Operation Seduction
by Calamithy
Summary: yaoi, oneshotS ? A vous de le dire ! OS VIII 'Like a S Machine'.Vous y croyez, vous ? 1 mariage.1 nympho.2 chasses croises. Des pilotes diaboliques & des pseudos innocents... mais qui sera le plus ruse ? L'été sera chaud sur L4. Sortez la crème solaire!
1. Operation Seduction 'Feel the Heat'

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot. Tout dépend si je continue sur ma lancée.**

**Rating : M parce que ça chauffe grave. Et je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Couple : 1x2, 3x4 s'ils se laissent faire et c'est pas gagné.**

**Résumé : Duo veut apprendre quelque chose. Quatre lui donne des conseils judicieux. Trowa ? Wu Fei se marie, Réléna est nympho…**

**Pour qui ? Pour vous ! J'ai fait ça ce matin, levée bcp trop tôt, bcp, bcp trop tôt.**

**Micis** **! A tous ceux qui m'ont fait un coucou dernièrement, je dois encore répondre à trois personnes, je le ferais dès que possible !**

**Attention : c'est long ! Mais j'allais pas séparer, alors si ça vous saoule, lisez en plusieurs fois :p mais c'est dommage ça casse le rythme. C'est vous qui voyez !**

* * *

**Opération Séduction : Feel the Heat of The Night.**

**L2, 12 Juillet AC 201, 22h45**

¤

Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis le putsch avorté de Mariemaia Kushrenada et Dekim Barton. La vie de nos cinq ex pilotes avait repris son cours, chacun ayant, à court ou moyen terme, intégré l'équipe des Preventers, une organisation gouvernementale paramilitaire fondée pour protéger les intérêts de la nouvelle coalition Terre- Colonies.

Certains avaient bien essayé de faire autre chose : Trowa Barton était retourné au cirque, Quatre Winner ne s'était consacré qu'à la reconstruction de sa colonie (ainsi qu'à ses affaires), Heero Yuy était parti dieu savait où et il en était revenu (on le soupçonnait d'avoir été garde du corps de Réléna mais ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait discuté avec qui que ce soit) et Duo Maxwell était devenu ferrailleur/recycleur, reprenant une entreprise avec son amie Hilde Schbeiker.

Mais aucun n'avait été pleinement satisfait et ils avaient préféré reprendre une dose d'adrénaline et se rendre utile au monde dans une certaine mesure.

¤

Réléna était devenue Vice Ministre des Affaires Etrangères à dix-sept ans… et aujourd'hui, à vingt-et-un an, elle était Premier Ministre. Elle avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin, se montrant une femme politique avisée, réformatrice et proche du peuple, bien que très jeune. Une carrière exemplaire qui, d'ici quelques années, la conduirait sans doute au poste de Présidente de la Confédération, personne n'en doutait. Elle était exemplaire dans sa vie publique.

Mais pour ce qui était de sa vie privée… il paraissait qu'elle était une mangeuse d'hommes. Mais personne – pas même les tabloïds - n'avait pu le prouver et ce n'était pas avec ses prouesses sexuelles que l'on gouvernait un pays.

Mais revenons à nos pilotes.

¤

Hier simples agents, aujourd'hui lieutenants menant leur propre équipe. Même s'il leur arrivait de travailler ensemble, le plus souvent ils officiaient séparément aux quatre coins de l'espace, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de garder le contact sporadiquement, quand ils le pouvaient/voulaient. Des liens s'étaient tissés/voire resserrés entre certains, entre les plus inattendus surtout. Travailler pour la même organisation donnait un sujet de conversation quand venait des envies de parler et avoir un passé commun avec quelqu'un faisait de cette personne un partenaire privilégié.

Et quand on avait quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui pouvait vous comprendre, tout naturellement on en venait à parler d'autre chose que du passé commun et du travail. Il avait certes fallu des années, mais certains pilotes étaient devenus très amis.

Sinon, en règle générale, ils s'appréciaient entre eux. En règle générale.

¤

D'ici quelques jours, ils allaient tous se revoir. Ils allaient se retrouver tous ensemble, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis quatre ans déjà.

C'était à l'occasion des fiançailles de Chang Wu fei avec sa jolie supérieure hiérarchique, Sally Po, avec laquelle il sortait « en secret » depuis trois ans.

Personne n'aurait cru que cet homme si fier allait accepter d'épouser une femme mieux gradée que lui. Elle était colonel, mais ils n'officiaient pas dans le même service.

C'était sous-estimer la force de ses sentiments… et le pouvoir de persuasion de Sally.

On murmurait qu'elle l'avait épinglé après un marathon sexuel mémorable où, à bout de souffle, il avait hurlé un « onna, épouse-moi ! »

Chang avait répondu que sa demande avait été tout à fait honorable, mais ses joues étaient rouges, ses onyx brillantes et son sourire en coin fier mais tendre, via la cam.

¤

Aujourd'hui il avait réussi à se mettre en réseau vidéo avec tout le monde pendant qu'il était en mission sur L3 avec Heero Yuy, ce qui était un exploit vu le décalage horaire et leur emploi du temps respectif.

Quatre Winner, très content pour son ami – ils s'étaient rapprochés en travaillant ensemble, Quatre avait ce don qui lui permettait de savoir quoi dire, quoi faire pour faire s'ouvrir les cœurs -, avait proposé de mettre son manoir, sur L4, à disposition des fiancés pour faire une fête « digne de ce nom ».

Wu Fei étant très fier, l'héritier avait usé de ce stratagème pour faire comprendre qu'il fallait offrir des festivités à la mesure de Sally. Quatre savait pertinemment qu'il ne débourserait pas un centime de plus pour cette fête, vu qu'il mettrait ses employés à contribution. Il dépenserait juste de l'argent pour les cadeaux et ce point ne souffrait aucune discussion.

L'héritier Winner était dur en affaires et Chang avait grogné, mais il avait marmonné un merci et un je te rembourserai… même si c'est gratuit.

Bien entendu, Quatre serait un des témoins du marié. Le second étant Duo Maxwell, lui-même proche de Winner depuis le début.

Inattendus, oui.

Ils avaient plus en commun qu'ils ne l'avaient cru au départ. Tous deux avaient tout perdu, avaient été vengeurs et si l'un cachait son amertume derrière un sourire factice, l'autre la dissimulait sous une justice implacable, aveugle et souvent… loin d'être juste. Ils s'étaient trouvés à discuter de cela, via mail interposé au début, c'était plus facile d'être soi-même par écrit.

Duo avait découvert que Chang savait ne pas être condescendant et Wu Fei avait compris qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une bonhomie, de la bravade et un comportement irrévérencieux chez Maxwell.

¤

Ils étaient donc conviés à trois jours de pure folie.

Une parenthèse de fun dans leur vie plus que décousue. Une pause.

Ils en avaient bien besoin.

En ce moment ils étaient dispatchés à travers la galaxie, en missions ou venant de les achever. Cela faisait plus de deux années que Duo n'avait pas vu Quatre et il lui manquait…

Surtout ses précieux conseils… .

* * *

Duo Maxwell déconnecta son ordinateur portable et soupira.

Après avoir vu le visage radieux – tout en restant sobre et digne - de Wu Fei et terminé la conversation, Duo se sentait heureux pour son ami et en même très très triste.

Lui qui était sur L2 en mission depuis un an, ayant une seule personne en tête… ..

Lui il aimait quelqu'un qui concrètement n'en avait rien à foutre de sa gueule.

Et accessoirement, l'objet de ses désirs ne savait pas qu'il en était amoureux.

S'il le savait, est-ce que ça y changerait quelque chose ?

Hmph.

Cinq cent mille pensées.

Trois constantes :

Oui Duo Maxwell était amoureux de Heero Yuy.

Oui Duo s'était pris des vestes phénoménales.

Oui Duo Maxwell était un gros Baka comme dirait une certaine personne, envers cette même personne.

¤

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Heero en mission, une année auparavant, il avait cru que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Heero avait enfin grandi (oui, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, mais il avait grandi avant lui même si aujourd'hui il était plus petit que lui), un bon mètre 85, les cheveux légèrement plus courts, tout en muscle et visage un peu plus masculin sans perdre de sa douceur, bref, un véritable fantasme sur pattes.

Il était beau…

Et Duo, eh bien… il avait découvert qu'il était un petit lapin en le matant de trop, justement.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir un coup de cœur pour son ancien coéquipier…

¤

Quand l'Américain l'avait vu, il avait essayé de lui toucher l'épaule.

Réponse de Heero : « Dégage »

Quand il avait voulu lui dire, utilisant le surnom taquin qu'il lui donnait de temps en temps quand il était ado, Heero lui répondait : « Oublie le chan, je ne sais pas ce qui te fait croire que je suis une fille ou un gosse »

D'accord. Heero n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié qu'on l'appelle comme cela, ça se voyait à son froncement de sourcil. Mais il n'avait jamais dit que ça l'énervait vraiment. Il n'était pas obligé de le dire méchamment, il pouvait le dire avant tout simplement. Pas sûr qu'il l'aurait écouté, on était bien bête à quinze ans. Mais à vingt on l'était un petit peu moins quand même. Cette animosité était totalement injustifiée, à moins que Heero se soit aperçu de quelque chose… pourtant Duo avait été amical, rien d'autre, mais parfois les yeux pouvaient un peu trahir malgré soi.

Il n'en avait donc pas perdu pas une pour le remettre à sa place et même si Duo était du genre persévérant, Heero pouvait démonter le moral d'un homme comme lui en 2 secondes 12 chronos.

Et de découvrir du coup que son coup de cœur était bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Et que ce même coup de cœur ne voulait rien avoir affaire avec lui, amitié ou autre.

Il se serait bien passé de ce genre de surprise.

¤

Aussi à la fin de la mission Duo ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, il était parti sans un mot.

Quand on était timide, on pouvait être maladroit, désarmé devant une personne que l'on affectionne.

Le « soldat pseudo parfait » avait achevé un ennemi à terre.

Il n'était pas Chang Wufei pour se soucier d'un quelconque sens de l'honneur.

A moins qu'il ne se doutait de quelque chose ?

Nul ne pouvait le savoir… .

De toutes façons, si Heero était homophobe il ne valait même pas la peine de se prendre la tête.

Mais s'il ne valait pas la peine de se prendre la tête… pourquoi se prenait-il la tête ? Il ne pensait certainement pas à lui…

Heureusement qu'il s'était concentré sur l'image de Wu Fei sur la cam, ne jetant pas une seule fois un œil sur celui qui se trouvait dans le coin à gauche de son écran pas plus de dix minutes plus tôt.

¤

Cette histoire rongeait donc Duo malgré lui.

Il allait revoir son coup de cœur/coup au coeur après tout ce temps,

Après le silence…

Aie…

Et il ne savait pas quoi faire….

Re aie….

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer aux autres son « problème » et il pouvait encore moins refuser de venir voir ses amis, ses meilleurs amis…

Surtout qu'il était censé être le témoin du marié. Ce n'était peut-être pas le mariage, mais s'il n'était pas là pour un événement aussi important, Wu Fei ne lui pardonnerait jamais. A moins qu'il ait eu une bonne raison.

Et un « désolé, je ne veux pas voir ce type » n'était pas une bonne raison.

Il fit la seule chose qu'un ami désespéré avait à faire :

Il appela Quatre en espérant qu'il était encore disponible.

Après tout ils avaient quelque chose en commun.

¤

- Comment va depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Et toi ?

- Ca va…

- Non Duo, ça ne va pas, je le sens bien…

- Quatre…

- Tu vas aussi bien que moi c'est ça hein ? L'idée de voir Heero te met dans le même état que moi de revoir Trowa…

¤

Quatre et Duo avaient cela en commun. Duo lui avait confié son secret un jour qu'ils avaient bien trop bu. Quatre en avait fait de même. Mais Quatre et lui n'avaient pas le même handicap : Trowa et lui s'entendaient très bien… trop bien. Ils étaient amis bien que distants et discrets l'un envers l'autre. Et la grande amitié était handicapante. Alors Quatre avait décidé de faire encore plus pour ne pas voir Trowa sans frôler l'incident diplomatique. Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés en mission ensemble, il s'était arrangé pour le voir le minimum possible et ne lui parler que pour le travail. Tout le monde n'était pas homosexuel après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de parler à Trowa de ses sentiments, quand il savait pertinemment qu'il avait toutes les chances d'être rejeté.

- Je suis content de te voir Quat' tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point… mais j'aimerais ne pas venir.

- Je me doute bien. Mais c'est Wu Fei, Duo. Et il s'entend avec tout le monde, le soi-disant asocial. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas inviter Trowa et Heero et crois-moi, je m'en serais bien passé.

¤

Duo baissa les yeux, triturant nerveusement sa natte et se mordant la lèvre, se préparant mentalement à demander un service à Quatre.

Un service très particulier.

¤

- Je sais bien… Dis Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais que tu m'apprennes…

- Quoi mon ami ?

- Apprends-moi à ne pas être un Baka.

¤

Quatre ouvrit tout grand ses beaux yeux turquoise.

Puis une lueur coquine s'y alluma et il lança :

¤

- Oh Duo tu t'es enfin décidé ? Tu vas à la pêche au Heero ?

¤

L'Américain rougit à l'autre bout de l'espace… à cinq centimètres du combiné.

Un rougissement ne s'entendait pas, par contre les bafouillages, oui.

¤

- Euh… oui… . Je crois… Je sais pas… je sais même pas si… j'ai juste envie de pas être ridicule, quoi et de… je sais pas vérifier ? Sans me faire griller ?

- T'inquiètes pas. Fais ce que je te dis et tout se passera bien.

- Et puis… tu me trouves pas débile de tenter quand même après ce qu'il a fait ?

- Franchement je te répéterai ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois : pour moi Heero est un homo refoulé.

¤

Eclat de rire de Duo.

Sourire de Quatre.

Un sourire, ça s'entendait.

¤

- Sérieusement ? Tu l'aimes, Duo. Tu l'aimes. Il n'a pas rejeté tes sentiments, il t'a rejeté toi parce que tu n'as pas su t'y prendre.

- MERCI Quatre.

- Je veux dire que quand on aime eh bien parfois, la fierté on lui dit merde. Mais il y a une manière subtile de lui dire merde.

- Tu vas faire pareil pour Trowa ? C'est ptet un homo refoulé lui aussi ?

¤

Sourire cynique de Quatre. Ça s'entendait aussi.

¤

- Non, ce n'est pas le même cas. Trowa est mon ami. Heero n'est pas vraiment le tien, tu n'as rien à perdre à voir si tu te tortures pour rien. La clé c'est la discrétion, parce que franchement, tu n'es pas discret. Avec mon stratagème, ton honneur restera sauf.

- Quel honneur ? Rien que le fait de penser à lui après son attitude…

- Duo, il faut dire que tu l'avais un peu chercher aussi. Il n'avait pas à te parler comme ça mais bon, tu aurais pu te passer de l'appeler comme ça aussi, ça le fait pas ce genre de surnom plutôt intime quand on a vingt ans. Ça se fait encore moins quand on le fait en public même restreint.

- … je pensais pas à mal… et puis c'était pas comme si j'avais parlé devant ses hommes quoi ! Y avait que des inconnus !

- Justement.

- …

¤

Duo baisse les yeux une nouvelle fois même si personne ne peut le voir.

Quatre sourit doucement.

¤

- M'allez, au pire des cas tu comprendras une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il est con et que quoi qu'il arrive il ne te mérite pas.

- Mouais au pire des cas j'ai le cœur brisé quoi.

- Mais au moins tu recolleras les morceaux avec quelqu'un d'autre qui te mérite.

- Pourquoi, tu te proposes ? T'es mignon tu sais ?

¤

Regard pseudo aguicheur, bouche en cœur contre nouvel éclat de rire d'un héritier qui ne l'avait pas fait depuis… depuis…

Il ne savait même plus.

¤

- Non merci je ne suis pas garagiste, je fais pas dans les roues de secours.

- Et si ça marche pas ?

- Ca marchera, Duo.

- Mais…

- Ça marchera. S'il est amoureux ça marchera.

¤

L'ex pilote 02 inspira un grand coup avant de répondre, d'une toute petite voix :

¤

- … Et s'il ne l'est pas…

- C'est qu'il est stupide. Comme je te l'ai dit, au pire des cas si ça ne marche pas tu seras délivré de lui et tu pourras passer à autres choses, focaliser sur autre chose… aimer quelqu'un d'autre….

- Je ne veux pas, Quatre.

¤

La voix de l'héritier se fit douce, triste… mais résolue :

¤

- Tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à t'aimer Duo…

- …

- Mais tu peux lui ouvrir les yeux sans te compromettre, sans te mettre la honte. Découvrir si vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Les tendances sexuelles ne sont pas écrites sur les visages et il faut vérifier si c'est bien un refoulé.

- Çà, ça me va !

- Alors tu veux ?

- Et comment !

- T'arrives quand à la maison ?

- J'y serais pour dans trois jours 15 heures.

- Génial. Je viendrais te chercher. Je suis vraiment content de te voir, tu sais… ça sera moins dur avec toi dans les parages.

- Moi aussi Quatre, moi aussi…

¤

Un soupir.

¤

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui, t'inquiète. Désolé pour l'appel à deux crédits mais bon.

- Je me rappelle t'avoir passé un appel à deux crédits quand j'ai vu Trowa pour la dernière fois. On est amis Duo, tu n'as pas besoin d'autorisation pour m'appeler.

- Tout pareil. Merci et bonne nuit, vieux.

- Bonjour tu veux dire ! Moi j'ai un rapport à fournir. Mais je t'arrête tout de suite, la pause a été agréable.

¤

Et ils coupèrent la communication sur un sourire complice malgré la distance et l'absence d'image.

¤

Tous les pilotes avaient rendez-vous trois jours plus tard à 20H30 au Grand Manoir Winner.

L'opération séduction de Heero Yuy allait pouvoir commencer.

* * *

**Le lendemain, toujours sur L2**

¤

Au moment de préparer ses affaires pour son voyage, l'ex Shinigami se demanda ce qu'il allait se mettre, quelle tenue hyper sexy et provocante il allait emporter pour vamper Heero. Il reçut un appel sur son portable :

¤

- Maxwell ?

- Duo c'est moi.

- Quatre ?

- Je voulais vérifier ce que tu allais mettre dans tes affaires.

- …

- Tu es le genre à tout fourrer à la dernière minute !

- C'est pas vrai ça comment ?

- Avec toutes les missions qu'on a faîtes… j'ai vu à quelle vitesse tu préparais tes affaires et surtout à quel moment tu enfournais ton bordel dans ton sac de sport.

¤

Duo sourit.

¤

- Alors ? Que vais-je mettre dans mon sac à dos ?

- Eh bien, je parierais sur une panoplie de vêtements plus sexe les uns que les autres ?

- Ouep !

- Oublie !

¤

L'Américain se sentit un peu perdu :

¤

- Mais… je croyais…

- Duo. Tu es quelqu'un qui a du goût. Les tenues sexe c'est très bien mais pour quelqu'un que tu verras trois jours, trois tenues sexy à la Duo c'est « baise moi » pas « fais-moi l'amour ». Ce n'est pas comme si je ne les avais pas vues dans les boîtes gay que nous avons fait ensemble.

- …

- Duo. Apporte une tenue sexy que tu mettras le jour de la fête. Pour le reste, prends ces vêtements décontractés, légèrement sexy qui suggèrent, pas le mini short en jean fendu ras les fesses, tu lui réserves ça quand vous serez ensemble. Faut l'allumer subtilement et progressivement. Dans l'optique où il est au moins gay.

¤

L'Américain eut un sursaut indigné. Se brider n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il n'était pas prêt à faire semblant d'être ce qu'il n'était pas pour qui que ce soit. Pas même pour un certain Japonais. A prendre ou à laisser.

Même s'il avait peur, désespérément peur d'être laissé :

¤

- Attends Quatre. Je vais pas changer ma nature pour ce mec ! J'aime bien provoquer moi, c'est drôle !

¤

La voix de Winner se fit douce mais ferme :

¤

- Provoque avec les gens qui comprennent ta provocation. Quand Heero aura compris que tu t'amuses alors tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Mais si tu ne donnes pas à l'homme que tu aimes une chance de comprendre ton attitude, si tu la lui imposes tu n'arriveras à rien.

- Ah parce qu'il ne m'impose pas son attitude lui peut-être ?

- Duo… jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est toi qui veut le séduire, pas le contraire. Tu peux être toi-même sans en faire trop. Tu ne passes pas ta vie en mini short moulant.

- Vrai…

- Tu ne fais pas le pitre à longueur de journée non plus.

- Vrai aussi…

- Sois le vrai toi, pas seulement une partie de toi. Progressivité, subtilité et tu prendras…

- TON PIED !

¤

Quatre rit doucement.

¤

- Duo… tu ne changeras jamais !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

- En partie. Mais tu as compris où je voulais en venir…

- ….

¤

Un silence confortable se fit quelques secondes.

Avant que Duo ne murmure de sa belle voix grave,

comme un petit enfant se confessant dans le noir,

protégé par l'obscurité :

¤

- Dis… tu crois que Hee-chan va m'aimer…

¤

L'ex pilote 04 répondit, le cœur serré, mais la voix douce, apaisante :

¤

- Duo… il faudrait être complètement à l'ouest pour ne pas t'aimer, et…

- Quoi ?

- Oublie le Hee-chan.

- Quoi ?

- Après avoir vérifié tes vêtements, je te donnerais 10 points que tu devras impérativement respecter durant ces trois jours. Tu m'obéis aveuglément.

¤

Duo répondit, pensif :

¤

- … ce sera dur… dur d'être moi-même. Sans artifices et tout… je ne suis vraiment moi qu'avec Wu Hilde, Wu Fei et toi…

- Je sais bien, Duo

- Dur de t'obéir….

- … crétin… . Mais ça en vaut la peine !

- Oui

Dit, dans un souffle.

¤

- Bon, dis-moi ce que tu as comme affaire : on fait le point ensemble et tu mets ce que je te dis dans ton sac. Et fais vite ! Faut pas que tu rates ta navette.

- Tu sais que je t'adore Quatre, hein ?

- Oui je sais. C'est parce que je suis génial… .

¤

* * *

**Le jour j ou the D-Day (Duo Day), c'est pas encore le Wu-Day d'abord lol, naviport de L4, 14h55**

¤

A l'aéroport de L4 où sa navette avait atterri à l'heure, Duo attendait Quatre. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en chair et en os il avait dix-neuf ans. Depuis il le voyait assis. D'après la webcam il avait le visage plus anguleux, plus masculin. Il avait pris du poids – du muscle - parce que du temps où il pilotait son gundam et même quand il était devenu agent Preventer, il faisait plus jeune que son âge et il avait sa coupe de cheveux habituelle. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté sur lui.

¤

Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut une homme grand – bien 1m83 pour 77 kilos au garrot, on avait l'œil ou on ne l'avait pas, effectivement tout en muscles et au cheveux beaucoup plus courts mais tout aussi blonds, une légère barbe de deux jours signifiant qu'il avait passé ses deux dernières nuits au bureau, en uniforme qui lui faisait de grands gestes. Duo le regarda. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme il en était sûr…

¤

Il faisait près d'une tête de plus que lui en plus…

Non…

C'était vraiment pas juste !

L'Américain se précipita à la rencontre de Quatre et lui serra la main chaleureusement, lequel haussa un sourcil avant de le prendre dans ses bras en le serrant très fort.

¤

- Salamalecum mon ami.

- Salut mon loukoum à toi aussi ! Mais dis-moi t'as fait une overdose de soupe, vieux ?

- J'ai grandi !

- C'est vrai ça, tu fais une tête de plus que moi ! Et ces muscles ! Ces muscles !

- Ne pas sous-estimer les pouvoirs de la frustration ultime.

- La frustration a du bon, on en mangerait de tes tablettes.

¤

Rire sensuel.

¤

- Te mangerait bien aussi, mon ami… tu es tout aussi appétissant si ce n'est plus !

¤

Ils restèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant le contact humain avec leur seule famille.

Des bruits de pas dans leur direction.

Deux voix.

¤

- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était lui Yuy.

- Hn.

¤

Quatre se retourna légèrement, Duo toujours dans ses bras.

L'Américain suivit le regard de son ami et vit…

01 et 05.

¤

Quatre posa sur eux un regard étonné, faisant semblant d'être étonné de les trouver au naviport…

Alors qu'il savait très bien que Duo et eux arriveraient le même jour et presque à la même heure…

Et que si Duo l'avait su, il aurait décalé son vol. et il fallait justement qu'il les chope au vol pour mettre son plan en action.

Bon, heureusement que Trowa arrivait bien après.

Wu Fei haussa un sourcil en regardant le visage de Quatre.

¤

- Eh bien Winner… voilà une apparence bien négligée que voilà, tu ne nous avais pas habitué à cela. Est-ce ainsi que tu reçois ?

¤

Quatre lui fit un clin d'œil.

¤

- Bonjour Wu Fei. La moindre des corrections est de saluer son hôte ô invité ingrat. Si Sally te voyait elle ne serait pas fière de toi !

- Si Sally te voyait elle… non elle ne te verra pas ! Et tu me feras le plaisir de te raser s'il te plaît, tu ressembles au poster d'un acteur qu'elle a gardé de son adolescence…

- Chad Britt ? C'est vrai que t'as des faux airs… en nettement plus mignon quand même, parce que toi tu te maquilles pas. Sally va y réfléchir à deux fois héhé !

- N'en rajoute pas, Maxwell.

¤

Duo était intervenu pour la première fois, avec une petite blague qui ne montrait pas qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait été un peu déstabilisé de voir Heero là, tout de suite, beau.

Il avait été un peu déstabilisé, il n'avait pas été préparé à le voir aussi vite…

Enfin si. Si, il avait été préparé. Mais préparé à le voir tout court.

Et armé il l'était. Armé jusqu'aux dents.

¤

Pendant tout cet échange et durant ceux qui suivirent, Quatre avait le bras de Duo autour de la taille. Wu Fei était encore plus beau qu'avant et il était surprenant qu'il ait laissé poussé ses cheveux. Il était vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt bleu clair. Le dragon était plus petit qu'eux tous et malgré la pudeur et les petites piques, on voyait bien qu'il était très, très heureux de les revoir.

¤

Quant à Heero… eh bien c'était très délicat. Il portait un jean noir et un t-shirt noir et son regard prussien était glacial. Il était encore plus beau et plus dangereux que dans les souvenirs de notre Américain. Duo était tenté de se dégager de Quatre pour adopter une attitude beaucoup moins extravagante en public, mais ce serait déroger à la consigne n°1 :

¤

_1. Ne pas se laisser impressionner par le regard meurtrier de Heero : ne pas trembler, ni rien et rester calme. _

¤

Et puis merde quoi, il faisait ce qu'il voulait quand même, il allait pas le gonfler.

Le pseudo soldat parfait, vu que personne ne lui disait bonjour se contenta d'un :

¤

- Winner, Maxwell.

¤

Quatre répondit, tout sourire :

¤

- Bonjour Heero. As-tu fait bon voyage ? Et toi, Wu Fei ?

¤

Heero répondit par un signe de tête.

Wu Fei renchérit, fronçant les sourcils, soupirant à fendre l'âme :

¤

- Bien, quoique inutilement long.

- Nous avons beaucoup progressé en terme de vitesse mais nous en voulons toujours plus. Nous n'avons pas toujours voyagé à travers l'espace, Wu Fei.

- Oui mais un Gundam est plus rapide qu'une navette, Winner

- Oui mais nos Gundams sont partis dans le soleil tu te rappelles ? Tu veux aller faire bronzette aussi ? Fei ?

¤

Wu Fei eut un petit sourire ironique qui, pour qui le connaissait, était chaleureux et répondit :

¤

- Toi d'abord ? Maxwell ?

¤

Un éclat de rire de des ex pilotes 05, 04 et 02.

Un léger raclement de gorge de 01, rappelant involontairement à 02 qu'il avait oublié de répondre à son bonjour.

Si toutefois son nom de famille signifiait bonjour dans le dictionnaire.

Mais bon, il était poli.

¤

Duo avait été tenté de lancer un « Bonjour Hee-chan – les habitudes avaient les vie dure… »

Mais ç'aurait été déroger aux consignes n°2 et 3 :

¤

_2. Hee-chan est ton objectif. Tant qu'il n'existe pas ne lui parle pas. L'appeler HEERO._

_3. Parle comme il t'a été adressé. Oui pour oui, non pour non, ni plus ni moins._

¤

Alors Duo répondit enfin, très calmement :

¤

- Heero.

¤

Tout ce temps pour ça !...

… avec un léger signe de tête envers le jeune homme. Le Japonais eut un imperceptible clignement de paupières qui échappa à tout le monde, sauf à Quatre.

Parfait. Le plan commençait…

¤

- « HEEEERO MAMOUR ! »

¤

…. à fonctionner.

Oh non…

¤

Et Réléna Peacecraft arriva de nulle part et se précipita dans les bras de son pilote préféré, l'enlaçant avec fougue alors que celui-ci n'avait même pas eu le temps de se reculer, si toutefois il avait eu envie.

¤

Alors que l'Américain allait sombrer dans le désespoir, il sentit Quatre, toujours contre lui, lui pincer discrètement les côtes pour lui rappeler la 4ème instruction :

_4. Quand Nymphonia – Réléna - se pointe et fait des plans drague hallucinants: sourire doucement en pensant à quelque chose de mignon, un petit lapin…. comme si la scène était charmante et non effrayante et/ou frustrante._

¤

Duo pensa alors à un tendre souvenir du Père Maxwell et de soeur Helen… un sourire bienveillant se dessina sur son visage et ses beaux yeux violets se remplirent d'émotion.

¤

Wu Fei, à qui la scène n'échappa pas dit au jeune homme : « Maxwell… Duo… tu te sens bien ? »

C'était tellement étrange que le Chinois l'en avait appelé Duo tiens ?

¤

L'Américain répondit :

- I'm fine. Bonjour miss Peacecraft !

¤

Lorsque la jolie jeune femme se poussa du torse de Heero pour le détailler du regard, - de sa longue tresse, ses beaux yeux sombres, son t-shirt de soie violette à son jean ajusté blanc -, Duo se demanda s'il avait bien fait de respecter la 5ème consigne :

¤

_5. Témoigne de la gentillesse à Piranha – Réléna -, elle est peut être ta rivale mais surtout elle peut détruire ton plan de carrière. Et puis, elle comprend vite mais faut lui expliquer longtemps. Et puis à part que tu es jaloux, elle est gentille quand même. En plus tu déstabilises Heero. _

¤

Réléna, son ensemble mini jupe – chemise bleu roi et ses longs cheveux lâchés étaient resplendissante… . Wu Fei avait été obligé d'inviter le Premier Ministre– diplomatie oblige et puis elle était gentille et Sally l'aimait bien - et elle s'était apparemment arrangée pour avoir les horaires de Yuy et lui pour venir les accueillir personnellement. Elle avait beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci, d'après les journaux. Eh bien oui, les journaux, il ne tenait pas son agenda.

Mais apparemment elle n'en avait cure, à l'heure actuelle elle était dans les bras de HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRO.

Sortant de sa transe la jeune femme répondit, tous sourire nymphomane :

¤

- Bonjour Duo, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Réléna…, oh, Quatre, très cher ! J'ai bien failli ne pas te reconnaître ! La petite barbe te va bien, tu sais ? Elle te donne un côté…

¤

L'air gourmand qu'elle lança alors à Quatre le fit lui, qui avait bravé bien des choses, trembler d'effroi.

Instinctivement il resserra son étreinte sur Duo.

Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune femme et parler à voix basse :

¤

- Euh cher ami ? Tu sais je n'ai rien contre les gays, c'est amusant tout ça, j'ai même testé les femmes, Une me ferait virer ma cutie. En plus vous êtes très beaux tous les deux et tout ça…

- …

- …

- Mais tu es un peu connu et bon… je n'ai pas besoin de publicité en plus. Tout le monde se fiche de Duo Maxwell, personne ne sait qui il est, mais tu es connu, Quatre. Et moi aussi. Alors pas ici.

¤

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil.

Duo ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche et s'apprêtait à se dégager…

Mais Quatre le reteint un peu plus fort.

Duo se tourna vers lui, interdit.

Les turquoises de Quatre brillèrent un petit peu plus et un tout petit, petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres pleines, signe qu'il préparait quelque chose.

Duo ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

Le regard de son ami lui chuchotait « fais-moi confiance ».

¤

Occasion de tester une théorie

Quatre déclara alors, décochant son sourire le plus vipérin :

¤

- Réléna, je suis l'un des meilleurs amis de Duo. En aucun cas je ne peux être avec lui de cette façon-là.

¤

Le gros piège…

Tellement gros…

Et devinez qui tomba lamentablement dedans ?

Quatre caressa les cheveux de Duo puis lui mis une petite tape amicale derrière la tête, s'attirant un « hey » de l'intéressé.

Ils étaient décidément très complices… très… concupiscents.

¤

- Hn. Techniquement il peut être avec lui de cette façon-là, pourvu qu'ils partagent le même intérêt. L'amitié n'a aucune importance en matière de sexe.

¤

Le rustre…

Mieux aurait valu qu'il « hnise »

Ça lui éviterait de dire des conneries,

Même si ce qu'il affirmait était on ne peut plus juste.

¤

Génial.

Quatre jubilait.

Excellent moyen pour Heero censé être parfait en tout de se montrer en parfait crétin !

La logique d'une machine n'est pas forcément indiscutable, même si dans les faits l'ex pilote 01 avait raison.

Dans les faits.

Dans la réalité, une maxime :

Il faut réfléchir avant de parler… « Perfect soldier ».

Il les scrutait du regard… si Quatre était une cible de carton, il serait si criblé de balle qu'il ne serait qu'un gros trou béant.

Se pourrait-il qu'il soit jal…

Quiconque connaissait un temps soit peu Duo savait que pour lui…

L'amitié était…

SACREE. Le coup de « l'amitié n'a aucune importance » était décidément de trop.

¤

Duo fulminait.

Comment…

Mais pour qui il se prenait ?

Et pour qui le prenait-il, lui ?

Il allait répondre vertement quand il se rappela de la 6ème instruction :

_¤_

_6. Heero Yuy aussi peut être très con. Oui il le peut sinon cette consigne n'existerait pas. Lui répondre froidement et lui faire ressentir tout le poids de sa connerie. Calmement. _

¤

L'Américain lança à Heero un regard vide, qui fut sa seule réponse à ce commentaire affligeant.

¤

Duo resserra son étreinte auprès de son ami puis annonça :

¤

- J'ai loué une moto pour Quatre et moi. Nous nous rejoindrons après.

¤

Wu Fei rétorqua :

¤

- Ah ? J'ai cru voir Rashid et la limousine… nous prendrons un taxi pour rentrer alors.

¤

Quatre se retint de sourire.

Duo suivait le plan à la lettre.

Il déclara :

¤

- Non Wu Fei tu n'as pas mal vu : Rashid vous attend à l'entrée, il était hors de question que vous rentriez en taxi, vous êtes mes invités. C'est juste que Duo et moi avons un petit quelque chose à faire ensemble, en tant que témoins d'un futur jeune et beau marié. On en a pas pour longtemps, on rentrera bien assez vite pour parler du bon vieux temps. »

¤

_7. Rester autonome. Ne dépendre de personne. Etre libre. _

¤

Wu Fei eut un soupçon de quelque chose qui passa dans son regard noir, un soupçon de quelque chose de doux, très, très doux.

Réléna, qui décidément se disait que Heero n'avait pas tort tellement des deux-là paraissaient suspects, lança :

¤

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure !

- …

¤

… Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était qu'une fois Quatre et Duo partis et Wu Fei dans ses quartiers – il sera rejoint par Sally en cours de soirée – elle pourra s'occuper tout à loisir de son homme. Même s'il ne savait pas qu'il était son homme il était à elle, elle l'avait décidé le jour où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui. Heero avait un temps travaillé pour elle et elle lui avait fait des avances. Il était parti du jour au lendemain et elle était persuadée que c'était pour la protéger, comme dans le film « Bodyguard ». Elle avait respecté sa décision et noyé son chagrin dans les gigolos et le bonheur du peuple, c'était une excellente politicienne, rappelons-le. Son éducation sexuelle ayant été parfaite, elle allait pouvoir montrer à Heero toute l'étendue de son sex-appeal. Elle avait ramené des chaînes, des fouets, des menottes, un porte-jarretelles, une guêpière, un costume de Sailor Moon, un costume de Mickey Mouse… Oui Heero était intéressé par les femmes, par elle, c'était une évidence. Son éternel sacrifice, son comportement de chevalier servant… bientôt il la verrait en femme.

Heero qui tentait de se dégager sans faire de mal à la jeune femme, qui lui faisait limite une clé au bras pour rester près de lui, demanda d'une voix légèrement plus sèche que d'habitude :

¤

- Vous allez où ?

¤

Duo fut une micro seconde tenté de faire un compte rendu détaillé mais il fut alerté par de longs doigts racés qui lui pinçaient une nouvelle fois les côtes :

¤

_8. Tu n'as aucun compte à rendre à Heero. S'il te pose une question, réponds le strict minimum sans être agressif. Plus tu resteras neutre, plus tu vas l'intriguer. _

¤

Duo répondit normalement, sans agressivité ni gentillesse excessive :

¤

- Comme je te l'ai dit, on va faire un tour. On rentrera pas tard. Ciao tout le monde !

¤

Duo se dégagea de Quatre pour prendre Wu Fei brièvement dans ses bras, celui-ci lui rendant un peu son étreinte. Il n'était pas du genre effusions publiques ni effusions tout court.

Aussi, Quatre se contenta de lui poser une main bienveillante sur l'épaule.

Puis Maxwell embarqua un Winner tous sourires avec lui, l'atmosphère de l'aéroport se faisant de plus en plus pesante.

Le regard du Japonais était rivé à la silhouette de Duo.

Il avait changé.

Peut être lui et son pseudo ami s'étaient rapprochés ?

Pseudo ami ? Comment pouvait-il penser une telle chose ?

Il était son ami point, il l'avait dit..

Oui mais leur comportement…

Hmph.

Il appréciait Quatre en temps normal… mais là…

Re hmph.

Il tirerait ça au clair pendant ces trois jours…

mais euh… pourquoi voulait-il tirer ça au clair d'abord ?

* * *

**Sur l'autoroute XD les cheveux au vent (c'est cela oui, les cheveux DANS LE CASQUE AUX NORMES), respectant LA LIMITE DE VITESSE AUTORISEE.**

¤

Duo analysait la situation et pensait qu'il ne s'en était pas mal sorti… pour la première fois Heero ne l'avait pas traité d'imbécile et c'était un grand pas. Ce type allait apprendre à lui témoigner du respect !

Mais comme il l'aimait… Duo était un homme de caractère, quelqu'un de fort, mais il se trouvait complètement désarmé, ne sachant pas vraiment se comporter avec quelqu'un qui ne l'intimidait que parce qu'il était attiré. Pour la première fois Duo Maxwell apprenait qu'il était comme tout le monde et ça ne lui faisait pas spécialement plaisir.

¤

Les deux amis firent un petit tour et s'arrêtèrent dans un joli parc artificiel, plus vrai que nature. Ils n'avaient strictement RIEN DE PARTICULIER à acheter à Wu Fei, ils s'étaient mis d'accord lors de leur dernier coup de fil pour leur offrir un séjour de rêve où il voulait – c'était le rêve de Wu Fei et Sally après tout, pas le leur. Eventuellement ils allaient devoir trouver quelque chose, histoire de ne pas revenir les mains vides. Assis sur un petit banc de bois, ils grignotaient un petit en-cas en silence quand Duo prit la parole :

¤

- J'ai l'impression que Heero trouve nos rapports louches.

- Tant mieux qu'il me voit comme un danger potentiel. Ça veut dire qu'il te voit toi plus que tu ne le crois. Peut-être plus que lui-même ne le sait. Duo, princesse de Clèves…

- Hey ! Il a jamais dit que tu étais un danger potentiel. Il a juste dit…

- … que techniquement on pouvait sortir ensemble. Je veux le faire sortir de ses gonds sans en faire trop.

- Non Quatre ça marchera pas. Il n'est pas jaloux. Et puis… ce ne serait pas correct…

- C'est vrai. Il t'a juste demandé où t'allais alors que tu le lui avais dit deux minutes auparavant. C'est vrai que super soldat parfait a les oreilles parfaitement bouchées.

¤

Le jeune homme s'accorda un sourire. Puis il ajouta.

¤

- Le prend pas mal, vieux, t'es mignon, tout ça… mais je me vois super mal en train de te rouler une pelle.

¤

Quatre haussa un sourcil.

¤

- Pourquoi, j'ai mauvaise haleine ? La barbe, ça pique ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

¤

Duo éclata de rire, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Quatre rit aussi de bon cœur.

¤

- C'est pas ça, nan… c'est juste… que t'es pas lui, quoi, tu comprends ? Rah j'me sens trop con ! C'est pas pour autant que j'ai pas mené ma vie quoi, mais je peux pas avec toi quoi…

- Je te rassure, je me vois mal en train de t'embrasser aussi si ça peut te rassurer. Et pour les mêmes raisons que toi, mais il faut voir les choses en face.

- Oui ?

- On est beaucoup plus jaloux des personnes que l'on connaît que des inconnus. Si flirter un coup peut attiser sa jalousie, autant tenter le coup.

- Et puis tu peux faire d'une pierre, deux coups et voir avec Trowa, hein ?

¤

Quatre rougit joliment et détourna le regard.

¤

- Peut-être. On verra bien.

- Sérieux ces casse-tête me saoulent, la stratégie j'en fais assez au boulot. On pourrait pas faire les choses à l'ancienne ? Quand est-ce que je passe à la partie du plan « je m'enflamme sur le dance floor, je l'allume de loin et je le rends fou de jalousie et de désir. »

¤

Quatre posa la main sur l'épaule de Duo.

¤

- Parfois tu sais… quand on en fait trop ça se retourne contre soi… c'est en ne faisant rien que l'on peut avoir de bonnes surprises… aie confiance en ce que tu es plus qu'en ton physique, Duo. Tu es un sacré personnage, tu es exubérant, drôle, gentil. Mais tu es surtout plus que ton propre corps. Ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur mérite qu'on regarde l'extérieur. Et non le contraire.

¤

Duo rougit et tenta d'échapper au regard inquisiteur de son ami sur lui.

¤

- Assez n'en jette plus ! Comment veux-tu que je reprenne la moto si j'ai les chevilles enflées !

¤

- J'ai mon permis moto, Duo.

- C'est gentil, merci.

- Avant de partir, une dernière chose. Promets-moi de respecter impérativement le 9ème et le 10ème article de l'opération séduction. J'ai le sentiment que les choses vont s'accélérer. Le regard du soldat était bien trop… intense.

- Tu peux te tromper…

- Oui je le peux. Mais sait-on jamais.

- Je te le promets, Quatre. Plus que jamais.

¤

_9. Laisse-le faire le premier pas._

_10. Ne couche avec lui que s'il te dit qu'il t'aime et qu'il le pense, surtout. Ne te laisse pas aveugler par le désir. Par contre s'il pense ce qu'il dit et que tu veux succomber… vous êtes entre adultes consentants… _

* * *

**Même jour, 19h00, Manoir Winner.**

¤

A 19H00 précises Quatre et Duo arrivèrent, accueillis par Rashid et Trowa dont la navette venait visiblement d'atterrir puisqu'il avait encore son sac sur le dos, à moins qu'il ne fut sur le point de partir ? L'Américain observant, non sans baver intérieurement, que Winner était aussi grand que Barton, qu'ils étaient presque aussi musclés l'un que l'autre. Le châtain-roux était vêtu d'un simples jeans bleu et d'un t-shirt militaire sans manches faisant ressortir son corps superbement dessiné, ainsi que son teint hâlé par le soleil du Mexique, où s'était effectué sa dernière mission. Ses yeux verts étaient encore plus félins, mis en valeur qu'ils étaient par une chevelure coupée plus court. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il puisse venir aujourd'hui même – la fête avait lieu le lendemain -, mais sa mission s'était terminée et donc, à la dernière minute…

Surprise, surprise…

¤

Duo fit un grand sourire au jeune homme et tendit la main pour qu'il la serre. Les deux hommes échangèrent une courte mais belle poignée de main chargée de l'estime et du respect qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. En fait, il n'y avait que Heero et Duo qui ne s'entendaient pas – ou tout du moins ne se comprenaient pas -, quand on y réfléchissait bien.

Quatre, qui ne savait plus où se mettre mais qui ne le montrait absolument pas, excellent diplomate qu'il était, se contenta de tendre la main en guise de bonjour, esquissant un petit sourire. Il ne voulait pas le toucher… mais personne ne comprendrait que celui qui était censé être l'une des personnes les plus proches de Trowa semble éprouver de la réticence à se retrouver dans son champ de vision. L'héritier Winner avait plus de retenue quand même, ce n'était qu'une simple poignée de main.

Trowa observa un moment la main tendue… puis il la pris et la serra, en une poigne à la forte et douce, même si le geste était tout en retenue.

Force et délicatesse.

¤

- Quatre.

- Trowa

¤

Un petit plus longtemps que nécessaire et Quatre pesta intérieurement contre lui-même.

Sa main était devenue moite et il l'avait forcément senti.

¤

- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Oui. C'était long quand même.

- Je sais ce que c'est. Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ?

- Il y a une dizaine de minutes. Je demandais à Rashid où tu étais… et te voilà.

¤

Il y eut un regard que Winner ne voulut pas interpréter.

Et pourtant quand on aimait dans le vide, on avait tendance à interpréter tout et n'importe quoi.

Quatre préféra effectuer un repli stratégique.

Le vert était hypnotique. Le vert était la couleur des feuilles en forêt.

Et on se perdait facilement en forêt sans boussole.

Il n'avait pas de boussole Trowa, son empathie ne servant qu'à l'embrouiller, trop troublé qu'il était.

Il changea de sujet.

¤

- Heero a dû arriver tout à l'heure avec Réléna et Wu Fei.

- Oui, je l'ai croisé. Il avait l'air contrarié.

¤

Duo intervint dans la conversation, voyant que même si Quatre s'en sortait très bien, avec un naturel déconcertant, le fait qu'il ne semble pas pouvoir quitter Trowa des yeux risquait de le desservir.

Il posa la main sur son épaule, ce qui fit qu'il rompit le contact visuel, sans pour autant voir la réaction – ou le manque de réaction – de son vis-à-vis.

Puis l'Américain répondit :

¤

- Oh je pense que tu te fais des idées Tro : il devait être crevé du voyage c'est tout.

- Yuy ? Crevé ?

- Pas forcément crevé, Duo, juste un peu sur les nerfs. Pour un homme aussi actif que Heero, deux jours dans une navette sans escale…

- C'est clair, rien que pour moi c'est à m'arracher la natte.

- Et moi, la mèche. J'étais en classe éco vu que je suis parti à la dernière minute. J'étais plié en quatre dans mon siège.

¤

Ils pouffèrent.

Ce genre de petit commentaire déridait une atmosphère tendue par des non-dits.

C'était dur de se retrouver en face de précisément la personne devant laquelle on avait peur de la perdre.

Tous les conseils du monde n'aidaient pas soi-même.

Et charité bien ordonnée…

Quatre secoua la tête et se frotta les mains, avec l'air innocent que seul un entremetteur professionnel pouvait arborer et lança sa petite bombe, ravi à l'avance de son effet, de son idée de génie.

De sa pure stratégie… du fait qu'il n'avait absolument pas mis Duo au courant de son plan :

¤

- Au fait ! Toutes les chambres étant occupées, Heero et toi allez la partager comme au bon vieux temps.

- …

- Bah quoi ? Tu n'es pas content?

¤

Oh, Duo avait l'air d'être constipé…

Et la veine qui battait sur sa tempe…

Oulala…

Mais il fallait qu'ils soient dans la même chambre ! Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit.

Juste qu'ainsi cela leur donnerait l'occasion de parler.

Bye-bye stratégie…

Qu'il faisait froid d'un seul coup dans le modérateur de température…

Le regard de Duo congèlerait un glacier. Il avait peut-être été un peu loin…

¤

- A vrai dire, je préfèrerais avoir ma propre chambre, si possible.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? D'habitude…

- … L'habitude est une seconde nature… en l'occurrence ici ma nature a changé. Le ton disait clairement « ne me pousse pas à bout, Quatre ».

- Et qu'est-ce qui te gène au juste dans le fait de partager ta chambre avec moi ?

¤

Heero venait d'apparaître avec sparadrap – non Réléna, occupée présentement à baver ouvertement sur Trowa, on la comprend – au bras, ainsi que Wu Fei et sa jolie, rayonnante… et ENCEINTE oh le cachottier ! fiancée, vêtu d'un tailleur pantalon parme très classe. Ses cheveux étaient noués en catogan sur la nuque.

Duo vint embrasser Sally puis répondit, d'une voix douce :

¤

- Je suis plus un ado. J'ai des choses à faire qui nécessitent un espace privé.

- Il y a des endroits pour çà Duo. Si tu as des trucs privés à faire tu n'as qu'à les faire en dehors de chez Quatre.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Le plus simple serait que je dorme à l'hôtel. Quatre pourrais-tu m'indiquer… .

¤

L'héritier Winner, proprement exaspéré, rétorqua sèchement :

¤

- C'est ridicule ! Toutes les pièces sont occupées par les invités sauf une, la mienne. Tu dormiras dans mon lit.

¤

Quatre s'interrompit. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal qu'il crut à une attaque cardiaque.

Mais ce n'était que la violence des émotions qui venait à son encontre, il n'arrivait pas à les définir – hormis la colère de Duo - mais il savait d'où venait l'élan le plus puissant : de Heero et de… Trowa ?

L'héritier poursuivit sans comprendre :

¤

- Et moi je dormirai sur le canapé. De toutes façons d'ici demain j'aurais eu le temps de rajouter une pièce à mon manoir, la main d'œuvre est rapide. Et puis la porte se ferme, tu pourras avoir ta tranquillité. Je suis désolé…

¤

L'élan était tout aussi puissant, mais l'émotion moins violente.

Quatre l'analyserait plus tard, quand il serait plus loin des deux déclencheurs.

Et puis Trowa était là…

L'amour pouvait être radioactif.

Dommage que Duo n'ait pas saisi sa chance… mais bon, ils avaient trois jours. Et Quatre n'aurait jamais accepté de dormir dans la même pièce que Trowa aujourd'hui.

¤

Duo s'accorda un sourire et murmura :

¤

- Merci Quatre, je savais que tu comprendrais. Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où se trouve ta chambre s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de me déshabiller, là.

- Oui… je t'emmène… .

¤

Et ils partirent sur un à plus tard, sans se retourner.

S'ils l'avaient fait…

* * *

**Chambre de Quatre et Duo, 23h45.**

¤

Duo était couché sur l'immense lit de son ami et regardait le plafond : il se demandait pourquoi Heero réagissait de cette manière pour une simple chambre partagée. Duo était tellement contrarié qu'il n'avait pas mangé, prétextant qu'il était fatigué. Il avait était poli, avait dit bonne nuit à tout le monde – même à Heero-, c'était facile de faire un signe circulaire, ça n'engageait à rien. Puis il s'était douché et étendu. A présent il portait un simple bas de pyjama de soie violette de la même couleur que ses yeux troublants, une fantaisie made in Quatre. Un toc-toc se fit entendre :

¤

- Quat' c'est toi ?

¤

Aucune réponse.

¤

Duo se leva, alla ouvrir…..et se retrouva nez à nez avec Heero.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- J'arrive pas à dormir.

- …

- Laisse-moi… entrer… s'il te plaît.

¤

L'Américain prit peur : il laissa entrer le Japonais vêtu lui-même d'un bas de pyjama noir, lui toucha le front. Heero frissonna au toucher. Il avait la peau bouillante.

Duo fit le jeune homme s'installer sur le lit et commença à composer le numéro d'une énième femme de chambre des Winner quand il sentit des bras de l'enlacer par derrière, ses mains lui caresser le ventre, le torse, les tétons, une bouche chaude dans son dos nu. Duo poussa un gémissement inarticulé, lâchant le téléphone.

¤

- Heero…

- Pourquoi…

¤

Heero remonta la colonne vertébrale de Duo de sa langue lentement avant de reprendre :

¤

- … pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? Pourquoi tu ne me regardes plus ? Est-ce qu'il est trop tard ?

- Hee… rooooo…

¤

L'appelé posa ses lèvres sur le cou de l'Américain, entre la nuque et l'épaule, mordilla puis suçota. Après avoir entendu un gémissement de plaisir, il daigna répondre :

- Hmmmm ?

¤

Duo essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits : le plan de Quatre était censé fonctionner en deux ou trois jours si l'ex spandex boy était gay/bi et surtout, s'il avait des sentiments envers lui: pas le jour même ! Et il ne l'avait même pas allumé ! Il ne comprenait plus rien.

Dans la vie, rien ne servait de prévoir, les choses arrivaient si elles devaient arriver… Mais ça ne pouvait être que du désir…

ou Heero était malade.

¤

Le jeune homme était à présent assis sur les cuisses du Japonais -dos à lui -, qui continuait à le caresser.

Difficile de réfléchir dans ces conditions…

Heero avait fait le premier pas…

mais fallait-il céder pour autant ?

L'Américain se ressaisit puis dit :

¤

- Heero… .

¤

Saisissant ressaisissement ndlr

Mais l'Américain avait des circonstances…

¤

Duo avait été interrompu. Le Japonais léchait le lobe de l'oreille de l'Américain, tout en défaisant sa natte. Après un dernier coup de langue qui fit frissonner son partenaire, il murmura :

¤

- Hee-chan, koi.

- Ohh.

¤

Duo sentait son érection se gorger presque douloureusement et le jeune homme l'avait à peine touché…

puis la phrase de Heero lui revint comme un boomerang et cette fois la surprise dépassait clairement le plaisir dans sa manière de prononcer le prénom.

¤

- Heero ?

¤

Si on part du principe que dans la série ils se parlent tous en japonais et que Duo se prend pour un Dieu jap, on peut concevoir que Duo comprenne les mots que prononcent notre Hee-chan.

¤

Les mains de Heero, paresseuses, s'égarèrent dans la masse odorante châtaine avant de s'aventurer dans son bas de pyjama. Il murmura :

- Koi… appelle moi Hee-chan si tu veux, Hee-koi, Koibito, Koiishi, ce que tu voudras… mais quand nous faisons l'amour ne m'appelle pas Heero.

- Nous… faisons l'amour ?

¤

Le Japonais prit Duo dans sa main et le caressa de haut en bas, tout en ondulant contre lui avant de répondre d'une voix altérée :

¤

- Oui… hnn… Je te veux depuis si longtemps… . J'ai eu peur… que tu ne m'aimes plus…

* * *

**Le couloir du manoir, même heure.**

¤

Quatre ne comprenait rien.

En sortant de la douche, il avait reçu un coup de fil de Heero, lui demandant de se rendre dans sa chambre afin de discuter de quelque chose d'important.

Intrigué, l'héritier avait demandé si cela ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain et le Japonais avait répondu non. Il lui avait dit que cela concernait Duo.

Les cheveux plaqués par l'humidité, nu dans son peignoir blanc et en simples chaussons noirs, il avait traversé le couloir pour se rendre au lieu dit. La chambre attribuée à Heero se trouvait tout au bout du couloir où se trouvait la sienne. Juste à côté de celle de Trowa, devant laquelle il devait irrémédiablement passer pour arriver à destination.

Il allait passer la chambre du châtain aux yeux forêt quand la porte s'ouvrit et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire « ouf », il se retrouva happé à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La pensée qu'il eut en entendant se refermer la porte et en se sentant plaquer contre elle était qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

Puis il n'avait plus pensé.

* * *

**Retour à la chambre de Quatre… sans Quatre…**

¤

_- peur… que tu ne m'aimes plus… _

¤

Duo se redressa, sortant définitivement de sa transe :

¤

- Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu SAVAIS que je t'aimais ? Tu m'as traité pendant tout ce temps comme une merde et tu le savais ? Dégage!

¤

L'Américain était fou de rage et avec raison. Il essaya de se relever, essayant de hurler un « ne me touches pas ».

Essayant, oui

C'était difficile d'augmenter le volume de sa voix quand on avait la main de l'homme qu'on aimait depuis des lustres qui attisait votre désir, apaisant et décuplant votre fureur en même temps…

Le Dieu de la Mort était dans la panade… Aie, fierté chérie…

¤

Heero caressa doucement la base amoureusement, tout en se frottant sensuellement à Duo.

¤

- Je t'ai toujours aimé, Duo… mais j'avais peur. J'ai encore plus peur de perdre ce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu. J'ai ce vide….

¤

L'ex pilote 01 prit une des mains de son coéquipier qui se crispait sur les draps, l'embrassa, puis il ôta son autre main du membre gonflé de son partenaire. Ils changèrent de position, si bien que Duo se retrouva assis sur Heero, mais face à face.

Il le chevauchait.

Puis il reprit, positionnant la main de l'Américain sur son cœur.

¤

- J'ai ce vide ici… . Je t'en prie… . Ne… laisse pas ma stupidité et ma peur tout gâcher.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton vide, moi.

- …

- Non mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? Sors de là avant que je t'en mette une.

¤

Heero lui embrassa les doigts avant de les sucer un par un, répondant au mépris par la douceur. Le Japonais savait qu'il l'avait mérité, il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher, à moins qu'il se défende.

C'était dur d'en mettre une à quelqu'un qui faisait ça quand même. La chair était faible, Duo se disait.

¤

- Je t'aime vraiment, tu sais ? Et oui j'ai été con. Un pur con.

- Non… tu as faim… tu me… hnn !

¤

Heero lui suçotait un de ses tétons langoureusement, puis le lécha à grands coups de langue comme un chat lapant un pot de crème :

¤

- Je te veux… et je t'aime. Il m'a fallu deux ans pour démêler mon envie de mes sentiments. C'est pour cela que je t'ai rejeté il y a un an : j'étais en pleine confusion.

- Oui j'ai appris une nouvelle manière de voler grâce à toi. Merci de me le rappeler.

¤

Duo fit mine une énième fois de se lever.

Heero le retint sans peine.

¤

- Ecoute-moi… s'il te plait.

¤

Il lui demande avec les lèvres et avec les yeux.

¤

- Et pourquoi je le ferais quand toi tu ne l'as jamais fait ? T'as de drôle de manière de vouloir te faire entendre, toi.

- Je ne peux te donner aucune raison, Duo. Fais-le parce que tu en as envie.

¤

Heero lui laissait le choix, même s'il manifestait son désir.

Malgré lui Duo se prit à écouter.

¤

- Avec toi je veux du sexe. Encore et encore.

¤

coup de reins

¤

- Je veux des sourires, je veux que tu sois heureux, que l'on soit heureux ensemble, si tu m'aimes. Je veux de l'amour. Je suis jaloux. Je suis un crétin pour la même raison et pour plus. Je suis exigeant : je veux tout parce que je donne tout, tout ce que j'ai. Tout ce que je suis.

- …

- Je suis loin d'être parfait. Je le sais et je compte sur toi pour me soigner.

- …

- Mais je t'aime. Et toi ? Tu m'aimes, dis ?

¤

Duo pensa : « Alléluia le 10ème article a été respecté, on peut y aller ».

Il se dit également que Heero avait été bien bête et qu'il le lui ferait regretter à sa manière.

Mais il était hors de question de passer à côté de l'homme qu'il aimait pour des raisons aussi basses qu'une revanche à deux balles car s'il était une chose que Duo Maxwell n'était vraiment pas, c'était un imbécile.

Se laisser aimer ne signifiait ni pardonner, ni manquer de caractère, ni se laisser faire, au contraire, il en fallait pour aller de l'avant dans ces conditions. Se laisser aimer signifiait se laisser vivre et être heureux, tout simplement. Pourquoi se prendre la tête ?

¤

Il n'eut pas le temps d'agir que Heero lui mangea la bouche, enfonçant doucement sa langue, caressant son palais, les dents, l'intérieur des joues, attrapa la langue de Duo pour la sucer un petit peu avant de laisser le jeune homme pénétrer sa bouche. Après avoir frôlé l'asphyxie, Heero, qui par la réaction de l'Américain comprit qu'il avait une chance, murmura à ce dernier :

¤

- Dis-le moi… Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…

¤

Duo haussa un sourcil.

Il avait senti quelque chose dans le baiser de Heero.

Un goût onctueux bien sûr, inimitable et unique…

Quelque chose de chimique.

Quelque chose qu'il connaissait.

¤

- Penthotal ? (sérum de vérité). T'es pas dans ton état normal, vieux.

- Hmm…

- Heero stop, pas le cou, pas le cou, hmm… STOP ça suffit, c'est important.

- Hn (Pas juste).

- Tu as été drogué lors de ta dernière mission. Il faut…

- Pas en mission. C'est Barton.

¤

Duo vit rouge.

¤

- Barton ? Barton se balade avec du penthotal ?

- Il sort de mission, il a ses instruments. A table il s'est servi un verre d'eau, m'a demandé si j'en voulais. J'ai dit oui. Je lui faisais confiance.

- Le salaud…

- Il m'a dit qu'il en avait marre de mon indécision, que ça allait lui gâcher ses chances avec Winner, alors il a été au plus rapide.

- Mais je croyais que t'étais pas sensible au penthotal ?

- A une dose normale de penthotal. Là Barton a mis de quoi faire avouer un bœuf qu'il a la vache folle. Demain j'aurais une barre au crâne, sans plus, ce penthotal là ne provoque pas de dégénérescence cellulaire.

¤

Duo pouffa.

Heero lui caressa les flancs.

¤

- Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais il m'a amené ici alors… alors je lui en veux moins…

- Aussi diabolique que Quatre mais beaucoup plus rapide ! D'ailleurs il va revenir…

- Non, il est occupé. _Profondément_ occupé.

- …

- Mais tu ne m'as toujours rien dit…

¤

Duo se fit joueur :

¤

- C'est à quel sujet ?

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais… je veux que tu me le dises aussi, y a pas de raison.

¤

Un sourire taquin contre une moue boudeuse.

¤

- J'ai attendu des années, Heero. Des années pour l'entendre. Je te montrerai ce que j'éprouve mais je ne te le dirai pas.

¤

L'ex pilote 01 coucha Duo sur le lit et lui décocha un sourire félin, la lune caressait leur corps par les portes-fenêtres. Puis Heero répondit au jeune homme d'une voix très sensuelle :

¤

- Je te promets que ce que tu ne veux pas me dire… je vais te le faire gémir…

¤

Lèvres tièdes sur pommettes enflammées.

¤

- … je vais te le faire supplier…

¤

Lèvres se rapprochant d'une oreille délicate :

¤

- … je vais te le faire…

¤

chuchotement :

¤

- … hurler.

¤

Silence…

Froissement de draps…

Défi…

¤

Le Japonais entreprit de lécher Duo partout où sa peau était nue sur son cou, qu'il mordilla et marqua de son sceau provoquant un râle chez ce dernier, sur les plats et méplats de son corps… . Il baissa son pyjama avec ses dents, regardant l'Américain droit dans les yeux, tout son corps criant « cède », et celui de l'Américain répondant « fais moi céder » dans un langage muet.

¤

Duo se mit à se tortiller pour échapper à la bouche trop savante,

Trop gourmande,

Trop… bavarde ?

Heero ?

Oui, c'était bien lui qui parlait,

Ce démon…

¤

- Ne me résiste pas Duo, viens, viens…

¤

Heero le prenait dans sa bouche, alternant douce succion et savant lapage.

¤

Murmures…

¤

- J'aime ton goût Duo, j'aime ton odeur.

- …

- J'aime le goût de toi dans ma bouche.

- …

- C'est tellement bon.

- …

- Tout ton corps

- Tu m'excites….

¤

Duo n'en pouvait plus, son membre était tellement tendu qu'il lui faisait mal.

Il haletait.

¤

- Oui Duo… Oui…

- Je… je….

- Tu veux venir, Duo ?

- Oui... . oh oui… .

- Hmmm… . Dis-le Koi.

- C'est du… chantage…

¤

Heero savait ce qu'il voulait…

Allait-il l'obtenir ?

¤

- S'il te plaît Heero... s'il te plaît… laisse-moi venir…

- Pas si vite, Duo, pas trop vite… tu m'aimes ? Tu as envie de moi et seulement de moi ? Ou tu veux juste ta délivrance ?

- Heero…

¤

Une pression à la base de son membre.

Sans appel.

¤

- Réponds-moi.

- I, I… I want to come, but I do love you. So much, so much… you have no idea, no idea…

¤

Duo était retourné à l'anglais et avait avoué son amour à Heero.

Sous le coup du désir certes, mais il l'aimait.

Vraiment.

Heero avait sa réponse.

Duo aurait sa jouissance.

Duo jouit. Fort, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et il l'avait fait pour Heero.

L'amant avait voulu l'abandon total. Il l'avait eu au-delà de toute espérance.

¤

L'Américain ne savait plus où il était… mais lorsqu'il sentit l'excitation de son amour contre sa jambe, il dit d'une voix rauque :

¤

- How do you want me? _Tu me veux comment ?_

¤

Toujours en anglais, il n'est pas redescendu, le pauvre.

¤

Heero le souleva du lit, puis le plaqua contre le mur de la chambre.

Il l'embrassa profondément, puis il lui lécha la tempe avant de déclarer :

¤

- Je te veux contre ce mur Koi… puis dans le lit… puis à même le sol… Je te veux dans chaque centimètre carrés de cette chambre… Je te veux contre mon cœur. Je te veux pour moi toute ma vie. Si tu le désires.

¤

Duo, troublé, répondit à son amant :

¤

- Prends-moi… prends-moi… prends-moi…

¤

Et avec rage……

¤

Duo se raccrocha à Heero et enlaça ses jambes autour de lui.

L'Américain baissa le pantalon du Japonais, le caressa intimement jusqu'à ce qu'une goûte perle en amont. Il la recueillit avant de murmurer, le regard presque fou, Heero n'avait aucune idée de la bête folle d'amour, folle tout court qu'il avait lâchée :

Qui.

Séduisait.

Qui ?

¤

- Je te viderais de toute ton énergie, tu oublieras tout ce qui n'est pas moi.

On inaugurera les nouveaux draps de Quatre  
Maintenant fais-moi l'amour, soldat… sers toi de la fiole près de toi, pour faciliter ton entrée et viens, viens en moi…

Viens… viens me sentir….

¤

à l'oreille, dents sur le lobe, pointe de la langue sur corolle.

- Feel me, Heero… Feel the Heat…

¤

Dans un grondement sourd, Heero empala Duo sur son membre dur.

Encore et encore  
Chaque fois il s'enfonçait plus profondément,

jusqu'à la garde.

Sueur.

Morsures.

Respirations saccadées.

Trot.

Baisers affamés.

Cris étouffés.

" God, Goood, GOD ! "

"You belong to me"

"Omae wa ore no modo da"

"I love you"

"Dai suki"

"I adore you"

"Aishiteru"

Sueur.

Galop.

Feu.

Deux langues unies.

Deux corps.

Pour un nouveau monde.

Le frottement de son sexe contre le ventre de Heero fit jouir Duo

et sa jouissance provoqua celle de son amant.

Triple galop.

Volcan.

Deux cris libres, enfin.

- Heero !

- Duo !

Eruption.

Repos.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin…**

¤

Le lendemain matin Quatre vint rendre visite à un Duo en robe de chambre tout aussi violette que le bas de pyjama jeté méchamment par terre pendant le corps à corps, pendant que son Heero était sous la douche.

Son Heero.

Sourire… .

Problème : Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable.

Dur-dur de conserver le sourire…

Mais Quatre parlait :

- Apparemment le plan a fonctionné au-delà de nos espérances !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il était jaloux et qu'il m'aimait. Tout ce temps… .

- Est-ce que ton arrière train le croit lui ?

- Euh je pense ?

¤

Eclat de rire.

¤

- Ceci étant, c'était très, très mal barré, surtout avec le fait que tu dormais ici. MES PAUVRES DRAPS !

- Je les nettoierais, je ne laisserai pas la femme de ménage nettoyer ça, je la respecte trop.

- C'est galant de ta part.

- Oui hein ?

¤

Un autre sourire de connivence.

Un froncement de sourcils blond.

¤

- N'empêche… à la limite une mise au point, mais ça ? Ça dépasse franchement mes calculs.

- Tu veux dire que le stratège et sa technique longue comme le bras ont un souci ? Héhé.

- Et alors les principes c'est très bien ! C'est ma technique qui a emmené Heero jusque chez toi !

- Oui c'est en partie vrai…

- Comment ça en partie ?

- Quelqu'un avait mis du penthotal dans le verre d'eau de Heero et donc il a vidé son sac comme une pieuvre son encre. Simple, précis. Et c'est du penthotal AC, celui qui ne détruit pas les cellules.

- Qui ?

- Trowa Barton.

¤

Quatre et son peignoir de la veille, sa mine chiffonnée et son air d'avoir passé une nuit d'enfer tombèrent du lit sur lesquels ils n'étaient pas vraiment assis parce qu'ils avaient un peu de mal.

¤

- Ils sont malades.

- Ils nous aiment. Heero m'aime il me l'a dit et même avant de savoir qu'il était sous sérum, je l'ai cru. Parce que pour une fois je l'ai senti. Après on s'est laissé aller, on est des adultes, quoi. Des années de frustration et tout, on n'allait pas attendre 107 ans. Ce n'était pas comme si ni lui ni moi étaient puceaux.

- C'est vrai. Tu dis ils nous aiment, mais Trowa n'était pas sous influence hier soir quand… enfin bref, je suis si heureux pour toi…

- Et moi je suis heureux pour nous. Heero a dit que Trowa l'avait drogué « avant qu'il ne lui fasse gâcher ses chances avec toi » S'il n'avait voulu que te baiser il n'aurait pas été jusque là.

- Hm, je l'espère…

¤

Duo regarda son ami avec un air gourmand de conspirateur.

¤

- Toi tu veux un avis extérieur.

- Toi tu veux des détails.

- Oui. Mais je veux te rassurer surtout et te rendre tout ce que tu m'as apporté à écouter mes jérémiades.

¤

Quatre voyait la sincérité percer dans le regard cobalt.

Un sourire tendre joua sur ses lèvres pleines :

¤

- Alors hier soir en sortant de la douche…

¤

¤

**OWARI/TZUSUKU ?**

* * *

Voulez-vous savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre Quatre et Trowa ?

Revoir Heero et Duo dans les parages ?

Si ça vous dis, ben dîtes-le moi !

Pour tous ceux à qui cette histoire dit vaguement qqch : ceci est la totale refonte du premier os d'une série que j'avais écrite il y a quelques années. Certains détails ont été rajoutés, les personnages n'ont pas le même rôle du tout, c'est beaucoup plus harmonieux, moins brouillon… là où la première version était un défouloir qui n'était pas destiné à être posté (ben oui qd même ça a été écrit bien longtemps avant que je ne publie), cette version-ci est plus propre et hormis quelques trucs et troncs communs, ça n'a rien à voir avec la version originale. Comme le décor est posé, le oneshot suivant sera beaucoup moins long.

Voilà, voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Voilà ce que je fais à 04h30 du mat quand je suis pas réveillé et quand j'ai pas assez dormi --.

A peluch '

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse/corrigeuse¤

Ps : la Réléna Nympho m'a été inspirée par Olivs dans une fic à paraître et qui m'a fait beaucoup rire. Dans cette fic Réléna n'est pas nympho mais l'idée qu'elle le soit est née en lisant cette fic alors je le dis :p


	2. Operation Seduction 'Fever'

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, twoshots ?. Tout dépend si je continue sur ma lancée.**

**Rating : M parce que ça chauffe grave de chez grave. Et je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Couple : 1x2, 3x4 s'ils se laissent faire et c'est pas gagné. Vraiment pas.**

**Résumé : Duo veut apprendre quelque chose. Quatre lui donne des conseils judicieux. Trowa ? Wu Fei se marie, Réléna est nympho…, une guest star…**

**Pour qui/micis ? Pour vous ! J'ai fait ça ce matin oui, 1er mai, pour remercier tout le monde pour leur coucou, et ceux qui ont bravé ffnet et la flemme, ça m'a touché. J'ai répondu à tout le monde et je remercie en prime belial qui n'a pas laissé son mail :p**

**Bon, c'est 10 pages de moins que la précédente qd même ! Si ça vous saoule tjrs, lisez en plusieurs fois :p mais c'est dommage ça casse le rythme. C'est vous qui voyez !**

* * *

**Opération Séduction 2 : « Fever »**

¤

**Chambre de Trowa Barton, la douche, L4, le 16 juillet AC 201, lendemain de « the » Night.**

¤

Trowa était en train de prendre une douche. Encore. C'était la troisième fois. Dont la troisième sans Quatre.

Les mains dans les cheveux plaqués par le shampoing, les yeux de chats fermés et le sourire aux lèvres, le corps puissant offert aux jets, il se remémorait la nuit précédente…

Il se sentait un peu fourbu. Il avait fait beaucoup de sport. Tous ses muscles avaient été sollicités et l'eau qui roulait sur ses pectoraux, son corps sculpté et ses cuisses nerveuses, qui massait son dos et pétrissait ses fesses le détendait et l'émoustillait en même temps.

Hmm… que n'avait-il pas fait de folies de son corps cette nuit…

Quatre l'avait mis à genoux.

Et il lui avait mis la tête à l'envers…

¤

**Souvenirs communs à Trowa et Quatre, vu par Trowa…**

¤

Il faisait chaud sur L4.

Très très chaud.

Pourtant le soleil était couché depuis longtemps.

Il était une heure indécente…

_00h00…_

Dans une tenue indécente…

_pieds_ _nus, jeans bleus, une simple chaîne d'argent ornée d'une plaquette militaire sur son torse musclé et nu…_

Tenant contre une porte un homme indécent de sensualité.

Un homme à la bouche entrouverte, aux yeux interrogateurs, aux cheveux mouillés et au corps nu sous un doux peignoir blanc.

Doux le peignoir, Trowa l'avait touché, il avait bien fallu le prendre par quelque part, pour le tirer et le happer dans la chambre.

_Caramba…_

A présent il le retenait aux poignets des deux mains, les plaçant bien au dessus de sa tête, le mouvement entrouvrant l'échancrure de la sortie de bain, révélant une peau lisse et encore humide, des pectoraux fermes, mieux dessinés que dans son souvenir et une touche d'abdominaux.

Ses yeux avaient glissés doucement, avec une envie dingue de voir ce vêtement disparaître.

Une envie dingue.

_Torride…_

Puis ses orbes vertes étaient remontées et s'étaient ancrées à ce regard bleu un peu flou, encore sous l'effet de la surprise, remerciant la lumière tamisée de cette chambre immense lui permettant de boire des yeux ce corps à moitié caché, ce visage découvert, décidément trop loin.

Il resserra son emprise sur les poignets et se rapprocha, appuyant ses coudes contre le mur, de chaque côté du visage de sa proie, à peine plus petite que lui.

Quatre avait toujours été à peine plus petit que lui mais adolescent, on avait tendance à être fier de ses cinq centimètres en plus, un peu comme on cherchait désespérément la demie pour se vieillir.

Leurs peaux, l'une recouverte dessus, l'autre, à peine, étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, au point de ressentir la chaleur émanant de l'autre.

Au point de sentir des souffles tièdes balayer un visage.

Au point de sentir une veine palpiter au creux d'un cou.

Mais Quatre venait de prendre son inspiration.

Il allait réfléchir.

Il allait parler.

Il fallait le stopper.

Trowa se rapprocha encore, coupant l'inspiration qui venait d'être prise.

Quatre écarquilla les yeux : les cuisses de son vis-à-vis frôlait doucement la sienne.

Mais hormis leurs souffles, les cuisses à peine frôlées et les mains sur les poignets, ils ne se touchaient pas.

Quatre se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

Trowa lécha les siennes.

Torride…

Torride…

Trowa se rappela une autre fois, il y a un an, où il avait fait aussi très chaud sur L4.

Mais pas tout à fait pour les mêmes raisons….

Les prises de conscience mettaient le feu d'une toute autre manière.

¤

_« Flash-back »_

* * *

**L4, résidence secondaire Winner, 17 Juillet AC 200, 02h00 du matin.**

¤

Trowa se tenait devant la grande porte vitrée séparant le balcon du salon, fumant cigarettes sur cigarettes. Il n'avait pu que s'adonner à ce vice à se retrouver plus ou moins régulièrement en mission avec Quatre Winner depuis pratiquement trois ans– environ une fois par an et cette fois-ci pour une durée de six mois, alors que les autres pilotes n'étaient jamais en mission ensemble pendant aussi longtemps. Ni même forcément en mission ensemble, d'ailleurs–.

Le jeune homme alluma sa quatrième cigarette en quatre minutes et s'accorda le temps – quatre secondes - de réfléchir entre quatre lattes.

Et il avait descendu une bouteille de Johnnie Walker. La mission était terminée après tout, il pouvait se permettre de boire un coup. Surtout quand il était contrarié.

Le souci était qu'il lui fallait une dose considérable d'alcool pour en ressentir les effets.

Et une bouteille de Walker lui chatouillait le gosier, sans plus.

Donc il l'avait descendue comme du petit lait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Et des pensées, moins refoulées mais bien plus marquées, présentes que d'habitude tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait le Winner ? Il avait un chez lui, non ? Il pouvait pas rentrer ?

Il était deux heures du mat' quoi.

¤

Il n'était pas son père, c'était sûr. Et pourtant Trowa s'inquiétait de ne pas voir son ami revenir. « uniquement parce que d'habitude il est déjà là… . Ah tu parles ! Si moi-même je n'arrive pas à croire à ma propre excuse c'est que ça devient grave. », il pensait.

Et s'il tenait une grande conversation avec lui-même c'était que l'alcool était un peu trop présent dans son système aussi. Et en même temps, s'il avait eu cet éclair de lucidité c'était qu'il était ptet pas si présent que ça.

Boire ou non le problème restait entier, sauf qu'il donnait la barre au crâne le lendemain et que ça n'avançait pas le schmilblick. Tenir l'alcool trop bien ne signifiait pas ne pas en subir les conséquences plus tard.

Ouais ce n'était pas la pochtronite aiguë qui allait arranger ses problèmes.

Il bazarda la bouteille vide dans la poubelle du salon, écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamée avec rage, puis enfonça le paquet encore à moitié plein dans la poche arrière de son jogging gris.

¤

Trowa en avait marre. Quatre ne perdait pas une occasion de sortir quand la mission le lui permettait, après tout c'était une personnalité.

Personne ne connaissait ses activités annexes tout comme personne ne comprendrait pourquoi l'héritier Winner n'assisterait pas aux sauteries du Gotha.

Tous deux avaient dû surveiller de très près un dangereux terroriste qui menaçait de détruire les efforts de reconstruction de L4. Une fois arrêté, ils restèrent en position sur cette colonie au cas où des complices se manifesteraient.

Quelques un avaient bien tenté mais ils avaient trouvé à qui parler.

¤

Depuis quelques semaines il n'y avait rien à signaler et Une avait décrété cette mission officiellement terminée la veille. Ne leur manquait que leur nouvelle affectation qui pouvait arriver à tout instant.

Et Quatre n'était toujours pas rentré chez lui.

Cette pseudo amitié commençait à peser au français… Depuis un certain temps déjà.

Depuis quelques mois.

¤

Trowa, porté un peu par la bibine quand même, avait été jusqu'à appeler une des sœurs de Quatre pour savoir s'il était passé à son bureau, où s'il y était toujours.

La jeune femme – Sahara ou Sarina ou bref, il était pas obligé de connaître son nom, c'était pas sa sœur à lui - avait répondu que son petit frère avait eu un « rendez-vous d'ordre personnel » et qu'il « rentrerait sûrement tard ».

L'ex pilote 03 ne se reconnaissait pas vraiment dans ce rôle de semi mère poule.

A côté de ça Quatre, toujours prévenant et gentil, était devenu nettement couveur qu'il ne l'était avant.

Il était toujours protecteur bien sûr, mais avec toutes ses responsabilités, l'héritier avait eu le temps de devenir un homme et de penser à ses propres besoins, avant ceux des autres.

Egoïsme n'était pas égotisme ni égocentrisme. Ça avait mis un peu de temps à entrer, mais une fois que c'était entré… ce n'était pas près de ressortir.

Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'il sortait !

¤

L'évolution de Quatre, son charme, son charisme, sa personnalité, ses muscles saillants et son séant ma foi appétissant avaient rendu Trowa de plus en plus attiré par son ami.

Il était un soleil sous lequel il voulait se brûler.

La brûlure n'était pas la pire douleur, non.

La pire douleur pour lui était un désir – quel qu'il fut – ignoré. Tué dans l'œuf.

Il n'y avait rien de pire que le froid. Et pourtant le froid brûlait la chair.

Et le cœur.

* * *

Tout le monde – enfin ceux qui les connaissaient - pensait qu'une fois la guerre terminée, Quatre courrait après Trowa et que celui-ci, exaspéré au début, finirait par céder.

Evidemment voyons, ce que tit ange blond voulait, il l'obtenait grâce à ses yeux de ciel, son sourire de nuage et sa chevelure soleil.

Et puis, c'était un secret de polichinelle, au vu du comportement assez enthousiaste qu'il adoptait à son égard quand ils étaient adolescents.

Il n'en était rien.

Sans parler du fait qu'il y avait un facteur encore plus important que Trowa Barton et son ego surdimensionné de l'époque n'avaient pas pris en compte : la vie privée de Quatre, le fait qu'il soit intéressé par lui ou non…

ben « tout le monde » s'en foutait un peu, quoi, mais quelque chose de royal.

Personne ne se disait strictement rien sur Quatre et lui, personne ne relevait de pari. Ils avaient un peu d'autres chats à fouetter, une vie, par exemple. Aucune remarque ni rien, il avait vu bien trop de choses dans les sourires de Duo.

C'était peut-être ça le secret, il prenait ses désirs pour des réalités.

¤

En effectuant de longues missions avec lui, sans ses autres coéquipiers – qui plus tard deviendront ses amis, Trowa Barton s'aperçut avec stupéfaction… qu'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que ça, Quatre.

¤

_Il y a des petites choses que l'on cache_…

¤

Il n'avait vu qu'une facette de lui.

Uniquement ce que l'ex pilote 04 avait voulu que l'on voie.

Quatre Winner était un homme complexe, pétri de contradiction, qui pouvait passer de l'extrême bienveillance à une froideur mortelle en ce qui concernait ses affaires, ses missions.

Trowa avait appris à différencier réserve et timidité.

Quatre était réservé, mais savait ô combien se servir de tous ses atouts - notamment de son physique avantageux - pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

¤

_et_ _d'autres que l'on montre…_

¤

L'ex pilote 03 avait appris, quelques mois plus tôt, que le petit chaperon blond adorait le sexe et qu'il avait vu le loup à plusieurs reprises.

Il ne s'en vantait pas, évidemment, mais le Français avait surpris une conversation entre lui et Duo par visiophone interposé.

L'ex pilote 02 rappelait à un Quatre hilare qu'il l'avait surpris une fois avec un de ses secrétaires en voulant, justement, lui faire une surprise.

Le blond avait alors émis un petit rire sexy que Trowa ne lui avait jamais entendu et avait répondu que « ce pauvre secrétaire n'était pas très doué ». Et l'Américain avait renchéri que, « aux cris que le « pas doué » avait poussé, l'homme d'affaires, lui, devait l'être ».

L'héritier avait répondu, modestement, qu'il ne « savait pas s'il l'était ou non, mais que jusqu'ici, aucun de ses amants ne s'était plaint ».

¤

_Ses_ amants.

_Chacun sa vie…_

Mais le mot amitié

_Frère_

Faisait

Mal au Mâle

que Trowa était.

¤

¤

Il était temps que Quatre, 1m83, 77 kilos de muscles, d'intelligence, d'humour et de sensualité fut sien.

Il était temps d'essayer de passer à la vitesse supérieure car il n'en pouvait plus.

Les aventures, Trowa en avait collectionné et s'était bien amusé, oh que oui...

Mais savoir que son meilleur « ami » en faisait autant et l'encourageait… .

Et la distance aussi.

Cette. Putain. De. Distance. Qu'il. Mettait. Avec. Le. Sourire. Avec son amitié.

Il le faisait peut-être pas exprès mais plus ça allait, plus il le ressentait.

_Il avait la rage._

¤

Winner était très content pour lui, content de sa vie sentimentale plutôt dissolue, ressemblant à celle des jeunes de leur âge. Il lui disait qu'en vivant pleinement Trowa s'ouvrait plus… que « c'était _merveilleux_ de montrer aux autres un côté de lui que Heero et lui avaient découvert les premiers ».

_En tout bien tout honneur bien entendu. _

Mais bon, que son « côté humain et son charme aidaient singulièrement à mettre potentiellement qui il voulait dans son lit ».

_Duo aurait appelé ça, avec sa douceur et sa délicatesse coutumières, les bienfaits du célèbre petit coup dans les chaussettes._

Mais tout le monde n'avait pas le sens de l'à-propos de l'Américain.

¤

L'héritier avait ajouté que « s'ouvrir plus » était « un pas vers la socialisation ». _Ma foi s'il appelait ça comme ça… C'est sûr qu'en s'ouvrant plus on ne peut que socialiser._

« Et qui savait »? Il « pourrait trouver chaussure à son pied » ! C'était qu'il « fallait essayer la bonne paire pour être sûr, l'option satisfait ou remboursé n'existant pas chez les Hommes, à moins de gagner son divorce. Donc autant profiter » !

Quand son meilleur ami lui parlait ainsi, si sincèrement, Trowa ne voyait que ses lèvres se mouvoir, imaginant les siennes sur son corps, au niveau de son cœur qu'il avait su si bien touché.

Il avait envie de le toucher.

Tout le temps.

* * *

Il voulait être son amant, il n'allait plus se voiler la face.

Et c'était pénible parce qu'il avait peur du premier pas.

Pourtant il était grand temps que Quatre le vit _lui_

Et non le soi-disant ami « handicapé des émotions, en thérapie intime pour une meilleure socialisation »

Il était temps qu'il le vit tel qu'il était, il s'était dit.

Il avait suffisamment attendu

La patience d'un homme avait ses limites… et il avait atteint la sienne.

¤

Mais comment faire ? Comment faire pour qu'il cesse de le voir, et pour qu'il se mette enfin à le regarder ?

L'alcool avait bon dos, mais pas à ce point.

¤

Ce fut alors que le visiophone bipa : Trowa essaya de ne pas se précipiter et de reprendre sa non expression au cas où ce serait Quatre qui serait au bout du fil.

Il dût quand même montrer sa déception lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était pas l'objet de ses pensées car un petit rire aussi glacial que sensuel s'était fait entendre…

Un rire… grave, rauque, sensuel. Mais indéniablement féminin. Hmph.

¤

- Bonjour quand même Trowa Barton !

- … Dorothy.

- Ça va ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

¤

Trowa respirait la joie de vivre et l'envie de parler de tout et de rien.

Dorothy Catalonia, sublime dans sa robe bustier rouge sang, faisant ressortir sa carnation diaphane et sa blondeur ne s'était pas laissée désarçonner pour autant :

¤

- Très bien, merci quoique un peu fourbue, les affaires, tu sais ce que c'est…

- …

¤

La jeune femme fronça élégamment les sourcils, puis pris une cigarette de son étui de cuir, la plaça dans son fume-cigarettes de gundanium noir et l'alluma avec raffinement.

Avec ses ongles manucurés et laqués du même rouge que celui sur ses lèvres, sa robe fendue et ses escarpins, et sa blonde chevelure cascadant sur son épaule droite, elle ressemblait à une diva des années 50 avant ère coloniale…

Elle poursuivit, entre deux bouffées.

¤

- Ah oui. Tu fréquentes Quatre mais tu n'es pas Quatre. J'ai tendance à l'oublier, à croire que j'ai la mémoire qui flanche, ha, ha, ha. Passons. Et toi, cette mission ?

¤

Trowa avait réfléchi à quelle star lui faisait penser la jeune femme.

Jessica Rabbit, avec un peu moins de poumons. Il n'empêchait, Trowa l'avait trouvé très jolie…

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas… il devait répondre.

¤

- Tout est en ordre.

¤

Cela devait vraiment être l'alcool : Dorothy Catalonia n'était pas la quintessence de la laideur, mais ce n'était pas elle que l'on pouvait qualifier de prix de beauté, à moins que l'on aime les grizzlys du visage.

Il avait beau être bisexuel, il avait ses limites aussi.

Il était en train de se prendre la tête sur les fringues de la Catalonia…

Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, il s'était ramolli avec le temps, il était fini le temps de l'alcool au coin du feu entre deux missions, quand il était mercenaire et même après.

Il allait terminer au lait fraise à ce rythme. Ou au diabolo menthe.

Il dévisagea la bouteille de Johnnie avec une haine farouche.

¤

- Ma foi, on est bien bavard, aujourd'hui…

- …

¤

Il faisait un froid sidéral.

La Catalonia n'était pas bête au point de monologuer à tout va.

Elle parla néanmoins avec le même entrain et un éclat quelque peu pervers dans son beau regard bleu, inhalant/exhalant deux bouffées avec une satisfaction évidente :

¤

- Ok. Quatre est rentré ?

¤

Trowa répondit du tac au tac, cherchant son paquet de clopes et s'apercevant qu'il était sous ses fesses, bien écrasé contre le fauteuil de cuir vert foncé sur lequel il s'était confortablement installé.

Fauteuil qui ne se trouvait pas loin de la porte-fenêtre.

Il n'avait pas eu à traverser le salon pour répondre.

Elle lui donnait envie de fumer mais ne pouvant pas sortir son paquet sans recevoir une moquerie, il se contenta de la regarder, rageant intérieurement.

Et essayant de retirer son paquet assassiné discrètement sous ses fesses.

Mais comme le cuir neuf, le plastique et des fesses bien fermes faisaient un bruit suspect… et que cela attirerait l'attention de la Catalonia, d'ailleurs elle haussait déjà un sourcil inquisiteur… mais elle allait la lâcher sa clope ?

Il pesta, tentant tant bien que mal de garder son calme légendaire.

C'était difficile de rester calme quand on avait envie de fumer, que quelqu'un fumait devant soi et qu'on avait bien bu.

¤

- Non.

- Toujours pas ?

- Non.

- Mais il est où ?

- Je ne tiens pas son agenda.

¤

Le froid encore… Mais cette fois Dorothy avait une combinaison adéquate.

Elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En tous cas elle avait l'air à ce moment-là.

Et ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle prit une bouffée.

¤

- Oh, sûrement en vadrouille ! Blondie est un génie. Il a récemment éconduit une de mes connaissances et ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire.

- …

- Il réussit ses ruptures tiens, il faudra qu'il me donne la recette, Casanova !

- Tu m'as l'air d'être bien au courant de sa vie privée.

¤

Dorothy Catalonia 1

Trowa 0

¤

- Tu m'as l'air volubile dès qu'il s'agit de ce cher Quatre ! Jusque-là tu ne disais pas grand-chose !

¤

Dorothy Catalonia 2

Trowa 0

¤

- Je n'ai peut-être rien à te dire ? Je ne suis pas réputé pour ma conversation.

¤

Elle tira sa dernière latte avant de poser délicatement le fume-cigarettes sur son socle, près du téléphone.

¤

- Hm… tu es par contre réputé pour ton inexpressivité plus communément appelé SCC.

- SCC ?

- Syndrome de Constipation Chronique. En plus tu perds patience, tu hausses le ton d'un micro octave… ça sent frustration sexuelle ! Faut muscler quéquette, sinon elle perd !

- …

¤

Dorothy Catalonia 3

Trowa 0

Championne du monde !

¤

- Ho-ho… c'est pire que ça, hein. Tu es mordu.

- Je…

- Tu es mordu de Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton – ou quel que soit le nom que tu portes.

¤

Le regard de la Catalonia s'était fait plus intense, moins moqueur même si un peu ironique.

¤

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas.

¤

Dorothy décocha un sourire carnassier, appuyant les coudes sur son bureau, les bras relevés, croisant ses doigts pour y poser le menton.

Son regard était toujours aussi perçant… malgré des sourcils beaucoup moins fournis.

Et c'était ce qui n'allait pas ce jour-là, ce qui faisait que la Catalonia était séduisante.

Trowa Barton eut un certain soulagement à la pensée qu'il n'était pas si beurré que ça.

¤

Elle avait cédé aux sirènes de la mode, comprenant qu'avoir des sourcils d'homme n'était pas utile pour asseoir son autorité dans un monde d'hommes.

Ses sourcils monstrueux l'avaient empêché d'être étiquetée bimbos malgré sa blondeur et son corps taillé au laser. Ils l'avaient aussi obligée à avoir recours à un gigolo pour découvrir, à 18 ans, les joies du sexe, personne ne voulant sortir, même pour BEAUCOUP d'argent avec un balai à franges. Personne d'assez sot pour être le sceau essoreur.

¤

Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle faisait si peur qu'on n'allait pas forcément chercher sa beauté intérieure. Oui, le physique n'était pas ce qui comptait le plus. Mais il fallait être franc, pour vouloir aller à l'intérieur, il fallait s'accommoder de l'extérieur, ou avoir du charme.

Fallait avoir envie, quoi.

Bien sûr, les mâles étant ce qu'ils étaient, sensibles à un changement de look, ils tentaient de la charmer, mais n'avaient pas compris, les pauvres.

La jeune femme restait un serpent à l'apparence de sirène.

Oui, être un objet sexuel pouvait être quelque chose de gratifiant. Surtout si on avait le contrôle.

Elle en avait appris des choses à son amie Réléna Peacecraft. Et elles avaient expérimenté aussi…

Hmm… Et Trowa Barton avait voulu la ramener ?

Mais il s'était pris pour qui ?

¤

- Je connais tellement de choses sur vous, que je pourrais écrire vos bios et m'enrichir sur votre dos. J'ai le meilleur réseau d'espion au monde, j'ai su que vous étiez cinq pilotes quand vous pensiez bêtement que votre Gundam était le seul. Les hommes.

¤

S'il n'avait pas été Trowa Barton, il aurait dégluti.

Et comme justement, il n'était PAS le vrai Trowa Barton et qu'il avait son paquet de clopes sous les fesses, il se permit de le faire discrètement.

Pas assez discrètement pour que la Catalonia ne le repère pas, ses yeux étant rivés sur sa pomme d'Adam.

Hmm… C'était qu'il était appétissant le minot aux yeux verts…

Elle poursuivit.

¤

- Vous étiez pathétiques. Entre l'autre idiot d'Américain – que j'apprécie – qui se prenait pour un dieu Japonais… et l'autre qui croyait son Gundam habité par un esprit… allez confier l'avenir des colonies à des ados psychopathes kamikazes qu'ils disaient.

¤

Trowa resta impassible cette fois.

Dorothy s'accorda le luxe de dégager sa main droite pour bailler d'ennui, avant de replacer sa main où elle se trouvait, pour appuyer de nouveau son menton.

¤

- J'ai piraté tous les comptes des Mads : ces imbéciles avaient besoin de matériel pour leurs expériences et il provenait des usines de Père. Et je suis loin d'être blonde même si j'ai cherché à l'être.

¤

Trowa haussa un sourcil vaguement étonné

Dorothy leva les yeux au ciel.

¤

- Scoop : j'étais une fausse blonde ratée, mes sourcils trop bruns m'avaient dénoncée. Aujourd'hui je suis une fausse blonde naturelle. J'ai déniché the spécialiste pour me faire une teinte des sourcils permanente et une épilation définitive.

¤

Trowa se dit qu'il avait décidément trop bu et trop fumer. Il devait halluciner.

¤

- Tu me racontes la vie de tes sourcils, là ? Mais je m'en fous ! J'ai l'air si désespéré ?

- Eh bien oui, pourquoi ? C'est un sujet de conversation comme un autre, non ? Et oui tu transpires le désespoir.

- Tu m'en veux encore parce que je t'ai laissé mourir ce jour-là alors que Quatre me demandait d'aller te sauver ?

¤

Dorothy répondit, pince-sans-rire.

¤

- Mais non je ne t'en veux pas, voyons, ton dossier est juste le plus gros. Tu n'avais qu'à pas à te moquer ouvertement de mes sourcils.

- …

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais dévoilé vos identités dès le départ parce que ça n'aurait pas été drôle, sinon. Après on a travaillé ensemble et cela m'est passé au dessus de la tête.

- Tu as un drôle de sens de l'humour.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

* * *

Premier vrai sourire de Barton.

Elle avait le don de le faire rire, un cerveau taillé au couteau et une personnalité forte. Elle était atypique, indépendante, bourrue, cynique… avec qui elle le voulait et en grattant bien la surface… on pouvait la trouver attachante.

Il comprenait que Quatre ait appris à l'aimer autant avec les années de réhabilitation, malgré les erreurs qu'elle avait commise.

¤

Quand il lui avait demandé comment il pouvait l'apprécier malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait et pourquoi il lui avait évité la prison, appuyant pour qu'elle fasse des travaux d'intérêt général avec les Preventers, Winner avait éclaté d'un rire sans joie en lui répondant :

« Et moi, je n'ai rien fait peut-être ? Ne devrais-je pas aller en prison ? J'ai voulu détruire L4. J'ai voulu et failli te tuer et nous sommes amis. Nous sommes d'anciens terroristes en liberté, oeuvrant pour la paix ».

Puis il avait ajouté, un sourire plus doux sur le visage : « On a tous droit à une seconde chance alors pourquoi pas elle. Autre question ? »

¤

Trowa aussi avait eu l'occasion de travailler avec la Catalonia ces dernières années et avait pu se rendre compte, par lui-même qu'elle n'était pas uniquement ce qu'elle paraissait. Il avait appris à apprécier son côté franc et sans détour que l'on prenait parfois à tort pour du cynisme.

Seulement parfois.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils s'entendraient ainsi tous les deux, après tout elle non plus ne s'était pas laissée impressionner par son apparence apathique.

¤

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de conversation et il s'était étonné de ne pas avoir coupé court. Il avait peut-être besoin de parler lui aussi et c'était plus facile de le faire avec quelqu'un de moins proche sans être inconnu.

A une des meilleures amies de Quatre, aussi.

Mais elle avait continué à parler, avec un petit sourire entendu.

¤

- Mais revenons à vos dossiers. Je sais que tu ne portes pas de slip pour dormir et que tu t'es fait piquer par une abeille sur le pénis peut avant de rencontrer Quatre. Rappelle-moi de ne pas parler de ce que je connais pas ?

¤

Dorothy avait souri de toutes ses dents.

Il avait senti une micro veine sur sa tempe battre très fort.

¤

- Je vais te tuer.

- Heero dit ça aussi mais aucun d'entre vous n'est crédible, vos dossiers sont trop bien protégés. S'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit… N'oublie jamais, jamais qui je suis.

- …

- Vu la quantité d'info que je possède, je peux gracieusement te donner mon analyse avisée de la situation.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton avis. Et tout a un prix avec toi.

- Tu es sûr ? Les femmes sont plus futées que les hommes sur ce point. Et puis je suis moins proche de toi que ta sœur, c'est moins problématique.

¤

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

¤

- Chaque info que tu possèdes nous mets en danger, Dorothy, je ne vais pas te donner un hypothétique grain à moudre sur ma tête.

- Toujours à me prêter des intentions douteuses.

- Et puis, nous avons tous un dossier sur toi aussi. Notamment certains financements occultes qui te mettraient à l'ombre pour un temps. N'oublie pas qui nous sommes.

¤

Trowa décocha un sourire sadique.

Dorothy fit la moue.

¤

- C'est de bonne guerre. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de parler si tu as une arme contre moi ?

¤

Le regard de Dorothy s'était alors fait plus sincère.

Celui de Trowa plus scrutateur.

¤

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ?

- Parce que ça m'amuse, tu sais que la jet-set a tendance à s'ennuyer…. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- J'aime bien Quatre, le seul pilote dont je n'ai jamais remis en question l'intelligence. La quasi destruction de L4 a rapporté à Winner Inc et Global Catalonia un contrat signé à l'échelle coloniale – des milliards et des milliards de crédits… - pour la reconstruction.

¤

Trowa fit alors une chose qui les surprit tous les deux.

Il éclata de rire, écrasant encore plus le paquet de cigarettes.

Mais Dorothy ne sembla pas s'offusquer du manque de délicatesse et du bruit suspect.

Non. Elle avait semblé être… contente de l'entendre rire. Elle poursuivit.

¤

- Ce cher, cher Quatre… ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Et puis il m'a laissé ma chance, aussi…

¤

Le regard qu'elle lui lança alors signifiait : « vous m'avez tous laissé une chance ». Cette sorcière était pudique. Un temps il s'était demandé si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de Quatre. Allait-il devoir l'éliminer elle aussi ? Après tout les tabloïds les mariait déjà.

Mais non il ne pensait pas à des solutions extrêmes, c'était façon de penser…

Le sourire de la blonde se fit on ne peut plus sadique.

¤

- Revenons à nos moutons… depuis que tu le côtoies plus, tu es plus expressif qu'à nos premières rencontres. Et puis là tu as du boire, même s'il faut assez bien te connaître pour se rendre compte de quelque chose.

- Ah oui ?

- Tes yeux brillent de trop ou alors c'est parce que tu risques de te faire défoncer l'anus par le paquet de clopes que tu as sous tes fesses.

- …

- Non je n'ai pas des yeux bioniques, j'ai juste un zoom sur le visiophone et puis toi et moi on fume les mêmes.

¤

Trowa sortit rageusement le paquet de sous ses fesses et le lança sur le visiophone.

Le sourire de Dorothy s'élargit.

¤

- Pour en revenir à Blondie… quand vous êtes ensemble, tu es tellement amical que tu en es suspect. Là tu penses à lui et tu as l'air… con. C'est pathétique et touchant.

- J'ai l'air con ?

- Tu as bu au point de tenir une conversation avec moi sur mes sourcils, je te le rappelle. Rien ne sert de nier.

¤

Dorothy avait fait mine de se moquer mais Trowa avait réussi à voir dans son jeu. A moins qu'elle n'ait joué divinement, cette femme était une manipulatrice née.

Sous ce sang-froid il y avait quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un cœur. Et une sorte de… compréhension.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de Quatre ?

Elle avait poursuivi.

¤

- Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ? Quatre n'a jamais caché son homosexualité.

- Quatre ne m'a jamais dit qu'il l'était, homosexuel.

¤

Trowa croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Dorothy secoua la tête.

¤

- Il ne l'a jamais caché non plus. Même si tu ne savais pas, Quatre est ouvert… il ne t'aurait pas rejeté si tu avais fait part de tes… préférences ? Alors pourquoi ?

¤

Trowa Barton n' était pas homme à s'énerver ni à répondre aux questions qui lui étaient posées.

Mais là il était à bout. Sa patience avait des limites.

¤

- Toi qui as un si gros dossier sur moi, tu peux répondre toi-même à cette question !

- Très bien. Je dirais… que cela t'énerve parce qu'il te voit en ami ?

- …

- Juste retour des choses. Les gens ont eu tendance à se baser sur l'apparence de Quatre et seuls ceux qui sont allés au-delà ont eu cette partie de lui que tu te languis d'avoir.

- Mais…

- Quoique Quatre n'a plus grand-chose d'angélique à présent…

¤

Il n'avait rien répondu, mais ses yeux, légèrement écarquillés montraient l'intérêt qu'il portait à la tournure que prenait conversation.

¤

- Quatre n'a pas attendu de dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt pour avoir des amants tu sais…

- Comment tu sais ça, _toi_?

- Parce que je sais tout, voyons.

¤

Sourire narquois, rouge.

Contre regard dubitatif vert.

¤

- Parce que des circonstances qui ont fait que… Maxwell et moi l'avons surpris il y a quelques années…

¤

Trowa s'était alors senti stupide d'avoir pris son meilleur ami pour une oie blanche tout ce temps.

Savoir que non pas un, mais deux autres personnes étaient au courant, que pour eux cela semblait une évidence…

Il ne s'était pas senti stupide mais royalement con.

On avait du mal à être indulgent avec soi-même quand on avait la sensation d'avoir perdu du temps.

Dorothy enchaîna :

¤

- Quatre voit l'ami en toi au moment où tu vois l'amant. Il est temps que tu te montres en tant qu'amant pour qu'il cesse de te percevoir en ami.

¤

Dorothy savait, il n'y avait aucune raison de tourner autour du pot, non ?

Et puis si elle parlait, il la ferait disparaître, il s'était dit.

Il avait eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un, bon c'était inattendu.

Mais ça lui faisait du bien mine de rien, de se faire remettre en place.

Et de mettre ses idées au clair.

¤

- Je ne comprends pas… il a son don, il sait. S'il n'avance pas c'est qu'il ne veut pas.

- Parfois tu sais… on a envie d'entendre les choses, que la personne vienne vers soi. Bébé apprend à marcher seul. Tu n'en es plus, un, tu sais exprimer tes pensées. Alors comme un grand tu vas aller vers lui.

- Oui je vais aller au bout du chemin. Tu parles en connaissance de cause, Dorothy ?

¤

La jeune femme ferma brièvement les yeux.

¤

- Si tu te demandes si je sais ce que cela fait de garder ses sentiments pour soi alors oui. Sauf que moi je passe à autre chose, il n'y a aucun espoir et je ne parle pas de fierté mal placée. Mais toi tu en as et tu es bien trop bête pour t'en rendre compte.

¤

Trowa se demanda égoïstement s'il s'agissait de Quatre mais tout aussi égoïstement, il jubilait que cela soit sans espoir.

Autrement la vie sentimentale de Dorothy il s'en fichait un peu.

L'amour rendait égoïste. S'il ne s'agissait pas de Quatre, il espérait que ce ne soit pas sans espoir.

Pas si égoïste que ça, finalement.

¤

- Peut-être pense-t-il que si tu ne viens pas à lui, c'est que tu estimes qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine ?

- NON !

¤

Le regard bleu gris de la jeune femme s'était durci, prenant la teinte plus orageuse que nuitée.

L'éclat des gemmes vert troublant se fit plus beau, plus résolu que jamais.

Il l'aimait. Il aimait Quatre.

Les yeux bleus s'adoucirent pour prendre une teinte moins orageuse.

¤

- Peut-être s'est-il complètement fermé à toi pour ne pas entrer dans ton intimité ? Tu sais avec son don super en affaires mais chiant dans la vie ? Peut-être t'a-t-il respecté.

¤

L'absence de réponse du pilote avait mis Dorothy sur les nerfs. Si cet imbécile ne voulait pas avancer tant pis ! Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire de plus, rien.

Quatre ne lui avait jamais parlé ouvertement de ses sentiments, mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle les avait vus interagir. Longtemps.

Et elle avait décidé d'intervenir, pour rendre une partie de ce que Quatre lui avait donné.

Elle avait horreur de se sentir redevable. Et Winner étant plus riche qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le rembourser en argent.

L'amour n'était pas quantifiable.

Alors tant pis pour Barton. Elle tenterait de caser Winner avec Maxwell… ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas comme ça mais pourquoi pas…

Oh… Idée… Elle pencha la tête de côté et lança un regard conspirateur.

¤

- Bon, rumine, la situation n'évoluera pas, c'est stupide, enfin… j'en parlerai à Duo, lui aussi a des sentiments pour Quatre… pas les mêmes mais avec un peu de persuasion…

¤

Trowa eut l'air d'un poisson rouge hors de l'eau.

¤

- Attends une minute…

- Je n'ai plus le temps. Salue Quatre pour moi et dis-lui de me rappeler. C'est important.

- Ho, ne raccroche pas !

- Oui ?

- Tu parles beaucoup mais que ferais-tu à ma place ? Sans aucune certitude ?

¤

Dorothy Catalonia se retint de lever le poing en signe de victoire.

Elle se contenta de répondre, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres :

¤

- Les certitudes que je n'ai pas, j'irais les chercher. Tu es un ancien pilote de Gundam. Excuse-moi mais tu es censé avoir des couilles. Ou j'en parlerais à quelqu'un qui en a.

- N'essaie. Même. Pas.

- Alors montre lui qui tu es et qui tu veux être pour lui

**¤**

Le regard de Trowa s'élargit imperceptiblement. Cet homme était tout en nuances.

¤

- Montre-lui ce que tu ressens pour lui

- …

- Cesse de le traiter en gamin

- …

- Traite le en homme. En vrai.

¤

Les yeux du jeune homme se réduisirent à deux fentes émeraude.

¤

- Séduis-le. Ce soir si tu peux parce que Quatre n'est pas du genre à rester seul. Pour le reste tu te débrouilles, je ne vais pas te tenir la main non plus.

¤

Son regard se fit celui d'un félin, plus félin encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Confiant et en même temps… comment il allait faire ?

Mais elle le regardait un peu trop fière de son coup. Il fallait qu'elle redescende de ses sphères.

¤

- Garce.

¤

Un sourire.

Deux.

¤

- C'est mon deuxième prénom. Et toi tu dois t'appeler Con si tu ne te bouges pas.

¤

La conversation était apparemment close, mais il avait eu une dernière question à poser.

¤

- Pourquoi tu fais tout cela, Dorothy ? Pourquoi tu insistes ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas.

¤

Elle leva pour la énième fois les yeux au ciel.

¤

- Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein ? Tu n'as qu'à le découvrir par toi-même, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon.

- Sérieusement. Pourquoi ?

¤

Un regard bleu adouci.

¤

- Quatre est quelqu'un de bien. Il a œuvré à ma réhabilitation. Il m'a permis… de mieux vous connaître, que l'on se parle sans s'entretuer.

¤

Elle eut un regard de cocker auquel Trowa ne crut pas une seule seconde, mais ses propos semblaient sincères. Elle avait voulu alléger l'atmosphère.

¤

- J'ai de l'estime pour lui, il est homo, tu l'aimes bien et tu es beau. Autant que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un autre. Et puis, ça me fera quelques photos de plus pour mes dossiers !

¤

Elle tira la langue, chose que personne ne la penserait capable de faire et alla se déconnecter quand Trowa murmura, secouant la tête :

¤

- Merci. Et bonne chance. Tu es jusqu'au-boutiste.

¤

Dorothy décocha un sourire aussi sincère que mélancolique.

¤

- Oui mais je ne suis pas encore passe muraille. Il n'est pas pour moi, mais occupe-toi de toi veux-tu ? Je vais croire que tu m'apprécies sinon.

¤

Son sourire s'élargit.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il secouait doucement la tête.

¤

- Et appelle-moi Dot'.

¤

Et sur une esquisse de sourire complice, des alliés devenus amis inattendus raccrochèrent. Les mois qui suivraient le conforteraient dans l'idée que Dottie – il préférait l'appeler Dottie - était bien plus que ce qu'elle paraissait.

* * *

Une fois son appel terminé, Trowa avait décidé de mettre son plan à exécution. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de le séduire non. Il pensait que si Quatre ressentait quelque chose pour lui, à bout de patience il viendrait le voir, lui chuchoterait des mots tendres et l'embrasserait sur la joue… .

Non. Il allait devoir faire le travail et cesser de prendre Quatre pour Sailor Moon.

Il y aurait une dose de romantisme, un zeste d'humour, un soupçon de sensualité

et beaucoup, beaucoup de sexe. Enormément de sexe.

Puisque Quatre adorait ça, il allait lui en donner. Il allait lâcher le fauve en lui.

Quatre le verrait tel qu'il était vraiment. Il se mettrait à nu.

Quatre cesserait de ne voir que le frère en lui.

Il serait un homme. Un homme amoureux et passionné.

¤

Il avait espéré qu'il y aurait d'autres nuits… et des jours aussi.

¤

D'abord prendre une douche à la noix de coco des îles, puis se laver les cheveux, se brosser les dents avec un dentifrice à menthe et prendre un tic-tac.

Il avait troqué son jogging gris contre un pantalon militaire et un débardeur blanc. Il savait qu'il était sexy dedans, surtout avec ses muscles. Et sa peau hâlée aimait ces couleurs.

Il avait ramassé et regonflé son paquet de clopes, pour plus tard… après l'amour bien sûr, parce qu'il le sentait, ça allait être son soir.

Dorothy n'aurait pas autant insisté pour rien, non ? Il avait souri devant le miroir de la salle de bain immaculée. Il prit une minute de silence en pensant qu'il avait accordé une once de confiance à Dorothy Catalonia.

¤

C'était bien d'avoir un plan infaillible et d'être un séducteur joli cœur mais…

Quand on recevait un ordre de mission qui vous envoyait au bout du monde le jour même où vous avez prévu de faire votre déclaration, ben vous êtes dégoûté du mauvais timing, tout simplement, et vous remettez à la prochaine fois.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas eu de prochaine fois avant… Un an.

¤

Quatre était rentré peu après sa conversation fourbu, expliquant en préparant ses affaires qu'il avait dîné avec Dorothy, qui lui avait gentiment pris la jambe pour qu'il assiste à un énième gala de charité en faveur des déshérités.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas donner aux pauvres, non pas du tout.

Il préférait faire ses généreux dons anonymement car ce n'était pas les pauvres qui assistaient à ces galas mais de riches pontes avides de nouveaux investissements.

Dorothy n'aimait pas ces galas non plus, mais elle s'ennuyait ferme, il avait dit, alors elle l'avait supplié de rester avec elle au moins une heure.

¤

Quatre avait refusé aimablement – il était venu mais resté dix minutes, le temps d'une apparition remarquée et de signer un chèque mirobolant, puis reparti et s'était trouvé pris dans les bouchons, un accident étant survenu sur sa route, sans gravité.

Il avait essayé de joindre Trowa par visiophone mais la ligne était constamment occupée.

Il avait essayé le portable également : éteint.

Ensuite il n'avait plus eu de réseau et dès qu'il en eut un, il reçut un appel de Une, lui disant de partir avec ses hommes toutes affaires cessantes sur Terre pour une nouvelle mission. Trowa, lui, se rendrait sur L1 le lendemain.

Winner lui avait annoncé cela alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bains, qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu rentrer.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui dire bonjour/bonsoir, lui donnant son dos les 03 minutes 40 qu'il lui avait fallu pour plier bagage.

¤

Secrètement cet éloignement arrangeait Quatre, il en était persuadé.

Tout du moins secrètement…

Ce que Trowa soupçonnait jusque-là était devenu une certitude, l'air de presque soulagement qu'il arborait explosant son visage tellement il l'avait trouvé voyant.

Son ami l'évitait physiquement.

Il s'était un peu demandé au début, savait que l'amitié rapprochait tout en mettant une certaine distance, quand on éprouvait des sentiments différents, quand on voulait être proche autrement.

Il s'était demandé si Quatre ne savait pas ce qu'il éprouvait et si ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il…

Si toutefois Sourcilia ne se trompait pas après tout. La garce avait su pertinemment où était Quatre et elle n'en avait rien dit, pour tester le terrain.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il fallait qu'il en eut le cœur net, il détestait ne pas savoir.

Avoir des problèmes de mémoire pouvait rendre un peu pointilleux sur l'inconnu.

Mais pour parler à Quatre il fallait encore qu'il l'écoute et qu'il ne parle pas à son… dos.

Heureusement qu'il lui restait des clopes.

Cette conversation ne devait pas se faire entre deux portes.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle se déroule aussi tard…

Les prises de conscience mettaient le feu d'une toute autre manière, oui.

Tout comme elles pouvaient mettre des douches froides.

_« Fin du flash-back »_

* * *

**Souvenirs communs à Trowa et Quatre, vu par Quatre, de la chambre qu'il partage avec Duo…**

¤

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé contre cette porte, avec un Trowa à demi nu à quelques centimètres de lui, il n'avait plus pensé.

Quand il avait senti ses mains sur ses poignets, son souffle sur le sien et ses cuisses frôler les siennes, il n'avait plus pensé.

Quand il avait vu le visage de Trowa se rapprocher dangereusement de lui…

Eh bien…

C'était plus fort que lui…

Il s'était remis à penser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Il devait parler à Heero mais…

Heero n'était pas dans la pièce à côté.

Il le sentait.

Heero…

Oh.

Ah.

D'accord…

Oh bon sang, Duo…

Duo balançait de ces ondes !

Et Heero ! Heero aussi.

Il fallait qu'il coupe le son.

Qu'il coupe, qu'il coupe, qu'il coupe vite avant de faire une chose qu'il ne regretterait jamais mais qu'il était sûr que Trowa ne comprendrait pas.

Trowa qui devait faire diversion, parce que Heero croyait qu'il avait des vues sur Duo…

¤

_- Attends une minute, vieux. T'as vraiment pensé que Trowa faisait diversion à ce moment-là ? Pardon de te dire ça mais… t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?_

_- Chut, tu veux savoir la suite ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que je sortais de la douche et que j'ai été plaqué contre la porte. J'étais un peu troublé, quoi. Et puis Heero croyait vraiment qu'il y avait un truc !_

_- Mouais, t'as dû te cogner la tête très fort alors. Et Heero est con quand il est jaloux._

_- C'est toi qui parles ? A ça y est, tu admets que le « hee-chan » était jaloux ? Rends-toi compte qu'il t'a fallu le penthotal pour que tu captes alors ne la ramène pas, veux-tu ?_

_- Hmph._

_- Alors je disais…_

¤

Il eut envie de parler parce qu'il se sentait étouffer, par ce corps qui le touchait à peine, par les émotions des autres, par les siennes, par celles de Trowa qu'il refusait d'écouter, pour ne pas pénétrer dans son intimité.

Mais Trowa le regardait encore et le regardait très fort…

Et sa bouche descendait lentement, lentement…

Et lui-même s'humecta les lèvres cette fois, les yeux lagons dans les yeux verts, verts, verts…

Quatre murmura, essayant de s'empêcher, s'empêcher de ressentir par tous les moyens :

¤

- Lâche-moi, Trowa…

- …

- Je suis à deux doigts de te frapper. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais…

¤

Trop de contrôle pour éviter se perte, justement, rendait irascible. Il allait poursuivre quand Trowa posa la bouche sur son oreille, murmurant lentement, sensuellement, prenant le lobe entre ses lèvres.

¤

- Et moi je suis à deux doigts de te faire l'amour, Quatre et je ne joue pas. C'est maintenant qu'il faut dire non.

- …

¤

Quatre voulut parler, vraiment. Il le voulut très fort mais Trowa l'en empêcha à sa manière.

Et oui, il avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il parle, pas qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas de faire valoir son point de vue.

Trowa fit un mouvement de va et vient contre lui, tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

Son peignoir et son corps, à chaque mouvement de rein, chaque ondulation douce, douce, forte, forte, à rendre fou, faisant un bruissement léger sur la porte.

Chiss

Chiss

Chiss

Et le peignoir glissait, glissait et il ne fallait pas…

Et la peau chaude le touchait de plus en plus.

Pectoraux.

Torse.

Ventre.

Cuisses.

Et la jambe de Trowa écartait ces dernières, remontant haut, haut, frottant son entrejambe du genou, entrejambe qui se gorge.

Et Quatre ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il avait fermé les yeux…

Et les lèvres de Trowa ne le dévoraient pas, non, elles mordillaient peut-être mais elles se faisaient papillon…

Elles glissaient à présent le long de sa gorge, doucement, doucement et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu droit…

¤

_- Ah ? Parce que t'es pas puceau toi ?_

_- Pas plus que toi crétin, tu le sais très bien. Mais tu me laisses finir oui ? J'ai pas tellement envie que Heero nous surprenne._

_- Ouais t'as raison, faudra que je lui parle en plus, vu qu'il était drogué et tout, avant qu'il me fasse un plan je me sauve plutôt que d'avoir une explication avec moi._

¤

Et il lui chuchotait tout bas tout bas, toujours en ondulant contre lui, son corps se contractant, se gorgeant en même temps que le sien, sa respiration se faisant un peu plus fort, mordillant son épaule, le marquant comme un fauve.

Le tuant à petit feu.

Et cette fois sa langue léchait à même sa peau.

Lentement.

Le long de la clavicule.

Et les baisers qui remontaient jusqu'à son oreille encore et son souffle qui s'essoufflait…

Et lui-même qui écartait un peu plus les jambes et qui gémissaient.

Erotique…

Tous, tous les gestes de Trowa criaient à ce moment-là.

« Lis en moi. Lis, pour que tu me comprennes, que tu comprennes ce que j'exprime peut-être mal. Lis en moi, bordel », à mesure où il se frottait à lui de plus en plus fort, que ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus marqués.

A moins que ce ne fut son propre désir de savoir, de comprendre ?

Mais Quatre ne le fit pas. Parce justement, certaines choses devaient être dites.

Qu'elles plaisaient ou non.

Et certaines choses pouvaient décevoir aussi. Et sous le coup du désir on pouvait dire des choses que l'on regretterait plus tard.

Et l'intimité c'était sacré. Tout comme leur amitié qui prenait la tangente. Ne pas lire en lui préserverait cette amitié après… si toutefois il le voulait… parce qu'ils étaient adultes, ils n'allaient pas se refuser ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Le même moyen…

Le sexe…

Mais pas forcément la même fin…

¤

_- Hypocrite. Mais que c'est compliqué tout ça !_

_- Duo ! Non, puisque je disais qu'on était adultes et voilà quoi !_

_- C'était son amitié que tu sentais contre toi ? - Pourquoi tu lui as pas demandé si c'était que pour tirer son coup ?_

_- On a pas tous de longues conversations avant de s'envoyer en l'air, Duo. Et puis avoir une belle nuit ne justifie pas que je pénètre son jardin secret. Je le respecte trop pour ça. _

_- Ah, parce que tu n'as pas de jardin secret toi._

_- Oh tu sais, le mien n'a plus rien de secret depuis un bon bout de temps._

_- Et depuis combien de temps t'es en jachère, hein ?_

_- Hm…_

_- Chem, cheminée, chem, cheminée, chem, chem, chérie… le ramonage, y a que ça dans la vie… pas le polochon, Quatre, pas le polochon !_

¤

Trowa continuait à l'embrasser goulûment dans le cou, sur l'épaule, ôtant les mains de ses poignets pour venir se poser sur la cordelette de sa sortie de bain.

Puis, toujours les lèvres sur sa gorge, toujours en ondulant doucement, il mit une main entre leurs deux corps pour le prendre dans sa main.

Il était excité.

Excité.

Excité.

Si excité… qu'il en fut pris au dépourvu.

Si excité qu'il en oublia momentanément d'ériger les barrières, plongeant directement dans les désirs immédiats de Trowa, puisque c'était la surface qui submergeait en premier. Les secrets ne venaient jamais au premier coup.

Il n'avait aucun problème à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour ne pas se prendre des vestes et pour avoir du bon temps mais entrer dans l'intimité de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde en dehors de sa famille, hors de question.

¤

Les barrières volèrent en éclat.

Il se laissa alors envahir par les sensations, les sentiments de Trowa.

Il se laissa envahir par son envie de lui.

Il se laissa envahir par sa propre envie de Trowa

Trowa, à présent, lui caressait la taille, les hanches les fesses, le décollant de la porte d'une poussée, pour le plaquer contre le mur, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Et mimant ce qui allait venir, fort, fort.

Toute rationalité partit loin, loin, submergé qu'il était. Et lui qui n'était pas si passif en matière de sexe, se trouva à pousser contre lui, à aller à sa rencontre en lui enlaçant fermement les épaules, gémissant comme une chienne en chaleur.

Mais s'il était une chienne, il le rendrait plus chienne encore.

¤

Avant que le blond n'eut eut eu le temps de dire ouf, ses lèvres furent capturées, apprivoisées par Trowa, qui s'écarta de manière à ce que Quatre dépose ses jambes sur le sol.

Sa langue se retrouva entre ses dents, tandis ses mains étaient à présent sur sa nuque, fourrageaient ses cheveux blonds…

Trowa orienta le baiser qui passa de purement animal à humain.

_Douceur, langues qui se caressent, qui se lèchent, mains qui se cherchent sur le dos, frottement, griffes qui recherchent chair… _

Et lui, en feu qui ordonnait à un Barton en flammes, parlant du pantalon :

¤

- Enlève ça.

- Enlève-le moi.

¤

Quatre ne se fit pas prier. Il s'acharna sur le bouton et la fermeture éclair du jeans, qui se cassa dans entre ses doigts frustrés. Ils rirent en voyant l'état de la fermeture. Celui de Trowa s'étrangla lorsque Quatre se mit à lui lécher le torse comme un affamé :

- Hm j'adore ton goût. Je vais me repaître de toi Trowa. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as réveillé. Aucune.

**¤**

Il lui lécha les tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient durs puis reprit :

¤

- Tu es dur pour moi Trowa ?

¤

L'appelé répondit d'une voix rauque :

¤

- Vérifie…

¤

Trowa lui prit la main et se mit en devoir d'en lécher les cinq doigts comme il le ferait avec autre chose. Il se prit à gémir, puis Trowa dirigea sa main vers son membre affamé.

Quatre se redressa, eut un petit sursaut avant de murmurer :

¤

- Allah… Allah, Trowa tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais…

¤

Pour toute réponse, Trowa se contenta de lui décocher un sourire pervers. Il fit Quatre le caresser, l'aimer avec ses doigts. Sa main fraîche humide sur la virilité si chaude de son compagnon envoyait des décharges de désir dans le creux de ses reins. Et à le voir fermer les yeux et onduler ainsi, il était sûr qu'il ressentait plus, bien plus. Puis Trowa enlaça leurs doigts et ensemble ils imprimèrent un mouvement de va et vient sur toute la longueur, caressant au passage la base alourdie de désir.

_Mais un très grand appétit…_

Trowa eut un imperceptible frisson, mais Quatre touchait le cœur du volcan alors il sentit l'imperceptible.

Et, voyant son ami les yeux entrouverts, savourant son plaisir, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de caresser ses lèvres de la langue. Il les câlina une fois…

deux fois…

trois fois puis, se rapprocha, murmurant tout contre sa bouche :

¤

- Je te veux.

Trowa attrapa les lèvres de Quatre entre les siennes et murmura également contre sa bouche :

¤

- Moi aussi…

- Mets-moi la fièvre, Barton…

¤

Il fit tomber son peignoir.

¤

- Et alors ? Et alors ?

- Chut, t'entends pas l'eau s'arrêter de couler ?

- J'étais trop dans ton histoire…

- Et merde…

- Heero a terminé. Te raconterait la suite quand Heero retournera dans sa chambre…

- Hey tu restes là d'abord ! C'est ta chambre !

- Mais tu ne voulais pas discuter avec Heero avant ?

- Ouais, après ! Je l'ai attendu un an ferme, il m'attendra quelques minutes tiens, non mais !

¤

¤

**OWARI/TZUSUKU ?**

* * *

Alors oui c dix pages moins long que l'autre quand même, mais ça reste long ! Les fics où y a pas un minimum de logique et d'explications, je sais pas faire XD. Enfin si mais bon, pas là XD.

Voulez-vous savoir la suite de ce qui s'est passé entre Quatre et Trowa ?

Revoir Heero et Duo dans les parages ? Savoir ce qu'ils vont se dire ?

Si ça vous dis, ben dîtes-le moi !

A peluch '

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse/corrigeuse/travailleuse le 1er mai¤


	3. Operation Seduction 'EXtasy'

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, threeshots ?. Tout dépend si je continue sur ma lancée.**

**Rating : M parce que ça chauffe vraiment et je ne rigole pas. C'est un citron canada dry. Et 'tention, Duo a un vocabulaire de chacal.**

**Couple : 1x2, 3x4 s'ils se laissent faire et c'est pas gagné. Vraiment pas. Vraiment, _vraiment_ pas.**

**Résumé : Duo veut apprendre quelque chose. Quatre lui donne des conseils judicieux. Trowa ? Wu Fei se marie, Rél est nympho…, une guest star…**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

**Remerciez qui pour la rapidité : mon petit padawan, Shinoya, que j'encourage très fort et Kikunosuke/Shuya, parce qu'elle m'a fait un très joli fanart ! Et donc pour les remercier (et pour inspirer kiku XD) je mets le trois.**

**Bon c tjrs moins long – 3000 mots de moins qd même XD - que le 1er ms c long qd même. Si ça vous saoule tjrs, lisez en plusieurs fois :). C'est vous qui voyez ! Mais honnêtement ? Je doute que vous coupiez en plein milieu là :p**

* * *

**Opération Séduction 3 : « EXtasy »**

¤

**Chambre de Quatre Winner, squattée par Duo Maxwell lui-même squatté par Heero Yuy, 16 juillet AC 201, 10h15.**

¤

Quatre était sorti de la chambre peu avant que Heero ne sorte de la salle de bains, promettant à Duo de repasser plus tard pour finir son histoire.

L'ex pilote 01 était apparu en bas de pyjama de la veille, le torse mouillé, les cheveux dans une épaisse serviette éponge bleue.

Duo avait passé une soirée merveilleuse. Inattendue mais merveilleuse.

Il était d'excellente humeur, Heero et lui s'étaient aimés longtemps, avec leurs corps, avec leurs mots aussi.

Jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour. Après ils s'étaient endormis.

Puis le Japonais s'était levé et était parti se doucher et Quatre était entré lui raconter sa fin de soirée.

Ils allaient être heureux, enfin…

Finalement, il n'avait pas été si baka d'espérer, même secrètement, d'avoir essayé de lui plaire, même discrètement.

Ils s'aimaient, non ? N'était-ce pas le meilleur point de départ ?

Il avait une envie de clopes mais Heero ne fumait pas. Alors il attendrait qu'ils se séparent pour prendre le paquet posé dans la petite commode de bois, près de l'immense lit aux draps blancs et turquoise qui avait si bien accueilli leurs ébats.

D'ailleurs rien que d'y penser…

Il resserra sa robe de chambre violette, Heero verrait qu'il était un peu excité.

Il pouffa. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois. Une belle et déjantée première fois.

A son image, quoi.

Mais il fallait dire bonjour quand même.

Il savait que les effets du penthotal étaient passés et il se doutait bien que Heero et lui ne se sauteraient pas dessus.

Même s'il avait très envie de lui donner un baiser.

Oh juste un, pour se rassurer, quoi. On avait toujours une gêne le lendemain. Mais vu les circonstances ça allait être plus compliqué. Mais pas insurmontable, c'était pas la fin du monde non plus.

Il laissa donc son espace à son amant, lui disant bonjour du bord du lit, très simplement.

¤

- 'jour Heero.

- Maxwell.

¤

Duo haussa un sourcil.

Il aurait pu l'appeler par son prénom quand même.

Il répondit, taquin.

¤

- « Maxwell » ? C'est pas comme ça que tu m'appelais tout à l'heure…

- Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

¤

Le regard de Duo se fit ironique.

Lui qui était de bonne humeur…

Il n'aimait ni la phrase, ni le ton.

Même si c'était vrai que Heero n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il n'avait pas à lui parler comme çà. Il y était pour rien.

¤

- Non c'est sûr, tu étais franc avec toi-même et avec moi.

- J'ai été drogué.

- Oui je sais, j'étais là, tu te rappelles ?

- …

¤

Regard meurtrier.

Le Japonais ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait avec l'Américain… mais peut-être pas autant de nonchalance ? Mais après tout, l'Américain était consentant ?

Heero était la « victime » après tout. Il n'avait jamais voulu que les choses se passent ainsi. Pas comme ça.

Il ne supportait pas ne pas avoir le contrôle de lui-même quelles que soient les raisons, les circonstances. Barton allait lui payer ça.

Mais quel bourbier.

¤

Duo, après une nuit fantastique, se mangeait la gueule de déterré et la douche glaciale. Et c'était pas le genre de choses qu'il appréciait. Il avait rien demandé, lui.

Enfin si. Mais bon, c'était pas comme si c'était pas ce qu'il voulait, même si la manière avait été pour le moins originale.

Et l'autre, là, il se la jouait outré. Ok il comprenait mais fallait pas pousser non plus.

Il allait pas en faire tout un fromage. Il avait autant de raison, sinon plus que Heero, d'être saoulé par la situation.

Duo s'aperçut que coucher avec Heero l'avait démystifié et qu'il se retrouvait tout naturellement à appliquer les préceptes de Quatre.

Ouais, finalement c'était un mec comme les autres et il allait le traiter comme les autres. Mais bon…

…

…

Avec ses yeux tous rouges, ses cheveux dans tous les sens, son torse nu et humide, son bas de pyjama et ses pieds nus – qui avaient grandi depuis la dernière fois – il le trouvait craquant quand même.

Surtout avec sa petite mine renfrognée. Il allait un peu lever le pied, Heero était frustré, c'est vrai que c'était pas évident…

Seulement il avait pas intérêt à tout lui mettre sur le dos parce que ça n'allait pas le faire.

Il allait pas tout se prendre dans la gueule sans broncher, fallait pas se tromper d'ennemi non plus.

¤

- Bon. Comment va la tête ?

¤

Accentuation du regard meurtrier.

Duo exhala un soupir à fendre les pierres. Il fit preuve de compassion.

Il espérait que l'autre allait faire un peu profil bas aussi et se calmer un peu.

Il avait bien fait un petit pas, arrêté de la taquiner. A lui de faire le reste.

Sinon…

Sinon il se connaissait…

Se manger des vents comme ça dès le matin, vu les circonstances…

Mieux valait pas qu'il le gonfle de trop avec ses états d'âme. Pas dès le matin.

¤

- Okaaaay. Apparemment c'est pas le bon moment pour parler. Mais il faudra qu'on parle tous les deux.

- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Je n'étais pas moi-même. Tout ceci n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

¤

_Ça n'allait clairement pas le faire._

Duo haussa un sourcil à l'agressivité dont faisait preuve son amant de la nuit.

Il avait l'air fou de rage envers lui-même… et à bien y regarder…

Il avait l'air fou de rage contre lui.

Ah c'était comme ça ?

Le regard de Duo se fit un peu plus sombre.

La compassion, hein ?

Il lui en donnerait de la compassion !

Son pied au cul, ouais ?

Heero était en train de lui faire mal…

Très mal…

Oh, le pauvre, il avait encore plus mal au crâne ?

Il en aurait pour son fric. Avec des intérêts.

¤

- Je vois… j'te vois venir.

- Quoi ?

- T'étais drogué et moi pas. J'aurais pu tout arrêter mais je l'ai pas fait, j'ai profité de la situation alors je suis aussi fautif que Trowa, voir plus…

- …

¤

Heero ne disait rien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser, de le refléter sur son visage.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir agi de cette manière. Comme un animal. De s'être couvert de ridicule. Et d'avoir dit ces choses à Duo, de les avoir dit comme ça, lui qui ne parle pas.

Maxwell avait violé son intimité, malgré lui.

Il avait honte, ça ne faisait pas parti de sa personnalité. Il n'avait pas été lucide et se rappelait de tout, de tout, malheureusement. Heureusement aussi, parce que c'était, c'était…

Et il était fou de rage contre Maxwell de ne pas avoir tout arrêté.

De ne pas l'avoir voulu non plus.

Il n'était pas la cause de tout et quelque part si, il avait été le pont de départ.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus depuis qu'il s'était admis son attirance envers son coéquipier. Et là, qu'avait-il fait ?

Heero était une boule de nerfs qui avait envie de rejeter sa frustration sur tout et n'importe quoi.

En particulier sur l'objet de son affection. Cela lui évitait aussi de se regarder en face.

Trop mal au crâne pour ça.

¤

- J'ai essayé de dire non. Mais c'était difficile avec ta langue dans ma bouche. Et autre part, d'ailleurs.

- Tu n'as pas assez essayé. Si tu avais pensé aux conséquences, tu nous aurais stoppé. Tu nous aurais évité ce guêpier.

¤

Duo haussa un sourcil.

Il commençait à chauffer.

¤

- Ben alors, 'ro ? Tu m'en veux d'avoir profité de ta vulnérabilité ? Je vais te calmer cash. Tu vas pas retourner l'affaire contre moi Hee-chan.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas une femme.

- Ah ouais ? Tes airs de pucelle outragée me font douter. A se demander qui a baisé qui. Qui a demandé de l'appeler comme ça « quand on fait l'amour ».

- Le penthotal te fait faire ce que tu veux. Pas ce que tu dois. Et te fait dire n'importe quoi.

¤

Duo émit un loong sifflement.

¤

- Wah. C'est vrai que ça avait vachement l'air d'être le calvaire pour toi. T'avais l'air de souffrir le martyre à pas faire ce que tu devais.

¤

Heero s'avança vers le lit, menaçant.

Ça ne se passait pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu…

Il devrait déjà être dans sa chambre pour se poser un peu, réfléchir.

Et après il aurait étranglé Barton.

Heero préférait faire les choses à sa manière… et il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait fait quelque chose, d'ailleurs.

Mais c'était son choix, même bête.

On lui avait pris son libre-arbitre et il n'appréciait pas, même si en le lui prenant, on lui avait offert la plus belle nuit de sa vie.

Il ancra son regard bleu dans le regard violet.

Essayant de ne pas trop plonger.

¤

- Tu l'aurais pris comment ? A te retrouver dans mon lit sans l'avoir cherché, archi drogué ? Si on avait pris tes pensées, ton libre-arbitre ? Tes secrets ?

- Heero, t'es en train de me refiler ta migraine…

¤

Maxwell ne comprenait décidément rien à rien, autant qu'ils ne restent pas dans la même pièce.

Le Japonais, énervé, se détourna pour se diriger vers la porte et sortir.

Et la voix de Duo se fit froide, froide…

Mais à peine audible.

¤

- On a pas fini de parler, Heero.

¤

Heero n'avait aucune envie de parler.

Maxwell ne lui parlait pas, il l'agressait. Bon, lui aussi, c'était différent.

Mais quelque chose, quelque chose dans le ton de l'Américain le fit rester quelques secondes de plus.

Quelque chose comme une sueur froide le long de ses tempes, de son corps.

Il se tourna vers Duo, détachant chaque mot avec indifférence.

¤

- De toutes façons cette nuit était une grave erreur.

¤

Duo passa une main rageuse dans ses cheveux lâchés.

¤

- Grave, ouais. Je sais pas, pour moi y a pire qu'à se retrouver dans le même pieux que le gars qui te plait et à qui t'es censé plaire aussi.

- …

- A moins que ce soit moi le problème ? Je suis pas assez bien pour toi ? Je suis une bille au plumard ? C'est quoi ton pet de travers, là ?

- …

¤

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Il risquerait de le blesser.

Et il avait mal au crâne…

Pourquoi c'était dans les moments où l'on avait le plus de choses à se dire qu'on avait un mal de chien à s'exprimer ?

Et qu'on n'en avait pas forcément envie, surtout ?

Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose, prendre une aspirine et décalquer Barton contre un mur.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient apparemment des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, qu'ils avaient couché ensemble que tout allait bien.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Pas comme ça.

C'était allé trop vite. Et il n'était même pas sûr qu'il aurait fait quelque chose non plus.

Mais Duo continuait.

¤

- Je sais pas, moi, les circonstances étaient nazes mais merde, quoi, c'était du penthotal, pas un hallucinogène.

- C'était une drogue. Qui ôtait le contrôle de soi-même.

¤

Le regard de Duo était si glacial qu'il aurait pu congeler une flamme.

Ce n'était pas pour autant que Heero était impressionné.

¤

- Ouais mais pas ta conscience. Tu savais en qui t'as joui plusieurs fois, ce matin, hein, Heero ? T'avais mon nom sur les lèvres et plein d'autres choses.

¤

Heero sentit une chaleur à présent familière s'insinuer sournoisement en lui.

Et pourtant le regard de Maxwell était glacial.

Un homme en colère…

En colère et séduisant.

Lui aussi était en colère.

Mais Maxwell eut un sourire mauvais.

¤

- J'aurais pu me la jouer comme toi, tout mettre sur ta gueule et t'en vouloir à mort mais bon je suis pas hypocrite.

- Personne ne te l'a demandé.

¤

Heero savait qu'il avait perdu une occasion de se taire.

Mais il était bien trop frustré, tendu… Maxwell le gonflait là, à poser des questions, à le remettre en question. A le remettre à sa place.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Ou peut-être si… mais c'était pas vraiment pas le moment.

Il était en train de placer son libre-arbitre, son manque de contrôle, de discernement, sur ce qu'ils avaient partagé…

Et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Il voulait juste être au calme qu'il n'obtenait pas. Et ce qu'il ne pouvait ni assimiler, ni contrôler, il le détournait.

Droit vers Maxwell, puisque Barton n'était pas là.

Maxwell poursuivait.

¤

- Là, tu vois, tu me dégoûtes. Tu vas tout gâcher. Si tu veux te servir du penthotal pour me jeter, fais-le mais tu berneras personne. T'avais pas de pentothal l'an dernier.

- …

¤

Il ne niait pas en plus.

_Heero_…

¤

- Ta colère, ta culpabilité et tes regrets à deux balles tu te les carres où je pense. Ça prend pas avec moi.

¤

Heero stoppa net son avancée, à un mètre de l'Américain.

Il avait dit que c'était une erreur.

Il avait dit que cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

Il n'avait jamais dit… _qu'il regrettait ?_

Même si…

Même si ça ressemblait à ça, quand même.

¤

- Change de ton.

¤

Duo éclata de rire.

¤

- Vas te faire foutre ! J'ai pas besoin d'être drogué pour dire ce que je pense. Non mais sérieux, tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ?

- Tu devrais.

¤

Duo se leva lentement, plongeant son regard violet/noir droit dans les eaux prussiennes sombre orage.

Avis de tempête.

¤

- Si t'as pensé que je me laisserais prendre pour un con sans rien dire alors c'est _toi_ qui « devrais ».

- Ne me pousse pas à bout.

- Ne _me_ pousse pas, _toi_. Tu croyais quoi ? Que je te caresserais dans le sens du poil ? Que je te dirais « t'as raison on a commis une erreur, on pensait pas ce qu'on s'est dit ». Ou mieux, « prends ton temps pour réfléchir » ben sors-toi les doigts du fion et fourre-les sous ton nez, que tu sentes la merde venir.

¤

Silence de Heero.

Ses narines frémissaient et il était blanc, blanc de rage.

Aussi blanc que les joues de Maxwell étaient rouges.

Il avait une envie folle de lui en coller une.

Et en même temps…

Il avait une envie folle de le toucher, de l'embrasser…

Il était vraiment beau en colère.

Il passa une main sur son front tandis qu'il serrait et desserrait l'autre.

Il n'allait pas le toucher, non, il allait s'éloigner.

Il n'allait pas perdre le contrôle encore.

Il allait s'éloigner et réfléchir, oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il devait faire. Mais après s'être débarrasser de son mal de crâne.

Il devait s'éloigner, vite, vite…

Avant…

¤

- C'est bon, t'as fini ? Tu aggraves ma migraine, là. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, oui, si tu l'avais fait on n'en serait pas là.

- Ben tu sais quoi ? Je vais pas te l'aggraver longtemps. En fait je vais pas te l'aggraver du tout, Heero.

- …

¤

Avant de trop en dire.

Duo retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, clôturant ainsi la conversation.

Il attrapa la brosse sur la commode et commença à démêler ses cheveux avec une fluidité qui contrastait avec la raideur de ses épaules.

Sans un regard pour Heero.

¤

Le Japonais secoua la tête, sortant de son esprit les images trop vivaces encore de ces fils plus doux que la soie sur son corps.

De leurs mouvements quand…

De leurs mots, aussi, chuchotés, parfois criés, parfois simplement montrés avec leurs corps…

De leurs éclats de rire, aussi…

Parfois quand il n'y avait plus de mots amers, les plus jolies choses revenaient à la surface…

Et du coup le ressentiment, l'impuissance et la honte se refluaient un tout petit peu…

Un tout petit, petit peu…

Suffisamment pour…

¤

- Je vais dans ma chambre. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

¤

Lui qui avait décrété n'avoir plus rien à dire.

C'était une avancée, non ?

Heero attendit la réponse de l'Américain, qui tardait quelque peu à venir.

A moins qu'il ne fut impatient ?

¤

Duo ne cessa pas de démêler.

En fait il le faisait.

De plus en plus vite.

Toujours sans regarder Heero.

¤

- « Nous en reparlerons plus tard ». Quand tu auras « réfléchi », Heero ? Parce que c'est allé trop vite pour toi ? S'aimer des années sans se le dire c'est trop speed peut-être ?

¤

Le ton de Duo montait dangereusement.

Il s'énervait très, très fort, lui qui jusque-là parlait calmement.

Son cœur battait très vite.

Il se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

C' était ptet comme ça qu'on se sentait quand on était sur le point de se faire larguer… et que l'autre en face n'avait pas les couilles de l'admettre.

Quoique larguer…

Ça s'appelait comment se faire jeter sans vraiment sortir ensemble en ayant couché et en s'étant dit je t'aime ?

Ils s'étaient rien promis après tout.

Rien promis.

Il avait eu aucune intention de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs, ni même de bouffer son espace…

Il avait juste eu des espoirs quoi.

Il avait juste cru qu'ils apprendraient à se connaître. Y avait pas à réfléchir à faire connaissance.

Et le connard qui répondait.

Celui-la même qui, à des moments qu'il allait apparemment devoir oublier, préférait qu'on lui dise des mots d'amour.

¤

- Réfléchir. Tout poser dans ma tête. C'est si dur à comprendre ?

¤

Cette fois, Duo fit volte-face.

Il était blanc, très blanc.

Et ses yeux étaient bleus, très bleus.

Trop bleus, trop foncés.

Trop noirs.

Comme l'espace, sans étoile.

Sans lueur.

¤

- Deux ans c'est trop court, voyons. Mais y a quoi à réfléchir bordel ? Tu crois que je vais te demander en mariage ? Que je vais m'installer chez toi ?

¤

Heero explosa.

¤

- C'est quoi ton problème, Maxwell ? Tu as si peur que ça que je change d'avis ?

- T'as bien changé d'attitude. A 00h00 tu m'aimes, à 10h00 tu me jettes. Et tu me parles d'avis ? Quel avis, t'as pas d'avis, t'as pas de couilles, c'est tout.

- Tu me prends le crâne comme si on était ensemble depuis dix ans et tu t'étonnes que je veuille de l'espace ?

- Sitôt niqué, sitôt jeté. Et _tu_ t'étonnes ? Tu croyais que j'allais te cautionner en plus ? Mais j'ai l'air si con que ça ?

¤

Maxwell respirait décidément très fort, le Japonais le voyait à sa poitrine qui se soulevait de plus en plus vite, sans atteindre l'hyperventilation.

Heero fronça les sourcils, un voile d'inquiétude dans la tête.

Mais son regard ne montrait rien.

Rien que de la détermination.

¤

- C'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu.

¤

Heero se détourna une nouvelle fois et ouvrit la porte, oubliant le voile.

Il le faisait juste chier.

Il parlait trop.

Il voulait juste un peu d'air, il étouffait.

¤

- Tu sors de cette chambre maintenant, tu sors de ma vie.

- Quel cinéma…

- Je t'emmerde, Heero. J'ai dit que je t'aimais moi, sans penthotal, sans excuses. J'ai eu les couilles de le faire. Et ça c'était pas du cinéma.

¤

Le cœur de Heero battit très vite et sa main se crispa sur la poignée si fort qu'elle allait lui rester dans la main.

Il avait envie de crier.

Il avait mal au crâne, putain.

Il avait envie de se barrer.

Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras…

Et la voix de Maxwell qui avait ce soupçon de…

Et qui parlait doucement, doucement…

Peut-être trop doucement.

¤

- Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que tu _réfléchisses_ ? Réfléchir à quoi, bordel ? On sort même pas ensemble ! C'est quoi ce faux break ?

- C'est comme ça que je fonctionne.

- Rien à foutre de ton putain de fonctionnement. Tro il assure, il sait ce qu'il veut, ne recule devant rien pour Quatre. Je l'envie. J'aimerais bien être aimé comme ça, moi. Pas comme un lâche.

¤

Heero mit un coup de poing rageur dans la porte.

Il y laissa un trou.

Il s'était fait mal quand même.

Il arrivait pas à bien parler, s'expliquer.

Parfois il faisait mal sans le chercher et avec cette migraine et ce mode « pied du mur ».

Il fallait que Maxwell comprenne et en même temps…

Ça le gonflait de tenir à ce point à ce qu'il comprenne.

C'était ça qui le saoulait aussi.

C'était ça.

Et il était…

Il était jaloux.

Jaloux.

Comme un homme.

¤

- Tu vas arrêter de me faire chier ?

- Quand t'arrêteras de me prendre pour un con. Quand tu cracheras le morceau ?

- Tu veux savoir ce qui me chauffe, vraiment ?

- Oh, on y vient, enfin… éclaire le pauvre baka que je suis. Explique-moi l'intérêt de « réfléchir », là. De faire un break.

¤

Break, break…

Maxwell n'arrêtait pas avec ce mot…

Ce n'était pas un break… non ?

Il voulait juste réfléchir séparément, le temps d'assimiler tout ça… et après il verrait.

Oh puis merde, il avait qu'à le prendre comme il voulait, il le saoulait, décidément.

Fallait qu'il sorte de là, vite.

¤

- Toi, t'as choisi de partager tes sentiments. Moi, on m'a forcé la main. Forcé. Et je dois en assumer les conséquences. Je n'ai rien choisi. Et je sais pas faire avec, Maxwell.

¤

Heero mit un pied sur le palier et il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient.

Et Maxwell qui continuait, encore plus doucement…

Mais toujours avec ce soupçon de quelque chose.

¤

- Ouais, c'est ça, casse-toi. Mais je vais te faciliter la tâche. T'auras pas à « faire avec ». On se doit rien. Fin de l'histoire. Enfin « histoire ». Y a _pas_ d'histoire.

¤

La voix de Maxwell était vraiment bizarre cette fois.

On aurait dit qu'on appuyait sur sa gorge.

Comme s'il avait mal.

Il ne l'avait jamais entendu comme ça.

Il était toujours dos à lui.

¤

- …

- Fais ce que « tu dois » après tout tu fais ce que tu veux.

¤

Duo eut un rire sans joie.

Rauque, il était à bout de souffle.

Peut-être à bout de nerfs ?

Heero écarquilla les yeux et compris.

Il se retourna.

Les yeux de Duo brillaient.

Brillaient.

Brillaient.

Il était debout et ses poings étaient serrés.

¤

- Duo…

- Je veux plus voir ta gueule. Si t'as le droit de « réfléchir », j'ai le droit de m'asseoir sur tes réflexions. Question de « libre-arbitre ».

¤

Et sa voix était calme, calme…

Douce…

Avec un léger sourire.

Celle de Heero se fit douce aussi.

¤

- Duo…

- FOUS LE CAMP.

¤

Heero eut juste le temps de fermer la porte pour ne pas recevoir la brosse, qui vint se fracasser sur elle, à quelques centimètres du trou qu'il avait fait.

Il avait eu le temps de voir les yeux briller trop fort.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la larme de Duo quitter son regard trop brillant pour s'écraser sur la moquette.

Par contre il avait mal aux yeux.

Et ce n'était pas sa migraine.

Il entendit la porte de la salle de bains claquer, quelque chose, sûrement un cadre, tomber.

Il posa la main sur la porte fermée.

Ferma quelques secondes les yeux…

Puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Plus tard il irait dans celle d'à côté.

* * *

**Couloir, dix minutes plus tard.**

¤

Quatre attendit que la porte de la chambre de Heero se referme pour retrouver Duo.

Les chambres étaient insonorisées mais quand on hurlait avec une porte ouverte…

Bref il avait juste, juste tendu l'oreille…

Du placard à balai

Qui se trouvait…

A quelques mètres de la chambre ?

Mais tout à fait par hasard !

…

Bon, il n'avait pas pu entendre grand-chose, mais la porte, même close à un moment, n'empêchait pas son empathie de sentir.

Et de sentir les émotions de Trowa…

Quatre eut chaud.

Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à se rappeler, les émotions et sensations étant dirigées vers lui.

Il sourit. Apparemment il n'y avait pas que pour lui que ça avait été…

Hmm…

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, il y avait plus urgent que sa libido.

Duo n'était pas bien.

Il envoyait beaucoup, beaucoup de rage.

De la déception.

Un soupçon de détresse.

De l'amour, peut-être trop grand.

Et une grande froideur.

Et…

Une sorte de détermination qui lui hérissait les poils de la barbe.

Il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin.

Trowa n'avait pas voulu et…

Hmm, rien que d'y repenser…

Il secoua la tête et eut une petite prière pour sa pauvre porte victime d'une opération coup de poing.

Il se dit qu'il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps, peut-être qu'il ne voudrait voir personne, lui ne voudrait voir personne après un tel clash.

Après, il était pas dans la tête de Duo : s'il ne voulait pas le voir, il le lui dirait, au moins il aurait essayé.

Il alla frapper quand…

¤

- C'est bon, Quatre, tu peux entrer. Je mords pas.

- …

- Je te vois dans le trou, patate.

¤

Tiens.

La voix de Duo était plutôt joviale.

Et ça devait bien faire deux minutes qu'il était derrière la porte.

Il l'ouvrit en décochant un sourire contrit, voyant Duo assis sur le lit.

¤

- Duo…

- Je veux pas en parler, Quatre.

¤

Il le lui avait dit calmement.

Il avait enfilé un t-shirt blanc col v avec un baggy beige et des petites socquettes toutes blanches aussi.

Il avait noué ses cheveux en une queue de cheval un tout petit peu plus haute que la nuque, quelques mèches fines encadrant son visage.

Il avait l'air super beau.

Il avait l'air bien aussi, hormis ses yeux un peu rouges. Mais secs.

¤

- Mais…

- Je veux pas en parler. T'as pas entendu ? Il veut « réfléchir ». Je suis censé faire quoi, moi pendant qu'il « réfléchit », hein ? Je sors pas avec et il veut « réfléchir », mais on va où.

¤

Quatre vint s'asseoir près de son ami et lui lança un regard compatissant, sans complaisance déplacée, toutefois.

¤

- T'as tellement peur qu'il revienne sur ce qu'il a dit que…

- Arrête un peu ! C'est déjà fini. Il est déjà revenu sur ce qu'on a fait avec ses réflexions à deux balles. Quand on dit qu'on veut réfléchir c'est mort, Quatre.

- Pas forcément…

¤

Duo se leva du lit.

¤

- Attends, le nombre de fois que je l'ai sorti en pensant très fort c'était temporaire. Je vais pas me laisser balader dans les prés, je connais la musique.

- Heero n'aime pas qu'on lui force la main. Il lui faut peut-être du temps pour…

- « faire avec » ? Apparemment sortir avec moi demande réflexion. Eh ben pendant qu'il réfléchit, ben je passe à autre chose. C'est tout réfléchi.

¤

Quatre le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit lentement.

¤

- Tu n'y penses pas ! Tu l'aimes, Duo. Tu l'aimes et tu es en train de te monter le crâne.

¤

Duo ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer un peu, sortit une cigarette du paquet dans le tiroir, l'allumée et inhala une bouffée.

¤

- Je suis venu ici pour le séduire. Tro lui a administré du penthotal. Il est venu dans ma chambre et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. On a fait l'amour. Maintenant pour lui tout est ma faute, j'étais lucide. Et il est énervé. Et il « veut rien dire de plus ». Et il veut « réfléchir ».

- Duo…

¤

Il tira une nouvelle latte, prenant le cendrier avec lui pour dégager la cendre avant de poursuivre.

¤

- Ces dernières années j'ai tenté de comprendre pourquoi Heero m'en voulait, ce qu'il voulait. En arrivant ici j'ai voulu modifier un peu mon attitude pour lui plaire. Je vais ptet arrêter de penser à lui et voir ma gueule un peu. Bien sûr que je pense ce que je dis. Lui et sa putain de pseudo perfection peuvent aller se faire foutre.

- Duo…

¤

Une nouvelle latte.

Une résolution dans le regard bleu violet.

Une voix enjouée, naturellement enjouée.

C'était inquiétant.

¤

- Je vais pas tricoter des pulls pendant que monsieur se mange le crâne à durée indéterminée. Le nombre de gens qui ont fait ça et qui se sont pris des « finalement j'ai réfléchi et tu sais… »… C'est ça ouais, je vais m'éclater.

- Duo…

¤

Duo fit un clin d'œil à Quatre.

¤

- Je sais comment je m'appelle, merci. En plus c'est la fête à Fei, ce soir, pas moyen que je tire la gueule et que je fasse des histoires.

- Je sais bien que t'es pas comme ça. Mais…

¤

Quatre essayait désespérément de terminer une phrase.

Duo tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette.

¤

- J'en ai marre d'être compréhensif. J'ai un peu trop compris, là, c'est bon, je veux plus rien savoir. Il sait pas à qui il a affaire.

¤

Quatre baissa les yeux.

¤

- Je suis désolé. Trowa n'aurait pas dû.

- Non, Trowa a eu raison. S'il n'avait rien fait on y serait encore. Et j'aurais ptet des illusions.

¤

Duo fit quelque chose d'inattendu.

Il sourit.

Il s'approcha de Quatre et posa la main sur son épaule.

Enfin sur son peignoir blanc.

Son regard se fit plus doux.

Plus triste aussi.

¤

- Je vais être clair. Tro a déconné sec, mais je lui en veux pas. Il y est pour rien si Heero assume pas qu'il m'aime, ça fait deux ans merde. Il avait ptet pas l'intention de me le dire.

- …

- Qu'il aille se faire foutre, moi je vais me trouver un autre mec pendant qu'il « réfléchit ».

¤

Le regard de Quatre se durcit.

¤

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

- Oh que si, je le pense.

¤

Quatre mit sa main sur celle de Duo qui était sur son épaule.

¤

- Tu es beaucoup trop blessé pour être rationnel. Tu te montes le crâne pour rien.

- …

- Ok. Pas pour rien c'est clair. Mais essaie un peu de te mettre à la place de Heero, ça a dû être difficile pour lui. Il n'était pas dans son état normal… Vous êtes différents…

¤

Quatre ôta sa main.

Duo ôta la sienne et commença à faire les cent pas à travers la pièce, levant les bras au ciel.

¤

- Faut pas non plus exagérer quoi. Il regrette parce qu'il croit qu'après cette nuit il est enchaîné à moi c'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Pas besoin de tortiller du cul pour chier droit.

- Enchaîné ? C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Ça y ressemblait drôlement et puis y a pas 36 raisons pour « réfléchir ». Et au lieu d'en parler ensemble il préfère me faire la tronche, tout mettre sur ma gueule, et « tout poser dans sa tête ».

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça…

¤

Duo arrêta ses pas juste devant Quatre.

Les yeux turquoise essayaient juste de comprendre, pas de le juger.

¤

- Il m'a quand même avoué en pleine action qu'il m'avait sciemment jeté l'an dernier parce qu'il était « en pleine confusion ». Et là il refait la même ? C'est bon, y a pas écrit boomerang sur mon front. Il assume pas, tant pis. D'autres le feront.

- Quand tu redescendras tu prendras les choses moins à rebrousse-poil. Et Heero redescendra aussi. Faudra bien ou alors Trowa et lui vont s'entretuer… et s'il tue Trowa je me verrais dans l'obligation de l'éliminer…

¤

Duo émit un petit rire bref, secouant la tête.

Quatre allait enchaîner quand Duo le devança.

¤

- Parlons de toi. Change-moi les idées, tu veux bien ? Finis de me raconter ta soirée torride… et j'espère qu'elle aura une meilleure fin que la mienne.

- Mais Duo…

- Je veux pas en parler plus, Quatre. Peut-être plus tard. Là, je veux plus. Je veux juste t'entendre être heureux.

¤

Duo se rassit près de Quatre.

Le blond sourit, espérant qu'il allait apaiser quelque peu son ami…

Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, Heero allait… sérieusement morfler.

¤

- Okay… enfin heureux… où j'en étais ?

- Je crois que tu passais aux choses sérieuses…

* * *

_« Flash-back »_

Avant que le blond n'eut eut eu le temps de dire ouf, ses lèvres furent capturées, apprivoisées par Trowa, qui s'écarta de manière à ce que Quatre dépose ses jambes sur le sol.

Sa langue se retrouva entre ses dents, tandis ses mains étaient à présent sur sa nuque, fourrageaient ses cheveux blonds…

Trowa orienta le baiser qui passa de purement animal à humain.

_Douceur, langues qui se caressaient, se léchaient, mains qui se cherchaient sur le dos, frottement, griffes qui recherchaient chair… _

Et lui, en feu qui ordonnait à un Barton en flammes, parlant du pantalon :

¤

- Enlève ça.

- Enlève-le moi.

¤

Quatre ne se fit pas prier. Il s'acharna sur le bouton et la fermeture éclair du jeans, qui se cassa entre ses doigts frustrés. Ils rirent en voyant l'état de la fermeture. Celui de Trowa s'étrangla lorsque Quatre se mit à lui lécher le torse comme un affamé :

- Hm j'adore ton goût. Je vais me repaître de toi Trowa. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as réveillé. Aucune.

¤

Il lui lécha les tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient durs puis reprit :

¤

- Tu es dur pour moi Trowa ?

¤

L'appelé répondit d'une voix rauque :

¤

- Vérifie…

¤

Trowa lui prit la main et se mit en devoir d'en lécher les cinq doigts comme il le ferait avec autre chose. Il se prit à gémir, puis Trowa dirigea sa main vers son membre affamé.

Quatre se redressa, eut un petit sursaut avant de murmurer :

¤

- Allah… Allah, Trowa tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais…

¤

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se contenta de lui décocher un sourire pervers. Il fit Quatre le caresser, l'aimer avec ses doigts.

La main humide du blond sur la virilité si chaude de son compagnon envoyait des décharges de désir dans le creux de ses reins. Et à le voir fermer les yeux et onduler ainsi, il était sûr qu'il ressentait plus, bien plus.

Puis Trowa enlaça leurs doigts et ensemble ils imprimèrent un mouvement de va et vient sur toute la longueur, caressant au passage la base alourdie de désir.

_Mais un très grand appétit… _

Trowa eut un imperceptible frisson, mais Quatre touchait le cœur du volcan alors il sentit l'imperceptible.

Et, voyant son ami les yeux entrouverts, savourant son plaisir, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de caresser ses lèvres de la langue. Il les câlina une fois…

deux fois…

trois fois puis, se rapprocha, murmurant tout contre sa bouche :

¤

- Je te veux.

¤

Trowa attrapa les lèvres de Quatre entre les siennes et murmura également contre sa bouche :

¤

- Moi aussi…

- Mets-moi la fièvre, Barton…

¤

Il fit tomber son peignoir.

¤

La virilité du blond commençait à être douloureuse et Trowa se servit de sa main libre pour essayer de le soulager.

Mais Quatre le stoppa dans son geste.

¤

- Trowa… si nous faisons cela il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible… .

¤

Baisers dans le cou…

¤

- Je… je ne veux pas…

- Mais, si, mais si, tu le veux…

¤

Langue gourmande sur lobe d'une oreille.

Frissons.

Désir.

¤

- Oui… non. Non avec toi je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas me contenter de sexe. Le sexe je peux l'avoir quand je veux, Trowa.

- Je sais que tu peux l'avoir quand tu veux. Avec moi.

¤

Mains calleuses qui empoignaient des fesses rondes, fermes.

Mains qui s'accrochèrent à des épaules fortes.

Lèvres qui happèrent une épaule, dents qui la mordillent doucement…

Puis plus fort…

Souffles qui s'entrecoupèrent.

¤

- Je ne veux pas que ça gâche tout… tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

¤

Le Français posa les lèvres sur un front moite, avec tendresse et répondit d'une voix rauque :

¤

- Pas de retour en arrière. Je suis près de toi… .

¤

Coup de rein.

¤

- Contre toi… .

¤

Coup de rein, frottement d'entrejambe tendue, moite, contre celle de Quatre,

gémissements sourds.

¤

- Et bientôt en toi.

¤

Coup de rein et baiser aspirateur de force vitale.

¤

- Pas de retour en arrière. Je veux être ton amant. Ton seul amant.

- Tu me veux ?

- Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point. Et je vais te le prouver…

¤

Quatre voulut lui demander s'il l'aimait, mais à ce moment-là il était submergé, totalement submergé…

Et son empathie criait à l'évidence, à l'alchimie.

Et son corps avait faim.

¤

La voix de Quatre se fit rauque, rauque…

Presque un feulement.

Ils jouaient à chat.

Mais qui était le chat ?

¤

- Oui… prouve-le… .

¤

Trowa frottait toujours son membre contre celui de Quatre, tendu à l'extrême. Il était temps de faire quelque chose de plus drastique.

Quatre n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être soumis dans une relation, au contraire, il adorait prendre les directives. Etre au dessus. Mais dans sa vie il dirigeait tout, hommes, femmes, compagnies… . Il appréciait aussi être dirigé de temps en temps et il l'apprenait de la plus sensuelle manière qui soit.

Disons-le franchement, à ce moment-là, il savourait.

Ils rasaient les murs, s'excitaient, tâtonnaient, riaient en marchant comme des canards, le jeans de Trowa ayant refusé de quitter ses cuisses, frôlèrent le lit jusqu'à se cogner contre une porte, une autre.

La porte de la salle de bains.

Trowa se mit à lui suçoter le lobe de l'oreille, puis mordilla son cou, traça de la langue ses pectoraux, ses mamelons, tout en stimulant leurs deux hampes. Quatre ne put que lui caresser les cheveux, lui murmurant des mots sans suites.

Des mots d'amour.

Trowa relâcha leurs membres unis avant de murmurer.

¤

- Je veux prendre une douche avec toi… je veux voir le contraste de ta peau avec le carrelage blanc.

- …

- Je veux te prendre comme un animal… doucement puis plus fort. Je veux de l'eau nos corps et lécher chaque goutte sur le tien. Je veux te marquer. Et toi, tu en as envie ?

- Oui… entrons.

**¤**

Quatre se mit à gémir et à onduler contre sa main. Trowa le prit entre ses doigts et se mit à l'aimer lentement, sensuellement, caressant les rondeurs délicates qui s'alourdissaient sous le délicieux assaut.

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le cabinet de douche.

Trowa, toujours en pantalon.

Et Quatre, entièrement nu.

Et cette situation l'excitait au plus haut point.

L'excitait tellement…

Et en plus il était amoureux, c'était encore mieux.

Enfin lui l'était. Il ne savait pas pour Trowa.

Il savait juste qu'il l'aimait beaucoup et qu'il le désirait très fort.

Si fort qu'il allait court-circuiter son corps…

¤

- Trowa…

- Sais-tu le nombre de nuits où j'ai rêvé de toi comme ça? Prononçant un nom qui n'est même pas le mien d'une voix chargée de désir pour moi.

¤

L'ex pilote se mit à lécher plus fort, à prendre un peu plus vite. Quatre retint un cri, fourrageant ses doigts dans la douce chevelure de son fougueux amant.

¤

- On ne s'est pas bien compris Quatre : ici tu laisses l'homme d'affaires et le Preventer à la poubelle. Ici tu n'as pas à te contrôler : lâche-toi je veux t'entendre crier.

- Je… je peux pas… faut pas… on va… nous… ent…ça résonne… hm…

¤

La voix était rauque, chargée… mais c'était un murmure.

La lèvre inférieure mordue, presque jusqu'au sang.

Allant et venant doucement, sans brusquerie, entre ses lèvres.

Presque plus fort que lui…

Trowa chuchota d'une voix sensuelle, tout en continuant à caresser le jeune homme de ses lèvres, de sa langue. De sa main aussi :

¤

- J'adore les défis…

- Trowa… la chambre de Heero est à côté…

¤

La voix tenait du grognement et s'amplifiait…mais ce n'était pas assez pour Trowa

¤

- On s'en fout. M'est avis qu'il y sera pas de la nuit de toutes façons… Tu penses à Heero alors que je te fais ça ? C'est que je dois perdre la main alors.

- Mais…

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais te prendre en bouche… . Je veux que tu me donnes tout de toi. _Donne moi tout…je veux tout._

¤

_Ton corps. Ton cœur. Tout._

¤

- TROWA… je vais…

- Hm… allez, viens.

- TROWA… _Oh Allah…_

- Je viens te chercher.

¤

Trowa relaxa les muscles de sa gorge et administra savamment sa caresse intime.

Jusqu'à ce que Quatre lâche un cri.

Peut-être une obscénité.

Jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux de son amant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il largue les amarres en même temps que ses jambes cédèrent.

¤

- Hm… _mon amour_…

¤

Quatre avait pensé quelque chose, l'avait pensé si fort qu'il était presque sûr de l'avoir dit.

Mais il était tellement, tellement loin dans le pays du coma orgasmique qu'il était persuadé l'avoir rêvé…

On ne pouvait pas dire je t'aime aussi naturellement, sans s'en rendre compte, si ?

Trowa se releva, sorti de sa poche de jean – qui était encore sur ses cuisses - un préservatif afin de procéder à leur seconde union. Quatre s'était donné à lui il étant temps de se donner à Quatre.

¤

- Quatre…

- _Je t'aime_… . Viens… .

¤

Et il l'avait dit encore…

Naturellement encore…

Et il ne s'en doutait même pas… encore…

¤

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts, tout doucement, naturellement.

Qu'est-ce qui les poussait à être aussi attirés l'un par l'autre ?

Ils se sont toujours désirés…

Ils se touchaient pour la première fois et ils étaient déjà en feu

Après s'être cherchés, tournés autour, ils s'étaient trouvés.

Enfin.

¤

Trowa voulut préparer Quatre quand celui-ci le stoppa net :

¤

- Je ne veux que ton membre en moi… je préfère que tu me regardes me préparer pour toi…et que tu souffres du désir de me prendre.

- …

- Dis-moi, Trowa… tu n'aurais pas…

- Poche gauche.

¤

Quatre haussa un sourcil, taquin.

Trowa haussa les épaules.

¤

- Always prepared.

¤

Quatre pouffa.

Il fit comme son amant lui dit et trouva un mini tube de lubrifiant, en profita pour dégager définitivement le jeans des jambes de Trowa qui l'en remercia en souriant.

Puis l'héritier colla une main contre la paroi de la douche, fesses tendues vers son amant, lui lançant un regard de côté. La position était excitante et la sensation du regard de Trowa parcourant, s'appropriant son corps, le brûlait, il avait soudainement envie d'ouvrir le robinet, sans mouiller la main qui tenait le tube.

Et il le fit. Il régla le jet de sorte à ce qu'il s'écoule sur ses reins cambrés.

La respiration de Trowa s'entrecoupant, il devenait plus fauve que dompteur.

Et cela excitait Quatre de le voir perdre le contrôle.

Délicieusement.

Diaboliquement.

D'une main experte, l'autre toujours sur la paroi, il appliqua la dose parfaite de gel, sans en éparpiller. Puis il le posa sur le porte-savon.

Il gémit doucement avant de dire, taquin.

Coquin.

¤

- C'était ce que tu voulais voir, Trowa ? De l'eau sur mon corps ? Moi contre la paroi ?

- …

¤

Un souffle qui s'entrecoupait plus fort.

Quatre avait une inscription qui semblait en arabe, d'à peu près cinq centimètres, juste au dessus de sa fesse droite.

Trowa avait une envie folle de la toucher.

De l'embrasser…

Et si c'était un amant qui l'avait marqué… de

L'effacer.

Il ne lui connaissait pas cette marque. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu nu.

¤

- Laisse-moi faire… apprécie le spectacle.

¤

Puis il entreprit de se préparer, imprimant des mouvements de va-et-vient, afin d'être prêt à accueillir Trowa. Ce faisant, il ferma les yeux, soupira, gémit le nom de son amant et ajouta d'une voix rauque, sadique :

¤

- Hm c'est bon… il me tarde de te sentir en moi…

- Quatre…

- Il me tarde que tu m'emplisses… que tu m'épuises…

- Quatre.

¤

Un grognement.

Un essai d'avancer.

Des yeux turquoise à la lueur inhumaine s'entrouvrirent.

Les mouvements s'interrompirent.

¤

- Pas. Touche. Avant que je ne le dise.

- T'es dur.

¤

Un corps plus dur que la pierre.

Et un regard plus vert que le feu.

L'enfer avait plusieurs couleurs.

¤

Un sourire.

¤

- Toi aussi. Patience. Vois avant de toucher, Trowa. Vois l'effet que ta simple présence me fait.

- Hm…

¤

Un halètement.

A bout de souffle.

¤

- Je veux que tu exploses en moi…

- Hm…

¤

L'ex pilote 03 avait fermé les yeux et se battait pour que tout ne finisse pas avant d'avoir commencé. Son self control se brisa au moment où Quatre se décolla de la paroi pour se mettre à genou devant lui. Lèvres entrouvertes, gourmandes, demandeuses.

Quatre se stimulait tout en rendant ce que son amant lui avait gracieusement donné.

Mais Trowa ne pouvait plus attendre alors il écarta délicatement sa bouche, y déposa un baiser, se protégea rapidement avant de demander, taquin :

¤

- Tu penses que tu es prêt depuis le temps ?

- Je ne sais pas. A toi de voir ?

¤

Et sur un petit sourire Quatre se redressa, reprit sa position contre la paroi sauf que cette fois il était dos collé et entièrement sous le jet.

Il écarta les jambes et se caressa, les yeux rivés sur Trowa en une invite interdite…

¤

- Viens, Trowa…

¤

Et Trowa vint vite contre lui.

Mais il vint en lui tout doucement, avec précaution, sans le prendre pour une poupée, de toutes façons c'était impossible, il était bien trop lourd pour ça.

Mais l'ex pilote 03 avait de la force. Beaucoup de force. Et un sacré sens de l'équilibre.

Peau contre peau Quatre sentait tout, jusqu'à l'empreinte de sa plaque militaire.

¤

- Accroche-toi à mon cou…

¤

Quatre fit ce qui lui était demandé, savourant ce grand corps à présent mouillé en même temps que ce jet qui lui fouettait le corps.

Il ferma les yeux, le ceintura de ses jambes musclées et Trowa était lent. Puissant. En lui.

Et lent.

Lent.

Tendre.

Respectueux.

Certes.

Mais lent.

Habilement.

Subtilement.

Lent.

Trop lent.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Lentement.

Très lentement.

Halètement.

Sueur.

Eau avalée.

Souffles mêlés.

Lent.

Frustration.

Murmure.

¤

- Trowa…

- Hm ?

¤

Lent.

Lent.

Quatre ouvrit les yeux.

Deux émeraudes l'observaient.

Belles.

Belles.

Avec un sourire entendu.

L'ordure.

Il le faisait exprès.

Il voulait se venger.

Quatre haussa un sourcil avant de sourire à son tour.

Il se contracta autour de lui, serra son amant un peu plus fort…

¤

Puis il eut un mouvement de rein rapide, prenant son amant au dépourvu, le forçant à le pénétrer exactement comme il le voulait.

Il embrassa Trowa tel un affamé, s'empalant littéralement sur le jeune homme tout en lui décochant un regard diabolique.

L'eau coulait, coulait, coulait sur leurs corps.

¤

- Allez Trowa, allez…

- Tu me rends dingue…

¤

Coup de rein, gémissements, Quatre lui lécha les lèvres.

¤

- Je vois ça... ah…

¤

Coup de rein, gémissements, l'homme aux cheveux auburn posa la tête contre son cou, y lèche la peau tendre et mouillée

¤

- Tu le vois et tu le sens… tu me sens, hein, Quatre ?

¤

Coup de rein, gémissements, corps en sueur, mots d'amours qui se perdent dans les mots du désir mais qui sont là, sont bien là.

¤

- Et toi tu me sens ?

¤

Coup de rein, gémissements, et le Français s'étonna lui-même, il cria quand Quatre le chevaucha comme un damné, enfin comme il le pouvait, ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps la position, malgré ses talents d'équilibriste.

¤

- Retourne-moi, Trowa … vis ton fantasme…

- Tu as envie aussi ?

- Oui…

¤

La douceur du regard de Quatre prit Trowa au dépourvu. Une tendresse qui allait droit au cœur sans écorner son désir. Il ne résista pas à l'impulsion de l'embrasser sur le nez.

Quatre secoua la tête et pouffa.

Trowa mordilla le bout de nez avant de se détacher de lui et de reposer ses pieds sur le sol.

Puis Quatre se retourna, fesses tendues, cuisses écartées, visage de côté, les yeux aguicheurs.

Son amant lui mit une petite tape sur les fesses avant de venir embrasser, dévorer l'inscription.

Quatre espéra à ce moment-là que la puissance du jet couvrirait sa voix.

Puis le Français se redressa, le tint aux hanches avant de le pénétrer encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Profondément.

Allant et venant en lui alors qu'il venait à sa rencontre.

Puis il s'appuya de tout son corps contre son dos.

S'enfonçant plus fort et Quatre hurla.

¤

- TROWWW ! hmph.

¤

Trowa lui avait attrapé les lèvres des siennes.

Puis il murmura, sur le point de se rendre.

¤

- Viens… viens avec moi… .

- Ta main… donne… je… pas … tout seul. Avec toi.

- Non… pas tout seul. Jamais tout seul.

¤

Trowa lui enlaça les doigts encore, cette fois à même le mur, de chaque côté de son visage.

C'était du sexe, oui. Brut.

Mais ce n'était pas que cela.

¤

- HM !

¤

Il lui donna un dernier coup de rein et vint mourir en lui, la bouche dans sa gorge, le marquant comme un animal.

Comme un homme.

¤

- Quatre… _je t'aime aussi_…

¤

Puis le silence.

_« Fin du flash-back »_

* * *

**Chambre de Quatre Winner, fin du flash-back, un quart d'heure plus tard.**

¤

Quatre regardait Duo avec une certaine rougeur sur les joues, alors que l'Américain posait sur lui de grands yeux et qu'il était bouche bée.

Son expression disait clairement « il est où ton problème » et quelque chose comme « wah la vache ».

Le blond déglutit avant de répondre.

¤

- Alors euh je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'aime…

- …

- Nan mais je t'ai dit, dans ces moments-là on sait pas ce qu'on entend.

- …

- Et puis après on a pas vraiment parlé, on a recommencé et hm…

- …

- Et puis vala je sais pas ! T'as une idée ?

- …

- Dis quelque chose, Duo ! Je ne sais pas, n'importe quoi ! Tu me stresses !

- Euh… tu peux me prêter Trowa, steup ?

¤

Un Japonais toujours en réflexion serrait les poings derrière la porte.

_- Mais jamais de la vie…_

¤

**OWARI/TZUSUKU**

* * *

¤se sauve TRES LOIN¤

Si la suite vous dit, ben dîtes-le moi !

Après ce sera pas forcément aussi rapide, tout dépend de l'inspi, du temps et de vos envies :p

A peluch '

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse/corrigeuse¤


	4. Operation Seduction 'Afterglow'

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, fourshots ? Tout dépend si je continue sur ma lancée.**

**Rating : M parce que ça chauffe vraiment et je ne rigole pas. **

**Couple : 1x2, 3x4 s'ils se laissent faire et c'est pas gagné. Vraiment pas. Vraiment, _vraiment_ pas.**

**Résumé : Duo veut apprendre quelque chose. Quatre lui donne des conseils judicieux. Trowa ? Wu Fei se marie, Rél est nympho…, une guest star…**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

**Bon c nettement moins long ms long qd même. Si ça vous saoule tjrs, lisez en plusieurs fois :) C'est vous qui voyez ! **

**¤ FOLLE DE RAGE ¤**

**JE VIENS DE RECEVOIR UNE REVIEW ME DISANT QUE J'AI PLAGIE MA PROPRE FIC. Message à « La Souris » : dans le premier os j'ai écrit NOIR SUR BLANC en note de bas de page que je faisais une relecture de ma fic, une refonte totalement différente. Si tu CLIQUES sur mon NOM tu vois la fic en question. COMMENT JE PEUX PLAGIER CE QUI M'APPARTIENT ? **

**Alors je sais que ça partait d'une bonne intention envers l'auteur bafoué – si tant est que je me bafoue moi-même - et c'est bien de dénoncer le plagiat, mais la prochaine fois vérifie s'il te plaît. Vérifie tes sources avant de lancer des accusations, de m'insulter. JE NE PLAGIE PAS, je laisse ça aux gens qui ne respectent pas les auteurs en prenant leurs idées et en faisant croire que ce sont les leurs. Pire, qui croient leur rendre hommage sans préciser d'où vient leur inspiration. De la fanfic de fanfic sans permission. Ça c'est le foutage de gueule absolu, je ne pratique pas ce sport. Merci.**

**Quant à mes histoires à moi ? Entièrement ? Euh j'ai posté 90 fics en deux ans et demi… . Bref. **

* * *

**Opération Séduction 4 : « Afterglow »**

¤

**Chambre de Wu Fei et Sally, résidence Winner, L4, 16 Juillet AC 201, 10 heures 30 du matin**

¤

Wu Fei avait extrêmement mal dormi cette nuit. Il avait fait un très long voyage pour revoir ses amis et il n'aspirait qu'à un repos bien mérité auprès de sa future épouse. Oui, entre les missions, le mariage à préparer et… un ex plus qu'encombrant… .

Oui. _Un_ ex. Le dernier des dragons avait expérimenté à deux reprises, il y a bien longtemps.

Le souci…

Le souci était que son ex n'arrivait pas à comprendre…

qu'il était un ex…

* * *

« Flashback, Résidence… quatre ans auparavant »

Une chambre, un lit qui tangue.

Des draps de satin pourpre, comme les rideaux, le couvre-lit, la moquette, les taies d'oreillers, boxer et robes de chambre au pied d'un grand lit de bois noble à baldaquin.

Aussi pourpre que le mur et le plafond étaient beiges.

Quelqu'un les regardait attentivement d'ailleurs.

Ils étaient très intéressants. Plus intéressants que le pourpre, il développait une aversion pour cette couleur, pour tous les dérivés du rouge, d'ailleurs.

Allez savoir pourquoi.

A force de fixer le beige du plafond, il s'auto-hypnotisa…

Ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent toutes seules…

¤

- Hnn Hoo Ouiii Wu Fei oui là hmm c'est bon, ah, ah, aaah…

- …

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Wu Fei, hmmmm, hmmmmm tu me sens dis, tu me sens ?

- …

- HMMMM OUIIIII WU FEI !

¤

L'appelé sursauta avant de répondre :

¤

- Mais ta gueule ? Tu vois pas que j'essais de dormir ?

- Je ¤ coup de rein ¤ suis ¤ coup de rein ¤ en ¤ coup de rein ¤ toi ¤ coup de rein ¤ et ¤ coup de rein ¤ tu ¤ coup de rein ¤ dors ?

- T'es encore là ?

- Tu plaisantes ? ¤ s'excite comme un malade ¤ Je vais te montrer que je suis là… . Je suis le meilleur, tous mes amants me l'ont dit. Hnnnnnnnn

¤

Jouissance du petit ami.

Haussement de sourcil fatigué du dragon.

Il se demandait précisément comment ce type avait pu le persuader qu'il pouvait aimer les deux sexes.

Ah oui. Il était mignon. Très. Trop.

Et puis Wu Fei avait été obsédé par lui et il avait bien fallu admettre que ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il avait détruit sa colonie et été (accessoirement) responsable de la mort de sa femme. (Même s'il n'avait pas fait exprès et qu'il regrettait et qu'il n'était pas que mégalo…)

Winner avait bien tenté de zapper sa propre colonie et on ne lui avait préconisé ni prison, ni camisole. Il s'était octroyé des travaux d'intérêt Général déguisés en mission préventive.

Ils étaient des ex terroristes en liberté, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

¤

- Tous tes amants t'ont menti.

¤

Wu Fei soupira, toujours dans ses pensées.

En plus avant de se racheter une conduite, il avait retourné sa veste, en se mettant du côté de la petite Marie (aussi dérangée/visionnaire que le père mais à son âge c'était encore récupérable, même si c'était limite)

Entre-temps il avait appris que le désir de vengeance n'était pas forcément de la justice.

Il ne pouvait donc clairement pas la ramener. Ce petit détail réglé, conscience, crise existentielle, tout ça, il avait dû admettre l'impensable, l'inévitable.

¤

Quand on se demandait si son opposant était roux aussi sous sa culotte d'équitation et qu'on se disait que ses jodhpurs mettaient ses cuisseaux fermes et son fessier musclé en valeur, c'était qu'on avait au minimum une attirance sexuelle.

Et quand on venait à attendre avec impatience aussi bien les affrontements que les joutes verbales, au point qu'ils en devenaient sa raison de vivre…

Et quand on pleurait comme un petit garçon perdu en croyant à la mort de son ennemi c'était qu'on n'avait pas que ça.

Et quand on tombait amoureux de Treize Kushrenada, on avait un sérieux, sérieux, très sérieux grain.

¤

Et quand on avait affaire à un mégalomane du pieu, comme l'aurait appelé Maxwell, on en venait à souhaiter qu'il ait réussi à mourir dans son suicide raté.

Mais noooon bien sûr. Il avait fallu que quelqu'un le retrouve dans l'espace – Barton était le parfait exemple : on les retrouvait TOUJOURS, DIEU SAVAIT COMMENT -, le soigne, le renvoie d'où il venait et finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé avec les yeux…

Et seulement avec les yeux. Pas avant ses 18 ans révolus, Treize n'était pas si pervers.

Il avait été réhabilité et était devenu simple diplomate. Personne n'était assez stupide pour le réhabiliter au point de lui donner un quelconque pouvoir militaire. S'il avait fallu mettre tous les coupables en prison plus personne ne gouvernerait.

Mais…

Une main le touchait, le tirant quelques secondes de ses réflexions – et de son ennui profond.

¤

Treize prenait en effet son membre dans sa main. Et il s'aperçut qu'il était plus raplapla qu'un pneu à plat… et même pas moite.

Il se retira, roula sur le côté avant de répondre, dépité.

¤

- C'est pas vrai… tu es frigide ce n'est pas possible ?

- Depuis le temps qu'on le fait tu n'as jamais remarqué que tu étais le seul à jouir ?

¤

Wu Fei, toujours allongé sur le dos, eut un regard incrédule.

Il n'avait jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec une femme, son épouse et lui étaient beaucoup trop jeunes quand ils s'étaient unis.

Puis elle était morte et il avait rencontré Treize, été fasciné, obnubilé par lui.

Il n'avait été attiré par personne, pas même Sally Po, qu'il considérait plutôt, à l'époque, comme une respectueuse aînée.

Il s'était cru gay avec un bisexuel. Oui, avant Treize il n'avait eu aucune intimité, donc aucun point de comparaison.

A part un ou deux films… et quelques autres trucs…

Quelle déception…

¤

- Tu veux dire que pas une fois…

- Si bien sûr… en pensant à autres choses… . Mais je n'ai jamais joui avec toi. Désolé.

- …Tu es bien frigide mon pauvre ami.

¤

Treize passa une main élégante dans ses cheveux roux.

Wu Fei sourit de toutes ses dents.

¤

- Non parce que j'ai joui plus d'une fois sans toi. A faire des remarques aussi stupides mieux aurait valu que tu y sois resté.

¤

L'ex Général émit un petit rire sensuel.

¤

- … Peut être que tu n'aimes pas être pénétré ? Et tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis petit dragon.

- Bien sûr que oui, j'adore les joujoux que l'on trouve dans les sex-shops. Mais apparemment ta propre flèche n'atteint jamais la cible.

- WU FEI !

¤

Wu Fei se redressa sur un coude, ses yeux noirs dans les yeux très bleus.

¤

- On est ensemble depuis des mois et tu ne remarques rien, pour toi c'est naturel du moment que tu prends ton pied. Et quand je ne prends pas le mien c'est que je suis frigide.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

- C'est ce que tu viens de dire, sénile avant l'heure ?

- …

¤

Oui le langage de Wu Fei était moins élaboré.

A côté de ça, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à élaborer dans un lit, quand on avait sommeil.

Surtout avec un tel sujet de conversation.

Surtout en étant en colère.

¤

- Soyons clair : j'éprouve du désir, mais aucune extase avec toi. Pas une fois tu ne t'es préoccupé de mon plaisir. Tu as supposé que vu que tu prenais le tien le mien suivrait. A moins que tu n'aies jamais pensé à moi ?

- …

- Eh bien je vais te dire un secret ô grand Kushrenada : tu couches avec une poupée gonflable électronique et tu n'y a jamais mis les piles. Résultat tu jouis tout seul et t'es content. Mais la poupée frigide en a sa claque.

- Non attends Wu Fei… ma petite rose que j'aime… on va régler ton problème…

¤

Aie…

Pas le truc à dire…

Réaction apocalyptique attendue dans…

Là ?

Toute trace de sommeil s'envola du regard de Wu Fei en même temps que la couleur, de son teint hâlé.

¤

- Mon problème ? Ce n'est plus de la stupidité ô Treize pas très en forme, c'est de la démence! Mon problème c'est toi et je vais le régler dans l'instant... Allez, ciao et trouve-toi un autre jouet. En attendant je vais dénicher un gars qui saura lire la notice avant utilisation.

¤

Wu Fei se leva gracieusement du lit, évitant la main de son petit ami qui voulait le retenir.

Une lueur de panique passa dans le regard bleu.

Le Chinois était sérieux.

¤

- Wu Fei… personne ne m'a jamais laissé tomber ! Personne n'a quitté un Kushrenada! Allons mon bébé calme, toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Je ferais en sorte que tu jouisses, je te le promets!

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bébé ?

- … mais…

¤

Le Dragon entra dans la salle de bains.

Treize en état post-coïtal et trop bouche bée par la scène, n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de se lever à la suite de son amant.

D'ailleurs il l'entendait vociférer.

¤

- Il fallait y penser avant. J'ai plus d'extase avec ma main que je n'en ai jamais eue avec toi. Si tu te préoccupais vraiment de moi tu l'aurais remarqué. Je n'ai jamais feint la jouissance, jamais hurlé, jamais manifesté de plaisir avec toi. Et toi tu n'as jamais rien vu. J'ai essayé plus d'une fois de t'en parler mais tu l'as ignoré. Tu ne m'aimes pas ou alors tu es aveugle. Aveugle et stupide. Les sentiments ont leur limite.

- …

¤

Wu Fei sortit de la salle de bains, vêtu de son uniforme de Preventer. Beige et impeccable.

Le regard résolu.

¤

- Enfin, peu importe, la comédie a assez duré. Si tu le veux on peut rester ami, mais il est hors de question que l'on poursuive toi et moi. C'est fini. A moins que ça n'ait jamais commencé ? On aurait dû laisser nos épées personnelles dans leurs fourreaux, pour ce que ça m'a servi !

- ….

- C'est à se demander comment t'as fait un môme toi ! Le spermatozoïde a dû être dopé c'est pas possible !

- Wu Fei ! Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça! Je t'aime ! Tu as besoin de moi !

- Ah oui ? Regarde-moi alors ! Regarde-moi régler mon problème.

¤

Wu Fei « tu ne peux pas partir comme ça » avait quitté l'appartement de Treize Kushrenada, et il l'espérait, sa vie.

L'homme à la rose s'était enfin levé pour empêcher son ex de partir... et s'était pris les pieds dans ses draps, faisant un grand écart facial non préparé.

Il marcha comme un canard et parla comme le grand castrat Farinelli pendant deux mois.

Wu Fei marchait vers la Libertad, tout du moins le croyait-il.

« Fin du flashback »

* * *

L'ex du dragon était du genre…

persistant et avait entrepris de lui refaire la cours, à base de roses et de petits mots doux sur papier bristol.

Le beau Chinois répondait toujours par la négative, et profitait, à l'époque, de sa liberté toute nouvelle. La frustration sexuelle cachait un problème de fond, évidemment.

L'amour avait beau être le plus doux des sentiments, la relation fusionnelle/passionnelle, si les deux êtres concernés ne se comprenaient pas, l'étincelle pouvait s'éteindre doucement.

Les coups de tête/ras-le-bol aidaient la plupart du temps à partir.

Ils avaient entamé lentement mais sûrement un dialogue de sourds qui avait étouffé la petite flamme de Wu Fei pour de bon.

L'ex Général cherchait à reconquérir son dragon noir pour des raisons qui n'étaient pas toutes louables.

Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, vraiment, passionnément, maladroitement. Mais l'orgueil primait. Il était mal placé pour parler mais, contrairement à certains, il avait grandi. La fierté était présente dans son génome mais la stupidité qui allait avec s'était quelque peu estompée.

Elle était toujours un peu là, mais moins.

¤

Peu après sa rupture, jeune homme avait décidé de voir un prostitué de luxe sur les conseils de Maxwell – oui dans le désespoir on pouvait écouter un baka, surtout si Winner approuvait le conseil, les seuls au courant de son petit secret -, pour vérifier s'il était du genre à ne supporter le plaisir que s'il était le seul à se le donner.

Un plaisir narcissique en somme.

Mais tomber amoureux de sa main ce n'était pas génial non plus.

La solution de l'Américain lui permettait de vérifier sa théorie, sans s'encombrer d'attaches.

Les 3 **S**, comme disait l'ex Shinigami.

Une expérience

**S**ensorielle,

**S**exuelle _et_

**S**cientifique.

_Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre…_

Il s'était étonné que Winner ait cautionné un prostitué… à côté de ça Winner était plein de surprises aussi. Comme Maxwell.

¤

Le dragon découvrit avec soulagement – et non un certain cynisme – que lorsqu'on payait pour avoir du plaisir, parfois on pouvait VRAIMENT en avoir. Il avait éprouvé un désir, une jouissance sans amour.

Cela l'avait rendu amer, mais ça l'avait rassuré sur sa pseudo frigidité. Il n'avait jamais remis en question le fait qu'il fut gay.

Il avait donc pris le prostitué et s'était laissé prendre.

Le prostitué de luxe – Mike -, avait hurlé de plaisir.

Le Chinois ne savait pas si c'était vrai – dans ce métier la simulation était monnaie courante -, mais il était sûr de son plaisir à _lui_.

Il espérait pour ce pauvre homme qu'avec lui il ne feignait pas car vendre son corps pour de l'argent et ne rien ressentir de bon…

cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Par contre la perspective de payer ce même corps pour qu'il lui donne du plaisir il n'avait rien contre.

Ironie et hypocrisie.

Pathétique.

¤

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le prostitué lui proposa de coucher avec lui gratuitement. Wu Fei avait haussé un sourcil et demandé s'il préférait qu'il mette ça sur une note en quelques sortes.

Il n'avait pas compris.

Mike, apparemment avait eu un coup de cœur pour ce séduisant jeune homme aux yeux si sombres qui l'avait traité avec respect. Qui lui avait donné l'impression de vraiment faire _l'amour_…

mais pour lui il n'y aurait pas de fin à la Pretty Woman.

Wu Fei avait poliment refusé et embrassé le prostitué sur la joue, payé avant de sortir de sa vie définitivement : il voulait être libre.

Plus d'attaches, plus de perte de temps.

La prochaine personne à entrer son coeur serait la bonne.

¤

Il avait voulu un vrai coup de foudre.

Il allait se consacrer à ses missions.

Sa carrière. C'était suffisant.

Adieu les hommes chiants et narcissiques

Bonjour main droite et occasionnellement des aventures avec des gens pas prises de tête !

C'était ce qu'il s'était dit, lui.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'en disant adieu aux hommes chiants et narcissiques, il dirait adieu aux hommes tout court. Et aux autres femmes aussi.

Non, il n'était pas devenu bonze. Etre chauve ne lui irait pas.

¤

Il avait essayé, par pure curiosité, avec les femmes et il avait appris que, contrairement à ses croyances et vu la jouissance qu'il avait pu ressentir…

Il n'était pas gay, mais tout aussi bisexuel que Treize, bisexuel qui avait bien failli lui faire douter de ce qu'il croyait être de l'homosexualité.

Il avait juste été un tantinet misogyne et voilà : il s'était fait des films.

Dieu merci, il n'était pas un hétérosexuel refoulé, cela aurait fait trop de révélations d'un seul coup. Il était juste bi. Son cœur et son corps avaient assez de place pour l'un ou l'autre sexe.

Et puis les aventures sans lendemain ce n'était pas son truc. Il était le genre à vouloir tout donner ou rien. Il était trop entier. Il ne pouvait pas jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre alors tout naturellement il avait arrêté.

* * *

Il ne s'était jamais attendu à redécouvrir Sally Po il y a trois ans. Une fois que l'on était plus aveuglé, que l'on était sorti d'une relation passionnelle, on ne voyait pas certaines personnes de la même manière.

Et quand on travaillait étroitement avec une personne, qu'on la voyait sous toutes les coutures… quand on perdait ses œillères on pouvait voir bien des choses.

Et Sally était jolie, attirante, compétente, forte…

Et elle était intelligente, gentille, têtue.

Et elle sentait bon…

Et…

Il avait pensé de plus en plus à elle et même la nuit.

Et un jour il avait eu envie d'elle.

¤

Et un jour il le lui avait dit, lui avait même parler de sa bisexualité, qu'il n'y ait ni squelettes, ni frustration dans son placard.

Et elle avait refusé de le croire, prétextant qu'il était bien trop jeune et qu'elle ne voulait pas être là pour expérimenter.

Trop jeune oui. Ils n'avaient que deux années d'écart mais elle le voyait toujours comme un adolescent perdu, fier, droit mais perdu.

En plus elle était sa supérieure hiérarchique et il aurait dû y penser avant d'émettre la possibilité de…

Il l'avait fait taire d'un baiser, puis d'un deuxième, puis ils avaient fait l'amour et Sally avait décrété que c'était la plus belle erreur de sa vie et que justement pour qu'une erreur serve, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se reproduise.

Et il l'avait aimée encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

¤

Et elle avait dit « juste une, deux, trois fois », oh elle avait perdu le compte, le compte des excuses aussi, sans oublier les peurs. Bisexualité, double concurrence. Double chance d'être sur le carreau. Double vigilance, donc.

Quand elle avait voulu se raccrocher au sexe et au stress, il lui avait rétorqué que cela faisait un an – AC 199 - qu'il lui faisait la cour en même temps que l'amour.

Que cela faisait un an qu'ils sortaient en dehors de leurs planques. Des années qu'ils se connaissaient mais ne se voyaient pas de cette façon.

Il lui disait très fort que ses sentiments étaient authentiques et que tôt ou tard elle le reconnaîtrait.

Et elle avait fini par le reconnaître. Il y a un an seulement, en AC 200. Alors il avait voulu l'épouser et elle avait dit non, non de toutes ses forces.

Alors il lui avait dit qu'il voulait un enfant d'elle. Qu'il voulait qu'il ait son sourire. Qu'il voulait la voir maman. Et qu'ils se voyaient vieux ensemble. Vieux et dignes.

Et Wu Fei s'était évertué à lui montrer tous ces mois durant qu'il était sincère, sans jamais nier les sentiments très forts qui l'avaient unis à Treize.

Mais c'était vraiment, vraiment différent.

¤

Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul grand amour. Mais il y avait bien une seule femme de sa vie. Et c'était elle. La seconde serait la petite fille qu'ils auraient, s'ils en avaient une.

Et Sally l'aimait, l'aimait fort, fort, fort. Si fort… et lors d'une nuit mémorable où elle l'avait mis à genou, il l'avait suppliée.

Et elle avait accepté. Et elle lui avait avoué qu'un petit bonheur avait été conçu quelques mois auparavant, mais qu'elle avait attendu avait de le lui annoncer.

Si la question s'était posée entre Wu Fei et Treize, si leur relation avait dépassé les quelques mois et si elle n'avait plus été clandestine, adopter la petite Marie – ou même d'autres enfants – aurait été un grand bonheur pour ce jeune homme fier.

Parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'être seul depuis qu'il avait tout perdu, même s'il avait tout fait pour rester solitaire.

Parce qu'il adorait les enfants.

Et parce qu'il avait aimé Treize, vraiment.

Même si là il le gonflait.

¤

¤

Il avait voulu se reposer donc, en compagnie de Sally et du petit bonhomme/petite femme en son sein, mais cela avait été difficile quand on se trouvait juste à côté de la chambre de Quatre, utilisée par Duo lui-même utilisé par Heero.

Cela avait duré toute la nuit… et lui avait même rappelé quelques bons souvenirs avec Mike. Il avait au début été content pour eux.

Surtout que Yuy n'avait pas arrêté de ruminer dans la voiture pendant le trajet de l'aéroport au manoir. S'ils ne s'étaient pas déclarés la bâtisse aurait pu exploser, surtout connaissant le penchant de Duo pour les explosifs et celui de Heero pour les fins expéditives… .

¤

Il avait mentalement remercié Trowa de son intervention : une oreille aiguisée – et un verre collé au mur, enfin deux, Sally voulait écouter aussi - il avait entendu Yuy parler de penthotal avant de partir dans une déclaration à dormir debout…

Sa femme avait été émoustillée mais bien trop fatiguée du voyage pour faire autre chose que dormir. Alors il l'avait pris dans ses bras et ils s'étaient à peu près endormis… - quand ils faisaient « pause ».

Avant de se réveiller le lendemain avec des éclats de voix.

Apparemment les lendemains ne chantaient pas avec Yuy et c'était normal après tout, il avait été drogué.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien…

¤

_- Duo…_

_- FOUS LE CAMP !_

¤

- OH ASSEZ !

¤

Wu Fei rejeta ses draps et se leva dans un grognement. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas beaucoup dormir, mais ajoutez la frustration sexuelle – sa femme dormait du sommeil du juste même après le cri - au manque de sommeil et vous obtenez un Wu Fei en rogne.

- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR injustice !

¤

Wu Fei alla dans la salle de bains prendre une douche délassante …..et faire mumuse avec popaul en attendant de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Une main vint rejoindre la sienne et des lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule mouillée.

¤

- Un coup de main mon dragon ?

¤

Il sourit.

La matinée n'allait pas si mal commencer…

Il avait entendu Winner entrer dans sa chambre, sûrement pour avoir une discussion.

Il n'allait donc pas parler à Maxwell tout de suite. Mais si le problème n'était pas réglé…

Il lui parlerait.

Et il parlerait à Yuy, éventuellement.

Sally et lui célébraient leurs fiançailles entre amis. Il serait vraiment dommage qu'il y en ait parmi qui soient malheureux.

* * *

**Dans le réfectoire, 11 heures du matin**

¤

Un Wu Fei frais, détendu et dispo, sa magnifique chevelure d'ébène nouée en simple queue de cheval, un pantalon de toile ample ivoire et une tunique asiatique noir sans manches sur son torse finement musclé se présenta dans la salle à manger principale, où tous les invités devaient se rendre pour un petit déjeuner gargantuesque.

Sally avait préféré se reposer dans leur chambre, vu que le soir ils allaient veiller très très tard.

Et puis c'était une excuse pour envoyer son futur mari en service commandé pour lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit. Elle savait très bien qu'une fois qu'elle aurait accouché, Wu Fei redeviendrait Wu Fei et tant mieux, trop d'attention pouvait énerver. Là, elle avait juste ce qu'il fallait.

Il fallait juste que son dragon ne se trompe pas dans les plateaux, sinon elle allait encore avoir une saute d'humeur…

Surtout qu'elle avait dit « prends ce que j'aime, débrouille-toi, je suis sûre que ce sera bien… »

Et on sait tous ce que cela signifie « prends ce que j'aime »

« te loupe pas ».

…

¤

Ce fut donc sous pression que Wu Fei se dirigea vers les vivres. Et force devait-il constater que mettre les petits plats dans les grands ne décrivait même pas la richesse des mets, riches de goût quels qu'ils soient, simples ou sophistiqués.

Sur une immense table rectangulaire à la nappe immaculée se trouvait assortiments de fruits de tous les coins du monde, pommes, ananas, noix de coco, fraise, cerises, litchis, mangues, corossols, maracujas, malakas, kiwis… . Il y avait également du chocolat et du café frais, des thés anglais, de chine et indien, un excellent kimbaté , des pancakes, des crêpes, des crumbles, des scones, des perles de coco, des cornes de gazelle, des gâteaux à la fleur de lotus ou d'orangers… .

Le tout dans d'authentiques services en cristal et divers porcelaine de chine ou de limoges.

Quiconque avait faim trouverait forcément quelque chose à son goût.

Aucune spécialité culinaire n'avait été oubliée.

Chacun se servait comme dans un self (de luxe bien sûr), alors le dragon prit deux plateaux et commença à les remplir.

Au moment où Wu Fei allait verser du thé dans la tasse de Sally, il toucha une main douce par inadvertance :

¤

- Excusez-moi.

- Oh… ce n'est rien Wu Fei… .

¤

La voix était douce et l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Le dragon était intrigué.

¤

- Nous connaissons-nous ?

- Nous travaillons ensemble… .

¤

Aie…

Wu Fei n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de la personne face à lui.

Il était d'une franchise incomparable et n'avait pas changé avec les années.

Ceci étant… il était beaucoup plus courtois.

¤

- Excusez-moi… au risque d'être très maladroit, je ne me rappelle pas de vous…

- Cela ne m'étonne pas : je vous remercie néanmoins de votre honnêteté.

¤

L'homme était mystérieux… et pourtant il se fondait dans la masse.

Il paraissait tellement, tellement ordinaire…

Il ne l'en intriguait que plus :

¤

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le lieutenant Lane-Wong Sandor.

- Je ne me rappelle pas…

- Nous avons travaillé ensemble plusieurs fois ces trois dernières années…

¤

Le dragon réfléchit.

Fronça les sourcils.

Une image ne parvenait pas à se créer.

Un son cependant, lointain écho d'un souvenir,

retentissait de plus en plus clairement.

Le son… d'un sobriquet :

¤

- Une minute… vous êtes « Sandor s'endort… ?

- … plus mort que la mort ? » … oui je suis connu aussi pour mes actions en tant Preventer et je ne m'endors jamais à la tâche.

¤

Le jeune Chinois se sentit très bête sur le coup.

¤

- Je suis désolé… mais j'ai plus mémorisé votre surnom…

- … que mes états de service. Ce n'est pas grave Wu Fei, j'ai l'habitude. Passez un agréable moment. Et toutes mes félicitations.

- Vous aussi… Sandor. Et merci.

¤

Le dragon ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom de famille.

Etrange.

Etrange également que Wu Fei n'ait pas tiqué quand le jeune homme l'avait lui-même appelé par son prénom… .

Etrange que lui-même l'ai appelé par son prénom aussi.

¤

Sandor prit congé.

Wu Fei se sentit très mal… il n'avait pas du tout voulu être rude avec ce jeune homme… mais il était tellement pris dans sa relation frustrante avec Treize puis plus tard dans son bonheur avec Sally, qu'il avait fait une totale abstraction de l'univers extérieur.

De plus, ce Sandor n'avait guère un physique mémorable…

Des cheveux châtains, suffisamment longs pour les nouer en queue de cheval.

Une horrible paire de lunettes à doubles foyers, voire triples.

Il n'avait visiblement aucun goût vestimentaire – pantalon informe beige, chemises à rayures orange… .

¤

Il y avait une chose tout de même : ce jeune homme avait des yeux magnifiques. Une couleur aussi inhabituelle que Maxwell.

Des yeux dorés.

En y réfléchissant plus sérieusement, il se rappelait de ce Sandor machin chose : il effectuait toute la logistique lors de leurs missions et Wu Fei le voyait à peine pour recueillir les renseignements.

Il était aimable et intelligent, peu bavard… presque… insignifiant.

Si insignifiant qu'il avait pu l'appeler par son prénom sans qu'il ne s'en formalise… .

Un homme qui était à la fois familier et courtois, dont il ne se rappelait même pas le physique, même si ça vie en avait dépendu.

Chose curieuse : Chang Wu Fei avait la réputation de ne jamais oublier un visage…

Ni une voix…

¤

Il s'arrangerait pour faire excuser son manque total de discernement. Cet homme pouvait être amené à travailler de nouveau avec lui après tout.

Mieux valait installer des bonnes bases avec tous ses collègues s'il voulait réussir son ascension. Et il voulait avoir des revenus supérieurs à ceux de Sally.

Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble c'était bien. Par contre ils allaient se marier et il allait devoir assurer. Et avoir un meilleur revenu et un poste supérieur ou équivalent.

Mais il n'en parlait pas à Sally, il ne voulait pas qu'il la traite de sexiste. La parité oui, mais elle avait ses limites.

Et puis il y avait quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui faisait qu'il se sentait étrangement gêné envers un parfait inconnu…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées quand il entendit un certain blond dire, une joie réelle dans sa voix grave :

¤

- Sandor, enfin ! J'ai cru que tu te décommanderais, mon ami ! Tu aurais pu…

- Je n'aurais loupé une occasion de voir Duo et toi pour rien au monde Quatre. C'est juste une grève du transport spatial. Je suis arrivé ce matin.

- Toi et ta sacro-sainte fierté ! Si tu avais pris la navette privée tu n'en serais pas là. Enfin ! Cela fait combien de temps ? Hormis la visio je veux dire !

- Bien trois ans, vieux !

- Trop longtemps !

¤

Wu Fei se sentit intrigué – encore - : comment cet homme qui lui avait à peine dit quelques mots d'une voix monocorde pouvait-il moduler sa voix en un son riche, rauque et chaud, affublé d'un léger rire sexy ?

Et surtout pourquoi le si fier dragon qu'il était, fronçait les sourcils à s'en faire mal au front ?

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ce type ?

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ?

Et il avait appelé Winner « vieux » ?

¤

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Que devient sa blondeur ?

- Oh, que du vieux, que du vieux !

- Toujours le célibataire le plus dragué de l'espace ?

- Euh… je ne suis pas si dragué que ça ! C'est juste Dot' qui a voulu doper les ventes de son magasine…

- Tu vas me dire que les photos étaient truquées ? Que c'était pas toi ?

¤

Quatre tira la langue.

¤

- Je ne répondrais qu'en présence de mon avocat.

¤

Un éclat de rire discret.

¤

- Dis-moi, est-ce que Duo est là ?

- Oui ! D'ailleurs je le vois d'ici.

- Ah bon ? Où ça ?

¤

Quatre tendit le doigt en direction de celui qui avait si bien fusionné avec les locaux que même en regardant bien et avec ses triples loupes, Sandor ne vit rien que du blanc.

Il avait l'impression de jouer à « où est Charly »

¤

- Il est là-bas, à raser les murs pour éviter Heero…

- Heero Yuy ? Le type qu'il admirait ? Pourquoi ?

- Il t'expliquera. Rien que d'y penser ça me donne mal au crâne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a encore fait…

¤

L'Arabe répondit sérieusement, une once de malice dans ses turquoises.

¤

- Il a fini par lui taper dans l'œil.

¤

Sandor écarquilla les yeux de stupeur :

¤

- Il l'a frappé ?

- Non, grand, il lui a _vraiment_ tapé dans l'œil. Regarde il est là bas. La longue queue de cheval châtain qui essaie de prendre une pomme discrètement. Repère un tee-shirt blanc col v et un baggy beige.

- Je le vois toujours pas…

- Focalise sur la plus belle paire de miches de l'assemblée. Sur une cambrure de black.

- …

- Ben quoi ? Lui-même le dit !

¤

Sandor regarda dans la direction indiquée, fini par voir… et siffla.

¤

- C'est le fil de fer ? Il a vraiment dû avoir mal à l'œil, le Heero.

- Et pas qu'à l'œil !

- Bon sang le Duo était mignon avant, mais là c'est une bombe !

- C'est clair !

¤

Sandor éclata d'un rire chaleureux et dit à Quatre, le prenant dans des bras bien plus forts qu'ils n'y paraissaient dans cette chemise informe :

¤

- Je suis trop heureux de te voir, vieux

- Moi aussi.

¤

La voix de Quatre Winner était douce et sincère.

Duo et lui avaient connu Sandor en entrant chez les Preventers, s'étaient retrouvés en mission ensemble et avaient parlé de leurs déboires respectifs et un mot en entraînant un autre…

Tous les trois étaient très secrets sur leurs pensées, sentiments et émotions, et même si à première vue, physiquement et moralement ils semblaient diamétralement opposés, ils se ressemblaient, s'accordaient bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

_Ne jamais se fier aux apparences._

Si bien que Sandor et Duo, suite à un certain événement, en étaient venus à sortir ensemble…

¤

- Hum, hum.

¤

Quelqu'un venait de poser une main sur l'épaule de Quatre.

Quelqu'un de visiblement pas très content, même si son regard ne reflétait aucune colère. Il ne regardait pas Sandor.

C'était juste l'atmosphère qui s'était chargé rien qu'à sa présence.

Sandor avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un félin.

Un félin marquant son territoire.

Mais Quatre ne bougea pas des bras de son ami, il se contenta de se tourner vers la main, un air vaguement ennuyé sur le visage.

Ennuyé et content aussi, de le voir.

¤

- Ah… re-bonjour, Trowa.

- Tu n'es pas revenu me voir.

- J'avais à faire. Notamment parler à Duo. D'ailleurs faudra qu'on parle toi et moi.

¤

Le regard de Quatre se durcit.

Trowa se contenta de hausser un sourcil, faisant glisser sa main sur l'épaule sur la nuque, pour en caresser les cheveux distraitement.

Quatre eut un mouvement agacé, essayant de ne pas se tendre vers l'esquisse de caresse.

Sandor et Wu Fei suivaient l'échange sans comprendre… quoiqu'un sourire se dessinait lentement sur les lèvres du dernier.

Sacré Winner.

Sacré Barton.

C'était pour cela que Quatre n'était pas revenu dans sa chambre ?

Il n'avait pas écouté toute la « conversation » de ses voisins…

¤

- J'ai déjà parlé à Heero. Ça a duré deux minutes.

¤

Le regard que lui lança Trowa à ce moment-là signifiait : « Tu aurais pu venir me voir après ».

Celui de Quatre répondait : « le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner parce qu'on a fait l'amour, Trowa »

Et justement, le fait que la vie continuait excitait l'ex pilote 03. Les choses avaient changé tout en restant les mêmes.

Quatre ne deviendrait pas une petite nature.

Lui non plus.

¤

- Deux minutes ? Tu me raconteras.

¤

Et le ton de Quatre, bien qu'amical, ne souffrait aucune discussion.

Comme le fait que Quatre allait arrêter d'enlacer un inconnu dans la seconde ne souffrait aucune discussion.

Et pourtant Trowa n'avait rien dit sur le sujet, c'était juste l'atmosphère qui avait changé encore.

Et pourtant Trowa n'avait cessé de regarder Quatre jusqu'à ce qu'il pose les yeux sur les mains sur les hanches.

Mains qui disparurent dans la seconde.

Il avait ce pouvoir-là. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, ni de regarder Sandor – ni qui que ce soit il le soupçonnait - dans les yeux.

¤

Il avait le pouvoir de faire sentir son regard.

Et sa main était toujours sur la nuque de Quatre, fourrageant distraitement, massant presque.

On aurait dit qu'il allait ronronner le pauvre.

Sandor sourit alors que Quatre secouait la tête, se détachant enfin de lui.

Oui enfin. Si l'avoir dans ses bras avait été agréable, cette espèce d'oppression qu'il avait ressentie, là, il s'en serait passé.

Les doigts quittèrent doucement la nuque, frôlant l'épaule, la taille, la hanche du bout des ongles, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas toucher.

Quatre était à présent complètement tourné vers Trowa, mais c'était bien à Sandor qu'il s'adressait.

¤

- Excuse-moi, Sand', je t'étouffe. Faut croire que tu me manquais !

- Faut croire que c'est réciproque ! Faut pas qu'on mette autant de temps ! Le net c'est pas assez.

- C'est clair.

¤

Quatre et Trowa se dévoraient des yeux, discrètement pour l'un, ouvertement, avec possessivité, pour l'autre.

Chaque centimètre carré du corps du blond, de ses claquettes bleu clair à son jeans clair griffé, enveloppant ses cuisses énergiques, de sa chemise blanche

ouverte aux premier boutons laissant entrevoir des pans de peau dorée… au plus beau des bijoux à la base du cou : une jolie morsure d'amour rouge

foncé…

Trowa dévorait tout ce qu'il regardait, n'ayant apparemment aucun intérêt pour la nourriture abondante, ni même pour ce pauvre Sandor.

Trowa arrachait ses vêtements des yeux, arrachaient littéralement tout.

Le vert se faisait trou noir, aspirant ce qui était son champ de vision.

Et le vert ne voyait que du bleu.

Turquoise.

Quatre commençait à avoir chaud.

Et Trowa se remit à parler.

¤

- Tu me présentes ?

¤

Trois mots.

Pas besoin de plus.

Si Sandor avait eu un doute, il s'était volatilisé.

Le ton était simple, naturel. Comme s'il _devait_ être présenté, au-delà de toute politesse.

Une évidence.

Wu Fei avait une folle envie de rire.

Barton ne jouait pas.

¤

- Bien entendu. Je manque à tous mes devoirs.

¤

Quatre se tourna vers Sandor, reculant un peu de Trowa.

Mais Trowa ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière.

Il s'était subrepticement rapproché.

¤

- Trowa, voici le lieutenant Sandor Lane, un des meilleurs agents, l'un de mes meilleurs amis aussi. Sand', mon ami le lieutenant-colonel Trowa Barton.

¤

Le regard de Trowa plongea enfin dans les yeux dorés, les yeux derrière les triples foyers.

Sandor n'était pas impressionnable – lui-même avait une bonne carrure, une sacrée carrure même, lui et ce Barton étaient de la même taille - mais ce fauve auburn aux yeux verts, en treillis et débardeur gris pâle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

Malgré son air aimable.

Quelqu'un dont on pouvait sentir le regard à ce point ne pouvait être que dangereux. Et pourtant là, les yeux dans les yeux, il était séduisant et il avait l'air gentil.

Il l'avait regardé attentivement et ,semblant juger qu'il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre lui et Quatre il…

sourit….

et tendit la main pour la serrer… tout en posant l'autre au creux de la hanche de Quatre.

Oh si discrètement, en passant, juste comme ça. Rien de bien extravagant et pourtant le geste, le geste…

Le geste était bien plus intime, bien plus démonstratif qu'un baiser chercheur d'âme.

D'ailleurs la rougeur soudaine de Quatre n'était pas anodine. Et pour ce qu'il connaissait de son ami, il lui en fallait pour rougir.

Mais il ne savait pas que Quatre rougissait beaucoup, adolescent. Et que Trowa lui donnait l'impression d'être un collégien avec son foutu sex-appeal.

¤

Quatre fut surpris. Il n'avait pas voulu revoir Trowa, voulant reprendre son souffle et se poser un peu. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui donner l'impression qu'il était un chien en chaleur ou une sangsue et puis, il n'avait pas voulu le déranger.

Et il n'avait pas voulu tomber sur Heero, au cas où, vu qu'il le considérait assez bêtement comme un rival.

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'après la démonstration amoureuse et sonore d'hier soir, Trowa admettrait discrètement mais publiquement, pour qui savait voir, leur intimité.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils en avaient discuté non plus. Pas de gestes de trop, mais, pour qui savait voir, toute la situation était sous les yeux.

Trowa posait la main sur lui, juste au niveau de ce tatouage qu'il avait embrassé à maintes reprises, dont il avait demandé la signification et il n'avait reçu aucune réponse, malgré les nombreux stratagèmes, aussi diaboliques, torrides, les uns que les autres.

Et il avait serré la main de Sandor, lui qui ne touchait que les gens qu'il appréciait ou auxquels il accordait une certaine confiance.

Et Quatre tenait beaucoup à Sand' alors il était content.

Il sourit.

**¤**

Sandor sourit à son tour et tendit la main, afin de se la faire broyer.

…

c'était prévisible.

Sandor eut le cran de ne pas broncher.

Puis la lumière se fit dans son cerveau.

Trowa.

Trowa Barton.

Le Trowa Barton de Quatre !

L'hétérosexuel intouchable !

Et il leur avait dit que si Chang Wu Fei était bisexuel, tout le monde pouvait l'être !

Ah qu'il était content pour lui !

¤

- Enchanté Trowa, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous !

- Ah ? Moi aussi. Ça me revient. Sandor… Sandy ? Vous êtes « la » Sandy de Duo.

- … Ce diminutif porte à confusion.

- Oui. Duo voulait surtout passer pour un hétérosexuel mais bon il n'était pas crédible.

- Trowa… tais-toi…

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Tu l'as déjà vu regarder une fille, toi ?

¤

La main sur la hanche se faisait plus insistante.

Quatre était irrité et allait répondre quelque chose…

Quand quelque chose le troubla.

Quelque chose sur le visage de Trowa.

Quelque chose qui fonçait doucement sur une pommette.

Quatre murmura, espiègle :

¤

- Il faut deux minutes pour prendre un coup de poing ? Ma foi Heero perd la main !

¤

Puis il éclata d'un rire nerveux alors que les lèvres de Trowa se rapprochèrent de son oreille, faisant fi de l'assistance, murmurant :

¤

- Faut vraiment que je te parle, Quatre. En privé.

¤

Trowa s'échauffait tout doucement.

Tout doucement. Là il voulait juste Quatre, juste lui. Il ferait du social plus tard avec ce type qui avait l'air d'être sympa.

Ils venaient juste de se mettre ensemble et s'étaient à peine parlé et il avait eu l'impression que Quatre l'évitait et c'était hors de question.

Contrairement à une certaine personne, il était hors de question qu'il laisse une affaire prendre des proportions ridicules.

Il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

Autant tuer les doutes et stupidités dans l'œuf. Et l'affaire Heero risquait de le court-circuiter, donc non.

L'atmosphère changeait encore et Sandor, pour la première fois se prit à rougir… et à envier.

Il y avait une de ces tensions sexuelles entre eux ! Elle pouvait allumer la lune sans passer par le soleil.

Et puis il y avait autre chose aussi. Ça se sentait.

Regard contrit de Quatre.

¤

- Sand'…

- Mah, t'excuse pas, vieux, je sais ce que c'est. Enfin j'ai su ce que c'était, je suis célibataire ! Et puis, je vais en profiter pour voir Duo là-bas.

- Merci. On se voit tout à l'heure de toutes façons, j'ai des choses à te demander, des nouvelles à prendre !

- Oui et tu as des choses à me raconter aussi, hein ! Allez à plus tard Quat', Trowa…

- Plus tard.

- Ciao bello.

¤

Sandor passa le couple et lança à Quatre par-dessus son épaule :

¤

- Je suis vraiment super content pour toi Quat'. Il était temps ! Et tu avais raison, il est encore plus beau que tu me le décrivais !

- …

- …

¤

Un souffle passa sur une oreille rougissante, un souffle et un filet de voix.

¤

- Alors comme ça on parle de moi ?

- Oh, ça va. Tu voulais parler n'est-ce pas ? Allons à la bibliothèque, nous serons tranquilles. Et nous devrons faire vite parce que d'autres invités arrivent et je ne veux pas louper Dot'.

¤

Trowa sourit alors que son amant se détacha de lui, le menant résolument dans la salle prévue.

Un « cadre neutre », hm ? S'il croyait que les livres l'empêcheraient de lui mettre la main dessus…

Il ne laisserait pas les problèmes de Yuy servir d'excuse.

Une fois dans le couloir il prit la main de Quatre, tout doucement, entrelaçant deux de leurs doigts.

Et Quatre resserra l'étreinte digitale, un sourire étonné sur les lèvres.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse avoir comme un débutant. Discussion il devait y avoir, discussion il y aurait.

Oui, même si Trowa l'embrassait dans le cou.

Et même s'il lui faisait une énième morsure d'amour.

Et même s'ils ne pouvaient pas.

Et…

¤

- Heero ?

- On a parlé deux minutes. Ça lui aura mis du plomb dans la tête plus sûrement qu'une balle. Maintenant faut voir si le plomb va rester.

- T'abuses…

- Et toi tu m'excites Quatre.

¤

Bruit de succion.

Langue humide dans un cou.

¤

- Mais…

- Plus tard… 'n'a tout le temps de parler de l'imbécile.

- Imbécile ? Quand même, Trowa…

- C'était du penthotal, merde.

¤

Chemise déboutonnée.

Mains chaudes à plat sur un torse musclé, au léger si léger duvet blond.

Une voix rauque.

¤

- Oui, Trowa et tu sais ce que ça fait.

- Oui. Et toi aussi.

- Ça te fait…

- Ça te fait dire ce que tu ressens.

¤

Une jambe en treillis entre des cuisses en jeans.

Des doigts qui déboutonne puis ouvrent la fermeture éclair.

Une main qui entre dans l'ouverture…

Une voix plus rauque.

¤

- Oui….

¤

Des mains blondes qui arrachent les boutons d'un treillis.

Un rire sensuel.

Deux.

Deux pantalons à terre.

Deux hommes dans un couloir, à trois pas de la bibliothèque.

Une parole répétée.

¤

- Ça te fait _dire_ ce que tu ressens.

- Oui. Trowa, oui… baise-moi, on s'en fout… entrons dans la bibli on parlera après…

¤

Deux corps qui tanguent, des langues qui pénètrent doucement, puis plus fort, plus fort,

Des lèvres humides et des mains baladeuses.

Des mains qui s'excitent mutuellement dans des boxers gorgés.

De la sueur.

Du sel.

De la sève.

La même phrase, encore.

¤

- Ça te fait…

- Tu fais chier, Trow… je sais que ça fait… . Oh.

¤

Un haussement de sourcil blond dans l'escalade du plaisir commun.

Une réponse.

¤

- Oui. « Oh ».

¤

Un cri de jouissance.

¤

- Oh… Oh le con !

* * *

Sandor se dirigeait donc vers Duo.

Il était heureux et triste à la fois.

Quatre avait l'air heureux et ses sentiments semblaient réciproques...

Et lui n'avait que ses missions.

L'homme auquel il avait pensé ces dernières années ne se rappelait même pas de lui.

Et c'était normal d'ailleurs.

En plus il allait se marier et sa femme était enceinte. Ils allaient se marier et ils étaient amoureux.

Il avait hésité avant de venir, hésité très fort, avec la distance et le temps, les sentiments faisaient un peu moins mal.

Et là il ne faisait que les raviver. Mais en même temps il les exorcisait. En voyant le bonheur de Wu Fei il pouvait passer à autres choses, à de nouvelles amours…

Il se changerait les idées… et pourquoi pas le faire avec Duo. Il avait l'habitude après tout. Ils s'étaient mutuellement consolés après…

Et ça avait été bon.

Très bon.

Explosif.

Hmm…

Et ça avait duré jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Aucune attache, que de bons moments, des moments qui faisaient du bien et qui remplissaient un peu le cœur parce qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup, mais pas comme ils le voulaient.

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il allait essayer de conquérir Duo ! Apparemment il tentait d'éviter ce Yuy comme la peste, c'était donc que ses sentiments avaient changé…

Ce Yuy ne savait pas ce qu'il perdait. Et il le saurait bien assez tôt de toutes façons, si toutefois il se préoccupait de Duo ?

**  
¤**

Wu Fei ne voulut plus chercher à analyser les impressions contradictoires qu'il ressentait.

Trop d'information tuait l'information.

Et puis le décalage horaire le rendait un peu bizarre, voilà tout. Il avait besoin de se reposer et de prendre l'air, le manque de sommeil pouvant avoir des répercussions pour le moins surprenantes. Il sortit donc de la salle à manger… avec le plateau de sa future épouse, le cœur battant.

Il ne comprenait pas sa confusion mais il mettrait les choses au clair.

¤

Sandor, lui, rejoignit un Duo faisant tout son possible pour ne pas se trouver près de Heero « je réfléchis » Yuy. Il était beaucoup trop énervé pour ça, pas encore redescendu de sa déception et de son amertume. Il réfléchirait plus tard, s'il y avait matière à.

Il ne restait pas en colère bien longtemps, par contre il pouvait être déçu à vie.

Vraiment.

Il en avait marre de tenter les choses et de se faire jeter. Techniquement c'était le Japonais qui avait fait le premier pas la veille « contraint et forcé ».

Merci, il avait saisi le message.

S'il avait vraiment envie que ça s'arrange entre eux, c'était à Yuy de faire le pas, même un tout petit, parce que techniquement, c'était toujours lui qui avait fait un pas vers Heero.

Et ce depuis le début, que ce soit en amitié ou autre. Il n'était pas une carpette.

Il y avait quand même eu une avancée. Dans sa tête il était passé du « vas te faire foutre » à « si tu me veux vraiment, bouge ton cul et sois convaincant »

Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il doit, whatever the fuck, il se démerde, il allait ni lui faciliter la tâche, ni lui tenir la main.

Mais il y aurait de la marche parce qu'il ne suffirait pas d'un baiser de réconciliation. Il lui avait fait trop de mal, qu'il ait des raisons ou non.

Duo n'était pas tout blanc et il le savait mais là il s'en foutait. Et là il avait pas envie de le voir et en même temps,

en même temps…

¤

Duo se sentait observé, mais dès qu'il levait les yeux, Heero, pantalon beige, tee-shirt col v noir assorti à ses tongs ne le regardait plus.

Il sentait l'odeur de sa peau, de son après-rasage dans son sillage.

Il la sentait aussi sur lui son odeur et il avait beau avoir pris une douche, l'odeur de son corps lui caressait les sens.

Et les mots si francs qu'il avait prononcés, pas frais, lui caressaient le cœur, les oreilles et l'esprit.

Et les mots durs excitaient sa rage et son désappointement.

Il était partout, partout…

¤

En fait il semblait en grande conversation avec Réléna, superbe dans son short blanc et son top doré court à bretelles, assorti à ses sandales à lanières, talons aiguilles.

La classe. Court sans être vulgaire. N'était pas Réléna Peacecraft qui voulait.

A présent elle faisait de grands signes de la main à Duo, lui demandant de venir les rejoindre à leur table, une main sur la cuisse de Heero et il laissait la main là, sans la bouger…

Et elle lui parlait à l'oreille, on aurait dit qu'elle la caressait de la langue… et il souriait avec naturel, très légèrement… et…

Là…

Heero fronçait les sourcils.

Il l'observait, l'observait… mais pourquoi l'observait-il autant du coup ?

Le rendre jaloux n'arriverait qu'à le gonfler et mieux valait pas le gonfler, à ce jeu là on perdait toujours.

Surtout son cœur.

¤

Autant tout à l'heure il se sentait juste épié, et là un peu nargué, connard.

Autant là le regard de Heero était…

Semblait…

Enfin…

Pourquoi il le regardait comme ça ?

Ah d'accord… il voulait ptet pas être dérangé ?

Monsieur avait peur qu'il lui fasse une scène ou qu'il lui mette la honte, c'était ça ?

Il allait faire volte-face quand il sentit deux mains sur ses yeux et une bouche sur son oreille :

¤

- Devine qui ?

¤

Un sourire sincère et surpris.

¤

- Sandy ? C'est toi bébé ?

- Ouep playboy.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Invité par Quat'. Ben quoi t'es pas content de me voir ?

- Et comment que je suis content, tu tombes trop bien !

¤

Duo se retourna et enlaça Sandor très fort avant de lui donner un tout petit smack.

Sandor comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami.

¤

- Max, qu'est-ce que tu as…

- Je t'expliquerais. Barrons-nous de là, j'ai plus faim.

- Oki. Tu veux aller où ?

- N'importe où.

- Tu m'emmènes ? Je me perds ici.

- Oki.

¤

Ils fuirent jusqu'à un petit jardin du manoir sous les yeux d'un Heero blanc de rage.

Prendre ses distances oui.

Réfléchir oui.

Il était pas question d'un autre mec. C'était quoi cette fausse pression ?

_Il avait l'air naturel…_

_Il avait l'air vraiment surpris._

_Surpris et heureux…_

¤

Qui était ce mec ?

Qui devait-il abattre ?

Et les paroles de Trowa lui revenaient en tête :

¤

_- Tu crois qu'il va attendre éternellement que tu te décides ? Tu l'as pris pour Pénélope, Ulysse 201 ?_

_- …_

_- Il t'a attendu trop longtemps, il attendra pas plus que tu grandisses, Yuy._

_- …_

_- Tu fais le con, t'étonnes pas, après… . Assume-toi un peu !_

_- Si tu t'étais mêlé de…_

_- Si tu veux des excuses t'es mal barré. Excuse-toi auprès de Duo de lui faire perdre son temps._

_- …_

_- A y est t'es content, tu m'as mis un coup de poing ? Bien… c'était mérité. Mais t'auras toujours pas des excuses._

_- A cause de toi…_

_- Ta gueule, Yuy, tes accusations je m'assois dessus, tu sais pourquoi ?_

¤

¤

**OWARI/TZUSUKU**

* * *

. ¤se sauve TRES LOIN¤

Des rebondissements héhé.

De révélations héhéhé.

Des frustrations héhéhéhé

Si la suite vous dit, ben dîtes-le moi toujours !

Après ce sera pas forcément aussi rapide, tout dépend de l'inspi, du temps et de vos envies :p

A peluch ' et mici encore pour vos tits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse/corrigeuse¤

**Ps : SANDOR EST A MOI !**


	5. Operation Seduction 'Cold Fire'

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, fifthshots ? Tout dépend si je continue sur ma lancée.**

**Rating : M parce que ça chauffe vraiment et je ne rigole pas. **

**Couple : 1x2, 3x4 s'ils se laissent faire et c'est pas gagné. Vraiment pas. Vraiment, _vraiment_ pas.**

**Résumé : Duo veut apprendre quelque chose. Quatre lui donne des conseils judicieux. Trowa ? Wu Fei se marie, Rél est nympho…, une guest star…**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Opération Séduction 5 : « Cold Fire »**

¤

**Le réfectoire 11h30.**

¤

Réléna était – tout du moins se croyait – en grande conversation avec Heero jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive – au bout d'une dizaine de minute – qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse.

Le beau métis regardait fixement dans la direction où se trouvait Duo Maxwell précédemment.

Même Maxwell qui avait disparu du réfectoire, sans même prendre la peine de décliner son invitation.

Quel rustre !

Enfin, il semblait occupé avec un laideron au corps d'Apollon – ses yeux aiguisés à déshabiller tout ce qui bouge avaient pu apprécier à sa juste valeur la marchandise, malgré les vêtements qui ne ressemblaient à rien.

Elle n'avait pas bien vu son visage mais à priori il était inintéressant au possible. Mais bon, apparemment Maxwell s'en fichait, préférant largement son corps…

Oui parce qu'à l'attitude corporelle de celui qu'elle appréciait beaucoup – il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie même si elle l'avait réprimandé, mais après tout il avait blessé son Heero. Et puis il était très beau aussi et elle aimait les belles choses – il avait dû au minimum expérimenter avec lui.

¤

Oh oui, l'emballage ne faisait pas le cadeau, le papier était médiocre mais dedans il y avait une tablette de chocolat croquante et sûrement fondante…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, rien que d'y penser.

Oh bon sang ces larges épaules !

Et ces muscles, ces muscles qui s'étaient contractés en enlaçant Duo, tendant la chemise de mamie…

Et ces pectoraux !

Cette taille, ces hanches…

Ces cuisseaux !

C'était du cheval de compétition ça, quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pendant les longues nuits d'hiver…

Elle se demandait s'il fallait coucher avec lui en pleine lumière, mais ce serait voir ce visage ingrat.

Ou dans le noir, mais ce serait se priver de ce corps…

En fait, il lui faudrait juste mettre une cagoule de braqueur sur la tête. Un trou pour les yeux, pour les narines, pour la bouche. En espérant qu'il avait de belles dents.

Quel bon compromis…

Voilà qu'elle était infidèle à son Heero en pensée, mais bon, il n'avait qu'à pas regarder Maxwell aussi quand elle était là, près de lui, tout près de lui…

Elle l'observa.

Cette contraction du ventre.

Cette raideur des épaules.

Cette pâleur et cette tension du visage.

Cette rougeur des pommettes.

Cette amertume des lèvres.

Ces narines frémissantes.

Cette froideur du regard…

Ces sourcils froncés…

…

…

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit…

¤

- Heero ? Serais-tu constipé ? J'ai des cachets sur moi si tu veux…

- …

* * *

**Les jardins résidentiels, 11h45.**

¤

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient embrassés chaleureusement et après quelques minutes de banalités, Duo avait expliqué son cas à Sandor qui croisait les bras en hochant la tête gravement.

Et en en parlant, justement, il avait ravivé sa colère et ses yeux qui étaient assez tristes et un peu nostalgiques étaient à présent sarcastiques.

Duo finissait son récit des derniers événements sous le haussement de sourcil énergique de Sandor.

Oui, derrière les hublots.

¤

- … Et donc après une nuit démente il m'a jeté en l'air.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, il m'a jeté. Air Duo. Penthotal, pas moi-même, blablabla Duo. Je te rassure après le Heero il a fait comme l'oiseau. Il a juste oublié d'éviter le mur.

- Aie…

- Nan mais sans déc…. t'en aurais fait autant toi pour lourder un gars ? J'avais l'impression d'être une nana à qui on sortait des phrases à la « tu sais, toi et moi... ça va pas être possible »….

- Il a pas digéré le pentothal hein ? C'est un psychopathe ce Barton. On aurait pas dit pourtant. Quoique…

¤

Des nétoiles dans les yeux.

¤

- Ouais. Et c'est une bête de sexe aussi, pas une bête de cirque. Et il a grave Quatre dans la peau, il assume et tout. Franchement… miam…

- Autant que ça ?

- Nan mais… TU AS VU QUATRE ? IL NE SAIT MEME PLUS QUI IL EST ! JE VEUX LA MEME CHOSE ! Demande-lui de te raconter sa nuit c'est à faire pleurer dans les chaumières.

- Pleurer ?

- Ouais, pour tous les coups ratés que j'ai eus. Me regarde pas comme ça tu fais pas parti des ratés, hein. Mais bordel de merde, Quatre était dans le cosmos… bon j'avoue, je savais plus où j'étais avec Yuy non plus… j'étais aaaaaaaaaan en apesanteur jusqu'à ce que je m'éclate contre le sol.

¤

Nétoiles encore.

¤

- A sa place je l'aurais un peu sévère aussi avec le pent.

¤

Plus d'étoiles.

¤

- Honnêtement ? Rien à foutre. Je lui ai pas demandé de venir dans mon pieu. S'il voulait que je sois compréhensif il avait qu'à pas me jeter en l'air. Il m'a jeté deux fois, y en aura pas de troisième.

¤

Il était beaucoup plus facile de s'accrocher à sa colère quand on avait un ami pour l'écouter.

Si Duo quelques minutes plus tôt aurait pu éventuellement écouter ce que Heero avait à lui dire s'il était venu lui parler, là, mieux valait qu'il ne soit pas dans son secteur.

Quand il repensait à certaines choses… il ne pouvait que rester très, très, très en colère. Tors ou pas. Et quels tors ? Il avait pas versé le pentho non plus.

Sandor, connaissant le tempérament de Duo, préféra demander.

¤

- Attends… il t'a dit quoi exactement ?

- Qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir.

¤

Sandor desserra les bras et posa la main sur l'épaule d'un Duo qui levait les yeux au plafond.

¤

- … Ok, il t'a jeté.

- Tu vois ?

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- Comment ça je vais faire quoi ?

- Ben pendant qu'il réfléchit ? Je sais pas… tu vas le rendre jaloux ? Essayer de le récupérer ? Le genre de trucs qu'on fait quand on…

¤

Duo détacha la main de Sandor de son épaule et plongea son regard indigo dans les beaux yeux dorés euh enfin dans les carreaux.

¤

- Sandor. C'est pas parce que je l'aime que je vais me laisser marcher dessus. Et c'est pas parce qu'il m'aime sous Penthotal que je dois jouer les Pénélope.

- …

- Tu me demandes si je vais le faire changer d'avis ? Là, _je_ me demande s'il en vaut la peine. Quelqu'un qui n'assume ni ce qu'il éprouve, ni ce qu'il fait ? C'est quelqu'un pour moi, ça ? Et la prochaine fois ce sera quoi ?

- Clair. C'est déjà compliqué d'être à deux alors si ça commence comme ça…

¤

Duo entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son ami.

Un petit sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

¤

- C'est ça quand on aime quelqu'un qu'on connaît pas vraiment. C'est ptet ça le vrai Heero. C'est ptet une bonne chose qu'il m'ai jeté.

- Hey playboy tu vas ptet un peu vite en besogne ? Pas que j'en plaigne, au contraire, mais…

¤

Duo eut un petit sourire triste.

¤

- Avec Quatre on avait un plan pour le faire me remarquer, le Heero, pour lui faire voir que j'étais pas qu'un bouffon. Et ça l'a pas empêché de me prendre pour un con. Ce mec sans sérum il a l'honnêteté zéro. Et moi j'ai une tolérance zéro pour les faux-derchs.

- Duo…

- Non. T'es pas un bleu Sand, tu connais tes basiques. Heero Yuy, circonstances ou pas, m'a pris pour un con. Point.

¤

Sandor eut un claquement de langue.

¤

- Tu m'as demandé ce que j'allais faire ? Je vais te répondre.

- …

¤

Duo se rapprocha de Sandor, le regard séducteur, comme il le faisait toujours quand…

¤

- Je vais faire ce que j'ai toujours fait. Chaque fois que ça n'allait pas. Chaque fois qu'on le pouvait. Et à chaque fois, hmm Sandor… tu te souviens de la dernière fois ?

¤

Quand… ils se consolaient mutuellement.

Une voix plus sensuelle.

¤

- Si je me souviens ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il est hors de question que je tire la gueule aux fiançailles de Wu Fei.

¤

Le regard de Sandor s'assombrit quelques secondes et Duo s'en voulut, mais le sourire charmeur revenait.

¤

- Je veux bien… mais à ce jeu-là tu peux le perdre pour de bon.

- Sand…

- Laisse-moi finir. Honnêtement ? J'ai qu'une envie c'est de te prendre au mot. Je suis pas un saint, Duo et tu le sais très bien. Et je sais que toi non plus.

- Oh que oui… prends-moi au mot, Sandor… et je te prendrais aussi….

¤

Duo se mordit les lèvres, le regard gourmand, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés.

Mais Sandor ne se laisserait pas distraire.

¤

- Moi j'oublie Chang, toi t'oublies Yuy, ce serait le paradis. Ce serait l'enfer. On ne sortirait plus de la chambre.

- Ou ailleurs… on ferait plus d'efforts pour se voir…

- Mais tu es mon ami avant d'être mon amant alors je vais être honnête jusqu'au bout.

- …

- Moi si j'avais encore une chance je la saisirais. Et si tu décides de tourner le dos à Yuy… autant t'avertir. S'il essaie de te récupérer, je te donnerais envie de rester.

¤

« Ce ne sera pas comme d'habitude », la phrase sous-entendait.

D'habitude chacun repartait de son côté jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Si Heero revenait cela signifierait qu'il y aurait « compétition » et non pas « forfait » de la part de l'outsider.

Sandor n'avait pas dit « je l'en empêcherais » parce qu'il fallait être lucide : empêcher quoi ? Chacun était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Autant donner envie très fort à la personne de rester. Très, très fort.

Et en dehors du sexe, ils avaient beaucoup de chose en commun.

¤

Duo avait bien compris l'enjeu, que ce ne serait pas comme d'habitude.

Il n'était pas prêt à s'établir avec qui que ce soit, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. On ne pouvait pas oublier son cœur si vite, malgré la colère. Même si on disait des choses cruelles, des choses que l'on pensait, surtout.

Mais il ne serait pas éternellement en colère. Et il ne serait pas éternellement chez Quatre. D'ici là il aurait le temps de réfléchir un peu plus.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami soit un tout petit peu plus sérieux, à ce que ce soit moins un jeu.

Mais le futur mariage de quelqu'un qu'on a aimé si longtemps pouvait faire réfléchir.

Et donner envie de tourner définitivement la page… et pourquoi pas avec lui ?

Oui… pourquoi pas ?

Il donna alors une réponse honnête à Sandor.

¤

- Si Yuy revenait là ? Je l'enverrais paître. Je changerais peut-être d'avis quand ça redescendra mais pour l'instant c'est tendu. Ça dépendra de plein de choses, je peux pas présumer.

- C'est clair.

- Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Tu sais pas qui tu peux rencontrer ici. Qui sait ? C'est peut-être moi qui devrais te « donner envie de rester ». Alors on voit où le vent nous porte ?

¤

Un sourire de plus.

Un regard sérieux.

¤

- Enfin, quoi qu'il arrive…

¤

Sandor le voyait dans son regard.

Que quoi qu'il arrive il ne le perdrait pas.

Qu'il resterait… l'un de ses meilleurs amis…

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas qu'ils ne s'aimeraient jamais de cette façon-là.

Sandor n'était pas amoureux de Duo. La différence était que l'un avait envie d'essayer, en se disant pourquoi pas ?

Et l'autre… aurait peut-être besoin de persuasion. Peut-être plus tard il lui disait. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de lui donner envie.

Mais les choses étaient claires : quoiqu'il arrive il ne serait pas déçu, il aurait essayé.

Aucun regret avec Duo, sauf le fait que ça ne marche pas…

Mais il était hors de question que ça ne marche pas.

Il posa l'index de sa main gauche sur les lèvres entrouvertes de Duo.

Qui en profita pour suçoter le bout du doigt.

Sandor ôta le doigt, le regard espiègle, lourd de… sous-entendus.

¤

- Je sais, moi aussi. Si tu l'avais dit à voix haute je l'aurais mal pris.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Le coup de l'amitié, tout ça… j'aurais eu la sensation d'être largué avant même de sortir avec toi.

- Alors j'ai un point commun avec Heero, il a fait la même !

¤

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de la conversation que le rire de Duo était sincère, même s'il était un peu caustique.

Sandor murmurant, voyant Duo sourire.

¤

- Heero ne sait pas ce qu'il perd.

- Moi non plus mine de rien, je le connais pas ! Et qui sait ? C'est ptet mieux comme ça ?

- Oui… nous deux on se connaît et ça se passe… on irait bien ensemble, hein ?

- Oui… merci d'être là, Sandor. Merci beaucoup.

- Anytime... buddy-lover.

¤

L'homme aux yeux dorés se servit de leurs doigts noués pour l'attirer un peu plus, le coller contre son corps.

Leurs mains se quittèrent pour mieux se retrouver, Duo enlaçant une nuque forte tandis que Sandor s'égarait sous un t-shirt, caressant des reins nus et chauds.

Duo lui mordilla l'oreille.

¤

- Tu commences déjà à me donner « envie de rester » ?

- Hm… peut-être….

- Et t'es doué. Et t'es quelqu'un de rare, Sand. Te le répète. Ptet que plus tard c'est moi qui devrais « te donner envie de rester » ? Mignon comme tu… es ?

¤

Duo se dégagea doucement, regardant Sandor de haut en bas.

Carreaux de l'impossible, chemises à rayures orange infâme, pantalon pseudo baggy beige, limite à la pèche aux moules…

Un baggy-corsaire ça existait ça ?

Et les pompes ! Les pompes ! DES MOCASSINS BEIGE !

Sans dec… y avait que les chaussettes qui passaient…. Parce qu'elles étaient basiques….

¤

- Euh… on est censé traîner ensemble, hein ? Me dit que Heero m'a vu partir avec Bozo le clown…. Que TOUT LE REFECTOIRE m'a vu partir avec Bozo le clown… PAUVRE DE MOI !

- Heero il était pas censé pas être important ?

- Fallait-il que je sois IN THE WIND ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ?

¤

Nous y voilà, pensa Sandor.

Quatre n'avait rien eu le temps de remarquer, vu que son copain le fauve était venu.

Ouf.

Duo allait forcément remarquer il s'était dit, mais comme il était pas bien, ça avait reculé l'échéance.

Maintenant que son ami allait mieux… il allait devoir s'expliquer.

Misère… c'était radical, ça ne passerait pas. Surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas connu aussi… euh….

…

n'empêche… Bozo le clown ? Et la beauté intérieure alors ?

¤

- Je voulais pas que Wu Fei me reconnaisse. Peut-être que j'en ai trop fait. Je l'avais pas marqué physiquement.

¤

Duo prit un air compatissant, toujours dans les bras de Sandor.

¤

- C'est clair que t'en as largement trop fait, Sand. Il ne t'a jamais reconnu. Même en ayant travaillé avec toi.

¤

Merci Duo…

Sandor fronça les sourcils.

¤

- Au boulot j'avais les mêmes lunettes. D'abord.

- Mais t'avais ton uniforme. Et les cheveux plus courts.

- Oui. Mais Wu Fei est observateur. Au bout d'un moment il aurait remarqué. Et il aurait été malvenu qu'il me remarque. Surtout aujourd'hui.

¤

Duo sembla réfléchir.

¤

- Vrai. D'ailleurs je m'étonne qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Même en ayant passé autant de temps avec toi. Surtout après avoir passé autant de temps à travailler avec toi.

- On ne s'est pas vus super souvent ces quatre dernières années.

- Vous vous êtes vus assez, Sandor, il aurait pu se rappeler. Il aurait dû se rappeler. Moi je me serais rappelé.

- Il se rappelle mes sobriquets, c'est déjà ça.

¤

Il essayait de faire de l'humour, de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Mais Duo se mettait un peu plus en colère de seconde en seconde.

La frustration se nourrissait de la frustration et celle de Sandor, bien que discrète, nourrissait celle de Duo.

¤

- La voix, Sandor. Je veux bien pour le look ridicule, je veux bien que tu sois très fort à jouer à ce que tu n'es pas. Mais ta voix… je me serais rappelé de ta voix, moi.

- Parmi tant d'autres voix ? Tu te rappellerais de moi parce que c'est moi, Duo.

- Justement parce que c'est toi. Je suis en colère… en colère après Wu Fei parce que tu l'aimes encore.

- Duo…

- Parce que ça te fait encore mal, que je l'entends à ta voix. Et il n'y est pour rien, Wu, il est juste lui. Juste comme Yuy aussi. Le genre difficile à oublier.

¤

Sandor ramena Duo contre lui, tout doucement.

La frustration des autres nourrissait la sienne.

L'amertume aussi.

¤

- Je suis un grand garçon Duo, je fais pas dans la pitié.

- Ho, j'ai pas pitié. Je suis super heureux pour Sally et Fei tu sais, aussi dégueu que ça puisse être vis-à-vis de toi. Mais ça m'empêche pas d'être deg que ce soit _pas_ toi.

¤

Sandor soupira.

¤

- On en a déjà discuté, c'est la vie. J'ai jamais eu mes chances avec lui. Mais j'aurais des souvenirs, c'est déjà ça.

- Moi aussi _j'aurais des souvenirs…_

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, il est allé chercher Sally. Il s'est battu pour l'avoir. Et elle le mérite même si je la déteste très fort.

¤

Il ne la détestait pas, non.

Il avait dépassé ce stade.

Il l'enviait tout simplement.

¤

- C'est ton supérieur direct.

- Elle entre en congé mat', je vais pas m'en plaindre.

¤

Petit rire de dérision des deux.

Un soupir.

Duo leva la tête vers lui.

¤

- Tu devrais m'en vouloir, Sand. Sérieux…

- Non.

- Je t'ai montré Fei au réfectoire. Je t'ai dit « il est célibataire et… »

- Non.

- Je t'ai…

¤

Un baiser rapide.

Un baiser tais-toi.

Tout doux.

¤

- Non, Duo. Si je devais en vouloir à quelqu'un ce serait à Kushrénada. Il l'avait dégoûté de toutes relations amoureuses quelles qu'elles furent. Mais bon c'est aussi lui qui lui a montré la lumière alors je lui en veux déjà moins.

- Après tout, c'est grâce à lui aussi que Wu a pu bénéficier de la plus grande expérience « sexuelle, sensorielle et scientifique »… les…

- 3 S !

¤

Duo secoua la tête.

Sandor embrassa le front de son ami/amant.

¤

- Sérieux…entre ne jamais l'avoir connu et l'avoir connu le choix est vite fait. J'ai eu plus même si je suis resté dans l'ombre. Même s'il ne saura jamais.

- Des fois t'as pas envie de lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, une bonne fois pour toutes ?

- Des fois oui mais pourquoi faire ? Pour le mettre mal à l'aise pour rien ?

- Pas pour rien. Pour toi.

¤

Un soupir.

¤

- Si j'avais dû lui dire je l'aurais fait avant. Aujourd'hui je préfère tourner la page et voir comment garder mon coup du moment, pour pas me le faire chiper par le type qui m'explosait du regard à l'autre bout du réfectoire.

- Hein ?

- Oui tu sais, le type qui était sous penthotal quand il t'a fait ta fête ? Il a pas tellement apprécié la scène de tout à l'heure.

¤

Duo haussa les épaules.

¤

- M'en fous.

- Alors pourquoi tes yeux brillent Duo.

- Parce que je suis en colère.

- Aussi.

- Et parce que la chair est faible, tu devrais le savoir.

- Et le cœur aussi ?

- Oh la ferme, Sand. Dis-moi que t'as une tenue sympa pour les fiançailles.

¤

Duo changeait de sujet.

Il n'allait pas nier que ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose quand même que ça fasse quelque chose à Heero de le voir avec quelqu'un.

Hmph, ça lui ferait les pieds.

Ça ne changerait rien au problème de base.

¤

- Sobre et traditionnelle.

- Raaaasoir. Et pour après ? Pour la boîte ?

- J'ai pas prévu de me changer… pourquoi ?

- Pas grave mon mignon. Dès que Quatre récupèrera son cerveau on va s'occuper de ton cas.

¤

Sandor taquina Duo, pour la forme.

¤

- Pour Yuy ?

- Non. Pour moi ! Hey j'ai une réput'.

- Et la beauté intérieure, hm ? Mine de rien quitte à être aimé, je veux l'être pour moi-même.

- On n'attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre Sandy et si je savais pas que tu me plaisais un minimum je voudrais pas de toi.

- Super…

- On va pas se leurrer. C'est pas uniquement pour la gloire de ses ancêtres que tu aimais Wu.

¤

Ouch.

Cash.

¤

- …

- Ose me dire le contraire.

- Mais…

- Hypocrite.

- Bon d'accord.

¤

Duo eut un sourire rêveur.

¤

- Oublions Quatre. Je vais te prêter des fringues.

- Ça va pas non ? Tu dois faire deux tailles de moins que moi ! Je suis bâti…

¤

Duo, nétoiles dans les yeux le retour, mordillage de lèvres.

¤

-… comme un quaterback mes aïeux…. Rien que d'y penser…

- NON.

¤

Sandor se recula complètement de Duo, le front buté. Etre bâti comme un joueur de football américain lui avait valu des compliments et presque des évanouissements à la piscine…

Il avait vu des gens en hyperventilation quand il sortait son grand corps bronzé, athlétique de l'eau… au début il croyait que c'était une insolation mais quand il n'y avait pas de soleil ou que la piscine était intérieure, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Et puis il y avait une autre raison aussi. Mais il ne la dirait pas à voix haute, sinon elle se réaliserait.

Et mieux vaudrait qu'elle ne se réalise pas. Mieux vaudrait. Pour tout le monde.

Duo lui décocha son sourire le plus sensuel et le plus sadique, se léchant les lèvres, faisant glisser un doigt négligemment sur le pli du coude.

¤

- Tu voudrais pas être beau pour moi, bébé ? Tu voudrais pas me faire un plaquage en règles ?

- Duo…

**¤**

Le regard bleu violet prit un éclat plus intense encore qui fit frissonner Sandor.

Duo le déshabillait littéralement des yeux.

Et Sandor commençait à avoir chaud…

Il n'arrivait plus à penser….

Le doré se noyait dans l'indigo.

Il avait jeté l'ancre.

¤

- Ok…

¤

Duo eut un petit sourire victorieux.

¤

- Adjugé. Quatre et moi on va faire ton extérieur ressembler à ton intérieur – et mettre en valeur ton postérieur envoyé par les dieux pour tenter les Hommes!

¤

Eclat de rire.

Encore.

Duo avait cet effet-là sur les gens.

¤

- … Duo ?

¤

Duo battit des cils exagérément.

¤

- Oui Sandy chéri ?

- Si je suis si irrésistible après peut-être que je te laisserais tomber pour un bimbo ?

- Zechs est pas encore arrivé et je sais pas s'il est à voile ou à vapeur mais qui sait ? Tu peux toujours essayer ?

- Grrrrrrrrr

- Tu parles trop, bébé.

¤

Un clin d'œil.

¤

- Mais…

- Juin ? Comment veux-tu me donner envie de rester si tu ne ressembles à rien hmm ?

- Chacal.

¤

Un bras tiré en avant, direction la chambre de Quatre Winner…

Un éclat de rire encore.

C'était parti.

Hmm…

Une silhouette longiligne, portant un petit loulou blanc dans ses bras, observait la scène discrètement.

¤

- Oh… intéressant. Tout cela m'a donné très faim. On va au réfectoire hein ma terreur. On va manger un peu… avant de se faire les crocs…

* * *

**Le réfectoire, 12h10, pour le brunch.**

¤

- Et donc cheminant, j'ai croisé Maxwell. Je ne dirais pas qu'il était en charmante compagnie – non, trop… pas dans mes goûts – mais lui semblait trouver la compagnie charmante. Je ne sais pas où ils allaient mais ils étaient pressés d'y aller.

- Oh ! Alors j'avais bien compris ? Il se le tape ? Enfin… bref, vous m'aurez comprise. Il doit pas regarder le visage ce pauvre Maxwell… mais le reste, le reste !

- …

- De là où j'étais je n'ai rien vu, Léna chérie. Excellente cette tisane. Tu devrais essayer, Heero, tu sembles avoir des problèmes de transit.

- De là où j'étais j'ai tout vu, moi ! Le visage, n'en parlons pas, le style vestimentaire non plus. Mais le corps… allons, allons, toi qui a des yeux de lynx comment as-tu pu ignorer un spécimen pareil ? Et c'est vrai, j'ai proposé à Heero mes cachets mais il a refusé…

- …

¤

- Il n'est pas très médicament voyons et puis je suppose qu'il est comme les fours autonettoyants, c'est automatique. Pour ce qui est de Maxwell et de l'inconnu… ils étaient bien trop près l'un de l'autre pour que je puisse voir grand-chose.

- Je le savais. Ça se voyait qu'il y avait un truc. Je pensais pas que Duo avait expérimenté mais après tout, si moi, pourquoi pas lui ? Hein, Heero ? Heero tu m'écoutes ? ¤ Plus bas ¤ Heero chéri tu vas casser le couteau de Quatre à le tordre comme ça. C'est cher, tu sais ? Et ça ne se fait pas.

- …

- Et ils allaient dans quelle direction, Dot ?

- Hm vers l'aile nord ?

- Ah, c'est là que se trouve la chambre de Quatre. Duo y a dormi cette nuit tu sais.

- Oh… tu crois qu'ils auront fini avant les fiançailles ? Ce ne serait pas de bon ton si le futur témoin du marié était en retard à un tel… événement ?

- Ni le témoin n°2, Dottie ? Je n'ai pas vu Quatre… enfin si je l'ai vu, partir avec Trowa… ptet qu'ils font les mêmes choses héhé… HEERO ! Mais où tu vas ?

- Aux toilettes. Tu veux me la tenir peut-être ?

- Heero… oui, je le veux.

- …

¤

- Mais pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Heero ! Je lui ferais bouffer des dragées fuca, on en parlera plus ! Il est d'un irritable ce matin… ! Il devrait tirer son coup ça le déconstiperait !

- « Oui, je le veux » oh Réléna ma chère tu es impayable. Le pauvre était pitoyable.

- Dottie, ce n'est pas drôle. Je plaisantais et il m'a envoyée paître. Jamais il ne m'avait parlé de cette manière !

- Sa tête ! Même ma chienne rit. Finissons notre brunch. Après il faudra nous préparer et nous n'aurons guère le temps d'être entre filles.

- C'est pas moi qui lui ai dit de manger avec moi, c'est lui qui est venu me voir.

- Arrête de ruminer, ce n'est pas bon pour ton teint. Tu vas te rider trop vite.

- Il ne cesse de bouder et c'est encore pire depuis que Maxwell a ignoré mon invitation, le goujat. Alors il l'a mal pris mais quand même ! A ce rythme, je vais finir par croire qu'il aime les hommes !

- …

- Dottie ! Arrête de rire !

¤

Dorothy Catalonia était arrivée une petite demi heure auparavant dans la propriété. Elle s'était étonnée de ne pas voir Quatre, il se faisait toujours un principe d'accueillir tous ses invités.

Rachid lui avait dit qu'il était occupé. Quand elle lui avait demandé où il se trouvait, il avait prétendu n'en avoir aucune idée.

Oui prétendu. A son regard elle avait pu déceler qu'il savait parfaitement ce que faisait son employeur – c'était un Maganac après tout, s'il ne savait pas où était leur chef, il ne servait à rien -.

Elle avait pu y déceler quelque chose de… particulier.

Il avait dû se passer des choses intéressantes pour Quatre durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Des choses qui lui faisaient regretter de ne pas avoir pu se libérer plus tôt, elle s'était dit.

Elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire… très vite d'ailleurs. Elle lui parlerait.

¤

Et puis… elle avait vu et entendu des choses. Des choses en allant faire un tour avec sa chienne « Brow ».

Rachid avait fait porter ses affaires à la chambre qui lui avait été réservée et sa petite terreur avait eu besoin… de faire ses besoins.

La pauvre n'avait pas eu le temps de se dégourdir les pattes.

Alors elle l'avait fait se promener dans les jardins résidentiels pour faire une petite crotte ni vue ni connue.

Ben quoi ? C'était bio dégradable, cela ferait un peu de fumier pour les plantes, non ? Elle était en courte robe bain de soleil jaune avec petite sandales assorties. Elle n'allait pas se salir ?

Elle portait du Chanel n°5. Elle n'allait pas porter du Chanel n°crotte non plus.

¤

Et que n'avait-elle pas vu, que n'avait-elle pas entendu. Elle s'était retenue très fort de ne pas rire, espérant que sa chienne retiendrait son « kaï » d'extase après s'être libérée.

Il fallait toujours laisser traîner ses oreilles quelque part… elle parlerait à Trowa aussi. Ancien coup de cœur. Beau, silencieux, fort, méfiant, bandant, si elle avait été un homme.

Celui qu'elle avait jeté, toute aussi saoule que lui, dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle avait mis sa plus belle robe et lui n'avait vu que Quatre. Aucune lueur de désir ni d'intérêt particulier et ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Alors autant lui donner ce qu'il voulait vraiment et peut-être serait-elle un peu plus qu'une connaissance pour lui.

¤

Et c'était vrai. Depuis ces confidences à demi mots ils étaient devenus amis. Très amis même. Et c'était une très bonne chose. Et son cœur à elle était parti voir ailleurs. Encore quelqu'un de pris, décidément. Elle n'avait pas de chance. Mais Trowa semblait en avoir.

Alors elle le féliciterait. Un an. Mieux valait archi tard que jamais. Et la fin justifiait les moyens.

Elle espérait juste que pour Quatre ce serait la même chose, celui-là était un peu trop pétri de principes à son goût.

Et pourtant il avait été pilote de Gundam. Il avait un peu beaucoup marché sur ses principes.

¤

Elle était donc allée au réfectoire, voir si Heero Yuy s'y trouvait. Elle avait trop eu envie de voir sa tête.

Elle s'était avancée, Brow sous le bras, prête à prendre quelques victuailles pour son brunch quand une voix l'avait interpellée, sincèrement heureuse de la voir.

Réléna. Et à sa table il y avait un Heero Yuy prêt à tout faire sauter, même s'il avait son air stoïque habituel.

Non, sur ses épaules on aurait pu casser une table. Il était rigide mais pas mort, il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus.

Yuy faisait semblant d'être dans son état normal mais il ne l'était pas.

La table de Réléna était pleine de vivres et on venait juste d'apporter du thé frais, alors elle avait pris une tasse sur l'immense buffet, avait demandé à un serveur d'apporter de bonnes croquettes pour sa terreur et était venue s'asseoir auprès du couple.

Enfin du couple toute seule à présent.

Elle irait voir du côté de chez Quatre et Trowa plus tard. Elle s'était fait un plaisir de lâcher sa bombe sur Heero Yuy.

Elle avait hâte de voir ce qu'il ferait. Elle avait toujours aimé ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

Et être là pour voir le feu d'artifices.

* * *

**Dans la chambre de Quatre 13h00**

¤

Plus tard, un Quatre échevelé à demi nu exténué et visiblement extatique tentait de récupérer de l'ouragan Marathon Man du sex Barton quand un bolide aux longs cheveux châtains suivi d'une deux chevaux à lunettes entrèrent dans sa chambre. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux et dit.

¤

- J'en peux plus Trowa… laisse-moi encore quelques minutes… . Faut que je me prépare en plus…

- Hey Quat' tu récupéreras plus tard on a besoin de toi l !

- Duo tu vois pas que je suis mort ?

- OK mais c'est une urgence l

- Je suis mort ? Vraiment mort.

- Hm même pour un plan relooking de Sandor ?

¤

Quatre leva un œil.

¤

- Sandor ? Mais il est…

¤

Regard à Sandor.

¤

- … euh… naze ? Allah qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- J'étais comme ça ce matin, Quatre, mais tu étais trop occupé.

- Ah non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Déjà Dorothy…

- Dorothy ?

- Dorothy nous a grillé Trowa et moi dans la bibliothèque. Je vous expliquerais. Mais pourquoi Sandor est…

¤

Moue de dégoût.

Geste vague de la main.

¤

- Comme ça ?

- Oh ? Il essayait de passer incognito auprès de Wu Fei.

- Il a trop réussi là, il ne ressemble à rien.

- Je SAIS !

- On est contents pour toi, Sand'. Duo. Tu as parlé à Heero ?

¤

Haussement d'épaules.

¤

- Non et j'ai pas envie. Sandy et moi on va s'éclater. Mais en attendant qu'on s'éclate, on va s'éclater avec les fringues ! On a carte blanche !

- YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

- Euh, Duo, Quat'...

- ¤ ensemble ¤ : LA FERME SANDOR t'as pas voix au chapitre!

- …

¤

Duo lança un regard diabolique à Sandor.

¤

- Tu vas voir on va pas te louper.

- …

¤

Ils eurent un mal de chien à dégoter des vêtements à Sandor qui lui plaisait et lui allait. Les vêtements étaient toujours trop quelque chose ou pas assez quelque chose, montrait trop de ceci ou de cela, ne correspondait pas à son style… Duo perdit patience :

¤

- Sandor tu n'as plus AUCUN style. Il est où le temps où tu allais à la piscine hein ? Avec ton maillot de bain ? Ça date !

- C'est clair. D'ailleurs porter du Gundin Klein avec au dessus des vêtement MONOGUN c'est négligé - alors ne la ramène pas.

- … .

¤

Quatre sembla réfléchir, puis ajouta :

¤

- Duo. Tu dis que la dernière fois où tu l'as trouvé sexy il était en limite en caleçon ?

- Voui. Non mais t'as vu ses fringues ? On dirait qu'il les a piquées au cirque de Trowa sans me moquer de toi Sandy.

- Tu te dis pas que ce sont peut-être mes goûts ?

¤

La réponse vint de Duo et elle fut catégorique.

¤

- Non. On peut pas aimer ça c'est impossible. Soit t'es devenu un gros radin soit t'en as plus rien à foutre de ton apparence. Je penche pour la seconde.

¤

Ignorance de Sandor pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

¤

- Bon… tu disais Quatre ? On dirait que t'as eu une idée…

- Voui Duo j'ai une idée… et il faut commencer par lui commander des lentilles de contact adaptées à sa vue Gunday acuvue…

- Tu crois qu'on va les livrer à temps ?

- Et puis le temps de lui faire essayer, de vérifier s'il les supporte…

- Euh… je peux parler ?

- …

- …

¤

Ils étaient tellement pris dans les préparatifs qu'ils en avaient complètement oublié l'objet des préparations… ouups !

¤

- J'ai des lentilles sur moi….

¤

Regard incrédule.

Cri du cœur jumeau :

¤

- Alors pourquoi tu portes ÇA !

- Parce que c'est plus confortable… et comme ça Wu...

- … Je t'en mettrais du confortable, moi !

- Quatre ! Je ne sais pas si Trowa serait d'accord.

- Sandor… on n'est pas obligés de lui dire, tu sais ?

¤

Duo partit fouiller sa valise une énième fois et en sortant la dernière tenue – ils avaient épuisé toutes les commodes, armoires, tiroirs et Sandor avait toujours quelque chose à dire - et lui ordonna de l'essayer. Le jeune homme cria :

¤

- JAMAIIIIIIS ! MEME PAS EN REVE JE PORTE ÇA, ÇA VA PAS NON ? JE VEUX PAS ME FAIRE VIOLER !

- Hmmmm Duo ? Je sais qu'il mesure 1m90 et tout et tout mais tu prends les bras, je prends les jambes, OK ?

- OK Quat', let's go !

- NONNNNN !

¤

Sandor essaya de sortir de la chambre et au moment où il allait toucher la poignée, Duo sortit une dague de sa natte et la lança, si bien qu'il fut obligé de reculer sa main de la porte pour ne pas qu'elle soit transpercée.

¤

Il regarda Duo : il avait les yeux du Shinigami.

Il regarda Quatre : il avait l'air sous système zéro.

Il leva les yeux au ciel : et pria.

¤

Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent de lui, le portèrent et lui enfilèrent la tenue.

Quelques minutes plus tard… .

¤

- Alors… vous dîtes quoi ?

¤

Duo ¤ mâchoire qui touche le sol ¤ : …

Quatre ¤ en réanimation ¤ : …

Quand ils retrouvèrent leur souffle, ils répondirent, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et des grands sourires sadiques aux lèvres :

¤

- ON PREND ! Tu mets ça après la cérémonie !

* * *

**Devant la chambre de Quatre, 14h00, après son départ et celui de Sandor.**

¤

Heero…

Heero était dans un état de colère indescriptible.

Après Barton ?

Après Maxwell ?

Après lui-même ?

Barton n'avait pas à faire ce qu'il avait fait. Il l'avait mis dans la merde.

Il avait mérité le coup de poing qu'il lui avait mis en pleine face….

¤

_Flash-back quelques heures plus tôt, chambre de Trowa._

Il n'avait pas frappé.

Il n'avait pas eu à le faire, Barton l'avait entendu arriver.

Ou plutôt senti. Il ne faisait jamais de bruit quand il se déplaçait, question d'habitude.

Même quand il était fou de rage.

Barton avait ouvert la porte calmement, le jaugeant comme un fauve avec en plus un petit sourire narquois, mais les animaux ne pouvaient pas sourire.

Le rire étant le propre de l'Homme.

Et ce mec, son ami, se foutait de sa gueule.

Il était entré calmement alors que Barton s'était effacé. Un peu comme s'il lui rendait une visite de courtoisie, sauf qu'en visite, même lui disait ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Il disait « hn »

Et Barton répondait par un signe de tête.

¤

Barton en boots, treillis, débardeur gris pâle.

Prêt au combat. Alors qu'il ne savait rien.

Contre lui, tongs noires, pantalon beige, tee-shirt noir.

La tension était palpable.

Qui allait attaquer le premier ?

¤

- T'en as mis un temps, Yuy ? La nuit a été bonne ? Ça se voit que t'y as eu droit.

¤

Rester calme…

Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé.

Que c'était de sa faute s'il était dans ce bourbier.

¤

- Oui. Le réveil a été corsé.

- J'ai eu la main légère mais bon tu t'en es remis. Alors…

- Comment as-tu osé. Comment as-tu osé me faire ça.

¤

Haussement d'épaules en même temps que de sourcil.

¤

- Oser faire quoi ? Nous rendre service ?

- Parce que tu appelles me droguer « nous » rendre service ?

- Oh je t'en prie. Quand t'étais anabolisé par les Mads tu la ramenais pas autant alors rends-nous service et fais comme d'habitude : considère ça comme une mission et ferme-là un peu.

- Tu sais où sont les Mads aujourd'hui, hein Barton ? Tu veux les rejoindre ?

¤

L'homme en tongs arbora un regard sadique.

Barton croisait les bras, comme s'il avait raison.

¤

- Je n'irais nulle part, Heero. Et puis je ne t'ai pas drogué, je t'ai administré du penthotal AC. Je t'ai guéri du mensonge et de la connerie, pour quelques heures. Je t'ai déconstipé, fait lâcher à Quatre la grappe à Duo.

- …

- J'ai fait d'une pierre, deux coups. Sois content, le problème c'était toi. La fin justifie les moyens.

- …

- Quoi ça t'étonne ? Je suis un mercenaire, je vais pas faire dans la dentelle, aux problèmes à la con, des solutions à la con.

- Tu ne manques…

- Avec tes conneries Quatre et Duo se retrouvaient dans la même chambre. Deux gars qu'un rien pouvait faire basculer parce que toi tu fous rien pour récupérer le tien. Tu t'imaginais pas que j'allais laisser passer ? Ça va pas non ?

¤

Barton n'avait pas une once de culpabilité.

Il l'attrapa par son débardeur, le décollant du sol, le plaquant contre le mur.

Et Barton souriait.

¤

- Un an que j'attends d'avoir du temps avec Quatre et tu fous ta merde parce que t'es incapable de prendre une décision.

- _M_a décision. Et tu as pris le contrôle. Tu as foutu la merde. A cause de toi je me suis pris la tête avec Maxwell.

- Comment ça « pris la tête » ? Tu l'aimes pas vrai ? Et c'est réciproque ?

- …

- Alors il est OU le problème ?

¤

Heero le secoua très fort, faisant un peu craquer le débardeur, le faisant retomber sur ses pieds.

Trowa en profita pour échapper à l'emprise.

¤

- Tu n'avais pas le droit, c'est tout. Ma décision.

- Ça te fait chier d'être honnête ? Je peux t'écrire un mot d'excuse si ça peut te soulager. « C'est la faute du pentothal et c'est Trowa qui l'a mis »

- …

- Et tu lui as dit quoi au fait ?

- La vérité. Que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Et qu'il aurait dû m'arrêter parce que lui pouvait le faire.

¤

Barton, pour la première fois, dévisagea ouvertement Heero.

¤

- Tu crois qu'il va attendre éternellement que tu te décides ? Tu l'as pris pour Pénélope, Ulysse 201 ?

- La ferme.

- Il t'a attendu trop longtemps, il attendra pas plus que tu grandisses, Yuy.

- Ma décision prendra le temps qu'il faudra. Et ni toi ni Duo ne me mettront la pression. Je fais ce que je veux.

¤

Vert émeraude contre bleu de Prusse.

¤

- Tu fais le con, t'étonnes pas, après… .

- Si…

- Si tu veux des excuses t'es mal barré. Excuse-toi auprès de Duo de lui faire perdre son temps.

- …

¤

Menaçants…

De plus en plus menaçants.

Lion contre panthère.

Et le coup est parti. Et ça faisait un bien fou.

Et quelqu'un est à terre.

Quelqu'un qui sourit en s'essuyant la lèvre du revers de la main.

¤

- A y est t'es content, tu m'as mis un coup de poing ? Bien… c'était mérité, ok, bouh j'ai été vilain. Mais t'auras pas toujours des excuses. Et t'auras _pas_ de second coup de poing.

- Pour avoir Winner, tu as marché sur Maxwell et moi. Félicitations. Tu me le paieras.

- Ta gueule, Yuy, tes accusations je m'assois dessus, tu sais pourquoi ?

- …

- Parce que le penthotal jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est pas un aphrodisiaque. Relis ton manuel.

- …

- T'es allé déclarer ta flamme mais t'étais pas obligé de la _lui _déclarer. Tu éprouvais le besoin de dire la vérité, pas de _lui_ dire la vérité. Et t'étais encore moins obligé de coucher avec.

- …

- T'étais pas dans ton état normal mais y a des limites. Et si t'as sorti ces fadaises à Duo je te suggère de faire gaffe parce que si ça prend pas avec moi, ça prendra encore moins avec lui. Et Duo n'est ni le genre à se prendre la tête, ni le genre à rester seul.

- Alors il pourra se tourner vers Winner. Je doute qu'il apprécie ce que tu as fait.

¤

Il se tourna et posa la main sur la poignée, se crispant.

Il l'entendit sourire.

Un sourire inquiétant et tranquille.

¤

- Quatre aura bien du mal à regarder qui que ce soit d'autre que moi, Heero. J'ai passé trop de temps sans lui pour le laisser m'échapper pour une connerie. Par contre, Duo n'est pas réputé pour sa patience et vu ce que tu lui as dit… mah, tu peux toujours te rabattre sur Réléna, après tout.

¤

Il explosa la poignée avant de l'ouvrir, sortir, puis refermer la porte tout doucement.

Sans la claquer.

Il irait dans sa chambre.

C'était ça où il allait commettre un meurtre.

Barton n'avait pas raison.

Et il n'avait pas tort.

_Fin du flash-back_

¤

Oui Barton l'avait mérité et il avait gardé le sourire et il ne regrettait rien.

Ce n'était pas moral.

Heero voulait juste réfléchir, même s'il avait été de mauvaise foi, il ne l'aurait jamais été s'il n'avait pas été drogué. Mettre son cœur à nu devant quelqu'un comme ça…

Il n'avait pas réfléchi justement, en faisant ça. Il avait juste vu Duo et Quatre un peu trop ensemble et il avait vu rouge.

Il avait fallu qu'il y aille. Et il y serait allé sans penthotal.

Mais le penthotal avait délié sa langue. Il avait eu tort de rejeter la faute sur Duo, il lui avait dit qu'il avait envie de lui.

¤

Il lui avait donné le feu vert. Duo n'aurait jamais pu l'empêcher de parler et c'était les mots qu'il regrettait, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à les dire.

Parce qu'il voulait garder des choses encore pour lui encore un peu. Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'après je t'aime, il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

Parce que les mots liaient un peu plus que les gestes et que ça lui faisait un peu peur.

Il avait peur que la relation ne devienne soudain trop sérieuse à cause des mots. Il avait peur de la pression. Et Duo, sans le faire exprès, lui avait mis une certaine pression, une certaine frustration.

¤

Duo… n'y était pour rien, enfin ils auraient pu ne pas aller plus loin mais le problème n'était pas là.

On ne pouvait pas se dire « je t'aime » et faire comme si de rien n'était. Alors il avait voulu réfléchir.

Et Duo avait tout compris de travers. D'accord, d'accord il lui avait dit que c'était une erreur… mais c'était pas dans ce sens-là !

Et en plus… en plus un mec sorti de nulle part arrivait et il l'amenait déjà dans sa chambre ? Il le connaissait d'où ?

On ne pouvait pas dire je t'aime et faire comme si de rien n'était, hein ?

Alors pourquoi lui il faisait comme si de rien n'était d'abord ?

Ça ne voulait rien dire ? Il se foutait de la charité mais il ne travaillait pas à l'hospice.

¤

Il refusait que ça n'ait pas de sens. Cet inconnu irait se faire foutre, Duo était à lui.

Il n'avait pas fini de réfléchir. Mais il était hors de question que Duo réfléchisse comme ça.

Barton avait raison au moins sur un point : Duo n'allait pas l'attendre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un marche déjà sur ses plates-bandes.

Il aimait aller à son rythme. Mais ça risquait de lui être fatal. Alors autant remettre les pendules à l'heure. Se replacer dans la course. Vite. Même s'il n'était pas sûr de la terminer.

Il fallait toujours se mettre en pole position.

¤

La porte n'avait pas encore été réparée apparemment.

Il poussa la porte légèrement et entendit une voix venir de la salle de bains :

¤

- Sand' c'est toi ? J'ai pas fin…

¤

Duo revenait en robe de chambre violette, comme ce matin.

Sauf que le regard n'était pas le même.

Là il était dédaigneux.

Il était beau quand même même s'il préférait son autre regard. Celui qu'il a dans le pieu. Le regard… _amoureux._

_Plus violet que bleu._

_Cold…_

¤

- Oh ? Que me vaut l'honneur ? T'as fini de réfléchir ?

- Non…

_¤_

Bras qui enlacent.

Duo, trop surpris pour se détacher.

_¤_

- Je ne fais que commencer…

- Hey ! Dég…

¤

Baiser goulu.

Très goulu.

¤

- … hmph ? Heero ça va pas non ?

- Ça va très bien, merci. Je ne t'ai juste pas dit bonjour convenablement ce matin.

_¤_

Doigts enfoncés dans une longue chevelure soyeuse et odorante.

¤

- Tu t'en foutais tout à l'heure, Yuy.

¤

Lèvres mordillées…

Mains baladeuses.

Mains repoussées tant bien que mal…

¤

- … je m'en fous pas. C'est pas parce que je réfléchis que tu dois aller voir ailleurs.

- Hein ? Oh Sandor ?

- Je m'en fous de son nom. Il ne te touche pas. Il t'approche pas. Il ne te regarde pas.

¤

Bouche pénétrée consciencieusement.

La chair était faible oui…

Mais non.

Un baiser et c'était tout ? Et puis quoi encore.

Un corps repoussé plus fermement.

Regard bleu de Prusse intense.

_Fire_…

¤

- Et pendant ce temps-là moi je tricote des pulls, je dis bye-bye à des mecs bien sans garantie ? Non merci.

¤

Lèvres léchées en guise de réponse. Quand même.

Bouche cousue.

Bouche mordue.

¤

- J'ai pas fini de réfléchir mais bientôt, très bientôt.

- Je t'emmerde…

¤

Bouche entrouverte.

Gémissement étouffé. Duo ne cèderait pas.

Même si son corps et son cœur lui donnaient l'avantage. A son actuel ennemi.

¤

- Oui, tu m'emmerdes. Tu es un bug dans mon système. Et tu m'excites, Duo. Je n'ai pas été correct ce matin.

- Du coq à l'âne…

- Et je voulais te laisser un petit souvenir, en dehors de « gros con qui ne sait pas prendre de décisions ». Mais c'est comme ça que je fonctionne Duo.

¤

Un regard sérieux, déterminé.

¤

- Je sais. Je ne t'attendrai pas.

- Je ne te le demande pas, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais décider, mais….

¤

Fesses caressées, bouche délaissée pour cou appétissant…

Tête rejetée en arrière, longs frissons, dos cambré, cheveux impossibles éparpillés…

¤

- Mais ?

- S'il s'approche de toi je l'explose, Duo.

- Tu rêves. Et puis faudrait savoir t'as dit…

- Je sais. Et je m'en fous. A tout à l'heure.

¤

Un dernier baiser et Heero quitta la chambre.

Duo… avait la gaule. _Le con._

Et il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure.

Et il était en colère, très. Ce culot… il se prenait pour quoi là ? Il verrait, tiens !

Et en même temps…

_Sandor_…

¤

¤

**OWARI/TSUZUKU**

* * *

Du suspense… de l'émotion…

De… de… ¤ se sauve ¤

Si la suite vous dit, ben dîtes-le moi toujours !

Après ce sera pas forcément rapide, tout dépend de l'inspi, du temps et de vos envies :p

A peluch ' et mici encore pour vos tits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse/corrigeuse¤


	6. Operation Seduction 'Ice ice baby'

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, sixshots ? Tout dépend si je continue sur ma lancée.**

**Rating : T/M… à vous de voir si vous avez les yeux et le cœur solides **

**Couple : 1x2, 3x4 (entre autres) s'ils se laissent faire et c'est pas gagné. Vraiment. Vraiment, _vraiment_ pas gagné.**

**Résumé : Duo veut apprendre quelque chose. Quatre lui donne des conseils judicieux. Trowa ? Wu Fei se marie, Rél est nympho, Dottie se marre, une guest-star… **

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

**Mea culpa : vu le stress que j'ai accumulé ces derniers temps – et que j'ai encore mais ça se calme doucement – mes histoires à chapitre je ne les ai même pas regardées… et là voilà une partie de la suite ! Comme ça fait longtemps que vous l'attendez, je la mets même si ce n'est pas fini. Je vous rassure ça se termine pas sur un cliffhanger. C'est juste pour vous montrer que je ne vous oublie pas. **

**Les affaires semblent reprendre ! Je ne sais pas quand je terminerais « ice, ice » - que je posterais comme un nouveau chap -, croisez les doigts pour que mon stress redescende suffisamment. **

**Si vous auriez préféré que je ne poste pas une partie, ben la prochaine fois j'attendrais que ce soit fini, tout simplement !**

* * *

**Opération Séduction VI : « Ice, ice, baby »**

¤

**15 Heures, parc aux 1000 orchidées de la résidence Winner **

¤

**_Ne pas penser à Trowa Barton à la bibliothèque, entre 12 et 13 h (avoir la notion du temps avec Barton c'était impossible). _**

- _Trowa… ¤ baiser sur une épaule ¤, Trowa… il faut ¤ lèvres dans un cou moite et blond ¤ Trowa ¤ mains qui ôtent tout vêtement que l'on a tenté de remettre. ¤  
_

- _Ton corps me dit encore. Tu ne te sens pas monter ? Tu es dur pour moi, dur dans ma main… Prends-moi dans ta paume, sens-moi venir pour toi… _

- _Tro… il faut que j'y aille. Les invités…¤ des doigts audacieux qui le préparent encore avec douceur, des doigts malins parce qu'ils ont tout sous la main ¤. _

- _Seront réceptionnés à temps. Redresse-toi un peu, s'il te plaît… mets-toi à quatre pattes, remonte bien les fesses, voilà, utilise-moi pour ton plaisir. _

- _Hmmm… _

- _Hm... bordel Quatre, t'as aucune… hm… idée de ce que tu me… fais… _

¤

Quatre Winner replaça d'un millimètre sur la droite un immense vase de cristal finement ciselé, orné d'orchidées chinoises jaunes, pour qu'il soit bien au centre de la longue table principale recouverte de soie pourpre, comme le reste.

¤

- Les tables, sièges d'appoint et petits menus ont été installés. Le pupitre monté, le micro réglé et mon discours préparé. Celui de Duo ? Il va improviser. Oh Allah…

¤

Tout devait être parfait pour les fiançailles de Sally et Wu Fei.

¤

- Les assiettes rouge et or « Li Huang », sont disposées, les baguettes assorties, couverts traditionnels or et service « Baccarat » à leurs places. Les champagnes, au frais… je devrais bien me prendre une coupe, tiens.

¤

**_Ne pas penser à Trowa « Sexman » Barton. _**

- _Trowa ! Faut que… hmm… Doro… hmm…Duo... hmm... Heero… hmm Wu… ahan… vais m'évanouir. _

- _Ils attendront. 'Te mettrais pas en retard, promis. Soulève-toi un peu et tiens-toi à la table Louis-Philippe. _

- _C'est pas… Allah tu vas me tuer... c'est pas toi qui… qui pourra pas t'asseoir… _

- _T'en as vu d'autre. Je te prêterais mes cuisses… _

- _Prête-moi ton cul, plutôt. _

¤

Il avait été décidé que le cocktail se tiendrait au parc floral dédié aux fleurs préférées de sa mère, qui se trouvaient aussi être celles de la future mariée.

Raison pour laquelle ce lieu avait été choisi.

¤

- _Tu m'excites quand tu râles. Et puis ça peut se négocier. _

- ?

- _Pour donner du plaisir il faut savoir en recevoir, corazon… c'est pour ça que t'es aussi bon. Tu rougis._

- _Je t'emm….hmmm…_

- _Tiens, prends, prends, prends, sens-la bien, serre-la bien._

¤

Comme tout hôte consciencieux, il s'était déplacé personnellement pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Avec un zèle quelque peu inaccoutumé.

Il avait des choses en tête.

¤

- Un « léger cocktail/buffet » – à 16 heures… - après un brunch pour célébrer un événement aussi important. Wu Fei, Sally, bande d'incultes, je vous hais d'être si simples.

- Ils ont dit « pas de gaspillage, personne n'aura faim à 16 h, autant grignoter toute la journée ». Effectivement, le brunch s'est terminé il y a quarante-cinq minutes…

- Certes mais un cocktail /buffet à 16 heures c'est un coup à me faire rayer du bottin mondain ad vitam aeternam pour réception foireuse. Rashid ?

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Amenez-moi une coupe de champagne s'il vous plaît. Il fait chaud et soif.

- Bien Monsieur. Au fait, Monsieur Trowa vous cherchait tout à l'heure.

¤

**_Non… ne pas penser à Trowa « prends-la bien » Barton. _**

- _Tro-wa doucement, doucement, douce-ment hmm… Ah… Ah… _

- _Mais je vais doucement, on n'est pas bien là ? Profond, tout au fond, voilà. Prends-moi bien.  
_

- _¤ se mord la lèvre ¤ On va, on va, ah, nous ent… _

- _Je veux t'entendre. _

¤

Il existait plus de 7500 espèces d'orchidées hypoallergéniques (traitées) et ce que Quatre appelait affectueusement son « jardin » ( 300 hectares) les possédait toutes, réparties harmonieusement selon leur provenance, époques et couleurs sur différentes allées de pierres blanches, avec une simplicité égale au raffinement de ce lieu.

¤

- Je l'ai entendu vous appeler il y a cinq minutes. Mais je mettais la table avec Abdul et je n'y ai plus pensé.

- _Un problème à la fois… _Oh. Je verrais cela plus tard. Réflexion faîte, amenez-moi la bouteille, sans la coupe, s'il vous plaît. Je me servirais moi-même ici.

- Monsieur ?

- Merci Rashid.

¤

**_Ne SURTOUT PAS penser à Trowa « la bibliothèque est fermée personne ne va entrer » Barton. _**

- _AH, AH, AH… nyAAAH, AH, AH, Hm…, AH, je.. nYHM… _

- _Plus fort Quatre, plus fort… _

- _AH, AH, AH, Hm… qu'est-ce que… Trowa ? Reviens ! _

- _Je veux juste lécher ton tatouage… oui tends-toi vers moi, creuse les reins… _

- _Viens, Trowa… viens…. _

- _J'aime ta voix quand elle me veut comme ça, rauque d'avoir trop crié. Dis-moi ce que c'est. _

- _Viens… _

- _Dis-le moi… _

- _Vais jouir… _

- _Attends-moi… _

¤

Les regroupements d'espèces donnaient naissances à des « parcs dans le parc », où petites fontaines en pierre naturelle en forme d'orchidées stylisées rafraîchissaient agréablement, et tables et bancs de pierre sèche permettaient de se reposer et de lire les petits fascicules explicatifs qui jonchaient le parcours choisi.

Wu Fei et Sally étant les héros du jour, c'était tout naturellement le domaine consacré à l'Asie qui avait été aménagé pour l'occasion.

Tout était en ordre, ses employés avaient été impeccables, comme d'habitude. Il les haïssait parce que l'inactivité menaçait de le faire…

¤

- Hmph. Après nous fêterons « dignement » l'événement à ma boîte de nuit dès 21h00 – Allah je serais la risée de l'espace parce que j'organise une boom – … je rachèterais les deux journaux indépendants que je possède pas, liberté de la presse ? M'en fous.

¤

**_NE SURTOUT PAS PENSER… _**

- _Tôt ou tard, Quatre… je saurais. _

- _Cloue-moi à la bibliothèque, Barton. Elle est solide. Viens contre mon dos et empale-moi encore. _

- _Quatre… _

- _Finis ce que tu as… commencé… _

- _Tu es bien… enthousiaste. _

- _¤ un baiser ¤ Comme si je pouvais dire non ? Tu me rends comme ça… _

- _Et tu me rends comme ça…. Hm… Quatre, Quatre… Tu vas me tuer… BORDEL QUATRE. _

- _Je… je veux t'entendre, Trowa… je veux lâcher le fauve. _

- _¤ grogne ¤ _

_¤ _

**_A TROWA ¤ OOPS ¤ BARTON. _**

_¤ _

- _Trowa… TRO-WA, AH, AH, AH OUI, AH, AAAH ! 'reusement que la porte est… fermée… _

- _Euh non, pas vraiment. _

- _WOUAF ! WOUAF ! _

- _Chut, Brow, tu vas les déranger. Brow non, non, non ! Pas les fesses de Trowa, pas les fesses de Trowa. Aouh. Désolée. Elle est vaccinée. _

- _Ah… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Allah ! Dot, Dot, Dot ! _

- _NYAAAAAAAAAARGH ! Ça va pas, non ? Mon nom Quatre, le mien, Ah, ah. aïe, Ah Quatre, aïe, Quatre… Dot ! Casse-toi, casse-toi… ¤ Trowa qui se dandine ¤ _

- _WOUAF ! WOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF. ¤ chien qui décolle et qui atterrit directement dans les bras de sa maîtresse ¤ _

- _Bonjour quand même ! Ma foi, ma foi, on est bien occupés ici ! _

¤

Quatre s'installa au pupitre recouvert d'une toile rouge lui aussi, testant une énième fois le micro devant un public de chaises vides et ses yeux se posèrent au loin sur le lac artificiel, où s'ébattaient de jolis flamands roses.

Il renifla.

¤

- Bordel mon lac fait gay. Comment aucun paparazzo n'a pu pensé à le prendre en photo au lieu de s'acharner sur mes chemises ? Je vais peut-être me jeter dedans…

- Monsieur Quatre.

- Ah Rashid. Merci tout est parfait. Vous avez la bouteille ?

- Oui. Je…

- Non, donnez-la moi je me servirais. Et vous, allez vous préparer, vous êtes de la fête. Et puis c'est à la bonne franquette !

**¤ **

**_Ne pas penser à Trowa – canapé – Barton. _**

- _Quatre ? _

- _Ça ira. Je vais dans ma chambre me rendre présentable et veiller aux préparatifs. _

- _Tu m'en veux. _

- _Je ne vais pas me la jouer Heero. Si je n'avais vraiment pas voulu je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais je l'ai sévère. Faut que ça redescende. _

- _J'ai l'impression d'être un ado surpris par ses parents. _

- _Tu trouves ça drôle ? _

- _Oui, c'était Dot. Et puis je m'en fous, je ne suis pas pudique. Par contre te mettre mal à l'aise n'a jamais été une option. Je suis désolé. _

- _Je m'en remettrai. Et oui c'était Dot. Ça aurait été Rachid… ¤ frisson d'horreur ¤ C'est un signe d'abstinence. _

**¤ **

**_Ne pas penser… qu'il s'en foutait royalement de la déco là, mais quelque chose de bien… _**

- _¤ Haussement de sourcil ¤ C'est un signe qu'il faudra verrouiller la porte corazon. _

- _¤ va pour ouvrir la porte ¤ En attendant je verrouille mes fesses. Accès fermé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne ici. _

- _¤ un corps s'interpose ¤ Je peux déverrouiller les miennes. Accès libre, sans restriction pour blond aux yeux turquoises et au tatouage mystérieux. _

- _Trowa... _

- _¤ un doigt sur la joue qui glisse jusqu'aux lèvres… ¤ Non ce n'est pas que du sexe. Mais tant que tu respireras le sex-appeal… tant que je lirais dans chaque centimètre carré de ta peau que tu as envie de moi, tu m'auras exactement là où tu le veux. Et je serais exactement là où je le veux. _

- _J'y vais. _

- _¤ un corps qui se décolle de la porte ¤ Si je m'approche de toi je vais te sauter dessus et ce n'est pas le moment. Alors je vais te laisser un peu d'espace, Quatre et on verra combien de temps tu tiendras avant de venir à moi. _

- _C'est un défi ? _

- _Non. Une réalité. Tu as lâché le fauve. Ne t'étonne pas qu'il soit sur tes traces. _

¤

Un sourire un peu nerveux.

Oh bon sang…

Bon sang… il ne voulait pas y penser…

¤

- Tout va très bien se passer Monsieur Quatre, Monsieur Wu Fei et Mademoiselle Sally seront très heureux.

- Je l'espère…

- Et nos hommes feront en sorte qu'aucun journaliste n'entre ni ne filme.

- Rashid, mon sauveur.

¤

Un sourire rassurant de l'homme qui l'avait presque élevé, superbement élégant dans sa tenue traditionnelle bleu et or.

¤

- Ah, au fait, Mademoiselle Dorothy vous cherchait tout à l'heure. Je lui ai dit que vous vérifiiez les derniers détails, que vous ne serez disponible que plus tard.

- Ah… a-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

¤

Un air gêné.

¤

- Oui. Que euh vous aviez des fesses superbes. Monsieur Quatre ! Monsieur Quatre allons, pas au goulot !

- ¤ et glou, et glou, et glou, et glou et aglouglou ¤

- Monsieur Quatre !

- ¤ rot ¤ Abdullah ! J'avais besoin de quelque chose de… glacé.

¤

Entre la honte ultime et céder à ses pulsions – puisque soyons sérieux, là, il avait le pantalon tâché d'avoir pensé à ce qu'il ne devait pas penser – il avait choisi la murge.

Ah un bon Dom Pérignon de descendu en 10 minutes.

Mais que l'on se rassure, il resterait opérationnel, hein ? Comme Heero ?

Mais il ira se changer d'abord. De toute façon il avait un pourpoint de rechange. Pas le choix.

¤

- Vite, vite…

¤

Il priait pour que Trowa ne soit pas dans le coin, parce que par Allah…

Mais d'abord il irait faire sa petite commission.

Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Heero…

¤

- Dorothy.

- Ma foi, Heero, quelle splendeur ? Un uniforme japonais, hm ? Sexy… Tu vas, si je puis me permettre, lui retourner le cerveau.

- Hn.¤ sourire narquois ¤

¤

Il se demandait si Duo était prêt… et surtout… qui serait son cavalier.

¤

- Sandor ! Grouille-toi, faut qu'on y aille !

- Deux secondes !

¤

Même si à la base Duo n'était venu avec personne.

Mais en y pensant bien… à la base lui non plus.

Une douche froide, glacée. Mais la douche... la douche lui rappelait des souvenirs trop, trop... chaud.

Il ne pouvait plus penser, il ne pouvait plus... il ne se reconnaissait plus et il faudrait qu'ils parlent.

_Ce n'est pas que du sexe... _

Un peu de glace. Beaucoup de glace, oui. Pour faire redescendre la température.

Mais il faudra bien la banquise pour éteindre le volcan.

Et non il ne coucherait pas avec Heero. Il ferait juste preuve de volonté.

¤

Pendant ce temps Trowa Barton ajustait son pourpoint pourpre et sa chemise or sur son pantalon noir, son smoking original lui donnant des faux-air de mariachi.

Il sourit devant le miroir, ses yeux verts brillants de malice.

¤

- Bonne chance, Quatre… parce que je ne t'en laisse aucune, corazon. **Aucune.**

¤

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

Oulah XD 

Du suspense XD ¤ se sauve ¤

Si la suite vous dit, ben dîtes-le moi toujours !

J'espère que le stress continuera à redescendre. En tous cas vous avez un bon bout au moins, c'est déjà ça ?

A peluch ' et mici encore pour vos tits mots,

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse/corrigeuse¤


	7. Operation Seduction Vanilla ice ice baby

**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, septshots ? Tout dépend si je continue sur ma lancée.**

**Rating : T/M… à vous de voir si vous avez les yeux et le cœur solides… et je pèse mes mots :p**

**Couple : 1x2, 3x4 (entre autres) s'ils se laissent faire et c'est pas gagné. Vraiment. Vraiment, VRAIMENT _vraiment_ pas gagné.**

**Résumé : ça chauffe… ça glace… ça vanne (de papy brossard XD)**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! Petit mot à : Bibou, héhé, je t'avais dit que la suite arriverait et que je n'abandonnais pas !**

**Mea MAXIMA culpa : bon… oui ça fait un an que je n'ai pas posté (bien voulu, pas pu) mais je ne vous ai pas laissé sur le cliffangher de la mort hein ! Je n'en suis pas moins désolée pour l'attente ! **

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chap par contre une chose est sûre, je terminerai !**

**La suite et la fin de Ice, Ice, Baby… qui s'appelle Vanilla Ice, Ice, Baby… ceux qui ont connu ce type vont pouffer au souvenir :p**

**Instant pub fic : Brisby et moi avons écrit une fic à deux qui s'appelle « Oh baby, baby ». Jetez un œil si ça vous dit !**

**Enormes bisous de chez Enormes à : Noan ! Merci beaucoup pour le fanart sur « Oh baby, baby », Brisby et moi avons été très émues. On te répondra de notre compte commun un peu plus tard mais on tenait à ce que tu saches que ça nous avait fait très plaisir !**

* * *

* * *

**Opération Séduction VII : « Vanilla Ice, ice, baby »**

¤

**15h46, parc aux 1000 orchidées de la résidence Winner **

¤

Quatre Winner, oreillette de sécurité, smoking beige italien et chemise noire sans cravate se retenait d'aller vérifier une énième fois que tout était en ordre.

Dans moins de quinze minutes la buffet cocktail allait commencer et les invités ne s'étaient pas encore installés à leur place respective.

On entendait des instruments à cordes épouser harmonieusement les vents dans des œuvres que Duo qualifierait de barbantes mais elles étaient juste douces, donnaient envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller…

D'écouter les petits oiseaux faire cui-cui…

D'aller se jeter dans le lac de flamants roses et se noyer comme la folle qu'il était sensé être.

Il avait la tête qui tournait. Il n'aurait pas dû se descendre le Dom Pérignon.

Et comme un malheur n'arrivait jamais seul… le premier invité était arrivé.

¤

- Ah salut 007… le noir te va très bien.

- Ne cache pas ta joie de me parler, Quatre.

¤

Quatre eut l'air contrit en même temps que fatigué.

¤

- Ce n'est pas ça mais bon la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu avais des envies de meurtre à mon égard.

- ?

¤

Un sourire lumineux.

¤

- Merci infiniment d'oublier que j'ai un don d'empathie. Ça fait du bien de se sentir un poil normal.

- Que tu connaisses mes pensées serait de la télépathie, pas de l'empathie. Quant à ton empathie… aux dernières nouvelles j'étais le « cœur de l'espace ».

¤

Un soupir agacé.

¤

- Tu vas me la sortir longtemps ? J'étais cuité, là je suis… bref. Je te signale que sous cette blondeur il y a un cerveau et que je sais additionner 2 et 2. Empathie plus le regard de tueur ça fait c'est chaud pour ma pomme.

¤

Regard vide qui s'apparentait à celui d'une grenouille décérébrée.

Et ce regard était bleu de prusse.

¤

- …

- Mais apparemment contrairement à moi tu es blonde à l'intérieur. Alors ? Est-ce qu'on peut se parler sans s'entretuer ou dois-je raser les murs pour ne pas avoir à te descendre ?

- Quatre, ne pousse pas ta chance.

¤

Deux sourires carnassiers, défiants.

¤

- Quelle chance ? Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? A la limite j'aurais peur de toi si tu avais un cerveau, mais vu que tu ne réfléchis pas – ou plutôt mal-…

- Pas besoin d'avoir un cerveau pour appuyer sur la détente.

- Vrai. Mais il te faudrait un cerveau pour me descendre _moi_. Et il te faudrait un miracle pour échapper aux autres si toutefois tu y parvenais.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de te tuer… pour l'instant.

¤

Un éclair de joie intense.

¤

- Oh Allah, tu as compris que Duo et moi ne sommes pas amants ? Quoique laisse tomber la question, quoiqu'il arrive tu n'es plus concerné maintenant.

¤

Le bras de Quatre fut soudainement retenu.

¤

- Concerné en quoi ?

¤

Un regard turquoise lumineux.

Il avait donné des conseils à Duo pour lui plaire… et Heero l'avait ratiboisé.

Oh il allait s'amuser.

¤

- Eh bien oui, tu as commis une erreur monumentale en allant te déclarer à Duo… et Duo a bien compris le message. Donc que nous ayons été amants ou non ne te concerne plus. De toute façon je suis pris. Et bien pris.

¤

La main de Heero se resserra sur le bras de Quatre qui sourit plus la pression se faisait forte.

¤

- Parce que vous avez été amants ?

- De quoi je me mêle ? Je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre, quoiqu'il y ait eu entre nous n'a plus cours.

¤

Le métis haussa un sourcil.

¤

- Duo était en colère quand j'ai suggéré une relation entre vous.

- Vrai. Mais les relations peuvent évoluer, surtout après une déception. Surtout sur le coup de la colère. Et c'est bon la colère parfois, c'est un bon excitant.

¤

Un immense sourire.

Quatre jouait avec le feu.

Quatre jouait avec les nerfs de Heero qui restait calme mais tendu comme un arc.

Il ne se laisserait pas manipuler par le regard turquoise.

Il lui dirait exactement à qui il avait affaire. On verrait s'il garderait le même sourire en sachant quel genre de type était Trowa.

¤

- Barton a dilué du penthotal AC dans ma boisson.

¤

Haussement de sourcil blond, blasé.

¤

- Et ?

¤

Heero lâcha le bras de Quatre pour croiser les siens sur sa poitrine.

¤

- Et c'est tout ce que tu en dis ? Tu imagines si ton petit ami a besoin de te faire dire quelque chose de secret, qu'il mette du penthotal dans ton verre ? Tu ne lui en voudrais pas ?

¤

Quatre fronça les sourcils, passant une main dans ses cheveux rafraîchis pour l'occasion.

¤

- J'en voudrais à Trowa oui, pas à Duo.

- On ne parlait pas de Duo.

¤

Le blond balaya la remarque de la main.

¤

- Non, on parle de toi, parler de moi c'est perdre mon temps et j'ai un goûter et une boom à organiser, tu veux ?

¤

Et un lac de flamants roses à éventuellement vider, mais il le rajouta mentalement.

¤

- Alors on va être clairs, parce qu'on ne va pas en parler 107 ans. Oui c'est complètement immoral ce qu'il a fait même si ça partait d'une bonne intention, en cela je suis d'accord avec toi.

¤

Lueur de satisfaction dans les yeux bleus de Prusse et début de rictus.

¤

- …

- Mais Duo, lui, n'y était pour rien et tu as eu un comportement aussi inqualifiable que celui de Trowa.

¤

Silence brun, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas à un moment rejeté la faute sur lui.

Puis.

¤

- Ça va j'ai déjà eu le speech.

- Et tu m'en parles parce que je suis sœur sourire c'est ça ? Tu – ou plutôt ton poing - en as déjà parlé à Trowa que je sache. Une chance qu'il l'ait mérité.

¤

Le regard de Quatre disait « sinon… »

Le regard de Heero ne disait rien. Il sondait.

¤

- Je le croyais mon ami. Un ami ne fait pas ce genre de choses.

¤

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel

¤

- Oh Heero je t'en prie, arrête de faire ta chochotte, tu n'es pas crédible.

- …

¤

L'héritier pointa un doigt accusateur sur le métis.

¤

- Tu es un ancien terroriste, tu n'as jamais utilisé de méthode de persuasion ? Tu n'as jamais mis aucun d'entre nous sous penthotal, en cas de capture, pour savoir précisément ce qui avait été dévoilé ou non ?

- Nous ne sommes plus terroristes.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Enfin si, ça y répond.

¤

Sourcils bruns froncés.

¤

- Nous n'étions pas amis à l'époque.

- C'est vrai. A l'époque on ne se serait pas servi de ce genre de méthodes tordues pour nous rendre service ou heureux.

- …

- Ecoute, si tu n'es pas content mets-lui du penthotal dans son verre à Trowa et on n'en parle plus, ce ne serait pas comme si c'était la première fois.

¤

Regard bleu de Prusse de plus en plus intense.

¤

- Je ne te reconnais pas, Winner.

¤

Quatre éclata de rire.

¤

- Je suis rond comme une queue de pelle mais en ce moment tu as l'art de me saouler plus que l'alcool ne le fera jamais et pourtant je t'aime bien, Heero.

- …

- Mais si tu t'attendais à ce que je plaque Trowa pour ton indécision notoire tu peux te brosser, gaffe à ne pas enlever la peau.

- …

¤

Le rire du blond se calma et il reprit, son regard plus sombre encore que les yeux du brun, alors qu'il avait les yeux plus clairs.

¤

- Et si tu t'attendais à avoir une oreille compatissante alors que tu as mis la misère à Duo chargé aux barbituriques ne compte surtout pas sur moi.

- Le sexe n'est pas le problème ici.

- Oui, le problème c'est toi.

¤

Quatre bailla, regardant sa montre.

¤

- Bon eh bien je vais y aller. Les sièges sont numérotés, tu seras placé entre Réléna et ton ennemi, sur la troisième rangée. J'espère que tu sauras contenir ton sentiment d'intense trahison et d'injustice le temps que l'on célèbre les fiançailles. Je ne veux pas de sang sur le mobilier; si tu casses tu paies et je doute que tu en ais les moyens.

¤

Heero se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas poser la prochaine question.

Il serra et desserra les poings.

En vain.

¤

- Où il sera assis.

- Qui ?

- Duo.

¤

Le blond observa Heero Yuy en train de faire semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à quelqu'un et échouer lamentablement.

Mais cela pouvait être de la curiosité aussi.

Seulement son empathie disait que c'était flou tout ça.

Flou et un peu fou.

¤

- Duo et moi sommes témoins et avons des discours à prononcer. Nous serons donc tous les deux au premier rang, aux côtés de Sally et Wu Fei. Ah oui, il y avait une place de libre à côté de Duo, j'y ai mis Sandor. Ça se verra moins si on retire une chaise dans les places du fond.

¤

Encore ce prénom.

¤

- Qui est-ce ?

- Qui, Sandor ? Un de mes meilleurs amis, pourquoi ?

¤

Oui pourquoi hein, Heero ?

Quatre jubilait.

¤

- Pourquoi tu l'as mis devant ? Il connaît Chang ?

- … C'est un Preventer, il nous connaît tous plus ou moins bien. En tous cas il connaît bien Duo. Même très bien.

- …

- C'est son ex, si tant est qu'un récurrent en soit vraiment un. Alors pendant que tu vas réfléchir et ruminer ta vengeance, Duo va se faire plaisir. A chacun ses priorités.

¤

Mais jamais de la vie…

¤

- C'est ça oui.

- Pardon ?

- …

¤

La mâchoire de Heero se contracta très fort.

Surtout quand le blond lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait dû se produire, ce fut Quatre qui fronça les sourcils.

Un crépitement venait de lui arracher les oreilles.

¤

- Ta montre un est brouilleur d'ondes. Il te faudra en changer ou la désactiver avant d'aller t'asseoir. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver coupé de la sécurité ou du micro.

- Hn.

- Merci.

¤

Le métis désactiva sa montre. C'était une déformation professionnelle cette montre, le genre de choses qui pouvait sauver une vie si par exemple il était au bout d'un viseur thermique.

Sans ondes, pas de cible.

Ne jamais sortir sans son brouilleur d'ondes.

Le blond avait fait quelques pas…

Puis pris d'une impulsion il embrassa la joue de Heero.

Il murmura à son oreille.

¤

- Heero tu es d'une connerie infinie et je te comprends même si j'apprécie modérément ce qu'il se passe. Mais je te rassure, si tant est que tu en aies besoin. Ce n'est pas parce que Duo ne sortira pas avec toi que tu ne seras plus notre ami.

¤

Si le métis avait tout de même relativement apprécié le soutien modéré de la première partie de la phrase…

Il avait pour reprendre les termes du blond, « modérément apprécié » la tournure de phrase.

Et pourquoi « Duo ne sortira pas » ? Le conditionnel n'était pas fait pour les chiens.

Quatre avait entouré son poison de douceur.

¤

- Je t'emmerde, Quatre.

- Tu m'emmerdes, Heero. Allez, à plus.

¤

Le blond mordilla l'oreille de Heero et s'éloigna en éclatant de rire.

Le brun l'observa marcher quelques secondes avant de l'interpeller.

¤

- Au fait, Winner.

- Oui ?

- Dorothy a raison, c'est vrai que tu as de belles fesses.

- Tu voudrais pas te noyer dans un lac de flamants roses ?

¤

¤

Presque tous les invités avaient pris place, quoiqu'il ne voyait pas Trowa Barton. C'était dommage, il aurait bien aimé discuter une peu avec lui avant qu'il ne séquestre Quatre.

Sandor, impeccable de son costume gris quelque peu conventionnel mais à la coupe parfaite, venait de s'installer au premier rang.

Il pestait intérieurement contre Duo qui devait se « laver les cheveux » et qui ne « serait pas en retard »… à cause de lui il y avait une place vide entre la sienne et celle de…

¤

- J'ai eu du mal à vous reconnaître, Sandor.

¤

Un mouvement de panique dans les yeux dorés. Il avait oublié de retirer ses lentilles en même temps que la tenue indécente qu'il avait promis de porter plus tard.

Mais Chang ne risquait pas de voir ses yeux, ils étaient cachés derrière les lunettes de soleil les plus ridicules du monde.

Si Duo le voyait il l'appellerait « l'homme mouche » ou « total fashion », ce qui était pire.

Le mouvement de panique s'estompa et le ventre se dénoua un peu. Il parlait juste la tenue, pas de qui il était vraiment.

Il sourit.

¤

Chang Wu Fei était beau dans sa tunique traditionnelle courte et sans manches rouge, ses pantalon de soie et sandales noirs.

Ses cheveux mi longs étaient retenus en une queue de cheval basse et sa main était posée sur le genou d'une Sally Po épanouie et radieuse dans sa tunique dorée à mi cuisse.

Il était heureux et beau et c'était difficile et… heureusement qu'il avait ces lunettes ridicules.

Il fallait qu'il soit présent. Sandor devait le voir pour le croire, pour l'assimiler et pour l'oublier. Et en même temps il se réjouissait parce que c'était dans sa nature, il aimait voir les gens heureux, même à ses dépens.

¤

- Je me suis changé. Il fallait bien que je vous fasse un peu honneur. A vous et à Sally.

¤

Les yeux onyx le détaillèrent de haut en bas lentement, un air semblant appréciateur – on n'était jamais objectif quand on était attiré –

¤

- Effectivement.

¤

Puis, gardant la main sur le genou de sa future épouse – occupée à caresser son ventre avec un sourire énervé à cause du mini Bruce Lee qui faisait des siennes-, Wu Fei s'était penché en avant.

Sa main fine et forte s'était posée rapidement sur la cravate grise de Sandor, un long index cherchant – et réussissant – à la dénouer.

¤

- Wu…

- Enlevez ça. Il fait trop chaud, vous allez étouffer là-dedans.

¤

La cravate glissa doucement et Wu Fei s'arrangea pour la garder dans sa main jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache. Trop rapidement.

Les yeux onyx sourirent et la bouche prit un rictus gentil.

Et sensuel.

¤

- Maxwell a fait ce nœud. Il n'y a que lui pour les faire aussi mal.

¤

Le rire de Sandor le surprit. Il était chaud et léger, terriblement masculin.

Terriblement pudique aussi, avec lui.

Avec Winner le rire était plus franc que sensuel.

Avec Maxwell le rire était aussi sensuel que franc.

Maxwell et lui avaient été amants, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir dessus.

¤

- No comment.

¤

Au moment où l'homme aux lunettes de mouche voulut se reculer, semblant se reprendre – mais pourquoi se reprendre ? -les doigts de Wu Fei étaient redescendus sur le col de chemise,

Pour décocher un…

Deux…

Trois boutons.

L'index glissa de la pomme d'Adam à la ligne pectorale.

¤

- C'est mieux comme ça.

- Mais…

¤

Sandor se prit à rougir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ?

Wu Fei ôta sa main de son torse sans lenteur excessive.

Il se redressa.

¤

- Gardez seulement la chemise ou vous allez transpirer et ça ce n'est pas honorable.

- Euh oui plus tard, merci.

¤

Oui plus tard hein, parce qu'il allait avoir du mal à cacher son problème de boussole.

Le sud qui pointait dangereusement, très vers le nord.

Il se sentait durcir et ce serait vraiment, vraiment mal venu.

¤

- Je vous en prie. Mourir de chaleur le jour de nos fiançailles serait un peu malvenu.

¤

La main droite du Chinois se déporta vers le ventre de Sally qui pestait, complètement indifférente à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Oui, ce qui venait de se passer n'avait aucune importance, tout était redevenu normal.

C'était juste…

C'était quoi au juste ?

Sa cravate était restée dans la main de Wu Fei.

Un Wu Fei qui se demandait actuellement pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette cravate.

Et pourquoi cette question le travaillerait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la réponse.

¤

¤

Duo arriva en catastrophe près du buffet,

¤

- Ah, merde !

¤

dérapant et manquant de tirer vers lui la nappe de soie pourpre et tout ce qu'il y avait avec – vase à orchidées jaunes plus cher que sa vie compris.

Il fut rattrapé in extremis par un Zechs magnifique dans son smoking noir.

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés et le contraste avec le noir costume était saisissant.

¤

- Merci Zec Mil, Charmant… casque d'or ? Euh comment je dois t'appeler ?

- J'ai été invité sous le nom de Millardo Peacecraft, Zechs Merquise étant un nom d'emprunt. Mais bon, je préfère qu'on m'appelle Zechs.

¤

L'Américain lui décocha un sourire aguicheur.

Lard ou cochon il s'en foutait, Zechs était canon.

Duo portait un smoking blanc ajusté sans chemise, la veste entrouverte sur une cravate de soie toute aussi blanche desserrée, qui descendait élégamment entre ses pectoraux.

Un panama blanc au ruban aussi noir que ses lunettes de soleil rectangulaires était posé en travers de son front, lui couvrant presque un œil.

Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient lâchés.

C'était suicidaire.

C'était terriblement… sexy…

Le blanc était censé être une couleur virginale et il n'avait rien de vierge.

Il était 100 pour 100 pur mâle.

Il détournait les codes. Il était la quintessence du sexe.

¤

- Putain t'es pas compliqué, toi. Hm, vu comment t'es monté je vais t'appeler Sexy Zechsy.

- Et moi je vais t'appeler « Vanilla Ice »…

¤

Haussement de sourcil sous le chapeau.

¤

- Glace à la vanille ? Euh… le jaune c'est Wu, moi c'est Ultra White ! Il a trop une belle peau, c'est pas juste… . Appelle-moi Coconuts…

¤

Zechs tapa derrière la tête de Duo gentiment.

¤

- Inculte. Les fleurs de vanille peuvent être blanches.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'inculte ?

¤

L'Américain fit semblant de se mettre en colère.

Il s'entendait bien avec Zechs même s'ils ne se voyaient pas plus que ça.

¤

- Et puis tu sens la vraie vanille…

¤

Le dit Zechs prit une longue mèche de l'Américain entre ses doigts et la huma.

Il avait beaucoup, beaucoup de chance que Duo ne lui arrache pas le bras.

Bon ce n'était qu'une toute petite petite mèche après tout.

Et Zechs devait comprendre ce que c'était que de voir les gens se ruer sur les beaux cheveux sans permission.

C'était pénible.

Bon, il n'y aurait pas de meurtre le jour des fiançailles de Wu, c'était décidé.

Et puis il lui avait fait un compliment. Il avait galéré pour trouver un shampoing à la vanille qui ne sente pas les chiottes.

Ouais il avait galéré… à chercher dans les armoires de Quatre.

¤

- Ça sent bon, hein ?

- Hm, hm.

¤

Zechs lâcha la mèche.

¤

- C'est le pouvoir du shampoing, de l'après-shampoing, du bain-crème douceur et du masque régénérant Vidal Foufoune.

- Le masque régénérant ? Tu l'as essayé ?

- Parce que t'en mets pas ? Avec des cheveux aussi beaux… veinard…

- J'ai une bonne nature de cheveux.

¤

Duo passa délicatement la main dans les longs cheveux de « Sexy Zechsy ».

Soit il aimait les compliments des mecs, soit il aimait les compliments tous courts.

Ouais c'est ça. Sur son baromètre Blondie était as straight as a boomerang.

_Pas d'équivalence française (aussi droit qu'un boomerang XD). En gros ça veut dire qu'il ne croit pas une seconde qu'il soit hétéro. Minimum bi._

Très intéressant.

¤

- Au fait t'es placé où, beau blond ?

- Troisième rangée à côté de Dorothy, Barton, Réléna et Yuy, pour nos connaissances communes.

- Heero.

- Tiens, ton sourire s'est glacé.

- Merquise, ta sœur te cherche.

¤

Le métis venait de faire son entrée, très élégant dans un costume noir qui ressemblait beaucoup à un uniforme japonais dans la coupe droite, raffinée.

Il portait ses lunettes de soleil sur le sommet de son crâne, laissant ses yeux froids libres de tout mouvement.

Laissant ses yeux fixer l'Américain qui…

On ne savait pas, les verres de Duo étaient trop sombres.

On ne voyait pas où il posait les yeux, il pouvait aussi bien regarder Heero que le vide derrière lui.

¤

- Très bien. On se voit tout à l'heure, Duo ?

- Avec plaisir, Sexy Zechsy.

¤

Le sourire que Duo décocha à Zechs était aussi sincère que glacé.

Il ne savait pas ce que l'Américain avait contre Yuy mais cela devait être sérieux.

¤

- Tu viens, Yuy ?

- Ta sœur te cherche _toi_.

¤

Qui signifiait « dégage, j'ai deux mots à dire en privé à Maxwell ».

L'expression de l'Américain se figea encore plus.

Zechs partit en se demandant s'il n'avait pas dû rester, au cas où, en renfort, parce qu'ils allaient s'entretuer.

En même temps ce n'était pas comme si Duo ne savait pas se défendre.

¤

_- Ice, ice, baby._

¤

Une fois Zechs parti, Duo se détourna pour rejoindre sa place quand il entendit.

¤

- Tes cheveux sont lâchés. Ce n'est pas pratique, surtout pour s'asseoir.

¤

…

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il le trouvait beau plutôt que de chercher le côté pratique ?

Il l'emmerdait puissamment. M'enfin, il s'en foutait de son avis.

Il ne s'était pas appliqué pour l'indécis de service, non, non.

Sandor l'attendait.

¤

- Et quand bien même, Heero. S'ils me gênent je les glisserais par-dessus mon épaule.

¤

Duo se tourna, un sourire taquin jouant sur ses lèvres.

¤

- Ou sinon je demanderais à Sandor de me les tenir, il a l'habitude.

¤

Evidemment la connotation était sexuelle.

Evidemment des images mentales naissaient des mots employés.

Evidemment Duo s'était fait plus de mal que de bien en l'attisant ainsi, parce que les images lui venaient aussi.

Il se tourna et se mit en route vers son siège se mordant la lèvre inférieure, essayant de chasser la chaleur qui naissait dans son corps, chassant l'image de ce Heero tout de noir, beau, beau, au regard trop intense.

Celui qu'il repoussait parce qu'il en avait marre et pour ne plus avoir mal.

Il sentit la main de Heero se tendre jusqu'à presque effleurer une longue mèche et…

¤

- N'y pense même pas. C'est pas parce que tu m'as attrapé dans la chambre que c'est la fête, y a pas que le cul dans la vie.

- …

- Et puis… « cette nuit était une grave erreur », ne l'oublie pas.

- …

- Je te rassure, ça fait encore mal, mais je m'en remettrai. Je m'en remets déjà. Allez, bonne cérémonie.

¤

Il accéléra le pas sans le moindre regard en arrière, ignorant les battements sourds de son cœur.

Ne voyant pas Heero serrer les poings très forts.

Ne voyant pas la détermination dans son regard, détermination qui chassait très très lentement mais tout aussi sûrement l'indécision.

Heero était très fier. Et il savait où la fierté l'avait mené.

Il savait où cette même fierté mènerait Duo aussi.

Merquise avait raison, il était la glace.

_Vanilla__ Ice, Ice, baby…_

Et il allait la faire fondre. La lécher. Ou la briser.

* * *

**16h01, même endroit.**

¤

Quatre soupira en posant la coupe de champagne prévue pour le toast aux fiancés sur le pupitre.

Trowa n'était toujours pas assis à sa place, préférant peut-être ne pas le voir tant qu'ils ne pourraient pas…

Peut-être était-il fâché ? Complètement ridicule et ne correspondrait absolument pas au personnage, d'autant que c'étaient les fiançailles de Wu Fei et de Sally qui étaient célébrées.

¤

Il n'empêche que cela pourrait être plausible. Trowa savait se montrer sans le moindre scrupule, après tout ce n'était pas la mariage.

Il n'empêche que si c'était le cas, Trowa était complètement obtus, ne cherchant qu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait sans tenir compte des autres.

Il s'agissait d'exprimer des opinions et s'il fallait toujours qu'il ait raison… cela pourrait constituer un problème pour leur couple.

Quatre ne pouvait hélas plus attendre, les discrets toussotements de Rachid dans son oreillette le lui rappelaient.

Il fallait commencer le discours sinon ils prendraient du retard. Et le service de sécurité n'apprécierait que moyennement.

Il rajusta un micro crachotant face à bouche, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la troisième rangée du fond et commença, souriant.

¤

- Mes amis bonjour et merci d'être venus.

- De rien, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

¤

Duo fit un immense sourire à Quatre, auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil.

Il avait prévu que l'Américain la ramène.

¤

- Une fois les discours terminés, Duo, d'ailleurs je te rappelle qu'après c'est ton tour. Après c'est direction le grand buffet dressé derrière vous.

¤

Et le ton signifiait que ce point ne souffrait aucune discussion et qu'il y aurait intérêt à ce qu'il soit parfait.

Il continua.

¤

- Nous sommes ici réunis en ce lieu très spécial pour moi pour célébrer un événement très spécial pour deux personnes qui comptent beaucoup pour moi.

¤

Il tendit une main circulaire vers l'assistance.

¤

- et bien évidemment pour vous qui avez été invités. C'est aujourd'hui que nous fétons les fiançailles de Sally et Wu Feiiiiii ?

¤

Il aurait dû y avoir des applaudissements naturels à ce moment-là. On félicitait les futurs mariés qui se levaient, remerciaient l'assistance avant de se rasseoir pour laisser le speaker poursuivre son discours.

Mais le sursaut de Quatre avait arrêté les deux maigres applaudissements entamés et empêché les convives de se lever.

Boulevard du coup d'épée dans l'eau.

¤

- …

¤

Quatre avait cru sentir quelque chose remonter doucement son pantalon, effleurant son genou au passage.

Il regarda sous le pupitre mais ne vit qu'un petit lézard remonter l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son ventre, pour finir sa course sur son épaule droite.

Un hurlement féminin se fit entendre.

¤

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH qu'il est mignon ! J'en ai toujours voulu un mais Père et Pagan ne voulaient pas…

- Aaaaaaah qu'il ferait un bon casse-croûte pour Brow.

- Oh. Merci de penser à elle, Heero.

- De rien, Dorothy.

¤

Quatre se força à déposer le petit animal plus loin – et non à faire un homerun avec direction son lac de flamants roses- en gardant le sourire, se promettant de renvoyer la moitié de son effectif si jamais ce genre d'imprévus se reproduisait.

Il était timé et stressé, c'était un événement important, tout devait être parfait et si ce n'était pas le cas, ça allait faire mal.

Il attendit que les rires s'estompent – ce genre de choses détendait une atmosphère plutôt guindée, finalement cela tombait bien – pour poursuivre.

¤

- Désolé. Un petit compagnon perdu. Donc où en étais-je ?

- Les fiançailles de Sally et Wu Feiiiiii ?

- Merci, Duo…

¤

Quatre lui lança un regard noir auquel il répondit par un grand sourire. L'Américain serrait doucement la main de Sandor dans la sienne pour le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était là.

Le blond fit un clin d'œil à Sandor qui lui répondit par un petit sourire.

L'héritier ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil au troisième rang avant de reprendre.

¤

- Comme vous le savez, nous sommes iciiiiiiiii pour célébrer les fiançailles de Sally et Wu Fei.

¤

Quatre cligna des paupières une fois.

Deux fois.

Quelque chose était remonté le long de son pantalon encore, caressant le genou, l'intérieur de la cuisse… puis plus rien.

Il pencha la tête pour observer ses jambes. Rien. Le syndrome « poux », dès qu'on en parle on a la tête qui gratte.

Dès qu'une bête monte, on a l'impression de la sentir monter.

Quatre reprit, resserrant les cuisses.

¤

- Duo et moi étant leurs tééééémoins, nous avons déciiiiiiiidéééééééé d'or… d'or…

¤

La chose que Quatre sentait auparavant sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses n'avait pas pris le chemin habituel vers son ventre et son épaule.

Non, elle s'était arrêtée juste au niveau de sa braguette, l'effleurant du bout de la queue.

Quatre jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à son entrejambe.

Rien.

Il était vraiment à fleur de peau.

¤

- d'or… ganiser ensemble cette petite fête pour vous remercierrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr de cet ho… nneur.

¤

Oui, « oh ».

Quelque chose respirait contre son entrecuisse.

Quelque chose de chaud respirait contre son entrecuisse.

Quelque chose de doux glissait sensuellement le long de son entrecuisse.

Quatre espérait très fort que c'était une petite bête gourmande un peu perdue sur le mât qui verrait à ce rythme hisser la grand-voile.

Quatre pencha à nouveau la tête vers le pupitre et ne vit personne, bordel il fantasmait et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Il se virerait lui-même s'il pouvait.

Il reprit, passant une main sur son front brûlant.

¤

- Une organisation de concert, oui.

¤

Il adressa un sourire sincère à Wu Fei et Sally qui répondirent par un signe de tête et des yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

Duo rosit légèrement et Sandor lui tapota le genou.

Heero voyait rouge.

Quatre poursuivit.

¤

- Car siiiiiii….. siiiiii…

¤

Ce quelque chose…

Ce quelque chose de chaud était en train de lécher son entrejambe avec application, sur toute la longueur

Non, il refusait de regarder le pupitre et de voir encore ce qui le touche se volatiliser.

Il y avait des limites au fantasme ou alors il était définitivement bon pour l'asile.

Ce n'était pas possible…

Non, il donnerait un petit coup de pied pour en avoir le cœur net.

La pointe de sa chaussure rencontra quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec du contre-plaqué, en même temps que des dents se refermèrent délicatement sur ses…

¤

- Oh le pauvre… il en est tout retourné… . C'est beau de voir Quatre aussi ému, tu ne trouves pas, Heero ?

- Je le trouve louche, Réléna.

- Tu t'es regardé ?

- …

¤

Et merde… le pupitre était creux, comment avait-il pu l'ignorer ?

Logique… depuis quand un multimilliardaire choisissait ses pupitres de discours ? Déjà qu'ils n'étaient même pas sensés faire leurs speechs tous seuls…

Il décocha deux boutons de sa chemise, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux blonds avant de continuer, essayant d'éviter ce qu'il savait être une bouche et des doigts qui essayaient de descendre une fermeture éclair.

Mais il ne pouvait pas trop bouger sans être suspect.

Il était mortifié. Et en même temps…

Quatre lutta pour terminer sa phrase.

¤

- si j'ai miiiiiiiiiis mis….

¤

Les dents avaient réussi à descendre la fermeture.

La langue à humidifier ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Les doigts à plonger et ôter… et Quatre continuait à lutter.

Et quelque chose se mit à lécher sa peau nue.

A la suçoter.

A la téter sans se presser.

¤

- si j'ai mis le lieu et mon… MES hommmmmmmmmmmmes à disposition, Duo, Du-ooooooooooo….

- Un problème, buddy ?

- Crampes d'estomac, ça passera quand j'aurais mangé.

- Ouais crampes tu parles, tu t'es murgé ! Et tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour guérir la murge ?

- Boire un verre ? T'inquiète on ne va pas tarder à… porter un toast.

¤

Quatre souriait à Duo sans le voir, s'obligeant à l'immobilité, frustrant ses hanches qui avaient envie de plonger, s'excitant plus encore par la retenue.

Et ces lèvres qui prenaient leur temps et cette langue qui chauffait son corps gonflé.

Ces lèvres qui souriaient contre son corps, souriaient de ses excuses, de son excitation.

Ça n'allait pas être possible.

Ils allaient finir par se poser des questions à le voir butter sur toutes les phrases.

Il se teint fort aux extrémités du pupitre et serra les dents, sentant une traînée de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se glisser entre ses fesses.

¤

- Pardon pour ce discours quelque peu… décousu. C'est bientôt fini !

- Oh mais non…

- Oh mais SI ! Il fait soif, Sandor !

¤

Heero fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Le visage de Quatre était tendu et il transpirait.

D'accord il avait bu un peu beaucoup. D'accord il faisait chaud. Mais il y avait autre chose.

Il avait vu Quatre boire bien plus lors de cocktails ou de réceptions.

Ses lèvres semblaient sèches, il se les humectait occasionnellement. Il étouffait des gémissements qui n'étaient discrets que pour des oreilles non entraînées.

Et cette sueur… peut-être avait-il de la fièvre ? Peut-être Barton avait-il versé une quelconque drogue dans une de ses boissons ?

Il en serait bien capable.

D'ailleurs où était-il ? Avait-il si peur de s'asseoir à côté de lui ?

Non ce n'était pas le genre.

En tous cas bien fait pour Winner, il saurait ce que c'est que de se faire manipuler.

Heero sourit, s'installant un peu plus confortablement dans son siège, enfin aussi confortable qu'il était possible avec Réléna Peacecraft qui ne tenait pas en place.

En ce moment elle était en train d'essayer de lui faire du pied.

¤

- Coucher, Réléna…

- Quoi… tu n'as pas envie de jouer avec moi ? Tu sais c'est bon pour ce que tu as…

- Réléna, je ne suis pas constipé.

- Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu as… tu sais, pris ton pied ?

¤

Le métis eut un sourire sadique.

¤

- Ce matin.

¤

Regard incrédule.

¤

- Je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour un mythomane, Heero. Quand on prend son pied on n'a pas l'air de retenir un pet.

- …

- Mon pauvre bébé… laisse maman Réléna s'occuper de toi…

¤

Indifférent aux tourments de l'assemblée, Quatre reprit tant bien que mal, lâchant l'extrémité gauche du pupitre.

Il aurait besoin d'une de ses mains.

¤

- Comme je vous le disais avant que la faim ne se fasse… sentir…

¤

Quatre était en train de bouillir.

La bouche le rendait lascif.

La bouche était lascive.

¤

- Duo a la modestie facile mais il a financé tous les repas distribués à l'occasion, les heures hm… sup'

¤

Hm…

Il n'avait pas dit slurp.

Il n'avait pas dit slurp ?

Non, hein ?

¤

- _supplémentaires_ du personnel et la… ha…. moiiiitié du personnel additionnel.

¤

Quatre respirait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profondément.

C'était la dernière ligne droite.

It's the final condom…

Euh…

Countdown ?

¤

- A présent venons-en au moment que vouuus attendez tous. Appuyez sur le bouton….

¤

Oh oui…

Oh non.

Quatre tiendrait.

¤

- activaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant la protection vitrée…

¤

Qui le protégeait lui ?

Qui le protégeait de…

¤

- … et une fois celle-ci ôtée, prenez le verre de champagne… incrusté à vos accoudoirs.

¤

Les invités s'exécutèrent, leur semblant d'inquiétude envolé à l'emploi du maître mot alcool, attendant la phrase qui signifiait qu'ils allaient se rincer le gosier comme des crevards.

Quatre attrapa son verre d'une main digne même si son corps tout entier avait envie, désespérément envie de se laisser aller.

¤

- A présent portons un premier toast aux…

¤

Se tenir fort à s'en faire mal pouvait permettre de garder une certaine cohérence.

Une bouche qui vous prenait toute entière pouvait vous la faire exploser.

¤

- Allah… na'am… na'am… na'am…

¤

Il venait de plaquer ses mains sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher d'un geste sec.

Apparemment sa bouche était préparée…

Quatre s'affala à moitié sur le pupitre alors que ses hanches allaient et venaient, alors que la bouche autour de lui semblait fredonnait de plus en plus fort un air qu'il n'entendrait jamais mais dont il ressentait les vibrations au plus profond de son corps.

Une invitation au plaisir oui, à la folie sûrement.

Il avait réussi à n'en renverser que quelques gouttes sur sa main.

¤

- Nem ?

- Wu…

- Miam ?

- Sandy…

- Apparemment il a vraiment faim… à moins qu'il ne médite ?

- Euh Wu ? Sandy ? Sally ? Euh je crois que na'am ça veut dire oui en arabe. Si Quat' m'a pas raconté de crack.

¤

Heero fronça un peu plus les sourcils, avançant la tête un peu plus pour mieux voir.

Réléna, voyant qu'elle ne réussissait pas à atteindre le pied du métis, essaya de lui mettre une main discrète sur les cuisses.

Pour remonter…

Duo, à cet instant-ci de profil, surprit la scène. Il émit un long sifflement silencieux avant de hausser les épaules et se retourner, indifférent.

Tout du moins Heero le vit indifférent

Evidemment, Sandales était en train de lui caresser la nuque distraitement, ce devait être plus intéressant…

Le regard que lança Heero à Réléna la dissuada de le toucher pour au moins les deux prochaines heures.

Dorothy essayait de ne pas rire.

Milliardo essayait vainement de comprendre ce qui se passait.

¤

- ?

- Laisse tomber, tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es blonde.

- Oui mais toi aussi.

- Avec les sourcils que j'avais, tu as cru une seule minute que j'étais une vraie blonde ? Tu es encore plus blonde que je ne le pensais.

¤

Duo s'était demandé où pouvait être bien passé Trowa.

Quatre se redressa tant bien que mal, déterminé à ne regarder personne.

Personne d'autre que la personne qui était en train de lui faire ça.

Des cheveux auburn qui sentaient bon le shampoing qu'il avait utilisé lors de leur dernière douche…

Des yeux verts, espiègles, déterminés, à genou devant lui, mais il n'avait jamais été aussi grand qu'aujourd'hui.

Des lèvres douces autour de lui, douces qui savaient être violentes dans le plaisir qu'elles lui procuraient.

Une forte tête qui avançait et reculait.

Avançait et reculait.

Avançait et reculait en le prenant toujours plus profondément, toujours plus doucement.

En le regardant dans les yeux avec un air gourmand, un air de félin.

Et pas une once de regret ou de gêne.

¤

- Faut que tu manges, Quatre.

- Nan Sally, faut qu'il boive !

¤

Quatre essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Quatre était énervé. Quatre était excité.

Quatre était persuadé.

Quatre était dévoré.

Quatre était aimé.

Trowa Barton était l'homme le plus sexy qu'il ne lui ait jamais été de rencontrer. Le plus horripilant aussi.

Le plus drôle est qu'à l'heure actuelle, Quatre était heureux parce qu'il avait assisté à son discours malgré la pseudo distance qu'il avait voulu imposer.

Et en même temps horripilé parce qu'il avait plus ou moins nié cette distance.

Quatre lui ferait ravaler le sourire dans ses yeux.

Autant qu'il avalait sa… peau.

Le rythme était à présent lancinant, monsieur avait la gentillesse de le laisser finir ?

¤

- Duo a raison. Il fait soif. Levons nos verres à Sally, Wu Fei et leur héritier à venir. Tous nos vœux de bonheur ! A Sally et Wu Fei !

¤

Toute l'assemblée leva son verre aux futurs mariés et but.

Quatre but une gorgée avant de renverser le champagne sur la tête de son petit ami, en représailles, un sourire en coin que le châtain roux ne pouvait pas voir, mais à la tension de son corps il pouvait le deviner..

La bouche quitta momentanément sa peau et les yeux verts se fermèrent pour ne pas recevoir de liquide.

Soulagement de courte durée parce que s'il ne sentait plus la bouche, il sentait le souffle sur sa chair humide.

En feu.

Quand les yeux verts se rouvrirent, il y a avait un air de « tu veux jouer, Corazón » ?

Mais Corazón n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

¤

- Oh, suis-je maladroit… j'ai renversé du champagne sur ma chemise quel dommage… je crois que je vais devoir…

- bouffer ! T'es pompette, Quat' !

¤

Grand éclat de rire de l'assemblée, sous un froncement encore plus prononcé de Heero, qui avait bu son verre d'une traite mécaniquement en voyant Duo et Sandwich entrecroiser leurs bras pour s'échanger les verres.

Malheureusement dans la foulée, il s'en était renversé sur l'entrejambe aussi.

¤

- Je mangerai après ton discours, Duo, là je vais devoir essorer ma chemise pour ne pas perdre une… gouuuuutte… de…

¤

Des coups de langue qui reprenaient subitement, s'accéléraient en représailles aussi, léchant les gouttes de champagne égaré sur sa peau, tétant son boxer trempé.

Des abdominaux qui se contractèrent sous la pression.

¤

- Je vais…

¤

jouir

¤

- Je vais me changer…

¤

Quatre posa à nouveau les yeux sur Trowa qui ouvrait un peu plus la bouche en le regardant droit dans les yeux, défiant, gourmand.

Et qui avançait lentement, reprenant la chaleur de Quatre entre ses lèvres, fermant les yeux à la toute dernière seconde pour savourer.

¤

- Je vous laisse quelques instants en compagnie de Duo – dont je ne raterai paaaaaas le dishmmmcours même si

¤

Quatre sentait son nez lui chatouiller le… oh bon sang, quelle bouche.

¤

- même si je ne serais certainement pas retourné à ma place.

¤

Un murmure de protestation de la part du concerné.

¤

- Ça peut attendre que tu reviennes, hein !

- Je ne serai juste pas assis, Duo, je serai làaaaaaaaaaaa pour ton discours. Si nous attend, attend, attennnnnndons que je reprenne place cela va faussssssser le timing. Et la sécurité ne risque pas d'apprécier qu'on repousse le feu d'artifices.

- Ouais t'as pas tort.

¤

Les hanches de Quatre bougèrent plus ou moins contre leur volonté, de plus en plus vite et il sentit de nouveau un sourire sur sa peau.

Le salaud… il adorait lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, Quatre prit appui sur le pupitre et se dégagea lentement, sentant les lèvres de Trowa se resserrer sur lui centimètre après centimètre.

Sa bouche était trop chaude.

L'amplitude thermique un peu trop… sensuelle.

¤

- Oh non, noooooon je n'ai pas toort…

¤

Quatre frissonna. Son tortionnaire était en train de remettre sa banane encore tendue tranquillement dans son pantalon après un dernier coup de langue, la veste longue recouvrant à peu près le désastre.

Trowa savait ce qu'il faisait en ne le finissant pas.

Quatre quitta le pupitre sous les applaudissements, se tournant prestement que personne ne le voit de face.

Le pauvre, il ne voulait pas que l'on voit les trace de champagne sur son pantalon.

Les gens de la jet-set étaient se gênaient vraiment pour un rien.

¤

Pendant ce temps, une jeune femme en mini robe-bustier moulante crème – porte-jarretelles, escarpins, longs gants, pochette et éventail assortis – commençait à trouver le temps long :

¤

- Oh, vivement que ces discours se terminent que je puisse aller manger. Et boire, la coupe ça donne soif.

- Comment, Réléna, tu réussis à avoir faim ?

¤

Un sourire carnassier à une blonde aux très longs cheveux relevés en un chignon lâche.

Elle était en train de croiser ses jambes sublimes, ce qui relevait légèrement sur ses cuisses sa courte robe cocktail saumon.

Mais il y avait suffisamment de tissus pour que Brow puisse s'asseoir et il connaissait suffisamment sa maîtresse pour savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire ses besoins sur elle.

Quatre avait refusé que Brow ait son propre siège, si ce n'était pas cruel.

¤

- Eh bien ma chère Dot'… Abdul et Rachid sont très vigoureux.

- Parce que tu…

- Evidemment. Heero ne semble pas d'humeur pour le moment, je tâcherai de le convaincre plus tard. Et une femme à ses besoins.

- Réléna, tu es nymphomane.

- Et je le vis très, très bien, merci. D'ailleurs tu m'as l'air un peu tendue… tu ne voudrais pas d'un petit massage relaxant ?

¤

La main de Réléna se dirigeait doucement vers la cuisse droite de Dorothy.

Dorothy déporta son loulou très légèrement sur sa droite.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

¤

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Oh pardon, je suis désolée, Brow, vilain toutou, la main de Réléna n'est pas un joujou. Elle n'a pas mordu trop fort, heureusement que tu avais le gant.

¤

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers l'origine du hurlement, ce qui avait laissé à Trowa le temps de quitter discrètement le pupitre et à un service de sécurité impressionnant – 70 hommes armés dont 40 Maganacs,10 nageurs de combat et 20 snipers répartis dans 3 hélicoptères et aux points stratégiques – de se déployer.

¤

- 3 hélicoptères…

- C'est Quatre, Sandy.

- Mais ils sortent d'où les nageurs ?

- Probablement du lac le plus gay de l'histoire de l'humanité, Wu.

¤

Les invités, indifférents – ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude -, remarquant qu'il y avait plus de peur que de mal, s'étaient tournés à nouveau, attendant que le prochain témoin aille faire son laïus.

¤

- Bon j'y vais.

¤

Sur le signe d'un Abdul épuisé, les hommes reprirent leurs planques respectives et les hélicoptères s'éloignèrent de sorte à ce qu'aucun brushing ne soit malmené.

Monsieur Quatre n'admettrait pas que le timing soit décalé pour une question de brushing.

Et il ne valait mieux pas contrarier Monsieur Quatre plus qu'il ne semblait l'être.

* * *

**Même endroit, 16h06 (oui ce fut le discours le plus rapide du monde XD).**

¤

Pendant ce temps Réléna battait des cils et faisait le moue en autant son gant.

Sa main était un peu enflée mais rien de bien méchant, la chair n'était pas à vif.

¤

- Mais ça fait mal quand même… tu peux me faire un bisou qui guérit tout…

- Je peux aussi laisser Brow lécher la marque de dents…

¤

Le sourire de Dorothy était aussi démoniaque que feu ses sourcils fourchus.

¤

- … t'es pas drôle. Personne ne veut jouer avec moi… Heero est encore constipé. Par contre Duo il a l'air en forme… Heero tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui.

- ?

¤

Heero, entendant son prénom jeta un regard en coin à celle qui était à côté de lui.

¤

- Oui, prends exemple sur Duo. Quitte à ne pas le quitter des yeux, autant que ça serve à quelque chose. Ou attends le buffet, j'ai cru voir des biscuits aux pruneaux.

¤

Dorothy ne réussit pas à refouler son éclat de rire.

Heero n'avait effectivement que très peu quitté Duo des yeux, après tout au début il avait soupçonné Quatre d'avoir été drogué par Trowa… .

Puis concluant que Trowa étant le grand gagnant de l'histoire, il n'avait eu aucune raison de droguer son petit ami, peut-être Winner était-il toxicomane ou alcoolique voire les deux.

Mais à bien l'observer, le comportement ne correspondait pas vraiment.

Quatre avait eu l'air à la fois heureux d'être là, gêné et complètement absent. A la fois là et pas là, comme s'il voyait son public sans le voir.

Par contre… le pupitre avait semblé être très intéressant, puisqu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'appuyer dessus, beaucoup de mal à ne pas le regarder.

Ou plutôt à ne pas regarder _sous_ le pupitre.

Et la disparition de Barton ressemblait de plus en plus à une désertion.

Tout comme le « je reviens » de Quatre.

¤

- Le fumier…

¤

Heero eut un rictus. Il fallait bien admettre que Trowa avait la méthode. Discutable, certes, mais en l'occurrence là…

Efficace.

Ah non il n'avait pas fini de réfléchir et il trouverait bien un moyen de se venger de Barton.

Mais pour le moment il ferait surtout en sorte que le type qui chuchotait à l'oreille de Duo comprenne qu'il signait son arrêt de mort à trop marcher sur ses plates-bandes.

Quant à Duo, il n'allait pas le saouler longtemps.

Le métis continuait à observer le baka parlant à Chang et Sandwich…qui se rapprochait de son oreille pour lui murmurer – et putain il n'entendait rien.

Il tapota sa montre d'exaspération…

Avant d'avoir un sourire félin.

¤

- Tu crois qu'il y avait un fil mal branché, un quelconque raccord son à faire sous le pupitre ?

- Nan, pourquoi, Sandy ? Toi aussi t'as cru voir un gros minet sortir de dessous ?

- Mais si, mais si c'était un gros minet… et Winner c'était titi…

¤

Duo jeta un regard en coin à Sally qui s'était jointe à la conversation, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Wu Fei haussa un sourcil et renchérit.

¤

- Oui bien sûr… et il était bon le micro ? parce qu'il a dû le voir de très près, le gros minet…

- Sans déconner, ils ont vraiment cru qu'ils allaient nous avoir ?

- Sandy, Sandy, Sandy… ceux occupés à tiser ouais sans problèmes, ceux au premier rang pas moyen.

¤

Sally eut l'air songeur.

¤

- Je pense que Quatre a eu la surprise, il était trop à essayer de le cacher et il y est plutôt bien arrivé.

- En tous cas je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ça devait être chaud…

- Wu, y a pas 36 solutions, tu vois à peu près ce qui s'est passé à moins que Sally soit nulle.

- Hey !

- Ce veinard…

¤

Sally tapa derrière la tête de son futur mari.

¤

- Je te préviens Wu Fei, vu que je ne vais bientôt plus voir mes pieds, ce genre de galipettes, c'est proscrit.

¤

Duo se leva dans un grand éclat de rire, Sandor mettant une petite claque sur ses fesses.

L'Américain et son verre de champagne encore remplis se dirigèrent vers le pupitre d'un pas résolu.

Toute l'assemblée avait les yeux rivés à son postérieur. Il fallait dire qu'il était parfait.

Rond, musclé, masculin, idéalement mis en valeur par son smoking.

Réléna bavait littéralement.

¤

- Oh… ma foi Duo Maxwell est absolument extraordinaire de dos, ça donne envie de toucher…

- …

- Ça ne te dérange pas que je m'amuse avec un de tes copains, Heero ? Heero ?

- …

- Je ne comprends pas, il était là il y a encore une minute…

- Décidément tout plein de personnes disparaissent, hein Brow ? D'abord Trowa, ensuite Heero… Réléna ma chère, tu dois faire fuir les hommes.

- Cela fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas goûté à une femme…

- Brow ? Tu la vois la main sans gants ?

- KAI !

- …

¤

¤

Quatre, pendant ce temps, s'était retenu très fort d'en mettre une à Trowa, mais ç'aurait été quelque peu hypocrite.

Il se sentait néanmoins bouillonnant de colère, chargé à bloc.

Même si entre ses jambes ça s'était un peu calmé.

Il s'était suffisamment éloigné pour que personne ne l'entende, mais il pouvait continuer à entendre les rumeurs de la fête.

Et si Duo parlait au micro.

Il pouvait participer encore même s'il était un peu plus loin. En se changeant suffisamment vite…

Pas assez vite apparemment pour éviter la collision.

Un soupir.

¤

- Trowa, mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?

- Ça va très bien, merci. Et toi ? Pas trop tendu ?

- Trowa…

- Donne-moi ça, j'en veux encore…

- Pas ic…

- Personne ne nous verra…

¤

Un corps blanc qui essaie de se dégager, mais un corps bronzé, magnifique en pourpoint pourpre, chemise et pantalon noir ne laisse aucun champ et pourtant il ne le tenait pas trop fort.

Il tenait juste le chat par la queue en se mordant les lèvres.

Matador.

La main au panier était la meilleure méthode pour court-circuiter une course-poursuite.

¤

- Mais tu ne penses qu'à ça ?

- Hm… dis plutôt que je ne pense qu'à _toi_.

¤

Frissons.

¤

- Tu avais dit que tu me laisserais de l'espace !

- Et je t'en ai laissé.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Techniquement c'est toi qui es venu jusqu'au pupitre….

¤

Il chuchota à son oreille, le caressant doucement, attisant à nouveau.

¤

- Moi je n'ai fait que descendre la fermeture et te caresser de ma langue.

- Tu es manipulateur.

¤

Haussement de sourcil.

¤

- Et toi tu ne l'es pas ? Tu n'es pas sensé être un homme d'affaires ?

- Ça ne signifie pas que j'aime être manipulé, Trowa.

¤

Haussement de sourcils.

Doigts caressant une chair tendue sur toute la longueur, la prenant bien en main.

¤

- Oh… tu n'aimes pas être… _manipulé ?_

¤

Sourire carnassier d'un blond trop affamé pour faire la fine bouche.

¤

- J'adore ça… mais si tu gâches la fête… je te le ferais regretter, Trowa.

¤

Un regard vert lubrique contre un turquoise dangereux.

Turquoises qui comprennent – si elles ne l'avaient pas compris auparavant - que les émeraudes sont loin d'être stupides.

¤

- Oh oui, fais-moi mal, Quatre.

- Plus tard, Duo va faire son discours. On n'a pas le temps pour ça…

¤

Des caresses plus vives et des lèvres qui murmurent contre un cou pâle.

¤

- Allons, allons, on a toujours le temps pour ça…

- Non, pas ici !

¤

Des caresses plus avides sur un corps tendu et une respiration qui s'accélère.

Une langue qui lape une tempe humide.

Un râle qui s'échappe d'une gorge.

¤

- Tu aimes qu'on te résiste, Quatre… tu aimes être poussé dans tes retranchements, tu ne serais pas aussi excité sinon.

- …

- Dis-moi non, sois crédible et peut-être…

¤

Un Corazón ouvrant des yeux trop sombres, entrouvrant les lèvres… mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Un sourire pour réponse.

¤

- Je ferai doucement…

¤

Un corps qui se raidit.

Un autre qui renchérit.

¤

- Tu verras, tu ne crieras pas trop fort…

¤

Trowa plongea entre ses jambes.

¤

¤

Duo était à présent devant le micro. Il sourit à l'assistance en levant sa coupe de champagne et commença à parler.

¤

- ……………………………………. ! …………. ………. ………. !!! ….. …. … !

¤

L'assistance semblait le regarder s'animer avec un gros haussement de sourcil.

Ils étaient tous là comme des ronds de flanc jusqu'à ce que Wu Fei lui dise.

¤

- On ne t'entend pas, le micro ne fonctionne pas.

¤

Duo haussa un sourcil avant de pensant, se sentant un poil coupable.

¤

- Ah merde… c'était ptet pas une excuse pour qu'ils se culbutent ? Pauvre Quat', j'ai bavé sur sa pomme pour rien…

¤

Quatre n'était pas en état de paniquer… enfin pas niquer… Trowa était discrètement en train de finir ce qu'il avait commencé alors que les coups de hanche étaient un peu plus profonds et que la main fourrageant ses cheveux les agrippait plus fort.

Et Trowa adorait ça, qu'il perde le contrôle.

Duo hurla.

¤

- Y a quelqu'un qui peut réparer la sono ?

- Attends, je vais arranger ça.

¤

Duo sursauta.

Il ne l'avait pas senti venir et d'un seul coup il sentait sa chaleur, son odeur, sa présence.

La cérémonie les avait tenu à distance l'un de l'autre, l'un devant et l'autre loin derrière.

Là il était soudainement très près.

Plus près qu'il ne l'avait été en frôlant ses cheveux.

Trop près.

L'Américain soupira avant de demander, entre détachement et scepticisme.

¤

- Heero ? Qu'est-ce que ?

¤

L'interpellé l'interrompit.

¤

- Quatre a dû mal positionner le micro. Ou un peu de champagne est entré en contact avec les fils. Ou c'est toi qui portes quelque chose qui fasse interférence.

- Ouais en gros tu sais pas, quoi, tu me sers à rien.

¤

Le héros se fait jeter… mais il n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

¤

- Si je sais… comment savoir.

- … _Ok… si tu t'en sors moins mort que vivant on en reparlera…_ Ça me fait une belle jambe.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je préfère tes cuisses.

¤

Duo se raidit en sentant la voix se déporter vers le bas.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

¤

Un sourire à ses pieds.

Carnassier.

¤

- Je vérifie si tu n'as rien qui fasse interférence avec le micro.

¤

Des mains étaient en train de fouiller sommairement Duo, remontant une jambe entière après l'autre.

Lentement.

¤

- Ecarte les cuisses, Duo, ça risque d'être difficile de te fouiller, sinon.

¤

Duo se mordit la lèvre, exaspéré.

¤

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Chut, pas d'esclandre, ce sont les fiançailles de Chang après tout.

- Connard…

- Chuuut… je vais croire que tu veux prolonger la fouille, Duo ?

¤

La voix était moqueuse et sensuelle pendant que les mains remontaient chevilles, mollets, genoux, intérieur/extérieur de la cuisse jusqu'aux fesses, qu'il prit le temps de prendre en mains, heureux qu'aucune poche arrière ne s'interpose…

Avant de les mordre sous le vêtement.

¤

- Nooooon mais ça va pas ?

¤

L'Américain mit une pichenette à Heero alors qu'il remontait ses flancs, son dos et son torse pour parfaire la fouille, frôlant le bas des reins ou effleurant un mamelon à travers l'ouverture laissée par la veste, caressant les épaules pour finir.

¤

- Très bien, merci. Apparemment tu n'as rien… d'interférant.

- Nan sans blague, dieu t'a donné la foi, aussi ?

¤

Un sourire effleura la nuque de Duo.

Un bout du nez s'était faufilé pour le caresser, respirer son odeur.

La pointe d'une langue goûta la peau juste sous les petits cheveux.

L'Américain se contracta.

¤

- Ta bouche me casse mais ton corps se rappelle de moi, Duo.

- …

- Il se rappelle ce que tu as dit. Et toi, tu te rappelles de ce que tu as dit quand je te faisais l'amour ? T'en as parlé à ton gigolo ?

¤

Duo renifla.

¤

- Au risque de me répéter et putain j'en ai marre… _toi_ tu te rappelles que tu m'as jeté ? Tu dégages.

- …

- Deux mains sur mon cul me feront pas oublier les lendemains à deux balles, pour ça faut avoir une vrai relation et on en a pas.

¤

Duo se dégagea d'un geste sec, les yeux sur un Sandor dont le regard s'était assombri.

Il tapota le micro pour en vérifier le fonctionnement.

En vain.

Il poursuivit.

¤

- Si ce sont mes mots qui t'ont filé le melon, Heero, tu peux les oublier cash. Tu peux arrêter la cuisson, ta rate est à point.

¤

Il regarda le métis du coin de l'œil avant de lui décocher un sourire narquois.

¤

- Et Sandor sait. Et il commence tout doucement à t'effacer. Ce sera long mais une chose est sûre…

- …

- Ce sera bon. Alors pour la dernière fois, tu me lâches.

¤

Duo recommença à essayer le micro, sans succès.

Il sentait l'atmosphère se charger d'électricité, sentait la rage en même temps que le désir monter dans le corps de Heero, ce mélange explosif qui donnait quelque chose de phénoménal quand ils étaient au lit tous les deux.

Une énergie… une communion qu'il n'avait connus avec personne d'autre.

Même si Sandor était l'un des plus doués.

¤

- Non.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

- Non je n'oublierai pas tes mots. Et ton Sandwich n'oubliera pas non plus. Il commence à m'effacer mais je suis encore là et je vais y rester autant que je le veux.

¤

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

¤

- J'ai pris la décision de me foutre de ton indécision. Je te laisse une échappatoire, pourquoi tu l'utilises pas ? T'es débarrassé, là ? Je te comprends pas.

¤

Heero répondit sans le toucher, la chaleur de sa voix sur la peau de son cou lui collant la chaire de poule.

¤

- Parce que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Parce que ni toi ni personne ne prendra de décision à ma place. Et tu ne comprends pas parce que tu ne me connais pas…

- …

¤

Le doigt de Heero glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale lentement.

¤

- … mais ça, ça va venir.

- Ouais mais moi ça m'intéresse plus de te connaître comme ça. T'as eu ta chance.

¤

Duo hurla alors pour se faire entendre de l'assemblée qui n'avait vu qu'une fouille normale et une simple discussion de coordination.

En fait l'assemblée s'en foutait un peu, Rachid venait de servir une autre coupe de champagne à tout le monde.

¤

- Bon, à présent qu'un imbécile a déterminé que j'y étais pour rien, est-ce qu'un pro peut m'ai….der ?

¤

L'imbécile venait de se coller tout contre le dos de l'Américain.

¤

- Je l'ai encore.

- Quoi donc ?

¤

Tout contre ses fesses.

¤

- Ma chance. Je la vois dans les yeux de ton ex la peur de te perdre. Mais je lui laisserai rien, j'étais là avant.

- Comment tu sais que c'est…

¤

Sa main gauche s'était appuyée sur l'extrémité gauche du pupitre, la droite agrippait le micro laissé à Duo.

¤

- J'ai encore ma chance parce qu'elle est là. Parce que je la veux. Parce que je te veux. Le moi sous penthotal est un mouton, mais _je_ prends à la gorge. Et je ne lâche pas.

¤

L'Américain se retrouvait enlacé par derrière, le ventre collé au pupitre, les lèvres de l'imbécile tout contre son oreille.

¤

- L'imbécile va se faire un plaisir de t'aider, Duo… t'aider à te rappeler…

¤

Duo frissonna, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

La bouche redescendait sur l'épaule.

¤

- … qui je suis.

¤

Heero désactiva rapidement sa montre et murmura dans le cou de Duo, se frottant à lui.

¤

- Là, le micro devrait fonctionner à nouveau.

¤

Dorothy, pour la première fois de la journée, avait sorti ses petites jumelles.

¤

- C'est moi ou Heero vient d'embrasser Duo dans le cou en public ?

¤

Réléna eut un sourire à la fois extatique et sarcastique.

¤

- C'est moi où Duo vient de lui faire un ippon par-dessus le pupitre ? Ah, il a perdu son chapeau c'est dommage… par contre ses lunettes sont restées sur son nez.

¤

Duo, échevelé haussa un sourcil en se penchant par-dessus le pupitre, toisant Heero avec un sourire en coin, avant de redresser ses lunettes.

¤

- Non mais tu l'as rêvée mon gars !

¤

Le micro crépitait.

C'était qu'il fonctionnait à présent.

Quatre allait être dépité si le discours était gâché… mentir ?

Allez pour une fois !

Duo prit un air contrit, passant la main derrière la tête.

¤

- Oops, désolé, Heero m'a chatouillé et j'ai fait un faux mouvement… sans rancunes, Heero ?

¤

Heero lui répondit en se léchant les lèvres, mimant les mots :

¤

- Je t'en veux_…_ Je. _Te._ Veux.

¤

Le métis se tourna alors vers Sandor qui se prit le vide sidéral.

Le regard était plus que glacé et Sandor le soutenait, défiant.

Puis Heero lui sourit et curieusement lui qui n'avait peur de rien se prit à siffler intérieurement.

Il ne faisait vraiment pas bon marcher sur ses plates-bandes mais bon, il était Preventer, il gérerait.

Heero se tourna à nouveau vers l'Américain et se releva doucement, s'époussetant, restant droit devant lui, attendant qu'il fasse son discours.

Le dévorant des yeux, mimant deux autres mots.

¤

- A… moi…

¤

Duo avala nerveusement sa salive.

Il avait ce regard-là…

Il avait ce regard-là sous pentho…

OH PUTAIN TROWA L'AVAIT ENCORE DROGUE ?

MAIS IL ETAIT OU CE SALAUD QU'IL LE BUTTE ? LA PREMIERE FOIS OK MAIS LA NON QUOI !

Le discours allait être EXPEDIE.

Il serait débité à la vitesse de la lumière… une fois qu'il aurait descendu le verre de champ' qu'il avait amené..

¤

- RACHID ! Amène-moi un verre aussi ! Ou plutôt deux, c'est la fête !

¤

Parce que tant que Heero était derrière lui pas voyant, il pouvait toujours la ramener.

Mais avec Heero qui le regardait comme ça de près devant tout le monde, sans être caché par quoi que ce soit…

Heero qui montrait qu'il avait des couilles même si la rate était pas encore à point…

C'était plus la même.

Vraiment plus la même.

Duo n'était clairement pas une chochotte. Mais il était très difficile de jouer les ultra braves avec ce mec-là.

Oui celui-là, qui se baladait dans son cœur et qui le faisait chier.

¤

- Merci Rachid. Bon, big up à la bande de rats qui a vécu dans le péché à faire des boogie-woogie…

¤

Celui qu'on pouvait oublier mais pas tout de suite, pas trop vite.

Celui qui voulait pas se laisser oublier pour tout un tas de raisons.

Celui qui ne s'était même pas excusé, qui lui avait juste dit qu'il ne lui avait pas dit bonjour convenablement et qu'il refusait de se laisser oublier.

Celui qui voulait réfléchir.

Ce paradoxe.

Ce CHIEUR DE LA VIE.

¤

- Je suis… trop heureux pour vous !

¤

Duo n'était pas ultra brave, mais brave tout court. Et humain. C'était plus facile de tenir ses décisions en le voyant une minute en l'empêchant de toucher.

C'était difficile de les tenir quand on s'évertuait à en défoncer les fondements, les fondations.

C'était difficile et en même temps ça renforçait sa détermination à ne pas céder. Ça l'exaspérait et en même temps, en même temps…

Cœur, raison… bibine ? Il avait choisi.

Rachid était un prince….

ET GLOU ET GLOU ET GLOU ET GLOU ! HA !

Oulà il avait bu trop vite, il avait la tête qui tournait un peu.

Il leva son second verre vide et continua, un sourire étincelant sur le visage.

¤

- Soyez heureux vous, qu'on n'ait pas fait tout ça pour rien !

¤

Un merci du couple même si les sourcils étaient relevés hauts. Mais Rachid venait de remplir le verre de Wu Fei donc le sourcil redescendit, sauf celui de Sally.

¤

- Rachid. Je suis à l'eau depuis six mois. Ce ne sont pas deux verres de champagne qui vont saouler le bébé, faut arrêter le zèle aussi.

¤

Duo finit en descendant le troisième verre cul sec.

¤

- Rien d'autre à ajouter que… bouffez tout, ça coûte cher ces merdes ! Nous faites pas regretter nos sous !

¤

Et sur un grand éclat de rire de l'assemblée et les applaudissements d'un Wu Fei hilare, le dernier commentaire l'ayant pris au dépourvu, Duo avait quitté la scène très calmement.

¤

Il avait contourné Heero qui refusait de quitter son regard, avant de venir reprendre sa place à côté de Sandor, mais il s'arrêta net avant de s'asseoir.

Duo ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait perdu son chapeau jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une chaleur insistante au dessus de sa tête.

¤

- Merde !

¤

Il s'apprêta à retourner au pupitre quand il vit Heero se diriger vers lui.

¤

- Oula, ça va saigner.

- Wu Fei !

- Quoi, Sally ? Il lui a fait un ippon par-dessus le pupitre !

¤

Heero qui avait ramassé le chapeau au pied du pupitre, pendant qu'il lui avait tourné le dos pour s'asseoir.

¤

- Encore, encore Trowa, fais-moi oublier que je serai rayé à vie du bottin.

- Je t'en foutrai du bottin mondain…

- Aaaaangh… oui, empêche-moi de me suicider dans mon lac de flamants roses….

¤

Heero qui s'approchait de lui, lentement.

¤

- Brow, si jamais Heero fait du mal à Duo tu lui mords les fesses, d'accord ?

- KAI !

- J'adore ton chien, Dorothy.

- Elle t'adore aussi, Zechs. D'ailleurs je crois qu'elle t'a fait pipi dessus.

¤

Heero qui replaçait le chapeau sur sa tête d'une main…

¤

- Hmmmmph hmm….

¤

Et qui l'attrapa par la nuque de l'autre, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Heero qui n'était pas sous pentho, il l'avait goûté.

Heero n'en était que plus dangereux.

¤

- Hmph.

¤

Le temps de l'avaler quelques secondes, de mordiller sa lèvre et de lécher la morsure, goûter.

¤

- Le champagne te va bien.

¤

Le temps qu'un Duo, médusé, confus, voit Heero le planter là pour se poster directement devant une autre personne, tendant une main ferme.

¤

- Nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis Heero Yuy.

¤

Réléna souriait de toutes ses dents.

¤

- Brrr, fait froid d'un seul coup… Ma foi… cela promet d'être intéressant.

¤

_Ice__, ice, baby…_

_Vanilla__ ice, ice, baby…_

¤

¤

**TSUKURI**

* * *

* * *

Oulalah XD

Du resuspense XD ¤ se sauve ¤

De l'émotion. De la non décision décidée. Du… du grand n'importe quoi XD (Oh putain Vanilla Ice XDXDXD).

Si la suite vous dit, ben dîtes-le moi toujours !

A peluch ' et mici encore pour vos tits mots, j'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire encore,

Mithy ¤opé sed pawa¤


	8. Opération Séduction 'Like a S Machine'

**Disclaimers****: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, huitshots ? Tout dépend si je continue sur ma lancée.**

**Rating : T/M… à vous de voir si vous avez les yeux et le cœur solides… et je pèse mes mots :p**

**Couple : 1x2, 3x4 (entre autres) s'ils se laissent faire et c'est pas gagné. Vraiment. Vraiment, VRAIMENT _vraiment_ pas gagné.**

**Résumé : ça se corse ! **

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous répondrais en fin d'après-midi. Et je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic même si ça fait longtemps ! Alors le chap est long, comme d'hab mais vu que je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais le oneshot suivant... mais je terminerais quoi qu'il arrive ! et Désolée pour l'attente, bien sûr, je sais bien que ce n'est pas évident. **

**Petit câlin à ma Lunanamoi je lui dédis la valse du poil blond et le richard entre les dents :)**

Instant pub : y en a qui suivent ma fic des épines et des ailes ? Ben la suite a été postée (non ce n'est pas un miracle XD). Vous pouvez la trouver sur mon profil :)

* * *

**Opération Séduction VIII : « Like a Sex Machine »**

**15h46, parc aux 1000 orchidées de la résidence Winner **

-

Résumé de l'épisode précédent

_Heero qui replaçait le chapeau sur sa tête d'une main…_

_- Hmmmmph hmm…._

_-_

_Et qui l'attrapa par la nuque de l'autre, l'embrassant à pleine bouche._

_Heero qui n'était pas sous pentho, il l'avait goûté._

_Heero n'en était que plus dangereux._

_- Hmph._

_-_

_Le temps de l'avaler quelques secondes, de mordiller sa lèvre et de lécher la morsure, goûter._

_-_

_- Le champagne te va bien._

_Le temps qu'un Duo, médusé, confus, voit Heero le planter là pour se poster directement devant une autre personne, tendant une main ferme._

_-_

_- Nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis Heero Yuy._

_-_

_Réléna souriait de toutes ses dents._

_-_

_- Brrr, fait froid d'un seul coup… Ma foi… cela promet d'être intéressant._

_-_

_Ice, ice, baby…_

_Vanilla ice, ice, baby…_

-

_Fin du résumé  
_

* * *

Le temps s'était comme arrêté.

Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle, même les flamants roses avaient arrêté de s'ébattre gaiement.

Quatre serait enchanté…

Mais vu ce qu'il faisait il y aurait de fortes chances qu'il s'en foute ?

-

- Ooooooh moi qui m'emmerde aux cérémonies « jusqu'à ce que le manque de sexe vous sépare »...

- …

- Je ne regrette plus d'avoir loupé ma soirée Domina ! D'ailleurs, Dot, toute cette tension ne te donne pas envie...

- ... de voir comment ça va se terminer ? De prendre les paris ? Carrément Léna-Chérie.

- Ça va chauffer dans les strings léopards ! A ma gauche Heero Yuy, alias The Soldier, The Killer, The Lover, L'Agitateur de Foufoune...

- Brow, si elle s'excite de trop tu lui mords la main, hein ma belle !

- Au milieu le Joker, le Voleur, le Biker, le Joli Cœur, la Saucisse, Duo Maxwell !

- C'est bien Léna Chérie... tu les reconnais encore avec une bouteille de champ dans le nez.

- Et à ma droite... euh... c'est qui déjà, Dot ?

- Léna, Léna, Léna, tu as la mémoire d'un poisson-rouge...

- J'ai ptet couché avec lui. C'est pour ça que je l'ai oublié... d'ailleurs si toi et moi on… PAS LE CHIEN PAS LE CHIEN !

- Tu sais Dorothy, je connais éventuellement une solution pour qu'elle te laisse un peu respirer…

- Marquise tu m'aiderais ? Pourquoi ?

- Cela servirait nos intérêts communs. Je t'en parlerai plus tard.

-

Regards, regards.

Sueurs sur les tempes.

Harmonica ?

Une main tendue, pour répondre à… l'invitation.

Des doigts qui ne sont pas brisés… mais des gouttes de sueur supplémentaires.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'allait céder.

Duo secoua la tête, dépité et dit :

-

- Non mais, vous allez faire un bras de fer aussi ?

- Oh oui ! Bonne idée !

- Léna...

-

Sandor, ses yeux d'or dans ceux assombris de Heero, répondit, avant d'ôter sa main en essayant de ne pas pleurer.

Et en réussissant mais c'était difficile en ayant l'extrême conscience de tous les os de ses doigts.

-

- Sandor Lane-Wong.

- Lane-Wong... On se connaît ?

- Pas directement, non, mais on a eu l'occasion de travailler ensemble. Sacrés états de service colonel Yuy.

- Oh, à tous les niveaux...

- Non mais Heero ça va la vie ? La femme et les enfants vont bien ?

- Quoi Duo, ce n'est pas vrai ? Mes états de service ne sont pas bons ?

- ... pff tu me navres.

- Je parlais évidemment travail. C'est toi qui pense… à autre chose. Je te fais tant d'effet ?

- Ouais c'est ça.

-

Sandor se retint de serrer les poings.

Mais quel crétin ce Yuy.

Beau mais complètement crétin.

-

- Mes états de service sont aussi très bons, colonel, même s'ils sont moins...

- Spectaculaires ?

- Heero 1, Sandra 0

- C'est Sandor Léna-Chérie...

-

Sandor renchérit, sans se laisser démonter.

-

- Je dirais moins connus

- ça va saigner !! On va manger de l'homme et ça tombe bien j'ai faim !

- Sally, cesse de t'agiter, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

- Comme les deux coupes de champagne en six mois, aussi ?

- …

- C'est sûr que des mâles alpha jaloux qui font la roue c'est tellement palpitant… on est en train de donner une grande leçon à bébé dragon en direct. Ecoute bien mon petit cœur. C'est précisément le comportement qu'il ne faut pas adopter. A la place de Duo j'aurais pété un câble.

- Ce sont tes hormones qui parlent, Sally. Ils ne font que s'évaluer.

- … Parce que c'est leur cerveau qui parle, là ?? Ils sont à la limite de mesurer la taille de leur cure-dent. L'air est saturé de testostérone. Si tu parles encore une fois de _mes_ hormones, elles te feront dormir par terre. C'est clair ?

-

L'éclat de voix avait momentanément détourné l'attention de tout le monde vers un Wu Fei rougissant, faisant appel à l'enseignement de ses ancêtres pour dégonfler la veine qui grossissait sur son front.

-

- … Sally. Comment te dire. Nous sommes JUSTE A COTE D'EUX, tu n'avais pas besoin de HURLER.

- JE NE HURLE PAS JE ME FAIS COMPRENDRE.

- Ne te fâche pas…

- JE NE SUIS PAS FACHEE JE M'EXPRIME.

- …

- …

- …

- ET VOUS LA, AU LIEU DE ME REGARDER BETEMENT, REPRENEZ VOTRE CONVERSATION QU'ON SE MARRE !

-

Sandor répondit, tout sourire malgré la goutte de sueur.

Un vrai sourire.

Que Wu Fei observa attentivement. C'était l'homme discret qui défiait Heero Yuy sur son terrain.

Un terrain pour une fois personnel.

Un terrain miné. Un homme d'honneur ou un fou furieux. Les deux ?

-

- Oui madame.

- Hn. Fayot. Rashid, veuillez apporter un verre d'eau et un petit en-cas à la future madame Chang. Elle a dit avoir faim.

- Oh, Heero tu es si…

- Prévenant, Sally ?

- Calculateur…

- Et moi j'ai siii mal au crâne…

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas boire 3 coupes cul-sec, Maxwell. Petit joueur.

- Ta gueule, Yuy.

-

Mais l'ex pilote 01 n'écoutait pas.

Il réfléchissait.

Sisi, ça lui arrivait contrairement aux apparences.

-

- Wong… l'archiviste des Preventers ?

- C'est réducteur mais l'information n'en est pas moins exacte. _Lieutenant-Colonel_ Lane-Wong.

- Archiviste et gradé. Intéressant. Avons-nous travaillé ensemble, _lieutenant_-colonel ?

- Cela nous est arrivé, oui, mais pas directement.

- Et comment avez-vous rencontré Maxwell ?

- Non mais ça va l'interrogatoire ? En quoi ça te regarde ? Fais comme si j'étais pas là, surtout !

-

Le sourire de Sandor se fit narquois.

Ses yeux d'or se plissèrent.

Il se… souvenait.

-

- On s'est rencontré dans un pub et ça a… collé. Puis on est parti en mission. Et ça a encore… collé. C'est sûr que… missionnés ensemble, nous sommes complètement compatibles.

- Non mais ça va les gars ? Un canapé, peut-être ?

- Seulement pour t'allonger dessus, Duo...

- Oh Heero, parle à mon...

- C'est une invitation ?

- Reprends du pentothal, ça te rend moins con.

- En tous cas ce n'est pas lui qui nous rend… compatibles, Duo. Que ce soit en _mission_ ou… en d'autres circonstances. Sans _dormir_ à la tâche.

-

Sandor s'endort, plus mort que la mort…

Les bruits de couloir, Heero les avait entendus et apparemment s'en était rappelé.

Mais ceux qui sont moqués sont aussi ceux qui se moquent. Et ceux qui ont de la mémoire.

Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux qu'un animal blessé, piqué au vif.

-

- C'est sûr que le Colonel Oui-Oui ne dort jamais. Tellement docile… tellement discipliné… tellement obéissant. Tellement brave. Tellement... barbant...

- Ah oui ! Je l'avais oublié, ce surnom ! 1 partout balle au centre !

- Je dirais même 2-1 avantage Sandor, Léna Chérie. Même s'il est suicidaire. A voir la tête de Heero je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il ait été au courant.

-

L'assistance n'osait pas rire sauf Sally, mais évidemment c'était les hormones.

Surtout pas avec les jointures de Heero qui devenaient blanche.

Duo ne se retenait plus de rire, même s'il le faisait discrètement.

Sandor était doux, Sandor était tendre.

Sandor n'était pas une petite fleur des prés sinon il ne ferait pas ce métier.

Il renchérit.

-

- Sauf votre respect, Colonel, si dans le service on me qualifierait de somnifère, vous on vous classerait dans la catégorie des tranquillisants. Moi je vous mettrais sans complexe dans la catégorie des laxatifs. Un no life, quoi.

-

Comme quoi on jasait sur tout le monde dans les services et ça mettait du baume non au cœur, mais sur l'ego.

Sur l'ego de l'animal blessé, l'animal dangereux, l'animal aux yeux d'or.

Seulement, il ne fallait pas oublier un petit détail.

Un animal blessé était aussi un danger pour lui-même.

-

- Et pour ce qui est du sommeil, on va faire taire la rumeur une bonne fois pour toutes. Je ne m'endors pas à la tâche, jamais. Duo peut en témoigner.

-

Duo sera fier de sa répartie !

… d'ailleurs il était blanc.

Blanc de rage.

Sandor 1000000

Colonel Oui-Oui : 00000

-

- … Tu ne viens pas de dire ce que tu viens de dire, Sandor. Tu ne viens pas de me demander de comparer ouvertement _aussi_.

- …

- …

- Tu vois bébé Dragon, fille ou garçon, maman avait raison.

-

Duo était fâché après lui ?

Sandor ne comprenait pas.

-

- Après vous allez faire quoi, me dire de mettre une note comme au patinage artistique sur la technique, la grâce et les acrobaties ?

- ..

- …

- Mais je suis quoi, les gars, une pute ? C'est vraiment l'image que je donne de moi, là ? Parce que je veux tirer un trait sur Heero-je-sais-pas-ce-que-je-veux, et que je vais peut-être un peu vite pour la pseudo morale ? Parce que le poing virtuel dans le ventre je le sens encore là ? Parce que j'ai mal au cœur ?

- Maxwell…

- Si tu me touches, Yuy, je t'en fous une et je suis pas sûr que tu te relèves.

- Oui ! Du sang ! Du sexe ! Duo à poil sur une peau de bête !

- Comment, Dorothy, tu serais prête à sacrifier Brow ?

- Tu serais prêt à sacrifier tes cheveux, Pompadour ?

- Appelle-moi Zechs, sourciliator.

- Brow ?

- Kai !

- Fais popo sur tonton Zechs.

-

La voix de Duo se fit glaciale.

-

- Que vous parliez de moi quand je suis pas là je m'en fous, on le fait tous, moi le premier.

- Parce que tu parles de moi ?

- Redescends sur terre, Sand', évidemment que je parle de toi. Et si on est encore ensemble c'est que je parle de toi en bien sur tous les plans. Mais je le fais pas devant toi… bon, sauf là. C'est un manque de respect total et j'admets ça de PERSONNE.

- Duo…

- Sandor je t'adore. Mais si tu me touches je t'explose.

- …

- Que Heero m'ait jeté comme une merde je m'y suis fait. Mais que toi tu te mettes limite à son niveau… D'ailleurs félicitations, tu viens de rentrer dans son jeu. A la perfection.

- Duo…

-

Duo secoua la tête et leva la main en guise de lassitude.

-

- Sandy, quand ton taux de testostérone sera redescendu on en reparlera. Parce que là, tout ce qu'il vous reste à tous les deux, ce sont des SOUVENIRS.

-

Duo fit quelques pas en furie avant d'aller sur l'estrade prendre le micro.

-

- … Et au fait, Heero est circoncis et Sandor ne l'est pas. Lequel des deux a la plus grosse ?

- Ben… si je me fie au spandex…

- Allons, allons, Wu Fei, ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir absolu du lycra même sur un no (sexual ?) life. Et si tu te fies au pantalon de bozo tu penserais à un petit radeau perdu dans un océan de mauvais goût.

- Sally…

-

Mais Wu Fei ne put en dire plus, Duo continuait sur sa lancée.

-

- Mieux vaut une petite travailleuse qu'une grosse gourmande et bourrine… ah bon, ben ça dépend chez qui alors. J'espère que vous êtes contents de l'apprendre. Roulez-vous des pelles, les gars, qu'on en finisse. Salut.

- …

- …

- Je veux la grosse bourrine même si c'est potentiellement celle d'un no life ! Quoique on lui a raccourci la quéquette... c'est ptet pas la sienne la bourrine ?

- Réléna…

- Ben quoi grand-frère ? Relax, pète un coup, tu es tout constipé. Comme Heero-no life au petit déjeuner. Tu veux une tisane ?

-

Quatre ne put même pas profiter de son grand moment post-coïtal.

-

- Je rêve où Duo vient de dire au micro que Heero était circoncis ?

- … Tu vas être rayé du bottin mondain ?

- Oh que NON, Trowa c'est un SCOOP ! Faut que j'y retourne, pour les photos et interviews !

- Quatre… QUATRE, attends, tu as oublié ton… pantalon ? … De toute façon, si un journaliste prend une photo de Heero ou vient lui poser des questions… il sera mort.

-

Et Trowa éclata de rire.

-

Pendant ce temps-là Heero combattait la rougeur et l'agacement. Et les flashs.

Sandor combattait l'agacement tout court. Il avait réagi avec ses boules de pétanque au lieu de réfléchir, d'être posé.

Il avait réagi en mec acculé et un peu loulourd, ce qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Ce qui ne semblait pas non plus correspondre à Yuy…

… Est-ce que Duo Maxwell avait la capacité de rendre les gens cons ?

En tous cas, les boules de pétanque de Sandor étaient en format cochonnet.

Il se sentait tout petit, du coup.

Il jeta un œil au Colonel Yuy qui restait digne malgré le sourcil qui battait frénétiquement.

Une mouche, qui se dirigeait vers son nez, venait de changer de trajectoire avant de se poser sur le… petit oiseau bien vaillant d'un Quatre Winner échevelé, en chemise ouverte au col et chaussettes, souriant aux flashs.

Complètement à l'ouest, le pauvre.

Un cri du cœur fendit le murmure des invités.

-

- Je veux plus la bourrine ! Je veux QUATRE !

-

Mais Heero Yuy parlait et l'attention de Sandor revint à lui.

-

- Il est en colère.

- Il se calmera. Après tout il a dit qu'il me parlerait quand il redescendrait, Colonel Oui-Oui.

-

Sandor n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Heero se tourna vers lui et susurra.

-

- Je ne lâcherai rien, lieutenant Sandor, s'endort.

- Moi non plus, No Life.

-

Et sous la foule en délire, Heero Yuy attrapa son rival par son col de chemise…

Avant de lui manger les lèvres goulûment.

Sandor écarquilla les yeux et quand ses neurones se reconnectèrent, tenta de le repousser.

Mais c'était déjà terminé.

Le regard de Heero était sidéral.

-

- C'était quoi, ça, Yuy ?

- C'était une déclaration de guerre. Et une mise à mort.

-

Sur un regard où l'on pouvait voir une sorte de défiance en même temps qu'une forme de respect mutuel, le Colonel Oui-Oui se dirigea vers les journalistes qui se mirent à tout naturellement faire pipi dans leur froc.

Il y eut un concert de caméras brisés et d'appareils photos pulvérisés volontairement, Heero Yuy n'ayant en tout et pour tout fait qu'avancer et envoyer son regard qui tue.

-

Quatre, voyant les appareils photos tomber un à un protesta.

-

- Enfin Heero, c'était mon meilleur profil ! Et la liberté de la presse quand ça m'arrange ? Tu as conscience de l'image que…

- Quatre. Ton… goéland est de sortie.

- Goéland ?

- Je ne peux pas qualifier de petit oiseau ce qui n'est pas… petit. Et si j'avais dit flamant rose…

- TROWA BARTON JE TE AHHHHHHH !

-

Trowa Barton venait de lui balancer son pantalon sur la tête.

-

- Dis merci à Trowa Barton, Corazon.

* * *

**16h30, même endroit**

-

Quatre et Duo faisaient risette et prenaient la pause avec les futurs mariés, pour les photos.

Le sourire de Wu Fei était de plus en plus crispé, visiblement faire risette n'était pas son truc.

Et Sandor, le cavalier d'un des témoins, se devait de poser aussi, même s'il se tenait un peu plus à l'écart de Duo.

Heero Yuy était tout simplement dégoûté. Mais il aurait son petit moment. Patience.

Le challenger était tombé dans le piège comme un bleu.

Sandor s'endort avait été manipulé, chauffé et il avait brûlé. Et cela valait la peine de se faire traiter de No Life en public, sans répliquer même si se tenir à un plan judicieux pouvait presque briser les dents de rage.

Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une diversion visant à faire momentanément tomber le remplaçant parfait de son piédestal.

Duo n'en voudrait plus du tout à Sandor d'ici peu, cependant.

Heero attaquerait donc très bientôt et il ne lâcherait pas.

En attendant il croquait un amuse-gueule, suçotant une tomate-cerise.

Il fut rejoint par un Trowa Barton tenu à l'écart car fauteur de trouble.

-

- Bienvenu dans le camp des exilés…

- Plus pour très longtemps, Heero.

- Je n'y serais plus d'ici peu non plus.

- Hm… pas sûr. Si Sandor et lui ne se connaissaient pas aussi bien j'aurais dit que tu avais toutes tes chances.

-... Parce que tu doutes, Trowa ?

- J'aurais éventuellement douté dans tes baskets.

-

Heero esquissa un sourire.

-

- Je note le caractère éventuel de la chose.

- Tu t'es vautré comme j'ai jamais vu, Yuy. Et l'archiviste ne se laissera pas balayer même par un petit soldat au garde à vous.

- Il peut toujours résister, ça ne l'empêchera pas de voler.

-

Trowa vola la tomate-cerise de Heero à même sa bouche.

-

- Duo lui donne l'avantage... sa confiance... et son cul.

- J'ai un atout dans ma manche.

- Ah ?

- Il m'aime, Barton. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui disparaît comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas un atout, c'est un handicap.

-

Le regard de Heero se fit songeur.

-

- Précise ta pensée.

- C'est parce qu'il t'aime que ton attitude l'a blessé. C'est parce qu'il t'aime qu'il veut t'oublier. C'est parce qu'il a l'archiviste qu'il va réussir. Et il est plutôt bon.

- Je note « plutôt bon ». Je suis censé être parfait. Et à présent il est en colère après lui.

- Pas autant en colère que contre toi mais c'était bien joué. Et tu sais foirer parfaitement aussi.

- Hn.

- Hn ?

- Hn.

- Hn comme « tu as raison » ?

- Hn.

- Comment, Yuy, ce n'est plus de ma faute ? Je ne suis plus la cause de tous tes malheurs ?

-

Haussement de sourcil contre sourire narquois.

-

- Je te ferai payer la merde dans laquelle je me trouve, Barton. J'ai creusé mon trou seul…

- Alléluia...

- … mais c'est toi qui m'a donné la pelle. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Tu es en partie responsable de cette situation. Tu vas en partie m'aider à rectifier le tir.

-

Trowa rit doucement.

-

- Logique si je te devais quelque chose. Pourquoi je le ferais ? Quatre sait tout, tu ne me tiens avec rien et j'ai verrouillé mon mec.

- Tu vas m'aider parce que tu es mon ami et que tu veux réparer tes erreurs.

- C'est cela, oui.

- Tu vas m'aider parce que je suis dans les petits papiers de Réléna et que je peux faire en sorte qu'elle fasse de ta vie un enfer.

- Réléna faire de ma vie un enfer ? Tu te surestimes.

-

Le sourire de Heero se fit sadique.

-

- Je ne crois pas, non. Ne sous-estime pas l'influence que je peux avoir sur Réléna.

- De là à faire de ma vie un enfer, comme tu y vas.

- Ta vie, je te l'accorde. Ta vie de couple en revanche... je joue pour gagner, Barton. Si tu ne savais pas à qui tu avais affaire jusque-là, tu vas le comprendre.

-

Trowa fronça les sourcils.

-

- Qu'est-ce que ma vie de couple a à voir avec Réléna ou toi ?

- Je vois ça d'ici. Galas de bienfaisance inutiles à l'autre bout de la Galaxie. Colloques quelconques, groupes de travail et autres pseudo pistes de réflexions pour aider à préserver une paix factice sinon les Preventers n'auraient pas lieu d'être. Réunions-fleuves qui ne servent qu'à s'écouter parler en attendant une prochaine guerre. Missions interminables en sous-marin dans des sous-bleds paumés. Séparés, bien sûr.

- ...

- Je peux, par l'intermédiaire de Réléna, déterminer l'agenda de Quatre au millième près. Je peux m'arranger pour que tu aies les parties format boules de bowling, que vous ne vous voyiez que trente minutes par an si je suis d'humeur généreuse. Tu as beau être ambidextre au bout d'un moment, la main ne suffit pas.

-

Le sourire de Heero se fit plein de dents.

-

- Juste.

- Et tu sais que je peux le faire et que ça marchera parce que quel que soit ce que Winner ressent pour toi et même si tu passes plus ou moins avant sa vie mondaine,

- « Plus ou moins » va te faire foutre... Yuy…

- … tu passeras après son sentiment de culpabilité, sa volonté de reconstruire, tout ça.

- Enfoiré.

- Déterminé à faire de toi un no life si tu me fais chier.

- ... Certes. Je peux toujours en parler à Quatre.

-

Heero s'étira comme un chat et fit un signe de main à Rashid pour qu'il lui amène un plateau de vivres. Et qu'il le lui laisse, discuter donnait faim.

-

- Bien sûr. Et je te souhaite bonne chance, Barton. A essayer de déterminer quelles missions sont factices et lesquelles sont réelles je doute qu'il se prenne la tête. Il se sent trop coupable pour ça.

- Tu me fous la tête sous l'eau mais je suis bon en apnée.

- Il y a effectivement des solutions. Tu peux toujours essayer de séduire Réléna pour...

- … me faire émasculer par Quatre ? J'ai pas le temps de le perdre pour des conneries.

- On est donc d'accord.

-

Trowa émit un sifflement entre deux petits fours.

Il demanda à un serveur de lui ramener un verre, puis, réflexion faite, demanda deux magnums.

-

- C'est le Heero Yuy couillu que je respecte. Le salopard manipulateur qui sait ce qu'il veut et qui se donne les moyens de l'obtenir.

- Tu as fait la même chose, Barton. La différence est que tu m'as poignardé dans le dos quand moi je te regarde dans les yeux pour te mettre au pied du mur et à ma botte. En toute amitié.

- Le poignard t'a aidé à conclure, Heero.

- C'est ce qui fait que je te laisse le choix.

- Un choix de merde.

- Certes.

-

Trowa énuméra de ses longs doigts.

-

- Si je cherche à préserver mon couple au détriment de Duo, je n'aurais plus de couple. Tu peux faire de ma vie un enfer mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que Quatre peut faire lui-même.

- Notre alliance peut être secrète.

- Je ne peux et ne veux rien lui cacher. Je ne t'aiderais pas sans garantie.

- Parce tu m'as laissé des garanties peut-être, Barton ?

- Tu n'en avais pas besoin c'était tout bénéf et je suis pas tenu d'assurer le service après-vente.

- Prépare-toi à voir Quatre au prochain passage de la voie lactée dans le ciel terrestre. Bientôt la pleine-lune, pense à un cul que tu reverras pas de sitôt.

-. ..

- Le bluff, c'est pour les losers, Barton. J'annonce la couleur. Tant pis pour ta gueule. En toute amitié.

-. .. Je ne t'aiderai que si tu sais ce que tu veux, Yuy. Si c'est de la possessivité tu vas te faire foutre. En toute amitié.

-

Un regard bleu calculateur.

Un regard vert inquisiteur

-

- Je sais ce que je ne veux pas.

- Duo ne veut plus rien de toi.

- Quand il arrêtera de me bouffer des yeux on en reparlera.

- Il regarde aussi Sandor. L'archiviste fait dans la discrétion mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être... intéressant. Il doit être l'un des seuls suicidaires à t'avoir traité de no life et à être encore en vie.

- Il intéresse Quatre aussi ? Parce que ça sourit beaucoup et ça se touche gentiment. Ils ont l'air de bien se connaître.

-

Raidissement d'un corps robuste.

-

- Ils se connaissent bien, oui.

- Tu crois qu'il se l'est fait, Trowa ?

- Pas à ma connaissance... mais le passé c'est le passé, hein ?

- Qui sait ? Je peux m'arranger pour qu'à chaque mission de Quatre ils aient besoin d'un archiviste. Il m'a été confirmé que Sandor avait de bons états de service... à tous les niveaux. Regarde comme Winner lui sourit... et comme il boit goulûment dans la flûte à champagne de son invité... ma foi c'est sensuel tout ça. Et la main sur l'épaule… hm.

- Je vais y aller.

- Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est énerver Quatre, Trowa. Ce n'est pas le genre à être collé par un petit ami jaloux.

-

Un mouvement de nerfs et un peu de champagne bu au goulot.

-

- Tant que Bozo bouffe Duo je m'en fous mais que le dormeur ne s'approche pas trop de mon mec s'il ne veut pas dormir définitivement.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de le virer du secteur... je ne peux pas le virer seul même si Duo m'aime. Il a sa fierté.

- Tu l'aimes sous penthotal. Tu le jettes sans. Tu sais ce que tu ne veux pas. Pour la dernière fois, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux, Heero ?

- … Je sais que je veux lui parler et faire les choses un peu moins brusquement mais quand on parle on s'énerve et ça ne rime à rien.

- Tu vas ramer dur avec ou sans aide, Heero.

- Je préfère avoir une rame cassée qu'un bateau troué. Donne-moi la bouteille, que je boive derrière toi… et scelle notre partenariat.

* * *

**Après les festivités de l'après-midi, 22h00, Chambre de Sandor**

-

Sandor observa la tenue que Quatre et Duo lui avaient choisi - enfin, la tenue de rechange qu'ils avaient dû commander en express, la tenue initiale ayant été apparemment embarquée par les femmes de ménage : ensemble pantalon-haut de satin noir fluide sans manches et col mao et sandales assorties. Une tenue traditionnelle rappelant une partie de ses origines tout en faisant honneur aux fiancés. Un style très différent du choix initial, mais à l'effet saisissant et terriblement sensuel. De toute façon le premier modèle était absolument introuvable en si peu de temps, même pour un Winner. Au grand soulagement de Sandor, il fallait l'admettre.

Le noir de sa tenue faisait doucement ressortir l'or de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, les muscles de ses bras, extrêmement bien définis, mais avec une attitude naturelle ils pouvaient passer inaperçus. Et Sandor avait l'art du camouflage à l'extrême. Il avait noué ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Il avait hésité à les lâcher et à prendre ses lunettes, pour ne pas risquer d'être reconnu par Wu Fei.

Puis il réfléchit deux secondes au mot.

Reconnu.

Par Wu Fei.

Ah ! Encore faudrait-il qu'il se rappelle de lui. Quelle présomption…

Il détacha ses cheveux et secoua la tête, la longue masse soyeuse et odorante caressant à présent ses épaules. Il ferait acte de présence pour Quatre, Duo et les futurs mariés, l'honneur des futurs mariés parce que même si ça lui faisait mal, il était heureux, très heureux pour eux. Il était du genre à être heureux pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Et dès que le minimum de temps requis pour ne pas être discourtois serait respecté, il rentrerait dans sa chambre.

Avec Duo, bien entendu, qui avait décidé de se préparer seul et d'aller en boîte seul.

Le temps de redescendre.

Oh, il avait été très bête. Oh, il s'était laissé emporter par ce m'as-tu-vu de Yuy.

Oh qu'il avait vu une passion, un amour dévorants pour le chevelu en colère, qui ne voyait que la tchatche et la volonté de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

Sandor n'allait pas faire le con. Wu Fei ne l'aimait pas et il était heureux à présent. Ça faisait mal mais ça faisait rien. Ça ira mieux peut-être pas demain, mais ça ira mieux, c'était certain.

Mais Duo, il ne le laisserait pas partir. Il lui avait laisser sa chance de revenir voir Yuy. Il était trop en colère pour le considérer, et l'autre a réagi comme un con. Mais Sandor n'était pas sœur sourire, il ne laissera pas passer sa chance deux fois.

Il tentera sa chance avec Duo, jusqu'au bout. Et il lui faudrait un véritable coup de foudre pour quelqu'un d'autre pour ébranler sa volonté. Et la foudre ne tombait jamais deux fois sur la même personne, ni deux fois au même endroit.

Et il ne souhaitait pas faire parti des exceptions qui confirmaient la règle parce que quand il aimait, il aimait seul.

Si la foudre tombait encore il se relèverait, comme il l'avait déjà fait et embrasserait le connu, zappant l'inconnu de sa mémoire.

Comme il l'avait déjà fait avec Wu Fei. Comme il avait été heureux de rencontrer, l'Américain.

Vive l'amitié amoureuse. Vive l'entente sexuelle. Vive Duo dans son lit, faisant passionnément l'amour.

Heero Yuy pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Sandor sourit en ôtant ses lunettes. Il ferait honneur aux futurs mariés. Mais il se faisait beau pour Duo.

Il lui rappellerait les fois où il loupait des shuttles rien que pour rester au lit… Et des shuttles ils en avaient loupé par dizaine.

Il lui rappellerait que si ça durait entre eux, c'était peut-être parce que, justement, il n'était pas Heero Yuy.

* * *

**_GunStar, 23H00_**

-

La fête battait son plein dans le gigantesque complexe au mobilier design, noir et rouge, aussi beau qu'inconfortable car recouvert d'un plastique, mauvaise surprise oblige, plus facile à nettoyer. Tout objet avait son étiquette collée dessus, avec tellement de 0 que ça achevait de te dissuader de t'asseoir ou te persuadait de faire attention, parce que le prix ne servait à rien sans la mention « tu casses, tu paies et je saurais que c'est toi, t'es filmé. Big Winner is watching you »

-

- Quatre, tu ne penses pas que tu as été un peu loin avec la sécurité… ?

- … de mon mobilier ? Bois ton champagne, ça t'empêchera de dire des bêtises, Trowa.

- Oui mais quand même… 3 pico caméras par ampoules ? Des étiquettes et des codes-barres partout ? Pas étonnant que personne ne s'asseye… à la limite verrouille le bar ça évitera les mauvaises surprises.

- Parce que tu veux que j'empêche les gens de boire à une fête où une bonne partie des invités connait à peine les héros du jour, déjà qu'il leur est strictement interdit de fumer ? Tu veux qu'ils s'emmerdent, c'est ça ? Tu veux vraiment que je ne sois plus l'hôte le plus parfait du gotha ? Tu veux qu'on ne se souvienne de moi que par mon lac de flamants roses ou de mon..?

- Le surplus de caméras peut exciter. Et l'alcool entraine parfois des tentatives de démonstration… passionnée… hein, Quatre ? La bouteille de champagne que tu as descendu, mes aïeux… tu avais un de ces feux aux…

- Oui mais je suis _dégrisé_ à présent et je m'arrange pour que les gens soient contents, très et que certaines choses leur rappelle qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens de foutre la merde ici ou chez moi, s'ils ne se sont pas logés par leurs propres moyens. En toute cordialité. Et puis sur chaque verre, chaque bouteille il y a l'inscription « qui vomit, nettoie » ça a tendance à calmer.

- Je trouve ça dommage.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude et que ce n'est pas toi qui passe derrière les « je m'amuse et je me fous des conséquences ».

- Ce n'est pas toi non plus…

- Ecoute, Trowa, je veux bien retirer toutes les étiquettes et les caméras supplémentaires si tu te portes garant et si j'ai un accès permanent à ton compte en banque pour me faire rembourser. Et vu les crétins potentiels au centimètre carré qui ont été invités pour le côté mondain de la chose, ton compte a intérêt à être pourvu.

- … C'est une demande en mariage, Corazon ?

- Oh, la ferme, imbécile.

- Tu sais, l'insulte marcherait mieux sans le sourire. Et puis la ferme c'est pour les cochons…

- Trowa…

- Et tu sais à quel point je peux en être un.

- Hmm… tu me donnes envie de danser… D'ailleurs plus tard j'irais danser…

- Oui…

- Sans toi, bébé, tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça. Assieds-toi sur ce tabouret, prend un verre au bar et profite… Je dois faire mon mondain et aller parler aux cons. Et vérifier que tout est en ordre. On se voit plus tard ?

- …

- Me regarde pas comme ça, Trowa, ça risquerait de me donner envie de rester et… ça ne marchera pas cette fois.

- Ah oui ?

- Même si t'es tellement beau ce soir. Chemise cintrée noire et entièrement ouverte sur ton torse tout bronzé... pantalon blanc bien coupé qui tombe impeccablement sur tes chaussures italiennes…

- Viens-là, Quatre…

- Hmmm Arrête, il faut qu'on soit discret, paparazzi oblige. Là on est un poil exposés. Stop.

- Ca m'emmerde…

- Mais c'est comme ça. A plus tard.

-

Certains étaient déjà entrés et profitaient déjà des lieux. D'autres attendaient que les vigiles vérifient leurs invitations.

* * *

**Entrée du Gunstar, 23h00**

-

- Salut Rashid !

- Duo-Sama… seul ?

- Pourquoi, ça t'étonne ?

- Eh bien… disons qu'après ce qui s'est produit cette après-midi…

- Ben deux mecs qui jouent aux cons pour ma pomme quand je leur dis 10 fois d'arrêter parce que ça la fout mal, ça a tendance à me gonfler sévère. Donc je les laisse en amoureux en attendant que ça redescende.

- Et pourquoi pas leur proposer un plan à trois ? A deux heures tu as Voguee qui te mitraille. Montre ton plus beau profil Duo Chéri.

- Dot ! T'es trop belle, si j'étais hétéro je te croquerais. Un plan à 3 avec Heero ? Tu veux ma mort ? Heero c'est un plan à 3 à lui tout seul.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus… Et Sandor ?

- … ne partage pas, enfin, dans son lit. Ne partagera plus si on reste ensemble.

- Et… toi ?

-

De toute façon tout le monde s'en foutait d'avoir des crampes à force de rester debout, le seul meuble design de vraiment intéressant pour ces fêtards était le BAR (noir, lisse, beau et surtout, toujours bien pourvu du coup l'inconfort on l'oubliait carrément).

-

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu ne partages pas ? Souris, Duo, y a encore plus de paparazzis. Brow toi aussi, montre le petit diamant que ton joli collier.

- Je ne partage _plus_.

- Si le champion et l'outsider finissent par se lasser de ton indécision… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Plus vrai le sourire, t'as l'air crispé et je ne voudrais pas qu'on croit que c'est de ma faute.

- Hey, j'ai pris une décision !

- Oui, une décision que personne n'écoute ou n'applique, un résultat extraordinaire, tu en conviendras, puisque ça bouge dans tous les sens pour arriver à du surplace. Alors, que ferais-tu ?

- ... Je dirais au pseudo champion d'aller se faire foutre parce qu'il ne sait même pas pourquoi il me veut et je ne me contenterais pas d'une… excuse médicale ou autre pour qu'il me marche dessus chaque fois que ça lui chante. Ce que je dis depuis le début.

- Excuse… médicale ? Heero est impui…

- Je t'expliquerais. Un jour.

- M'explique rien, FUIS ! Dis-lui, Brow !

- KAI !

- C'est pas ce que tu crois !! Bref. Quant à l'outsider… je comprendrais qu'il se lasse et j'espèrerais que les choses redeviennent comme avant, que notre amitié reste parce que je l'aime beaucoup.

-

Le mobilier aussi élégant que confortable – parce qu'il existait - était placé dans des petites salles secrètes, connues uniquement par une poignée de chanceux, c'est-à-dire les amis DIGNES DE CONFIANCE (parce qu'il y avait des amis adorables qui ne l'étaient carrément pas en cas de bourrage aigu, pas la peine de dire « mais non », on le sait tous.

-

- Hm… Ce que je comprends c'est que tu ne veux pas que les choses changent avec Sandor puisque tu veux que l'amitié reste parce que tu « l'aimes beaucoup » Souris pour Voilà, Duo, nous sommes officiellement le couple de l'été.

- Ce n'est pas ce que…

- Si, _c'est_. Tu espères avoir une soupape de sécurité avec Sandor. Tu n'as pas peur de l'amitié avec lui. Tu ne parles pas d'amitié avec Heero. Attention au flash.

- C'est parce qu'on n'est pas amis. T'as un richard entre les dents.

- Merci, pourquoi je n'ai pas amené mon fil dentaire. Tu crois que les poils de Brow…

- KAI !

- Je plaisante ma choupette. Pour en revenir à notre conversation, Duo… quand je te dis de fuir quelle que soit la raison ce n'est « pas ce que je crois » Tu ne parles pas de « comme avant » avec Heero. Souris à la caméra et gaffe à ta braguette, elle est ouverte.

- C'est parce que je veux pas que ce soit comme avant ! Déjà, y avait _pas_ d'avant. Enfin si, un avant où il m'envoyait chier sans que je ne sache quoi dire ou faire. Et ça, plus jamais.

- Tu ne veux pas que les choses se détériorent entre Heero et toi.

- Pas forcément mais on y fonce et je chercherais pas à éviter la collision, Dottie.

- Si tu ne veux pas forcément que les choses se détériorent et que tu ne veux pas que ce soit comme avant, j'en conclus donc que tu ne veux pas que les choses changent entre vous ? Duo, tu ne souris plus.

- Je… Dorothy. Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? De quoi je me mêle ?

- Si vous aviez été discrets je l'aurais été aussi. Vous nous avez fait un sacré cinéma, ne t'étonnes pas que les spectateurs critiquent le film. N'oublie pas de sourire, Duo.

- …

-

Quatre Raberba Winner ne voulait pas que des… indélicats laissent des restes un peu trop intimes. Le plan et les codes d'accès pour accéder à ces salles où l'on pouvait se laisser aller… et plus et avec PROTECTION si affinités, avec l'invité de son choix, étaient gravés directement sur les pass des privilégiés qui ne se savaient pas privilégiés, pour éviter que la nouvelle ne se propage.

-

- Dans la situation présente Heero te court après ouvertement. A ce que j'ai compris il t'aurait blessé, humilié blablabla et souhaiterait ardemment te reconquérir. Bonnes ou mauvaises raisons, que tu le veuilles ou non, les faits sont là. Sandor est là aussi.

- Je le sais. Je le vis.

- Tu es prêt à ce que les choses reviennent comme avant avec Bozo. Tu n'es pas prêt à ce que les choses changent avec Heero. Tu es furieux et tu as raison, cette après-midi Heero avait tout du Néanderthal. Pour le reste, je ne sais pas.

- Oui, tu ne sais rien, Dorothy.

- Quand tu seras un peu plus objectif, tu pourras prendre une vraie décision, Duo. Je ne suis pas toi, ne connais pas les faits et par conséquent ne me permettrais pas de te donner des conseils, en grande partie parce que ça ne servirait à rien.

- …

- Mais je t'aime bien et tu le sais. Les autres n'osent pas s'en mêler mais ils confondent donner leur point de vue et prendre parti. Moi je fous les pieds dans le plat avec ma courtoisie habituelle. Et si tu n'es pas content je t'emmerde.

- …

-

Les gravures devenaient apparentes à l'aide d'une petite lampe spéciale avec une combinaison reconnaissance vocale (pour éviter que le premier venu ne se serve du pass) et mots-clés (pour éviter qu'on ne passe la soirée à… ne pas passer la soirée avec Wu Fei.

Mots-clés exprimant explicitement le besoin et l'envie de… s'absenter un moment, tels que :

« envie de toi », « reposer », « petit coup dans les chaussettes », « fais-moi l'amour », « bébé pousse ma vessie », « quatre ne va pas aimer si on salit…. »

Des petites choses comme ça.

-

- J'espère que ta colère redescendra avant que tu ne perdes tout : et ce que tu ne veux pas vraiment changer même si tu aimerais quelques ajustements. Et ce que tu ne supporterais pas de voir disparaître.

- C'est bon maman, la leçon est finie ?

- Presque. Remords, regrets et fierté s'ils font souvent bon ménage restent toujours en travers de la gorge. Avec ce genre de cadeaux empoisonnés qui a raison et qui a tort, qui a frappé le premier, tout ça… on s'en contrefout. A toi de voir tes priorités. _Maintenant_, j'ai fini.

- Je vais rejoindre Quatre. J'en ai marre des flashs.

- Duo, attends… trop tard. _Je ne connais pas toute ton histoire avec Heero, c'est sûr… mais j'ai les yeux qui voient et les oreilles qui trainent… il semble que Sandor et moi ayons quelque chose en commun. Nous avons aimé très fort des personnes qui n'étaient pas pour nous. Et moi j'ai poussé le vice, le ridicule ou l'amitié jusqu'à le pousser à être heureux avec celui qu'il aime._ Rashid, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-

Wu Fei et Sally avaient eu droit à un accès, pour que la future maman se repose.

Duo et Sandor avaient deux accès séparés, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'à la base il n'était pas prévu qu'ils soient ensemble.

-

- Comment ça Brow ne peut pas entrer avec moi, c'est une plaisanterie ?

- Nous avons des consignes strictes Ms Dorothy.

- Mais Rashid…

- Veuillez me suivre, Ms Dorothy.

- Enfin, il s'agit d'une erreur manifeste ! Quand je mettrais la main sur Quatre je lui couperais le robinet… c'est Barton qui lui a mis cette idée saugrenue dans la tête ! Pour se venger de Brow !

- Allons, allons, Ms Dorothy. C'est par ici.

- Non mais quel toupet ! Et quelle honte ! La prochaine fois que tu croises les fesses de ce goujat de Quatre, tu mords, Pépète ! Oh ? Où sommes-nous ?

- Quatre-Sama a fait construire un petit vestiaire pourvu des mets les plus goûteux et tout confort spécialement pour votre petite compagne. Elle pourra même écouter le programme musical de la discothèque. L'entrée n'est pas la même, pour éviter à d'autres de faire la même chose. Vous pourrez la rejoindre par un petit passage secret, au cas où vous souhaiteriez la cajoler un peu.

- Au cas où j'aurais besoin de la promener un peu pour faire ses besoins, surtout ? Je reconnais bien Quatre.

-

Heero partageait l'accès de Duo, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le savait. Quatre le savait, puisqu'il l'avait prévu dans ses 10 commandements infaillibles pour se mettre le soldat dans la poche.

Cependant sur ce coup-là le blond avait eu un mémoire de poisson rouge et avait plus ou moins oublié ce détail. Lorsqu'il s'en était rappelé il était un peu trop tard (et surtout trop en mode post coïtal, il avait donc sagement décidé qu'il n'avait pas le temps de construire une chambre supplémentaire.

Il y avait peu de chances que Heero veuille se reposer ou autre, si toutefois ça devait se produire… les salles étaient insonorisées, ils pourraient s'entretuer sans déranger les invités.

Dorothy, Zechs, Réléna et même Brow en avaient un, accès.

-

- Quatre-Sama a prévu la mini cour intérieure pour qu'elle fasse ses besoins. Avec un mini repère olfactif, elle ira directement où il faut, sans que vous ne soyez obligée d'intervenir.

- Il a pensé à tout. Oh…. Il y a même un petit tapis rouge pour elle… c'est vraiment adorable… Tu vas avoir toi aussi ton entrée des artistes ma toute belle !

- Ouaf ouaf !

- Tiens, il y a un comme un petit papier par terre… 1 000 000 de crédits ? Tu sais quoi, Brow ? Tu vas connaître l'entrée des artistes par les airs. Rashid, pouvez-vous ouvrir le sas ?

- Très bien, Ms Dorothy.

- Oh, que l'intérieur est joli, rouge velours, satiné et tout confortable, comme tu aimes. Je vise le coussin. Bisou ma Pépète et BON VOYAGE !

- KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

-

Quelques journalistes triés sur le volet pouvaient également se reposer. Ceux-ci appartenaient bien évidemment à la seule branche que Winner n'avait pas voulu acheter au nom de la liberté de la presse.

-

- Elle a atterri sur le coussin sans abîmer le tapis très cher. Vous pouvez refermer le sas, Rashid.

- Ms Dorothy, ce fut un lancer brillant.

- Merci.

- Je pense qu'après de telles aventures, si elle n'a pas eu une attaque, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle fasse une petite crotte sur le coussin à 20 000 crédits.

- Elle en a vu d'autres et puis après la crotte elle sera évanouie je veux dire endormie et il n'y aura aucun risque pour qu'elle ne salisse ou détériore quoi que soit d'autre. Me voilà rassurée. Merci infiniment, Rashid. Où se trouve le bar ?

- Vous allez d'abord retourner à l'entrée « normale », que vous puissiez vous aussi bénéficier du tapis rouge.

-

Certains reporters, avides de scoops déformés par leurs soins et de ce fait interdits de séjour, n'hésitaient pas à mitrailler l'entrée du Gunstar, son enseigne noir aux inscriptions vert fluorescent, son parterre de célébrités, son tapis rouge au velours sublime et les deux colonnes antiques où se tenaient… une partie des maganacs en costard-nœud papillons, élégant turbans et muscles saillants.

-

- Oui, Rashid. Vous voulez surtout que les journalistes voient que je ne suis plus fâchée avec Quatre parce que vous savez que s'il y a le moindre commentaire péjoratif sur le seul magazine qui ne lui appartienne pas…

- Nous nous sommes compris. Nous y sommes. Préparez votre plus beau sourire, Ms Dorothy.

- Vous voulez dire le plus effrayant ?

- La peur n'évite pas le danger, Dot. Tu es magnifique, charismatique et terrifiante. Tu es aussi excessivement riche et puissante et accessoirement ma meilleure amie. Les médias t'adorent malgré ce qu'ils risquent.

- Léna Chérie, tu n'es pas entrée avec ton frère ?

- Pour que les journaux écrivent « veille fille libre » dans leurs éditos ? Mais t'es pas bien, toi. Non. Etre aux bras de La Cataloña, La si controversée Dame de Fer me verra encore plus considérée. Stratégie, stratégie.

- Alors donne-moi ton bras, très chère.

- Avec grand-plaisir, très chère.

- … Léna… tu es incorrigible.

- Quoi ? Ca fera une jolie photo ma main sur ta fesse ? D'ailleurs tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi ? En tous cas ça te va bien…

-

Les non privilégiés feraient comme tout le monde : ils danseraient ou se saouleraient sans salir.

En somme, on le valait bien ou on ne valait rien.

* * *

**01h00 du matin, Gunstar, the teuf**

-

La musique était démentielle, ça dansait et ça dansait un max, sous les éclairages sophistiqués mêlés aux kitchissimes boules à facettes.

Ça transpirait dans tous les sens et ça remuait à fond du popotin.

Le bar étant rempli et ne pouvant pas servir tout le monde, on pouvait dire que la fête était une réussite : pas un éclopé sur les fauteuils, ça c'était de l'ambiance.

Ça n'avait évidemment aucun rapport avec le mini coup de pression.

Officiellement, quand Quatre, l'hôte parfait, demandait à ses invités pourquoi ils ne profitaient pas des sièges, on lui répondait qu'ils étaient destinés à ceux qui voulaient/qu'on obligeait (à) faire tapisserie.

Evidemment, on n'allait pas à une méga fête organisée par l'héritier Winner pour s'asseoir.

De toute façon, ceux qui auraient l'idée saugrenue de poser les fesses ne s'y reprenaient plus puisqu'elles glissaient irrémédiablement sur les sièges trop lisses, c'était dégueulasse mais c'était fait pour.

-

Zechs, impeccable dans sa chemise transparente noire et près du corps, sur son pantalon et chaussures à la coupe italienne, en avait eu assez de fuir son fan club.

Il avait eu le malheur de s'asseoir et…

-

- Ah, un peu de repppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppps

-

Et de faire du toboggan.

Ses réflexes exemplaires ont du lui éviter de se péter le coccyx.

Il décida de faire du charme à n'importe qui pour lui piquer sa place au bar, le lieu sûr.

-

Quatre et Duo, tous les deux habillés en G Armani Jeans et T-Shirt à mailles « filet de pêche » étaient en train de se chauffer tout doucement, sous le regard horrifié de Trowa qui, dans sa petite colère, avait brisé entre ses mains une flûte à 10000 crédits.

Réléna, dans son combi-short noir chic et sexy, sans manches à col V et son chapeau de cow-boy enflammait le dance-floor entre deux armoires à glace en boots, mini boxer et nœud papillon. Elle essayait désespérément d'attirer une Dorothy, bustier rouge assorti à ses chaussures, mini short blanc et escarpins à talons vertigineux aussi vermeille que son rouge à lèvres dans un plan à quatre ou plus, sans succès. L'ex blonde sourcilière aurait bien dansé avec son chien si elle ne lui avait pas donné un somnifère naturel : la peur.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Heero. La musique anesthésiait les éventuelles questions concernant sa disparition.

-

Sandor n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à danser, à faire la fête.

Duo ne lui en voulait plus, c'était déjà ça de pris. Ils avaient dansé ensemble et s'étaient même un peu embrassés. Comme ils le faisaient avant.

Leurs rapports n'avaient pas changé et c'était rassurant, rien n'avait été gâché.

Mais quelque part, ça ne l'était pas autant que ça, rassurant. Parce qu'aucune évolution.

Rome ne s'était pas faite en un jour c'est sûr, mais Pompéi avait été détruite en quelques minutes.

Pas de trace de Oui-Oui, Pompéi était encore intacte.

Duo s'était fait embarquer par un Quatre hilare, pour la danse des témoins, censée être en tout bien tout honneur, pour donner le change et faire le show chaud mais diablement sexuelle.

Ils l'avaient bien invité à danser à trois mais il avait refusé poliment. Il avait les yeux, la tête ailleurs.

Il avait un peu bu et l'alcool le rendait mélancolique ou euphorique, selon l'humeur.

Il était mélancolique.

-

Sally était resplendissante ce soir. Elle avait troqué sa tenue de l'après-midi contre une robe courte parme à fines bretelles, mettant en valeur son ventre arrondi. Sa pochette, sa capeline et ses escarpins étaient assortis. Même les baskets qu'elle avait prévus au cas où elle ne supporterait plus ses chaussures étaient assortis.

Elle était heureuse jusqu'à la cime de son chignon lâche et Wu Fei aussi. Ils avaient dansé un peu, amoureusement, avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse sur la joue et aille rejoindre ses amies filles, comme s'ils faisaient ensemble un enterrement de vie de garçon/fille commun mais pas trop.

Ce n'était pas « comme si ». C'était ça.

Ensemble mais libres.

Ensuite elle avait disparu de la boîte. Wu Fei n'était pas du genre à laisser sa femme s'en aller et à rester s'amuser comme ça, tout du moins ça ne lui ressemblait pas, surtout pour une fête qui avait été organisée pour tous les deux.

Peut-être Quatre avait-il prévu un endroit où elle pourrait se reposer ?

-

Quand on était débout seul avec ses pensées et que l'on avait bu un petit peu, la bonne volonté et les efforts pouvaient partir en fumée.

Il commençait à avoir le blues.

Il estimait que l'heure de la bienséance était passée et qu'il était grand temps de prévenir Duo que lui allait rentrer en espérant qu'il le suive ou qu'il le rejoigne plus tard quand il se fit rentrer dedans par un Wu Fei au champagne. T-shirt rouge en soie et à manches courtes. Pantalon traditionnel noir et sandales, comme lui. Cheveux noirs et lâchés.

Magnifique.

-

- Oops. Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Wu Fei, le champagne ne tâche pas.

- C'était un kyr royal. Je vous emmène aux toilettes.

- Mais…

- C'est par là, allons-y.

-

Et Sandor se retrouva entraîné par un Wu Fei éméché épris de justice.

- -

**Pendant ce temps-là, sur la piste de danse…**

-

Quatre venait de laisser Duo sur la piste, il venait de repérer un énième journaliste et était donc retourné au bar.

L'Américain dansa alors seul. Il ne se demanda pas où se trouvait Heero, le métis ayant sûrement compris qu'il voulait être un peu seul.

… ok, dans une boîte de nuit. En tous cas, qu'il ne voulait pas le voir pour le moment.

-

- Viens danser avec moi…

- Tro ? T'as les mains baladeuses.

- Ton ex boit des verres au bar,

- Heero est là ?

- Oui, tout au fond, mais tu le vois pas parce que le bar est grand et il est dans l'angle.

- Ah…

- Ton potentiel vient de se faire rentrer dedans par Wu Fei et mon mec me snobe à cause des journalistes. Tu ne veux pas danser avec moi ?

- Trowa…

- Danse avec moi, Duo-Babe.

-

On ne pouvait que dire oui à une voix pareille…

-

- Je veux pas me faire décapiter par Quatre, moi.

- Tu sais que Heero m'a demandé d'occuper Bozo pour qu'il discute avec toi ?

- … Toi tu racontes n'importe quoi. T'es en train de te servir de moi pour faire bisquer Quatre.

-

Sourire énigmatique.

-

- Est-ce que ça marche ?

-

Sourire carnassier.

-

- Non ça marche pas, parce que faire bisquer Heero ne rime à rien et que toi qui a autant de conversation qu'un grille-pains, tu retiennes Sandor, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Et tu ne l'aurais pas touché sous peine de représailles…

- Pas dénué de sens…

- Ca marche pas, donc. Par contre me coller un peu à tes pecs pour la bonne cause… je ne dis pas non…

-

La musique était un vieux titre raggamuffin

**Chaka Demus and Pliers**

**Murder, she wrote**

Efficace, sensuel

Qui parle d'une femme assez particulière, séductrice et belle comme les roses, Toute aussi dangereuse, peut-être impliquée dans un meurtre.

Une femme du nom de… Maxine.

-

Trowa se plaça contre le dos de Duo et plaça les mains sur son ventre pour le caresser à travers les vêtements.

Puis il passa les doigts sous le t-shirt pour toucher la peau et remonta tout doucement jusqu'à trouver les pectoraux.

Duo ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière alors que Trowa fredonnait les paroles au creux de son oreille.

-

**_I know this little girl, her name is Maxine  
Her beauty is like a bunch of rose  
If I ever tell you bout Maxine  
You would a say I don't know what I know (but)  
Murder she wrote_**

­-

La salle, qui savait toujours repérer où l'ambiance était la plus forte, se mit à siffler bruyamment.

Réléna, qui avait fini par s'asseoir, les pieds sur ses gigolos à quatre pattes - ils n'avaient pas de tabourets libres, les pauvres - avala sa coupe de champagne cul-sec.

Zechs, visiblement excité et pompette, finit le verre de Dorothy sans lui demander son avis et l'attira sur la piste.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

-

- Mais…

- Je me pensais gay quand j'ai repoussé les avances d'une femme aussi belle que Noin même après avoir goûté à ses charmes. Mais en fait inconsciemment je savais ce qu'il me fallait, une femme virile.

- Zechs… je suis épilée.

- Oui et tu restes virile !!

- Quoi, il y a des repousses ? Je raserai l'institut qui m'a menti sur l'épilation définitive.

- Il n'y a pas de repousse, Cataloña. Tu es magnifique.

- On se connait depuis des années et on se déteste. Pourquoi cet éclair ?

- Peut-être l'épilation ? Peut-être ton sourire qui n'a plus rien de méchant même s'il reste sournois. Peut-être le bustier et le minishort ?

- Peut-être que tu es désespéré ? Blond par-delà les racines ?

- Oui et toi aussi. Les seules différences entre toi et moi sont tes poumons, ton sexe et tes anciennes jupes de l'Enfer.

- Ah, parce que tu t'épiles aussi ?

- Pas besoin.

- Imberbe ? Je te hais.

- Non, blond, ça se voit moins. Et puis j'ai les poils tous doux, tu verras, c'est romantique.

- ?

-

? Rires et larmes, très grosses larmes.

Rires étouffés qui devint rire de gorge.

Le rire était le deuxième pas vers l'intérêt d'une femme, le premier étant l'attirance physique, il ne fallait pas se leurrer.

-

- J'aime que l'on joue avec mes poils, ça me met d'humeur… amoureuse.

- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends qu'un poil est romantique. Et bien la première fois que j'ai une crise de fou rire depuis… je n'ai jamais eu de crise de fou rire.

- C'est déjà un bon point pour moi ?

- Je nage en plein délire… arrête le champagne, Zechs.

- Pas besoin d'être saoul pour être attiré par toi… mais complètement aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu avant ce que j'avais sous les yeux…

- Moi sous les yeux j'avais un casque moche qui ressemblait à une boîte de conserve.

- Et moi j'avais une sadique aux sourcils meurtriers.

- …

- Si tu me laisses une chance, Réléna arrêtera de te draguer. Je suis la seule personne avec laquelle elle aurait des scrupules à entrer en compétition.

- C'était ça ta solution ? Parle au conditionnel, veux-tu ? Elle serait capable d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Ce serait l'enfer.

- Je ne te plais pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu, Dorothy ? Même Brow m'aime bien, elle m'a fait pipi dessus.

-

C'était vrai.

-

- Ecoute, la seule image que j'ai de toi est celle d'un type avec un casque ridicule qui essayait de jouer dans la cour des grands.

- Et moi la seule image que j'avais de toi était celle d'un épouvantail aux sourcils sataniques.

- Touchée.

- Alors ?

-

Une petite chance ?

Sur un malentendu…

-

- Eh bien… je ne sais pas, commençons par danser, nous verrons bien. Trowa a l'air de bien s'amuser. Quatre devrait faire attention…

- Fais attention à _toi_, Cataloña.

-

Zechs prit la jambe droite de Dorothy et la releva, obligeant la jeune femme à s'accrocher à son cou pour ne pas tomber.

Mais Dorothy ne se laissa pas démonter.

-

- Fais attention à toi, Pompadour.

-

Profitant de l'appui qu'elle avait avec sa jambe gauche, elle s'accrocha carrément aux hanches de son cavalier. S'il n'avait pas eu de réflexe ils seraient… par terre.

Elle lui décocha un sourire en coin, sourire de félicitations, avant qu'elle n'ondule contre lui.

Elle murmura contre son oreille.

-

- J'ai envie de t…

-

Un double bip bip retentit, bip bip qui les fit tellement sursauter que Zechs lâcha prise, sa cavalière ayant failli embrasser le sol.

Ils se demandèrent en même temps en sortant l'origine du bip, soit leur pass.

-

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-

Mais personne ne les avait regardé tomber, subjugué qu'ils étaient par Trowa et Duo, dans leur danse lascive.

-

Des corps se tendirent sous le spectacle offert par les deux hommes. Celui d'un golden boy au grand cœur, en grande discussion avec un reporter. Golden boy qui grogna, il l'espéra intérieurement.

-

Trowa se colla complètement au dos de Duo et contrôla le mouvement qui était très, très sensuel, lent, alors que son partenaire passa une main derrière lui pour lui enlacer la nuque.

-

**Murder she wrote…**

-

Ils dansèrent un moment ainsi avant que Trowa ne pose les mains sur la taille de l'Américain pour le retourner.

Ils ondulèrent alors en rythme, face à face, Trowa passant les mains sous la queue de cheval de Duo pour la soulever, la caresser et la laisser retomber souplement dans son dos.

Il faisait très chaud dans la salle.

-

- J'aime pas qu'on touche à mes cheveux, Tro. Mais t'as de ces mains…

- C'est pour mieux te faire vibrer…

- Hmm, je vais te donner un peu de mon vibe, bébé…

-

**Murder she wrote…**

-

A ce moment, Duo se mit à bouger plus lascivement, creusant les reins, mimant l'acte sexuel.

-

- Tiens-moi bien, Trowa…

-

Puis il plia son corps de sorte à ce que la pointe de ses cheveux caresse à peine le sol...

Quatre devenait fou et ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il se dirigeait vers les danseurs, plantant les journalistes.

La salle était en transe.

Où était Heero ? Apparemment plus au bar.

Où en était Sandor ?

-

Trowa releva Duo sous les sifflements enthousiastes de la foule. Il le mit à nouveau dos à lui alors que l'Américain entreprit de le chauffer prestement, sensuellement, mais pour le plaisir de la danse, de l'auditoire et un petit peu pour lui aussi, parce que le clown était canon.

Mais si canon fut-il, Trowa restait le mec de son meilleur pote. Et Trowa était lui-même son pote.

Ce fut donc encore sans ambigüité que l'Américain frotta ses fesses contre le ventre dur de son partenaire, essayant de ne pas pousser le vice jusqu'à frôler une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Ils faisaient leur show.

-

Quatre passa à côté des danseurs sans leur accorder un regard.

Apparemment ce n'était pas le show qui l'intéressait. Il devait avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Il ne devait pas savoir qu'elles étaient occupées.

Heero par contre oui puisqu'il attendait sagement qu'elles s'ouvrent.

-

- Heero.

- Ah, Quatre, tu tombes bien. Je ne connais pas le plan de la boîte. Peux-tu m'indiquer d'autres…

- Oui bon et ben tu iras faire pleurer le cyclope plus tard.

-

Et il le tira par le bras.

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu m'emm…. Duoooo…

- … Tu te démerdes, Heero. Mais tu ne mêles pas Trowa à tes problèmes.

- J'ai dit à ce crétin d'occuper l'autre. Pas lui. Quel salaud…

- Hein ? Je ne t'entends pas bien avec la musique.

-

L'ex Shinigami se tourna à nouveau complètement indifférent à l'arrivée des deux hommes qu'il n'avait pas vu.

Trowa non plus au début, il n'avait pas vu Quatre passer près d'eux la première fois.

A présent il les voyait tous les deux. Il glissa une main juste à la naissance des fesses de Duo qui commença un mouvement de va et vient en rythme avec la musique.

-

Comme s'il avait soudainement ressenti la présence de son ex, Duo se retourna prestement et décocha un regard pénétrant à un Heero très très calme, adressa un clin d'œil à un Quatre qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Trowa et c'était des yeux sombres.

L'Américain se sépara de Trowa, ôta son t-shirt en bougeant sensuellement vu qu'il avait chaud et qu'il était chaud et qu'apparemment Sandor n'était toujours pas revenu…

… avant de le lancer sur la tête du premier venu…

-

- Je l'ai Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

- Hn.

-

…. que son ex éjecta à l'autre bout de la piste rien que pour un bout de tissu.

-

Trowa, ses yeux de fauve ne lâchant pas d'une semelle son Quatre complètement hypnotisé par ses mouvements (bien qu'il ait distraitement noté que le truc brisé qui ressemblait à du cristal devait avoisiner les 200000 crédits, qu'il ne manquerait pas de prélever sur le compte de Heero.

D'ailleurs…

Trowa, semblant déceler la très légère déconnexion de son homme par rapport à l'action, entreprit de le remettre dans le moment présent.

Plus tard les comptes, maintenant un acompte… sur la nuit de folie qu'ils passeraient.

Le public allait très certainement se précipiter au bar après, il faisait soif.

Réléna devait en être à son…

-

- Hips !

-

Elle avait perdu le compte. Elle avait juste soif. Et faim.

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses gigolos.

Ah oui, ils étaient à ses pieds.

Elle était ronde comme une queue de pelle.

-

**Murder she wrote…**

-

L'homme aux yeux émeraude entreprit de se toucher délicatement l'entrejambe à travers le pantalon, se passa sa langue sur les lèvres.

Recommença.

Recommença… jusqu'à sentir poindre son érection.

Jusqu'à voir poindre celle de son homme, en réponse.

Le regard de possessif de Quatre changea le sang de Trowa en lave.

Il se rapprocha de son homme, le reproche, la jalousie et l'amour se disputant dans son regard turquoise.

Trowa ouvrit les bras et Quatre vint s'y blottir, profitant de la proximité pour pincer les flancs d'un ex pilote 03 chatouilleux.

-

- Imbécile…. Je me vengerais du coming out improvisé.

-

Trowa embrassa ses cheveux humides

-

- Imbécile toi-même, c'est un secret de polichinelle.

-

Ce qui était somme toute très vrai.

Duo, comprenant sa mission terminée et le grand moment du palpage de Trowa à classer dans la catégorie des souvenirs précieux (ou des dernières volontés, selon comment Quatre prendrait la chose) quitta la piste de danse et se dirigea vers le bar, sans un regard pour Heero.

Sans une remarque.

Sans un regard méchant ou en colère.

Sans un regard. Ni un bon, ni un mauvais signe. Peut-être même pas un signe.

Heero irait aux toilettes d'abord. Ensuite, il aviserait.

Duo était trop loin pour l'avoir bien vu.

S'il l'avait vu…

Il se décida à aller à d'autres toilettes quitte à chercher longtemps.

Elles avaient été verrouillées de l'intérieur. Et un système ingénieux les avaient également verrouillées de l'extérieur.

Un système ingénieux qui avait une griffe.

Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, il savait qui était à l'intérieur.

S'il ne se trompait pas, Trowa Barton était un bel enfoiré, dans tous les sens du terme.

Et il était fier d'être son pote.

* * *

**Aux toilettes, même moment**

-

- Je suis désolé Sandor…

- Euh oui mais ce n'est pas grave, je peux le faire moi-même.

- Le satin se tâche vite. Il faut agir tout de suite et j'ai un meilleur angle que vous pour tamponner.

- Oh… Ok, merci. AH !

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Vous avez les doigts glacés…

-

Et pour cause…

Directement sur sa peau…

Sur son ventre.

Le tissu avait été remonté.

Les yeux noirs étaient inquisiteurs.

-

- C'est à cause de l'eau. Tiens, votre ventre se contracte. Vous êtes chatouilleux ?

- Non…

- Vous mentez.

- Non !

- Alors pourquoi j'entends votre voix sourire ? Pourquoi votre corps se contracte sous mes…

-

La main de Wu Fei se posa plus franchement sur le ventre, relevant un peu plus le haut.

-

- Qu-est-ce que… qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je vous touche, Sandor. L'alcool alterne les fonctions neuronales. Il faut reconnecter, c'est évident ce que je fais.

- Vous n'en avez pas besoin, il n'y a que le tissu qui ait été…

-

Mais Wu Fei l'interrompit.

-

- Je connais votre peau.

- Pardon ?

- Je connais votre peau. Je l'ai déjà touchée. Vous m'êtes familier.

- ...

- Mes doigts vous reconnaissent, Sandor… je pourrais penser que j'ai déjà eu affaire à vous en mission, je vous aurais éventuellement soigné ou massé…

- …

- Mais à cette distance c'est mon corps qui se rappelle du vôtre.

-

Sandor essaya d'avaler sa salive.

Mais elle restait coincée.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'habiller près du corps.

-

- Allons donc… hey !

- Je sais où vous toucher pour vous faire fondre ou pour vous faire trembler.

- Vous êtes un homme, vous savez où toucher les hommes pour leur plaire.

- Bien joué. Mais on se place au-delà des généralités. Je reconnais votre odeur. Je sais où poser mes lèvres pour faire….

-

Misère totale.

-

- Vous êtes en train de me draguer ?

- Je suis en train de me rappeler, Sandor, même si mon sens de l'honneur me conduit à admettre avoir fait exprès de vous rentrer dedans.

- Vous êtes en train de me confondre…

- Oui c'est ce que je fais, je vous confonds. Mais pas dans le sens que vous voulez bien me faire croire.

- Wu Fei…

-

Un murmure.

Un regard noir, froid.

-

- Je reconnais ce murmure mais je ne sais pas le placer.

- Vous m'avez peut-être entendu avec Duo…

- Vous êtes comme lui, Sandor, vous ne savez pas mentir.

- C'est parce que je ne sais pas quoi penser.

- Alors nous sommes deux. Je vous connais sans vous connaître. Vos mamelons durcissent sous mes doigts.

- Vous me touchez et vous n'êtes… pas… repoussant. Votre fiancée…

- Se repose. Une partie de mon cerveau n'arrive pas à mettre un moment sur votre corps même si j'ai un nom mais est-ce bien le vôtre ?

-

La voix de Sandor se fit glaciale.

Il mit les mains sur celles de Wu Fei pour les repousser.

-

- Je vais sortir, Duo m'attend.

- Vous n'irez nulle part, Sandor. Mes yeux me disent que vous m'êtes inconnu mais mes mains me hurlent le contraire.

- Assez.

-

La voix de Wu Fei se fit aussi coupante que ses mains étaient douces.

-

- Je vous ai déjà fait l'amour et votre visage ne me dit absolument rien. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Lâchez-moi.

- Mes doigts glissent sur… une cicatrice… en forme de cœur… sur le flan gauche. Non….

- …

- Mike ? Mike c'est toi ?

- Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez…

-

Un baiser pour vérifier.

Wu Fei était un être excessivement sensuel.

Sensuel et déterminé.

Mémoire tactile.

-

- C'est toi. Tu peux raconter ce que tu veux, mon corps ne se trompe pas. Et maintenant que je te regarde bien, que je vois les années défiler dans tes yeux… Avec un look, une tenue différente, des cheveux bien plus courts à l'époque et un corps plus robuste…

- Je sors. C'est surréaliste.

- Je me rappelle de tout ce que je touche. De tout ce que j'ai aimé ou détesté toucher. Et j'ai adoré te toucher, ma mémoire ne pouvait que se réveiller.

- …

-

…

-

- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, Mike. Et il va falloir que tu le fasses correctement. Parce que sinon je n'aurais pas de témoin à mon mariage. Si c'est une mauvaise blague, je tuerai mon témoin, celui qui m'a présenté à toi, de mes propres mains. Et tu suivras aussi. Si j'ai pris plaisir à te caresser, je prendrais un immense plaisir à te briser.

-

Sandor vit rouge.

Il se libéra avant de plaquer Wu Fei contre le mur, le prenant à la gorge.

Les yeux en amande donnaient l'impression que Wu Fei s'était laissé prendre à la gorge.

Sandor serra.

-

- Plaisir à me briser ? Mais tu te prends pour qui ? Tu te crois dans un film ? Tu crois que je suis venu pour m'opposer à ton mariage comme dans les soap ? Soit tu es vraiment con, soit tu me prends pour un con.

-

Sourire énigmatique.

-

- Donc tu es bien Mike…

- …

-

Piégé.

L'étreinte sur le cou se desserra doucement et Wu Fei pencha gentiment son visage pour toucher la main qui voulait précédemment le blesser.

Sa main droite vint caresser le poignet crispé, pour le détendre, calmement.

Wu Fei était un être souvent emporté et passionné. Mais avec les amis, les années, les responsabilités, la vie de couple.

Et tout récemment une femme enceinte de leur futur enfant, il avait encore plus appris à canaliser cet emportement et à redevenir ce qu'il était avant les souffrances et la destruction de sa colonie.

Wu Fei était un être qui savait être doux.

-

- Je connais Maxwell et je lui fais confiance. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je sais pertinemment qu'il n'aurait rien fait pour gâcher mon bonheur. Bonheur que je vis grâce à lui… et à toi.

- …

- C'est inespéré que tu sois ici, Mike. Je peux enfin te remercier.

-

« Mike » ferma les yeux.

-

- Je m'appelle Sandor. Et je… n'ai jamais été prostitué.

- Au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su, même si je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

- …

-

La voix de Wu Fei était douce, si posée.

Si posée que Sandor en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

C'était cette voix-là qui chuchotait à son oreille, lors de cette fameuse nuit.

La vérité ne rendait pas l'échange amer, juste étrange.

Sandor ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la voix de l'homme qu'il avait déjà eu, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais.

Un homme qui en aimait une autre.

La foudre frappait bien deux fois sur la même personne.

Il retombait amoureux mais ça faisait moins mal.

-

- Pourquoi es-tu venu, Sandor ? La vraie raison.

- Pour te dire au revoir ? Pour te dire je t'aime. Pour te dire merci. Et pour te souhaiter bonne chance.

- Merci ?

- Pour cette nuit…

- Je…

-

Sandor détacha la main de Wu Fei de la sienne.

Distance.

-

- Tu m'as fait l'amour sans me connaître et sans m'aimer. Je t'ai aimé bien avant cette nuit-là. J'avais trop peur de dévoiler mon intérêt.

- …

- J'ai payé le prostitué engagé par Duo pour aller voir ailleurs. Et je l'ai remplacé. J'étais trop lâche. Ou peut-être que je ne t'aimais pas assez pour être sincère. Et j'ai dit à Duo de garder le silence même si j'avais un peu bouleversé ses plans.

- …

- Voilà, tout est dit. Si tu veux que je parte… si ça te fait trop bizarre.

- Bien sûr que ça me fait bizarre. Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- Ok. Pourquoi ? Tu ne me trouves pas sans honneur, ce genre de choses ?

-

Oui, pourquoi ?

-

- Je t'ai payé pour coucher avec moi alors qu'en plus tu n'es pas prostitué. Je n'ai pas honte de moi-même si je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. Pourquoi aurais-je un jugement négatif à porter sur toi ?

- … ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu veux me revoir.

- Certains diraient que je suis compliqué et cela peut être vrai dans certains cas. Dans d'autres, je peux être très simple. Sandor, en te substituant à celui qui devait passé la nuit avec moi, tu as peut-être irrémédiablement changé mon destin.

-

Sandor émit une objection.

-

- Peut-être que…

- Nous ne le saurons jamais. Tu t'es peut-être trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment mais les faits sont là. Tu m'as redonné confiance. J'ai une femme, je vais être père, je suis heureux. Pourquoi volontairement éliminer ce qui m'a fait du bien ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

- …

- En prenant la place de l'autre tu as décidé de faire pour un temps partie de ma vie. Ce qui fait partie de ma vie a tendance à m'être enlevé contre mon gré, comme ma colonie. Et ça, je refuse, parce que tu fais partie des choses qui me sont arrivés de mieux.

- Je…

- Parce que tu es très lié à Duo et à Quatre et que nous serons amenés à nous revoir.

- Pragmatique.

- Toujours.

- Et si je venais à ne plus m'entendre avec les autres ?

- Je ne suis pas les autres, Sandor.

-

Un sourire désabusé.

-

- Touché. Tu es un être surprenant Chang Wu Fei. Je me serais attendu à tout sauf à ça.

- Entre nous, personne ne se douterait que j'ai payé un prostitué pour vérifier ma libido. Et toi tu es bien placé pour savoir que c'est vrai. D'ailleurs rembourse-moi ce que tu me dois. Si j'arrive encore à te surprendre après ça je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, Sandor.

-

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour Bozo.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière avant d'éclater de rire.

-

- Tu as un rire franc.

- Il ira avec mon costume de Bozo le Clown.

- Oui. D'ailleurs ce serait bien que tu t'en débarrasses. Dans mon souvenir tu avais… plus de classe.

- Hm. Dans tes souvenirs j'étais plutôt dévêtu, Wu Fei.

- C'est vrai. Avec tes boots, ton short en jean ras les fesses en plein hiver et ton petit t-shirt moulant ton corps d'ailier de rugby…

- La classe, hein ?

- Ok, dans mon souvenir tu avais juste moins de vêtement.

- Ah, tu vois.

-

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

Déjà complices ?

-

- Quand les choses seront… différentes…

- « Si », Wu Fei.

- « Si » ? Alors je préfère présumer que ce soit différent, tant pis. _Quand _les choses seront différentes, j'aimerais savoir si on peut mieux se connaître.

- Wu Fei…

-

Wu Fei fronça les sourcils.

-

- Pas de cette manière imbécile. Enfin, tu m'as compris…

- Je ne pense sincèrement pas pouvoir être ami avec toi, Wu Fei.

- Est-ce que tu essaieras au moins ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- C'est déjà mieux qu'un non.

- On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut, Wu Fei.

- Non, on ne peut pas. Mais on peut essayer, Sandor

- Déterminé.

- Dragon. Je n'oublierais jamais cette nuit, Sandor.

- Et si je ne correspondais pas à cette image que tu as de moi ?

- Je pourrais toujours te casser en deux. Tu ne peux pas être pire que Treize.

-

Sandor…

Comme ce prénom était étrange à ses propres oreilles…

Et pourtant c'était le sien.

Entendre Wu Fei l'appeler autrement que Mike…

-

- Sandor ?

- Hmm ?

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser pour boucler la boucle.

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as déjà embrassé.

- J'ai dû te faire une bien piètre impression cette nuit-là si tu peux comparer ma bouche sur la tienne aujourd'hui et nos baisers de l'époque.

-

Wu Fei émit un petit rire.

Sandor haussa un sourcil. Son cœur battait la chamade.

-

- … Pourquoi, Wu Fei.

- J'ai fait l'amour…

-

Sandor ferma les yeux à ces mots murmurés.

C'était plus fort que lui.

-

- J'ai fait l'amour à un fantôme nommé Mike. Je veux embrasser Sandor, l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

- …

- Je veux rendre justice à notre histoire, si courte, fut-elle. Lui rendre la vérité, sans arrière-pensée. Pas toi ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

- Mais si… et… merci…

-

Des lèvres qui se rapprochent, qui se collent et qui se goûtent.

-

- Wu Fhmm…

-

Une paire hésitante, une autre un peu plus confiante, qui a l'agréable impression de retrouver une part de son histoire.

Une part importante qui lui a permis de se reconstruire.

Une partie de lui-même qui aurait voulu désespérément, à une époque, avoir une autre place dans sa tête, dans son cœur.

Aujourd'hui, cette partie voudrait une autre place, sans désespérance.

La guérison, la vraie, celle qui ne se sert pas d'un substitut pour combler comme on peut, était en marche.

Sandor aujourd'hui, était le jardin secret de Wu Fei, celui qu'il ne partagerait pas avec sa femme, même si celle-ci connaissait son histoire et un autre prénom.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'hypocrisie, simplement de ne le mettre mal à l'aise car l'histoire n'était pas simple et les êtres humains étaient complexes.

Wu Fei n'était pas amoureux de Mike/Sandor et il ne le serait probablement jamais. Mais il l'avait aimé une nuit. Il avait chéri un souvenir. Il apprendrait à connaître un homme… si toutefois cet homme acceptait son offre.

-

- Arrêtons-là, Wu Fei. Avant que je n'en profite. Je suis un homme.

­­-

Sandor commençait à réagir.

-

- J'en suis un aussi.

-

Un petit silence puis ils se détachent l'un de l'autre.

-

- Je vais rejoindre Duo.

- Je vais rejoindre ma femme.

-

Un dernier sourire, la main de Sandor sur une poignée de porte.

-

- Félicitations, Wu Fei. Tu as de la chance.

- Je sais.

-

Un sourire.

Il n'y aurait pas un « merci » de plus.

Par contre il y aurait des pourquois, des tentatives de défoncer la porte et surtout une certaine résignation vu les étiquettes qui étaient posées sur les différents éléments…

Mieux valait attendre tranquillement que l'on vienne les chercher. Des toilettes de 80 mètres carrés avec du carrelage partout, des robinets en or et encore du design…

Ah, il y avait un distributeur de champagne, c'était déjà ça. Mais encore fallait-il avoir des pièces !

* * *

**Au même moment, sur la piste**

-

Duo serait bien allé au bar mais il y avait trop de monde.

Il avait vu que s'asseoir pouvait nuire gravement à la santé alors il avait continué à danser, bouger au rythme d'une musique douce dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

-

**Sex Machine**

**James Brown**

**Get up**

**Get on up**

-

Quelqu'un se rapprocha de lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais deux mains caressantes sur ses fesses le firent rester en place. Il y avait à peine quelques heures qu'il avait été touché et il reconnaîtrait ces mains puissantes entre mille.

**-**

**Get up**

**Get on up**

**-**

Les mains paresseuses se faufilèrent dans le pantalon, tandis qu'une bouche gourmande s'appropriait une oreille. C'était très érotique. Duo ne voyait rien. Ses yeux étaient inutiles. Il les ferma, dit merde à ses principes et se laissa aller aux sensations que son ex lui procurait. Car c'était bien Heero, il reconnaissait ses mains. Ne pas réfléchir au mal. Ressentir le bien. Aviser plus tard. Mais pas trop tard.

De toute façon si ça le gonflait, il pouvait toujours dire stop.

-

**Stay on the scene**

**Get on up**

-

Les mains se faufilèrent à l'avant du pantalon, caressant la base de sa hampe déjà humide. Duo ne s'encombrait jamais de sous vêtements. La bouche sur son oreille se fit douce violence, mordilla, suça et lapa, puis souffla doucement, rafraîchissant cette peau qui brûlait sous elle. L'autre main quitta le creux de reins pour remonter sur la peau nue, caressa les muscles, pour se réapproprier ce corps qui lui appartiendrait, il l'espérait, incessamment sous peu.

-

**Like a sex machine...**

**Get on up**

**-**

Le ventre plat et doux, le petit coquillage du nombril, le torse musclé et lisse sur lequel elle s'attarda du bout des doigts… . jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à un mamelon qu'elle titilla doucement.

Les bras du Shinigami enlacèrent une nuque forte et dans le mouvement, son séant se trouva encore plus pressé contre l'homme derrière lui.

Duo gémit en même temps que la musique, ondulant inexorablement contre son tortionnaire.

Ils dansaient corps à corps.

Ils devraient discuter.

C'est sûr.

Discuter comme dire des choses qui n'étaient pas des vannes.

**-**

**Shake your money maker…**

**-**

La musique était sensuelle, les mains de son cavalier étaient douces et calleuses et il n'avait qu'une envie.

Céder à ses impulsions.

Il avait envie de se laisser aller… même si…

-

**Shake your money maker…**

**-**

A l'érection qui naissait sous la toile de…. jean ? de son compagnon – l'ex Shinigami le sentait par ses frottements – il n'était pas le seul à apprécier la chose… .

Il sentit comme un courant d'air avant de trouver à nouveau les mains sur son corps.

Elles semblaient encore plus douces.

Ah, le désir…

Il prit son courage à deux mains et décida de se retourner.

-

**Stay on the scene…**

**I like love machine…**

-

Un effet de lumière lui permit de voir le visage – et la tenue de son cavalier, à laquelle il n'avait pu prêter attention précédemment, distance et luminosité obligent.

-

**Stay on the scene…**

**-**

Des pectoraux saillants à peine recouverts d'un T-Shirt à manches courtes en voile que l'on avait envi de déchirer par pure jalousie car il était en contact avec une peau qui semblait lisse, si lisse…

-

**Like a…**

**-**

Des cuisses nerveuses et musclées mises en valeurs par le plus petit short en jean existant sur terre et dans les colonies, rempli à craquer.

-

**A…**

**-**

Un visage pourtant empli de douceur, aucun angle trop abrupt, tout en finesse…

Duo ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il touchait son visage du bout des doigts…

Il était étrangement ému, sensibilisé,

Captivé par ce qu'il se dégageait de son cavalier.

Il retraçait les contours de son visage…Tandis que l'homme posa ses deux mains au creux de ses reins et l'attira lentement, sûrement, inexorablement vers son corps….

-

**Euh… hein ?**

**-**

Lorsqu'il se retrouva tout contre lui, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, Duo le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne discernait pas la couleur avec le jeu de lumières sombres, mais il reconnaissait le regard.

L'incrédulité et le fou rire se disputaient dans sa petite tête.

Il comprenait mieux l'incompréhensible.

Dès le premier contact les choses avaient été étranges,

Envoûtantes.

Il écarquilla les yeux et chuchota, entre émerveillement et méfiance :

-

- Toi ? Bordel t'as les mêmes mains que Heero ! Et le même short que moi !

-

« Toi » n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il se prit une pèche du vrai Heero 100 pour 100 furieux.

-

- C'est 500000 crédits ce que tu viens de bousiller, Yuy !

- Ta gueule, Quatre.

- Oh, ça va je dis ça, je dis rien… de toute façon j'ai accès à ton COMPTE !

-

Mais Heero n'écoutait pas.

-

- Que je me fasse chier avec le bibliothécaire c'est une chose. Que tu m'éjectes, me piques ma place pour danser avec mon mec ?

- Euh… Heero on n'en est pas encore là…

-

« Toi » émit un petit rire.

-

- Tu frappes fort 01.

-

Rire contre un grognement.

-

- Tu veux vraiment mourir, c'est ça parce que je peux t'aider, tu sais ? Et moi je te louperai pas comme une certaine personne.

-

Pauvre type suicidaire par terre avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Pauvre Américain molesté par deux hommes et innocent dans sa séduction eut deux réactions.

La première : mettre un coup de pied dans les fesses du suicidaire qui se relevait tant bien que mal avant de se vautrer sur le ventre.

La deuxième, demander :

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là habillé en pouffe ? Qui t'a invité ?

-

Un sourire sarcastique.

-

- Je ne pouvais tout de même pas ne pas assister à la fête donner en l'honneur des épousailles de _mon_ Dragon…

- Une merde n'arrive jamais seule, c'est sûr.

-

Mas Heero était insensible à la cause du dragon à l'heure actuelle.

-

- Te faire palper les fesses par Treize Kushrénada… ça va, quoi, le dormeur c'était un peu moins cheap.

- Hey, il avait les mêmes mains que toi ! Je me disais aussi, ça sentait le sent-bon toilettes Rose des Jardins.

- C'est parce qu'avant c'était moi, crétin. Il m'a piqué ma place, apparemment il t'avait repéré.

- Et puis vous êtes habillés pareils ! Ma parole vous avez eu la même idée ! D'ailleurs l'est pas un peu petit ton short ?

- Evidemment, c'est le tien, d'ailleurs j'ai un mal fou à respirer dedans.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pris, no life ?

- … Parce que j'avais plus rien à me mettre. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis 100000 ans à arriver.

-

… No comment.

-

- Okayyy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de plus catastrophique. Le retour de Rose dans le Vent ou toi en poum-poum short.

- Moi je sais ce qu'il y a de plus grave ! C'est vos additions respectives pour tenter de péter mon matos !

-

**WHAT THE FUCK !**

**-**

**TSUKURI**

* * *

Je pense qu'il y a un dernier OS et après ce sera la fin

Oulalah XD

Du resuspense XD à la mékeskifoulà ¤ se sauve ¤

De l'émotion toujours. Du semblant de décision qui ne ressemble à rien ! Une non discussion ! Un poum-poum short ! Du… du grand n'importe quoi en somme XD

Ca vous a plu ?

A peluch ' et mici encore pour vos tits mots, j'espère que cette histoire continue à vous plaire encore, malgré les longues périodes de disette :)

Mithy ¤opé sed pawa¤

**Disclaimer supplémentaire** puisque les disclaimers musicaux sont déjà dans la fic. L'expression sur un malentendu vient évidemment de Jean-Claude Dusse avec un D comme Dusse, personnage interprété par Michel Blanc dans les Bronzés, du temps où c'était drôle.


End file.
